


The Parting Glass

by We_Are_Only_Halfway_Home93



Series: Safe & Sound [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 103,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Only_Halfway_Home93/pseuds/We_Are_Only_Halfway_Home93
Summary: It's been four months and things never seem to settle down for Stiles and Keeva. The alpha pack has made themselves known and things can only go from bad to worse. How will they handle the consequences of their decisions? What will they discover about themselves along the way?





	1. The World Spins Madly On

“Move your hips…No, the other way.”

“Shh, you’ll wake the baby!”

“Slow down… Right there! Stiles!”

“Arch your back…yeah, just like that! Oh, God!”

“I’m… Stiles, I…”

The crackling of the baby monitor echoed throughout the room. Stiles groaned and slumped his shoulders down and pressed his forehead to Keeva’s shoulder. “Damnit.” Keeva giggled and pushed gently against him, rolling him off of her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and picked Stiles’ shirt up off the floor before pulling it over her head.

She sauntered towards the door and out of the room towards the nursery. Over the summer, Megan had stayed with them for a few months after Jamie was born to help Keeva settle while Stiles and the sheriff transformed the spare room AKA Megan’s room into a nursery for Jamie.

They had painted the walls a pale blue with white window sills and black furniture. The crib was situated underneath the back window. The changing table was against the left wall and the dresser was leaning against the wall beside the door. Stiles’ mom’s rocking chair was next to the crib and that’s often where the sheriff sat when he rocked Jamie to sleep on his nights off. Keeva refused to let them put sports wall paper trim along the ceiling. She said it looked tacky and that it would be a pain to remove when Jamie was older. It’s safe to say she had won that battle.

Stiles turned his head and glanced at the time. 8:30pm. He scrubbed his hands down his face and ran them through his thick hair. He’d let it grow out over the summer. He was tired of the buzz cut and wanted to look older.

He pushed himself out of bed and ventured into the bathroom to shower. As soon as he’d stepped in the hot spray, he heard Keeva hop up onto the counter. “Is he sleeping?” She was chewing on something rather loudly. “Yeah, he just needed to be changed. Hey, what time are you supposed to meet Scott?” Stiles washed the soap from his eyes. “Uh, I’m supposed to meet him at nine at the tattoo parlor. What are you eating?” He poked his head through the curtain. She was snacking happily on a box of sour patch kids.

He rolled his eyes and disappeared beneath the water. “Why does he want a tattoo anyway?” Stiles shrugged before he remembered that she couldn’t see him. “I don’t know. He says it’s something that he’s wanted for a long time and his mom finally said yes, so… tattoo.”

She snorted and pulled her legs up on the counter to sit cross legged. “Well, they’re pretty permanent so I hope he gets something that he’ll love forever.” She looked up when she heard the water shut off. Stiles stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He nodded and poked her thigh, silently requesting that she slide over. She did.

He cleared the mirror with his hand before he pulled out her moisturizer. “That’s mine.” He shrugged and glanced over at her. “I’ll buy you a new one when this one runs out. You can’t expect my face to be this clear just from good genes.” She snorted and shoved his shoulder before hopping off the counter. “I’m going to try to get some sleep. We do have such a thing as school in the morning.” She heard him groan.

“Hey, I thought Lydia invited you to hang out tonight. Did you change your mind?” He smirked when she groaned into her pillow. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. “As much as I love that Lydia’s grown on me, I’m not playing third wheel. She didn’t want to go on a date alone so she invited me to go with but seeing as I have you… Besides, I don’t have anyone to watch Jamie.” He shook his head. “Melissa is dying to see him again. She easily would’ve taken him off your hands.” He heard her grunt before he disappeared inside the bathroom.

...

The next morning, Keeva was shaken awake. “Keeva, baby, wake up. I have something to tell you.” She blearily opened her eyes and blinked up at Stiles. “What?” He hopped off the bed and whirled around to face his computer. She sat up on her elbows and stared at him then at the clock. “Stiles, we still have two hours before school.” He didn’t respond. “And you’re already dressed, okay.”

She got out of bed and ventured down the hall to Jamie’s room. He was gone from his crib and she could hear movement in the kitchen. She made her way downstairs and found the sheriff feeding Jamie breakfast from his highchair. He smiled when his eyes landed on her. “Hey, Keeva. Jamie was awake when I got up this morning so I took the liberty of getting him ready for daycare.” She smiled and picked the baby up from his highchair.

He giggled when she smothered his face with kisses. “How long has Stiles been awake?” The sheriff rolled his eyes and cleaned the dishes out in the sink before setting them on the counter to dry. “He woke up about half an hour after I did so about an hour. He checked on Jamie before he went off on his tangent. Something about a deer. I don’t know.” Keeva nodded and walked Jamie upstairs.

She deposited him into Stiles lap who instinctively wrapped an arm around his tiny body, keeping him firmly planted against his chest. The baby happily banged away on the surface of the desk. Stiles typed skillfully with one hand.

Keeva pulled out a light blue sundress and white Keds. She quickly got dressed before pulling her hair up into a braid down her back. She rifled through her purse and pulled out anything she would need and switched it over to her backpack. “What are you doing, Stiles?” He didn’t look at her. “Jamie and I are researching car accidents involving deer.” She smiled. “Why?”

He glanced quickly back at her before turning back to his computer. “Lydia got hit by a deer last night when Scott and I were coming back from the tattoo shop.” She pulled her eyebrows together and straightened. “What?” He nodded and typed furiously. “Yeah, Scott said it was terrified and it didn’t even try to move out of the way. Just ran right into her windshield. Lydia said it looked crazy.” Keeva hummed and went back to her bag. She smiled when the sheriff appeared in the doorway. 

“You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000.” Keeva rolled her eyes and pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder. “Oh, God, please go to school.” The sheriff replied. Keeva smirked and hoisted Jamie out of Stiles’ lap. The baby quickly when for the locket around her neck. “Stiles, listen to your dad. We still have to drop Jamie off before school.”

“But that’s crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle.” Keeva raised her eyebrows and adjusted Jamie. “Stiles,” He ignored her. The sheriff stepped around her and stepped up behind him. “I’m not going to beg you.” Stiles shrugged. “Good cause I’m impervious to your influence anyway.” Keeva snorted and shook her head. “We’ll wait for you in the car.”

“You consider bribe?” Stiles continued to type. “You couldn’t meet my price.” The sheriff sighed. “Extortion?” Stiles shrugged and pursed his lips tightly. “Got nothing on me.” The sheriff nodded and sighed. He grabbed the back of the desk chair and pulled. Stiles turned. “Dad, what are you doing?” Stiles reached forward, stretching. “Dad, what are you doing?” The sheriff stopped pulling when Stiles fell out of the chair. “Go to school.”

Keeva had Jamie already buckled in when Stiles opened his car door. “So, what happened last night?” Stiles sighed and started the car.

...

“You want to ask Derek for help? Why? Why?” Stiles, Scott, and Keeva walked down the hall towards homeroom. Scott pointed to his back. “He’s got the triskele tattooed on his back so there’s got to be a way of doing it without healing.” Keeva nodded and Scott glanced over at her. “Do you know?” Keeva met his puppy dog eyes and shook her head. “I have no idea. Tattoos were never really my thing.”

“Still, doesn’t he have his hands a little full?” The trio stopped in front of a bulletin board with pictures of Boyd and Erica. Keeva sighed and nodded. “I agree. He’s a little busy. I mean, I hardly saw him at all this summer and he’s directly related to me.” Stiles nodded and smiled at Scott. “Let’s go. I hear we have a new English Teacher.” Keeva smiled.

The room was half full by the time the trio entered the room. Keeva took a seat in front of Stiles and Scott sat to his best friend’s right. A few minutes later, Allison and Lydia entered the room and Lydia took a seat to Stiles’ left. Keeva turned around to face Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell me Allison was back?” Stiles gaped and shook his head. “I forgot.” She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at the brunette who took a hesitant seat next to her in front of Scott.

The room was suddenly filled with sound when everyone’s phones went off at once. Keeva looked at the text message from an unknown sender. She opened and read what was written. “’The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.’ This is the last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone.”

The leggy brunette teacher clicked around to the other side of the desk. Keeva exchanged a glance with Stiles as a silent conversation went on between them. He nodded and smiled gently at her. They would talk to their teacher at the end of the period. “My name is Ms. Blake and I’m your new English teacher. Now, the first thing I want you to do is to write down a list of what you think are the worst qualities a person can have. A minimum of ten and a maximum of 15. Go.”

Keeva took out a notebook and marked down the edge of the page from one to ten. A few minutes later, the principal came in and whispered to Ms. Blake. She looked up at Scott and nodded. “Mr. McCall?” He looked up and she gestured for him to come with her. He packed up his stuff and the two of them stepped out into the hall. Keeva glanced at Stiles before turning back to her paper.

“Hey, Lydia.” Keeva looked up at over at Stiles. “What happened? Is that from the accident?” Lydia had a bandage wrapped around her right ankle. She shook her head. “No, Prada bit me.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together and sat up. “Your dog?” Lydia scoffed and looked over at him. “No my designer hand bag.” Keeva snorted and cleared her throat to cover it up. Stiles wasn’t amused. “Yes, my dog.”

Keeva leaned over slightly. “Has she ever bitten you before?” Lydia looked over at her and pressed her lips together before shaking her head. “What if it’s like the deer?” Stiles suggested. Keeva shrugged. “You know how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something.” Lydia looked quizzically up at him. “Meaning what? There’s going to be an earthquake?” Stiles shook his head. “Or something. Maybe it just means something’s coming. Something bad.” Lydia shrugged and Keeva put her pen down, listening. “It was a deer and a dog. What’s that thing you say about threes? Once, twice…”

Keeva jumped when a loud bang echoed throughout the room. A smear of red trailed down the window closest to Lydia. She leaned forward and peered around Stiles. Hundreds of black birds were flying straight towards the windows. “Oh, my God.” Another one hit right where Ms. Blake was standing, cracking the glass. Several more hit the windows until they broke and birds started wreaking havoc on the room. “Get down! Everyone get down!” Stiles reached over to Keeva and pulled her down to the floor, covering her head with his arms and chest. She could hear the birds screeching and the students screaming. She could smell blood.

She didn’t know how long they were on the ground. It couldn’t have been longer than a minute but it felt like hours. She felt Stiles move his arms and help her to her feet. They stood amongst the disarray that was their English class. Broken glass littered the floor and desks were overturned. Papers and books were scattered throughout the room. Dead crows lay haphazardly across the room and there was blood from both birds and humans who the birds had pecked raw. “Oh, my God.” Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Stiles glanced around the room and gently led Keeva to an upright desk. He helped her lean against it as he took out his phone. “Unbelievable. It’s only 10:15.” Keeva smiled lightly and ran her hand down his arm. It wasn’t long before police started showing up and discussing what could have happened. They examined the windows and led paramedics to injured students. Stiles looked up and saw a severely shaken Ms. Blake. He stood up and took a few steps towards her. “Ms. Blake, you okay?” She nodded shakily and Stiles pursed his lips, unbelieving. He drew his eyebrows together and stepped around her. She flinched slightly when he reached up and pulled a feather out of her hair. “Sorry.” Stiles was pulled back when Keeva jerked on his wrist and pulled him to sit beside her.

Keeva nudged Stiles and he looked over at her. “Call Scott. He’ll want to know.” Stiles nodded and unlocked his phone. Scott answered on the third ring. “We’ve got a serious problem in school, Ms. Blake’s class… Uh, well, no pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion. Derek’s house?” He glanced over at Keeva who shrugged. “What are you doing at Derek’s…Okay.” Stiles hung up. “Looks like we’re going to Derek’s house.”

The bell rang and Keeva gathered the things she’d collected from the floor and left the room. “I’ll meet you outside.” Stiles nodded and went down the opposite hall. She saw Lydia and Allison at Lydia’s locker and decided to join them. “…for the totally bizarre and supernatural.” Keeva stopped in front of Lydia and drew her eyebrows together when an unfamiliar African American girl stopped behind them. Allison turned and froze.

“Where’s Scott McCall?” All three girls remained quiet. “You’re Allison, right?” Keeva’s eyes shot up into her hair line. Allison nodded once. “Yeah, but how do you…”

“Where’s Scott?” Keeva opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Lydia looked back at her and shook her head slightly. “He had to leave. He’s supposed to be back in class…” The girl grabbed Allison’s arm in a tight grip. Lydia and Keeva both stepped forward. “Hey, hey, ease up on the physicality, sweetheart.” She grabbed Lydia’s arm just as roughly. “Hey, I don’t know who you are but…” Keeva was cut off with the girls’ sudden departure.

Lydia looked down at her arm before showing it to Keeva. “Well, she bruised me.” Allison glanced down at hers. “Me too.” Mr. Argent came up behind them. “Let’s get you girls out of here. School can wait another day.” Keeva smiled. “I’m supposed to meet Stiles.” He nodded and she turned to walk down the hall.

She saw Stiles leaning against the driver side of his jeep. “Why are we going to Derek’s?” He shrugged and opened her door for her. “Beats me.” It didn’t take them long to get there. Keeva stepped out of the car and walked inside the house without and hesitance. “Long time no see, sourwolf.” Derek snorted and shook his head. “Come with me.”

Keeva followed Derek into what used to be the front room and stopped when she saw a prone Isaac unconscious on the table in a hospital gown. “What happened?” She felt Stiles come up behind her. “He was attacked by an alpha.” Keeva’s eyes shot up into her hairline. “He’s fine.” Derek jerked his head to where Scott was sitting and she followed him. Derek sat down across from Scott and his eyes went red. Keeva and Stiles stood off to the side.

“Yeah, I can see it. Two bands.” Scott nodded. “What does it mean?” Scott looked up at Keeva before launching into his story. “I don’t know. It’s just something I trace with my fingers.” Scott traced the bands in the dust on the table. “Why is this so important to you?” Derek asked. Scott looked over at him and shrugged. “Do you know what the word tattoo means?”

“To mark something,” Stiles answered. He smirked. “That’s in Tahitian,” Scott responded. Keeva elbowed Stiles in the ribs. “In Samoan, it means open wound.” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. Scott looked over to a spot just beside Keeva’s hip. His eyes were far away. “I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward.” Keeva sighed. She knew where his train of thought was.

“For what?” Derek asked the question they were all thinking. “For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes… I was just trying to give her the space she wants. Even though four months later it still hurts. It still feels like a…” Scott trailed off and rubbed at an invisible stain on his jeans. “Like an open wound.” Stiles finished. Scott nodded sadly.

Derek nodded and reached behind him. He picked up a blowtorch and a lighter. “The pains going to be worse than anything you’ve ever felt.” Stiles nodded. “Oh, great.” Scott leaned back and took a steadying breath. “Do it.” Derek smiled and lit the blowtorch. Stiles jumped slightly and licked his lips. “Oh, yeah that’s a lot for me so I’m just going to take that as my cue and just wait outside.” Keeva laughed and watched him walk around Derek. Derek stuck his arm out and pressed his hand flat against Stiles’ chest. “Nope, I need help holding him down.” Stiles grimaced and stepped back around them and wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders. Keeva shook her head and left the room. Stiles gaped at her and shook his head. Derek glanced up at Stiles and wrapped his free hand around Scott’s wrist, pulling his arm forward. He lowered the blue flame to Scott’s arm and Stiles grimaced when he heard the skin crackled. Scott screamed and his eyes turned yellow. “Hold him!” Derek shouted. Stiles tightened his grip on Scott and grimaced.

Scott passed out after about a minute and Stiles loosened his hold. It took Derek about three more minutes before he stood and turned the blowtorch off. Stiles nodded as he examined Scott’s newly minted tattoo. He felt Keeva come up beside him. “Is there supposed to be some kind of symbolism behind the bands?” She asked. Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shook his head. “I don’t think so.” Scott jerked awake and they jumped. He stared, wide eyed, at them before looking down at his arm. “It worked.” Stiles grinned and nodded.

Scott stood and pulled his long sleeved shirt back on. The trio made their way to the front door. “Well, looks pretty damn permanent now.” Scott looked up at Stiles and smirked, running his hand over the new mark. “Yeah. Kinda need something permanent with everything that’s happened to us. Everything just changes so fast, everything’s so…ephemeral.” Keeva turned her head to Scott and gaped.

“Studying for the PSAT’s?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded. “Nice.” Scott pulled the door open and began to walk through but stopped and turned his head to face the door. “You painted the door.” He said. Keeva looked over at Derek who was bending over Isaac. He stood to his full height and shook his head. “Why’d you paint the door?” Scott asked accusingly. “Go home, Scott.” Scott turned back to the door and ran the tips of his fingers over the red paint. “Why only one side?”

He threw his claws out and slowly ran his index finger down the paint, peeling it. His movements quickly grew fast until he was using both hands. “Scott!” Derek strode towards them and crossed his arms over his chest before hanging his head. Stiles took a step back to avoid the flying paint chips. When Scott was done, he was breathing heavily. A triangle with three lines stretching out of each point and turning to enclose the triangle was painted on the door. “The birds at school and the deer last night just the deer I got trampled by when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?”

Keeva turned her eyes to Derek who looked away. “A pack of ‘em. An alpha pack.” Stiles looked away and shook his head. Stiles turned back. “All of them? How does that even work?” Derek shook his head. “I hear there’s some kind of leader. He’s called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months.”

Keeva shrugged out from underneath Stiles. “So when you find them? How do you plan to deal with the alpha pack?” Scott put his hand on her shoulder and stepped up beside her. “With all the help I can get.” Derek sighed, resigned. Scott looked back at Stiles who crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

“Where is she?” They all turned their head’s to the sound of Isaac’s tired voice. He was sitting up with his hands behind him and he looked like he’s seen better days. “Where’s the girl?” Derek looked at the three teenagers behind him before turning back to Isaac. “What girl?” Isaac took a deep breath, which looked like it hurt. “The girl who saved me.” The four people in the front room exchanged glances.


	2. Sweet Child O'Mine

 

Keeva watched as Lydia took an ink pen to the bruise on her wrist and outlined it. She tilted her head to the side to see if she could get a better angle on the bruise. When she was done, Lydia pulled Allison’s wrist towards her and pressed the bruises together. “I don’t know,” Keeva said. Lydia nodded. “It doesn’t look like much to me.” She agreed. Allison shook her head. “It’s a pattern, it means something.”

“You really think Scott’s going to know what it means,” Lydia said. Keeva leaned back against the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Allison shook her head. “No, but he might know someone who does.” Keeva sighed and sat forward, sticking her head between the seats. “How are you so sure that it means anything at all?” Lydia nodded her agreement. Allison took a deep breath and shook her head. “Because that girl wasn’t just looking for Scott. It was like she needed to find him like she had to and that means something.”

Keeva sat back again. “Well, Scott’s with Stiles tonight. They’re going to some party hosted by Stiles’ old friend. I guess their moms were really close.” She shrugged. Lydia turned in her seat. “Who?” Keeva rolled her eyes. “Keeva.” She sighed and uncrossed her arms. “Her name’s Heather and it’s her birthday today.” Lydia turned back to Allison who was making a phone call. She turned back to Keeva. “And how do you feel about this Heather?” Keeva shrugged and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know. I’ve never met the girl.” Lydia arched a single eyebrow. “You’re not jealous?” Keeva sat up. “Why would I be jealous? I’ve never met her, Stiles has only mentioned her once and said the last time he saw her was when they were like six and he’s the father of my child. I’m not worried.” Allison closed her phone. “Good because we’re going.” Keeva shot forward and gaped at Allison. “What? Why?” Allison didn’t spare her a glance. “Because I need to talk to Scott and he texted me the address. It’s only a few minutes away. You’ll be fine. Besides, I thought you weren’t jealous?” Keeva glared and licked her lips as Allison sped up.

The party was in full swing when they pulled up to the house. A few girls were entering as Scott came out, alone. The girls stepped out of the car. Scott walked slowly towards them and stopped a few feet from them. “This isn’t the talk we were going to have is it?” Allison shook her head sullenly and pulled up the sleeve of her coat. “I need to show you something.”

Then Stiles came bursting out the front door. Keeva’s eyebrows shot up at his disheveled appearance and he was adjusting his belt. “Scott! I think we should… Keeva! Hey, baby! What are you doing here?” She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. He smiled nervously and glanced down at Allison’s arm. “What’s that?” Scott looked up at him.

“I don’t know but it looks like a symbol of some kind.” Keeva stepped forward. “A girl, one we don’t know, came looking for you the other day when the birds went crazy. She grabbed Allison and Lydia’s arms left these bruises.” Lydia supplied her arm and Stiles took her wrist in his hand. The boys held the wrists together and noticed the matching marks. “Whoa.” Keeva nodded. “Do you recognize it?” Scott and Stiles both looked up and shook their heads.

_..._

Keeva leaned back against the couch and watched Isaac pace in front of the window. His lips were pursed and his frame was stiff. Derek sat in a chair at the table pretending to read a book. “You know, I’m starting not to like this idea. It sounds kind of dangerous.” Keeva rolled her eyes. “Just relax.” He stared at her and shook his head. “No, I definitely don’t like this idea and I definitely don’t like him.”

She heard Derek sigh and turn a page. “You’ll be fine.” Isaac stopped and faced Derek. “Does it have to be him?” Keeva smirked and tucked her bare legs up underneath her. “He knows how to do it, I don’t. It’d be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself.” Isaac walked across the room and to the table and began organizing the stack of books on the edge. “You know Scott doesn’t trust him, right? Personally, I trust Scott.”

Keeva looked up from examining her split ends and watched Derek’s face. His eyes narrowed just slightly and he looked up and over at his beta. “Do you trust me?” Isaac nodded jerkily and Derek went back to his book. “I still don’t like him.” Keeva snorted and stood, walking towards the table. She hopped up onto the edge and smiled at Isaac. “Nobody likes him.” Isaac drew his eyebrows together. “What are you doing here?” She smiled and kicked her legs. “It’s Jamie/Daddy day. Stiles is taking Jamie to the park with Scott.”

The door to the loft slid open cutting off any further explanation. “Boys,” Keeva narrowed her eyes and Peter smirked. “Yes, me coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works so I hope that you’re comfortable saying whatever it is that you’re feeling straight to my face.” Keeva blinked and Derek shut his book with a loud thud. “We don’t like you.” He stood up. “Now shut up and help us.” Peter blinked and nodded. “Fair enough.”

Keeva hopped off the table and made her way back to the couch. Derek pushed the chair he’d been sitting in away from the table and closer to the center of the room and Isaac made his way towards it with trepidation. He slowly sat down and leaned back, resting his open palms on his thighs. Peter paced slowly behind him and Derek took a seat beside Keeva.

“Relax; I’ll get more out of you if you’re calm.” Isaac took a deep breath. “How do you know how to do this again?” He asked. Peter sighed and rolled his head around his neck. “It’s an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas since it’s a skill that requires quite a bit of practice.” Keeva grimaced when she saw Peter’s claws brush dangerously close to the back of Isaac’s neck. “One slip and you could paralyze someone.” He continued. “Or kill them.” Derek looked up sharply at his uncle.

Isaac stuttered. “Yeah but you’ve had a lot of practice though, right?” The beta turned in his chair to look back at Peter. The man leaned down slightly and met Isaac’s eyes. “Well, I’ve never paralyzed anyone.” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and shared a look with Derek. “Wait does that mean that you’ve…” Isaac was cut off by Peter’s sudden movement. He jammed his claws into the back of Isaac’s neck and the beta jerked, his arms coming up to wrap firmly around Peter’s.

Peter’s eyes were a vibrant blue and they seemed to roll back in their sockets. Isaac’s had gone yellow and he gasped and arched back against Peter’s hold, kicking his legs. Derek stood. “Wait, I see them,” Peter said. It lasted for several more seconds before Peter jerked back from Isaac and whirled around to place his hands flat on the table. Isaac bent forward and rested his elbows on his legs. “What’d you see?” Derek asked. Isaac slowly brought his hand to the back of his neck. Peter quickly paced the length of the room.

“It was confusing. Images, faint shapes.” Peter answered. Isaac massaged the back of his neck. “But you saw something.” Keeva didn’t ask. Peter nodded and looked over at the duo. “Isaac found them.” Keeva looked down at the shaken wolf. “Erica and Boyd?” Derek asked. “I barely saw them. Glimpses.” Derek shook his head. “But you did see them.”

Peter drew his eyebrows together and ran his hands over his face. “And worse.” Derek took a deep breath and straightened his form. “Deucalion.” Peter looked over at Isaac and sighed. “He was talking something about time running out.” Isaac swallowed thickly and Keeva saw a single tear run down his cheek. He looked over at Derek. “What does it mean?” Derek drew his hands together and looked up at Peter. “He’s going to kill them.” Peter shook his head vigorously. “No, no, no, no. He didn’t say that. He did make a promise that by the full moon they’d both be dead.”

Keeva looked up sharply. “The next full moon?” She exclaimed. Peter looked over at her, resigned and nodded grimly. “Tomorrow night.”

_..._

Keeva stood beside Stiles as he sat on the desk with his feet rested on the chair in front of it. Scott and Derek stood in front of them and Allison and Lydia across from the boys. They were holding their wrists up to him. “I don’t see anything.” Keeva rolled her eyes. He hadn’t even looked. “Look again,” Scott asked. Derek looked up face blank, at Allison and Lydia. Allison stared firmly back. “How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?” Scott sighed. “It’s the same. The exact same on both sides.” Derek didn’t look away from Allison. “It’s nothing.”

Keeva shook her head. “Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren’t there.” Scott gaped. Nobody moved and Lydia looked at everyone’s face. “It’s a subset of apophenia.” Derek turned to Scott and raised his eyebrows. Scott licked his lips. “They’re trying to help.” He whispered. Derek nodded. “These two?” Derek turned to the girls and pointed at Lydia. “This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you.” He looked at Allison. “And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack.”

“Okay, alright, now come on,” Stiles spoke up. “No one died, alright. There may have been a little maiming and a little mangling but no death, alright. That’s what I call an important distinction.” Keeva nudged Stiles and gestured to Allison. Stiles sighed and shrugged, guiltily. “My mother died.”

Keeva glanced at Derek and shook her head but he pushed on anyway. “You’re family’s little honor code killed your mother. Not me.” Keeva cleared her throat and glared at Derek who glared right back. “The girl’s looking for Scott. I’m here to help him, not you.” Allison said. Derek leaned forward onto the balls of his feet. “You want to help? Find something real.” He turned and headed towards the door. Scott sighed and followed him, turning Derek around.

“Give her a chance, okay. They’re on our side now.” Derek glanced up at Allison and back at Scott. “Well, then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night.” Keeva drew her eyebrow’s together and watched Derek leave the room in a huff. Scott shook his head and turned back to the group, shrugging.

_..._

“What would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked. He, Keeva and Scott were walking across the courtyard to the other side of campus for their next class. “I’m not so sure it’s them they want.” Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Okay, what like Derek? Like they’re recruiting?” Scott stopped and looked over his shoulder at the retreating figures of the new twins in their class.

Ethan and Aidan. Keeva didn’t know their last name. They were big, tall, identical twins with stoic faces and matching strides. They didn’t say much and Keeva only had one or two classes with them.

“Scott,” The werewolf looked over at his best friend and blinked. “You coming?” Keeva asked. Scott nodded and they made their way to Principles of Business. They took their seats right before the final bell rang and Finstock slammed a book down onto the desk, making them jump. “The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?” Scott raised his hand and Finstock rolled his eyes. “Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom.” Keeva snickered and hunched low in her seat. “No, coach, I know the answer.”

Finstock burst into a high pitched wheeze that Keeva assumed was supposed to be laughter. He shook his head. “Oh, you’re serious.” Scott nodded. “Yeah, it’s risk and reward.” Coach’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Wow! Who are you and what have you done with McCall? Don’t answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter?” Stiles quickly began to fumble through his pockets.

When he pulled his hand out, a condom went flying across the room. Keeva’s eyes widened and Stiles gaped like a fish out of water. Finstock bent over and picked it up, handing it back to Stiles. “Stilinski, I think you dropped this.” He smirked and quickly glanced at a red faced Keeva. “Congratulations.” Stiles stuttered and quickly hid the XXL condom in his jeans pocket. Keeva glared at him under her lashes.

“Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward.” Finstock held up a white coffee mug and placed it on the floor in front of his desk. “Watch coach.” Finstock got down on one knee and lined the quarter up visually with the cup. He bounced it off the floor and it made a clear ping when it landed in the cup. The class clapped and he stood up, proud. “Danny,” He tossed the quarter to the lacrosse goalie in front of the class.

“Risk or reward?” Danny twisted the quarter between his fingers. “What’s the reward?” Coach smiled and pointed at him. “You don’t have to take the pop quiz tomorrow.” Danny leaned forward in his seat. “Coach, it’s not really a pop quiz if you tell us about it.” Coach leaned down to be on Danny’s level. “Danny, you know I really expect more from you at this point.” He took the quarter out of Danny’s fingers and glanced around the room. “McCall, risk, reward?” He placed the quarter on the edge of Scott’s desk.

“If you don’t put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop…the quiz and you have to write an essay. Risk! More work. Reward! No work at all. Or choose not to play.” Scott pursed his lips and spun the quarter between the tips of his fingers. “But isn’t this just chance?” Finstock shook his head. “No, you know your abilities, your focus, your coordination, your past experience. All factors affecting the outcome. So, what’s it going to be, McCall? More work, no work or choose not to play?”

Keeva watched as Scott held the quarter up to his eye level and examined each side of it, thinking. He set it back down on the desk. “No play. Okay, who’s next? Who wants the quarter?” Stiles smirked and drummed his fingers on the desk, standing. Keeva smiled and shook her head. “There you go! There’s a gambling man! Come on!” Stiles took the quarter and crouched down a few feet away from the coffee mug. Keeva glanced up when the door opened and her face fell when she saw the sheriff standing in the doorway. “Stiles.” Coach called. He didn’t look up. “Yeah, coach, I got it.”

“Stiles.” He looked up when he heard his dad’s voice. The sheriff jerked his head towards the door and Stiles followed him and his deputy into the hall. Coach licked his lips awkwardly and looked around the room. “Okay, who’s next?” She looked over at Scott. “What’s that about?” Scott shook his head and shrugged. “I mean, at the party the other night, Stiles couldn’t find Heather but it was her house with her friends so…” She nodded and looked back up to the front of the class when Danny bounced the quarter into the mug.

After class, Keeva made her way to the library and found Allison sitting at a table sketching in a notebook. She sat down beside her and in front of Lydia. The strawberry blonde smiled and looked over Keeva’s shoulder when something caught her attention. “I want one.” Keeva glanced behind her and saw the twins. Her smile faded and she looked back at her. “Which one?” Allison asked before Keeva could get a word in.

“The straight one, obviously.” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and looked back at the twins who were hovering over a book. Allison’s eyes widened. Sure enough, when Danny walked by one of the twins did a once over. She looked back at Lydia. Allison picked up Lydia’s empty coffee cup and examined the logo. “What if it’s not a symbol? What if it’s a logo?” When she looked up again, Lydia was gone and Keeva saw her talking to the straight twin.

Keeva smiled and glanced over at Allison’s laptop screen when she typed in Beacon Hills business logos. A whole page of pictures popped up and Keeva looked down at Allison’s sketch to compare.

“So, you think they kidnapped her to turn her?” Stiles rolled up the sleeves of his flannel. “Derek says it’s easier to turn teenagers.” Scott shook his head. “But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?” Stiles sighed and shrugged. “Scott, I don’t know. I don’t care. Our moms were best friends before mine died, okay? I’ve got to find her.” Scott nodded. “Okay, then we need Isaac to remember.”

Stiles sighed and looked sharply at Scott. “How? Peter and Derek couldn’t do it. You know any werewolves with a better trick?” Scott met his eyes and licked his lips, stopping in the middle of the hall. “Maybe not a werewolf but someone who knows a lot about them.”

_..._

Keeva watched Stiles and Scott poured two full bags of ice into a tub of water in the back of the vet’s office. Several empty bags of ice littered the floor. “Obviously it’s not going to be particularly…comfortable.” Keeva glanced up when she heard Deaton address Isaac. “But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you’ll slip into a trance like state.” Isaac nodded and the pair walked into the room.

Isaac stopped at the edge of the tub and stared timidly at the ice water. “Like being hypnotized.” Deaton nodded. “Exactly. You’ll be half transformed. It’ll let us access your subconscious.” Isaac crouched beside the tub and pushed up his sleeves. Scott looked at the ice and then at Deaton. “How slow does his heart rate need to be?”

Keeva sighed and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “Very slow,” Deaton answered. Derek leaned down and rested his palms on the edge of the tub. “Yeah, well how slow is very slow?” He asked. Deaton didn’t miss a beat. “Nearly dead.” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Isaac touched the ice and hissed at the temperature. “It’s safe though right?” He asked.

Deaton glanced down at him. “Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Isaac looked back at the tub. “No, no not really.” Keeva glanced up at Stiles when he pulled a large glove up his arm and over his elbow. He balked when all eyes turned to him. “What?” Derek gave him a look and he licked his lips before quickly removing the glove.

Isaac stood up and blew out a breath through his puckered lips. “If it feels too risky you don’t have to do this,” Derek said. Scott looked at Isaac and nodded. Isaac met everyone’s eyes and shook his head before pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed in on the table next to Keeva and took a deep breath before stepping into the water. He gasped sharply when his lower half was submerged.

Scott and Derek both placed one hand on his shoulder and another on the side of the tub. They shared a glance before pushing him beneath the surface. Within seconds, he reared back up and unleashed a roar that shook the glass in the windows. Stiles stuck his hands beneath the water and held down his legs. “Get him back under,” Deaton said, calmly. Keeva swallowed nervously when Isaac was once again back under the water.

He came up again and white knuckled the sides of the tub. “Hold him.” Deaton was stern. “We’re trying!” Derek scolded. Isaac thrashed and splashed water over the sides of the tub. Keeva pulled her legs beneath her when the icy water hit her shins. When he stopped, Scott and Derek slowly lifted their hands out of the water. Deaton held up a finger signaling their silence. “Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out.” Deaton leaned forward and braced himself on the edge of the tub.

“Isaac? Can you hear me?” The beat shivered. “Yes. I can hear you.” Deaton nodded and took a deep breath through his nose. “This is Dr. Deaton. I’d like to ask you a few questions is that alright?” Keeva flicked her eyes down to Isaac. Only his head, hands, and knees were visible above the water. “Yes.”

“I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd.” A clap of thunder echoed throughout the room. Keeva glanced around the room. An eerily feeling descended on her. “I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you’re actually there again.” Isaac began to twist and squirm in the water. The lights flickered. “I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to do that.” Stiles grabbed his ankles again and held them beneath the water. “It’s alright, just relax. They’re just memories; you can’t be hurt by memories.”

Isaac shook his head. “I don’t want to do that.” Scott and Derek placed their hands back on Isaac’s shoulders. “It’s alright, just relax. Relax.” Isaac eventually stilled and the lights went back to normal. “Good, now let’s go back to that night. To the place, you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see?” Stiles took a deep breath and glanced over at Keeva. “Is there some kind of building, a house?”

Isaac’s eyebrows scrunched together and he twitched his head slightly to the side. “It’s not a house. It’s stone. Like marble.” Deaton nodded encouragingly. “That’s perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?” Isaac inhaled sharply. “It’s dusty. It’s empty.”

“Like an abandoned building?” The lights started to flicker and Keeva heard them crackled. “Isaac? Isaac?” Deaton called. The wolf in the water began to tremble and shift in the ice. “Someone’s here.” He reached out and gripped Scott’s arm. “Isaac, relax,” Deaton said. The beta shook his head. “Someone’s here.” Derek pressed his hand to Isaac’s shoulder when he shrank back from an invisible being. “No, no, no they see me, they see me!” He screamed the thunder clapped again. “They’re just memories.” Deaton’s soothing tenor broke through the haze. “You can’t be hurt by memories.”

Isaac began to calm and Derek hesitantly removed his hand from the water. “Now, tell us what you see. Tell us everything.” For a while, Isaac didn’t say anything. Keeva pinched her bottom lip between her fingers and tongued the crease that formed. She released her lip when she saw his eyes glide open and stare straight ahead at the ceiling. “I hear them. He’s talking about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises.” Deaton, Scott, and Derek leaned in closer. “Is he talking to Erica?” Deaton asked.

Isaac drew his eyebrows together. “I don’t know. I can’t see…I can’t see her. I can’t see either of them.” He blinked. “Can you hear anything else?” Deaton asked. He was almost shouting over the noise of the storm. “They’re worried.” Isaac’s voice was firmer now, stronger. “Worried what they’ll do during the moon. They’re worried that they’re going to hurt each other.” Scott exchanged a look with Derek.

“If they’re locked in together during a full moon they’re going to tear each other apart.” Scott nodded and looked towards Deaton who tucked his chin close to his chest. “Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?” Isaac turned his head towards Keeva, his eyes glued to the ceiling. “No.” Deaton sighed. “Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there some kind of marker?”

Keeva could see Isaac’s eyes dilating with the flickering of the light above him. “A number on a door? A sign?” Isaac shot up out of the water. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. “They’re here. They’re here. They’re here.” Deaton nodded slowly. “It’s alright. Just relax.” Isaac began to scream. “They see me they found me! They’re here!” Derek shook his head and put both hands on Isaac’s shoulders.

“This isn’t working. Isaac, where are you?” Deaton tried to push him away but Derek crowded closer to the shrieking beta. “You’re going to confuse him!”

“I can’t see! It’s too dark!”

“Tell me where you are!”

“I can’t see!”

Water rushed over the side of the tub as Derek pressed down on Isaac’s shoulders. “Derek!” Keeva shrieked.

“Isaac, tell me where you are!”

“His heart’s racing! He could into shock!” Deaton said through gritted teeth. Scott grabbed at Derek’s hands. “Derek, let him go!”

“Isaac, where are you! What did you see?” Derek screamed.

“It’s a vault! It’s a bank vault!” Derek drew his eyebrows together and let up just slightly on Isaac’s shoulders. “I’m in a closet! I see a dead body. It’s Erica.” Keeva sucked in a deep breath through her nose and dropped her legs over the side of the table.

“I saw it! I saw the name!” Isaac sat up and blinked, clearing his head. He moved to get out of the tub and Scott and Derek helped him gain his footing. Deaton wrapped a towel around his shoulders and Isaac leaned against the table beside Keeva. “It’s, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It’s an abandoned bank and they’re keeping them locked inside the vault.”

Stiles licked his lips and glanced outside when lightning flashed across his face. Keeva kept her hands folded tightly in her lap and Scott looked from Stiles to Derek and back again. Isaac glanced around at all the faces before looking to the only person he knew would answer him honestly. “What?” Stiles blinked and glanced over at Derek before addressing Isaac.

“You don’t remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?” Isaac shook his head. “No.” Scott shuffled his feet and leaned against the edge of the table. “You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it.” Isaac shook his head and looked at Deaton. The man licked his lips and shook his head.

“What body?” Stiles glanced at Keeva and clasped his hands together in front of him. “Erica. You said it was Erica.” Derek snorted and began to pace the room. Isaac quickly dried himself off and pulled his shirt on before sitting beside Keeva on the table. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed. He returned the sentiment.

Stiles leaned against the same table and crossed his arms over his chest. “She’s not dead!” Derek exclaimed. “Derek, he said there’s a dead body. It’s Erica. Doesn’t exactly leave us much room for interpretation.” Derek narrowed his eyes and growled low in his chest. “Then who was in the vault with Boyd?” Stiles shrugged. “Someone else, obviously.” Scott cut in. “Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one the saved you.” He looked to Isaac but the other boy shook his head.

“No, she wasn’t like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.” Stiles looked back at Derek and shrugged. “What if that’s how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives?” He looked around at all the long faces. “It’s like werewolf thunder dome.” Derek shook his head. “Then we get them out tonight.” He said.

“Be smart about this, Derek,” Deaton said. The alpha turned his eyes to the vet. “You can’t just go storming in.” Derek rolled his eyes. “If Isaac got in then so can we.” Deaton shook his head and stood, approaching the alpha. “But he didn’t get through a vault door, did he?” Scott straightened and nodded in affirmation. “We need a plan.” Derek nodded, but not in agreement. “How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?”

Stiles raised his hand. “I think someone already did.” He looked at his phone. “Beacon Hills First National closes its door three months after vault robbery. Doesn’t say here how it was robbed but it probably won’t take long to find out.” Derek blinked. “How long?” Stiles smirked. “It’s the internet, Derek, okay? Minutes.”

...

Keeva pushed open the door to Stiles room and smiled. Jamie giggled at the sight. Strewn out across the floor were mountains of papers and a detailed map of the bank. Red yarn linked paths they could take into the bank. The printer was even still printing off pages. Scott was passed out in the desk chair with his mouth wide open. Stiles’ entire upper half was hanging off the bed.

“Boys, it’s time to wake up. Boys…” Keeva giggled when they still didn’t move. “Boys!” She jumped slightly when she heard the sheriff’s voice ring out behind her. Both boys shot up and ruffled the papers around them. “I have to get to work, Jamie has to be dropped off at daycare and you three need to get to school.” He pointed at Stiles in what was meant to be an intimidating manner. “Dad!” The sheriff turned back around. “Heather?”

His dad shook his head. “No, nothing yet.” Stiles sagged and tossed a paper to the side. Keeva looked at Jamie who was twirling her hair around his fingers. “Ten hours and still nothing.” Stiles stood and kicked a few papers aside. Keeva walked into the room and sat down on the bed. “We’ll find something,” Scott reassured. Stiles snatched papers off the bed. “Finding something doesn’t make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead.” Scott sighed. “We still have time.” Stiles stopped and sighed deeply. “Is this whole like remain-optimistic-in-the-face-of-complete-and-utter-danger apart of the be a better Scott McCall program?” Keeva snorted and made faces at Jamie.

Scott glanced at them before looking at the laces of his boots. “Not if it doesn’t work.” Stiles sighed and crushed the papers in his hand. “No, it works.” He froze and fumbled with the paper in his hand, giving it to Scott before racing out the door. “Dad! Dad!” Keeva stood and looked at the paper in Scott’s hands. The sheriff arrested who ever broke into the bank.

“Alright, so we meet at Derek’s at five to go over the plan but we don’t start until dark.” Stiles nodded. “Okay. What do we do ‘till then?” Scott looked at him. “Right now? Go to English.” Keeva wrapped her hand around Stiles' arm. “I’m opting out of this one.” Stiles looked down at her and nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.” She cupped his face in her hands. “Be careful, please.” He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers before placing a tender kiss to her lips. “It’ll be fine.”

It was after one o’clock in the morning when Stiles returned. He stepped into his bedroom and lightly tossed his backpack beside his desk. He stopped when he looked up. Keeva was sitting against the headboard, fully clothed with Jamie in her arms. She glanced up. “Is Erica really dead?” She whispered. Stiles sighed and took a seat at the foot of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, she’s really dead.” Keeva licked her lips and sighed. “Where are Scott and Derek?”

Stiles sat up. “They’re out looking for Boyd and Cora.” Keeva’s head shot up. “Cora?” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, apparently she’s not dead.” Keeva blinked before slowly turning her head back down to Jamie. She looked over when her phone started ringing. She reached over quickly and turned off the ringer before pulling her eyebrows together in confusion. “Stiles?” He looked back at her. She met his eyes and showed him her phone. He sat up straighter. “It’s Lydia.” He said.


	3. Beside You

 

 

Keeva quickly redialed the other girl and waited for her to pick up. “Lydia? Where are you? What’s going on?” Keeva’s eyes shot over to Stiles and he shook his head in confusion. “Calm down. It’s okay.” She sighed and shut her eyes. “No, Lydia, I didn’t mean it like that. Just…Okay. I’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone and looked at Stiles. “Do you want to watch Jamie or bring him with us?” Stiles arched his eyebrows and blinked. “Where are we going?” Keeva cocked her head and sighed, glancing down at Jamie. “The swimming pool.” Stiles’ mouth fell open.

...

Jamie was nestled in his car seat in the back of Stiles’ jeep. The radio was off and Keeva was twisting her fingers together into knots. Stiles could tell that something was on her mind but he would wait for her to say it. He learned that asking her about only made it worse in the end. “Why did you have a condom?” That wasn’t what he expected.

He turned his head to stare at her. “What?” She sighed and rested her hands in her lap. She looked straight ahead at the road. “In class yesterday, you reached into your pocket for a quarter and a condom fell out. Why did you have a condom? I mean, I know we should but we don’t use them so, why did you have one?” Stiles sighed and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, turning his head to the road.

“You remember that party I went to a couple of nights ago? My old friend Heather’s party?” He waited for her to nod before continuing. “Well, when we got there she asked me to help her pick out a bottle of wine from her parent’s basement. The next thing I know she’s kissing me and I feel her put a condom in my hand.”

Keeva’s eyes grew wide but she kept her mouth shut as he continued. “I didn’t know what to do so I pulled away and told her I needed to go. She asked me what was more important than…” He paused, wondering if he should continue with his story, knowing she probably wouldn’t appreciate the turn of events. She turned to look at him and cocked her head to the side, a silent command to keep going. He sighed and nodded once. “She asked me what was more important than, uh…devirginizing her.”

Keeva choked on her breath and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, it was safe to say I was a little stunned. I didn’t really know what to do,”

“Uh, leave, that’s what you should do.” He gave her an exasperated look. “I did leave. Did you not see me stumbling out the door?” She scoffed. “I told her I had a girlfriend, who I loved, and she shrugged. She said she wouldn’t tell if I didn’t.” Keeva seethed in her seat and he saw her slouch lower. “I managed to side step her and make an exit.”

Keeva ran a hand through her hair and she glanced over her shoulder to check on Jamie. She looked over at Stiles and eyed his frame. He was tense in his seat, his knuckles white against the steering wheel. His face was set in a firm scowl and she could see an angry blush on his cheeks. “Why did you even go downstairs with her? Wasn’t some part of you saying that it was a bad idea?” It was Stiles’ turn to scoff and he shook his head. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m not built to recognize when a girl is interested in me.”

Keeva arched a brow and he rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I meant that ” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. Is it such a horrible thing for me to want to see the best in people all the time?” She shook her head and looked out her window. “Come on, Keeva, nothing happened.”

At this point, they had reached the pool and Keeva quickly stepped out and around to the back side. She easily and quickly slid Jamie out of his car seat and into the open. Stiles rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, following Keeva to wear Lydia stood. “Lydia, are you okay?” He asked. She nodded and held her arms out for Jamie.

Keeva smiled and quickly handed the child over to her friend. Lydia needed a little comfort and holding Jamie would remind her that there was still good in the world. “I’m okay. That, over there, not okay.” Stiles glanced over at the body and nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to call my Dad.” Lydia shook her head and looked up at him, her voice clogged from her tears. “I already called 911.” Keeva glanced at Stiles.

“You called the police before you called me?” Lydia gave him a look of confusion. “I’m supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?” Stiles gaped before yelling. “Yes!’” Lydia stepped back suddenly, turning her side to face Stiles so he didn’t startle the baby. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m calling Scott.”

Keeva sighed and gently touched Lydia’s hair. The girl smiled at her. “Hey, buddy, Lydia found a dead body.” He nodded. “Yep, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It’s like the freaking Shining over here. Two little girls come out of the woods asking me to play with them forever and ever; I’m not going to be surprised.” Stiles scrunched up his face in discomfort and glanced at the body.

Keeva pressed her lips together so she wouldn’t laugh. “Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?” Stiles sighed dramatically before looking back up at the body. He glanced behind him at Keeva and Lydia and both girls looked on in trepidation. Stiles scoffed and took a few steps towards the body, looking up at his throat before scanning the rest of his frame. Keeva noticed when something caught his eyes because he suddenly didn’t seem to mind the blood when he stepped right up to be eye level with the guy’s hand.

“What is it?” Keeva asked. He turned sharply and licked his lips. “He’s got a purity ring on.” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and shook her head. “So?” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. Just something I saw.” She nodded but filed the information into the back of her mind.

A few minutes later, the police arrived and she saw the sheriff make his way towards them. “What are you doing here?” Keeva licked her lips. “Lydia called us after she called 911. She didn’t want to be alone.” The sheriff arched an eyebrow. “And you both had to come?” Stiles and Keeva shared a look before Stiles took Jamie from Lydia’s arms and pulled his blanket higher around him. “I mean, we just… kind of… I guess…Yes, we both decided to come.” The sheriff shook his head at his son’s stammers.

The sheriff glanced up and grimaced when he saw the body in the guard chair. His eyes skimmed down until they rested on the pool of blood on the cement. He looked over at Lydia and sighed heavily. “You found him?” She nodded and met his eyes.

Keeva rested her hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “What were you coming here for?” Lydia shrugged and bit her bottom lip. Keeva could feel her trembling. “I was driving to the store. I guess I just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going because when I looked up, I was here.” She glanced over her shoulder at the swimming pool with the CPR dummy still lying face up.

“I saw the dummy in the pool and thought it was a body so I went to flip it over when I realized it wasn’t really a person. I felt relieved but when I put my hands together, they were wet but it felt different than water. It was thicker and heavier and when I looked down,” Lydia looked down at her hands. They were clean now but she felt like she could still see the blood coating them. “My hands were red.

“That’s when I looked up and saw his body. I called 911 and then I called Keeva.” She swallowed thickly and looked up at the sheriff, gauging his reaction. He nodded grimly at her and saw the crime scene guys walk underneath the tape. “Okay, that’s enough.” He looked at Stiles and Keeva. “You two take her home and we’ll talk later.” They nodded and separated, Stiles taking Jamie and the jeep and Keeva leading Lydia to her car.

...

They were quiet as they drove back to the house. Stiles could tell it was still bothering her. The condom and Heather situation. He saw her glance down at her phone and type a response back to whoever texted her. “Melissa wants one of us to stop by the hospital. She says there’s something on the body we need to see.” She was short and went back to staring out the window when she finished.

He sighed and nodded once. “Can you explain to me what exactly bugs you about what happened? I already told you that nothing happened. Why are you still mad?” She shook her head and ran her hand over her face. “I’m not mad at you.” He scoffed and slowed down as he pulled into the driveway. He stepped out of the car and watched her unbuckled Jamie.

He led the way to the front door and opened the door, letting her pass. He headed to their room while she went to put Jamie back to bed. It was only a few minutes later that she came back. She quietly pushed the door closed before switching on the baby monitor. Stiles didn’t move from his seated position at the foot of the bed. He watched her walk around the room.

“I mean, can you just explain it to me, Keeva?” She sighed heavily and pulled her jean jacket off her shoulders, the hem of her dress swayed with the motion. Stiles looked her up and down as she continued to remain silent. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid down her back with a few stray pieces framing her face. Her eyes were tired and her lips looked chapped. The left strap of her pale yellow dress slid off her shoulder and rested on her arm. Her white Keds had been discarded by the door.

He stood and rested his hands on her shoulders and he felt her stiffen. He groaned and roughly lifted his hands in a surrender motion. “Talk to me, Keeva! I can’t fix the problem if you don’t tell me what I did wrong!” She shushed him and glanced at the bedroom door. Stiles rolled his eyes and took a step back from her. “I’m not mad at you, Stiles.”

“Well, you’re something at me. Are you upset because she kissed me? Is it because you were embarrassed when everyone saw the condom? What? I need you to tell me, Keeva, because I can’t read your mind.” She stared hard at him and shook her head. “I’m not mad that you kissed her, Stiles. I’m not mad at you. How many times do I have to reiterate that? It’s just…” She sighed and closed her mouth. She looked away from him and shook her head. “I can’t.”

He groaned and threw his head back, running his hands through his hair. “God! Keeva! Nothing happened! It was a stupid situation but how many times do I have to tell you that…” He was cut off.

“I know that nothing happened! God, it’s not even about that! I thought you were supposed to be smart, Stiles!” He laughed and shook his head sarcastically. “Oh, so now we’re insulting my intelligence! Well, let’s just play insult Stiles! What else is wrong with me?” Keeva screeched and shoved him. His back hit the bathroom door hard. “How are you so blind that you don’t see how other girls look at you?” He gaped. That was the second time she surprised him.

“This is about how I look now?” She scoffed and poked him in the chest. “It’s always been about how you look. I’m upset because you couldn’t see that she clearly wanted to have sex with you! It wasn’t until she started kissing you that it finally dawned on you! You just don’t see how girls look at you, do you?” She shook her head and stepped away from him. “I’m mad because you couldn’t see it and another girl kissed you.”

“I thought you said you weren’t mad?” She gave him a scathing look. “You are an idiot, Stiles.” She turned her back on him and rested her hands on her hips, tilting her head back. “I can’t believe you didn’t…” She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and walked her towards his desk. She grunted when she felt the edge of the desk hit her lower back. Stiles was off like a bullet and he was fumbling with his belt.

She laughed lightly at his pace and reached down to help him. Then she felt him, hot and heavy in her hand. He met her eyes and pressed his lips to hers, groaning into her mouth as she slowly stroked him. This was something they hadn’t done in a while. At least not this rough. They hadn’t been able to have slow sex in a long time, mostly just quickies in the bathroom before school but nothing near this animalistic.

He shoved his hand inside her panties and she gasped when he quickly plunged two fingers inside her, testing her heat. She moaned as he crooked his fingers, not even waiting for her to adjust. She panted against his lip and he brought his other hand down to her wrist, stopping her strokes. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her but they were quickly replaced by his cock.

There was no foreplay. He was quick and fast, not slowing down or allowing her any adjustment time. She cried out and wrapped her arms around him, lifting her legs and placing the soles of her feet on the edge of the desk, moaning at the friction it created inside her. She shivered and pressed her lips to his ear. “Harder.” She whispered and he complied, bringing his hands to her backside and pulling her closer, pressing them chest to chest.

She tightened her fist in the fabric of his t-shirt and heard something rip. She clenched her eyes shut and cried out when he hit that spot inside of her that had her toes curling and the coil in her belly tightening. Her breath was coming in short gasps as he pounded into her. She cried out when she felt her orgasm wash over her.

She tightened her legs around his hips and buried her face in his neck, biting down. He groaned into her hair and brought a hand around to her knee, pulling her leg up higher on his waist. She ran her hands down his arms and over his chest bringing them to his face. She pressed her forehead to his and met his eyes. He groaned and she felt him twitch inside of her before he came. He didn’t slow his pace and she came a second time.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder and she felt his breath coming fast against her damp skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him back. She met his eyes and laughed lightly. “One of us is supposed to go meet Melissa.” He nodded and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers and licking his lips.

“I’ll go. You stay here and sleep. Hopefully, it won’t take too long.” She hummed and nodded against him. He ran his hands down the outside of her thighs before stepping back and out of her. She twitched and gasped lightly. He redid his pants and stroked her knee with his thumb. He smiled at her and winked before digging out his keys and leaving the room. She sighed and swiped a hand over her sweaty forehead. “I need a shower.”

...

Stiles entered the hospital and saw Melissa standing at the reception desk looking over files. He stopped next to her and rested his fist on the counter. She looked up and he smiled. “Hey” He nodded. She wrapped her hand around his elbow and led him around the corner and down the hall. “Over here.” He let her lead him away. “And if you tell anybody I showed you this I will kill you painfully and slowly.” He shrugged and shook his head. “Why do you want to show me a body I’ve already seen?” Melissa turned her head and made sure that no one was within hearing distance before responding. “Because you haven’t seen everything.”

She pushed open the door to the morgue and walked him towards a sheet covered body on a slab. He felt like he should be disturbed by a dead body but he was more disturbed that he wasn’t disturbed by the body than anything. Melissa glanced up at him and he nodded. “See this around his neck?” Melissa gestured to a thin bruise just underneath his chin. “That’s a ligature mark. It means that he was strangled with something, cord, rope.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, wait a second? What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, it’s not very were-wolfy.” Melissa nodded slowly and Stiles hoped he hadn’t confused her. “My thoughts exactly.” He hummed and followed her around to the head of the table. “And then there’s this.” Melissa gently lifted his head and turned it to the left. A gaping hole was visible on the right side of his head. “Oh, yeah what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, that’s brain matter.” Stiles forced himself to stay focused instead of on the visible brain of the dead body in front of him.

“See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head.” Stiles took a step closer and bent down slightly to get a closer look at the wound. “Hard enough to kill him I mean any one of these things could have killed him. Someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead.” Stiles nodded. “Alright, so this couldn’t have been Boyd or Cora, right? They wouldn’t have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder? Maybe it’s just random coincidence?” Melissa shook her head and glanced over to the other side of the morgue. “I don’t think it’s just one.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together. “How come?” She nodded to a body behind Stiles. “Because that girl over there has got the exact same injuries.”

Stiles turned and approached the body behind him. Melissa stepped around him and reached for the top of the sheet. She folded it down to rest just below the girl’s breast bone. She missed the look of recognition that fell over Stiles’ face. “The ME said she wasn’t just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote which is a stick with a rope through it and you just kind of keep twisting.” She turned and saw tears in Stiles’ eyes. Her eyes widened and she looked from him to the girl. “Stiles? Oh, my God, did you know her?” Stiles nodded slowly and swallowed thickly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think.”

“I was…” He sighed. “I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name was Heather.” He ran his arm across his eyes. She nodded. “Okay, we need to call your father because you’re a witness.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together and looked differently at Heather. He turned and looked at the boy, his eyes calculating. “Stiles?” He looked back at Heather and took a deep breath, mumbling under his breath. He looked up at Melissa. “Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies? Or even anybody missing?” 

She stared, wide eyed at him and slowly shook her head. “No, no bodies…” She trailed off and Stiles took a half a step closer. “What?” She licked her lips. “Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlyn, for a tox screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods and…”

“Nobody’s found her yet?” Melissa shook her head, trying to catch on to Stiles’ train of thought. “I don’t know.” He nodded. “Okay, first one?”

“Caitlyn…”

“Uh, is she here? Is she here right now?” Melissa nodded. “I think so.”

“Okay, where?” He stumbled to get out the door but Melissa put her hands up in front of him, cutting him off. “Okay, just wait a minute.”

“I have to talk to her.”

“Why?”

Stiles shook his head and pressed his lips together. “Because I think I know what’s happening.” Melissa nodded slowly and gently took Stiles’ arm in her hand. “Okay, but you have to be quick. No more than five minutes.” He nodded and let her lead him out of the morgue.

She took him further down the hall and led him to a closed door down a deserted hallway. She pushed the door open and nodded once. “Quickly.” He nodded and glanced at the girl in the bed. She had her arms crossed in front of her defensively and she wasn’t looking at him. He stepped up to the side of the bed and looked at her. Melissa closed the door and peered out the window. “We weren’t doing anything that bad. We’ve camped out there plenty of times.” Stiles nodded. “Right, but why tonight?”

The girl shrugged pitifully. “We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. Not exactly romantic settings.” Stiles sighed and blinked. “How long have you two been together?” She glanced up at him and searched his face. “Three months.”

“You wanted to make it romantic.” He didn’t ask a question but she could hear it in his voice. “Yeah, you know because, um…” She trailed off and Stiles swallowed thickly. “Because it was her first time.” Caitlyn bowed her head and he could see the tears in her eyes. She looked up at him. “They’re going to find her, right? Aren’t they?” Stiles looked away and at his feet.

...

Stiles gazed down at Heather’s face, forever frozen. He grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it up over her face before glancing at Scott. “So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?” Stiles adjusted the edges of the sheet, slowly shaking his head. “You’re going to wish they did.” Scott gaped. “Why?”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure yet but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they’re going to find her. She’s one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins. They’re all going to have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in.” Stiles took a deep breath and stood up straight. “It’s called the three fold death.”

Scott looked over at his best friend. “So if these aren’t random killings, what are they?” Stiles looked over at Scott and shook his head, glancing from one covered body to the other. “Sacrifices. Human sacrifices.” Scott sucked in a sharp breath.

...

Keeva hadn’t been able to sleep since Stiles left to go to the hospital. That was over three hours ago. The sun had risen and was giving the room a pale glow. She was wearing Stiles’ t-shirt and had the sheet pulled up to her waist, one leg folded on top of the blanket. Her arms were rested one above her head and the other across her stomach.

She blinked when she heard the front door close and footsteps ascend the stairs. She heard him head down the hall to Jamie’s room first and linger for a good few minutes. She didn’t look up when he came into their room. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, dropping his head between his shoulders. “What happened?” She whispered. He raised his head. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She slowly sat up and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. “I’ve been awake since you left. Couldn’t sleep.” He sighed and nodded, exhausted.

“Hey,” He took a deep breath. “The guy at the pool was strangled with a garrote with a slashed throat and blunt force trauma to the head.” She drew her eyebrows together. “That doesn’t make any sense.” He nodded. “I k now. Then I saw the other body. Heather.” Keeva’s eyes sharply flicked to the back of his head. She scooted further down the bed and rested her crossed elbows on his shoulder blades, bracketing his hips with her legs. “She had the same wounds which are obviously inconsistent with a werewolf.” She nodded.

“All three were virgins.” She blinked. “Three?” He nodded. “They’ll find another body. Probably this morning. Her name’s Emily and she and her girlfriend Caitlyn were camping in the woods when she went missing. She was a virgin.” Keeva took a deep breath. “So they’re not random killings. What are they?” Stiles swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“They’re human sacrifices.”


	4. Be Still

 

“I don’t see why you have to come with me? It’s not like I’m going to kill her. I just want to see if she’s okay.” Keeva rolled her eyes at her cousin’s lame excuse for going to see her English teacher. “Whatever. You think she’s hot.” Derek snorted and peered in through the window, checking to see if the coast was clear. “No one’s there yet. It’s 7:30 AM on a Friday. Teachers don’t start getting here easily until eight.” Again, Derek snorted.

“For some reason, I feel like I’ll be a little more intimidating if you’re not here.” He looked down at her and pushed the door open. She smirked. “I thought you just wanted to talk to her. Being intimidating makes me think you want to scare her.” Derek’s steps hitched for just a second before he kept walking. She smiled, triumphant.

They made it to Ms. Blake’s room and Keeva quickly situated herself on the desk. Derek stood in front of it with his arms behind his back. “Why do you want to scare her? It’s not like anyone would believe her if she started talking about werewolves and indestructible men. What’s the point?” Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to scare her.” She flicked her eyes up to him and arched an eyebrow.

The door opened before she could respond. Ms. Blake stepped hastily inside and faced the door, sighing in relief. Keeva cocked her head to the side. She turned around and screamed when she saw Derek. He didn’t even jump. Ms. Blake picked up a white board pointer and held it defensively in her hands, glancing from Derek to Keeva in confusion.

“What do you want? You want to threaten me?” Keeva was surprised at how little her voice was shaking. She could detect a slight hitch but it was relatively steady. “Tell me that no one’s going to believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?” Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Derek took a single step forward and tilted his head. “I was going to see if you were okay.” Keeva snorted and Ms. Blake glanced at her before looking back at Derek. “Physically or emotionally?” Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Though I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that’s been debatable for a long time.” Keeva gaped wide eyed at her teacher. She was a talker when she got nervous. Derek cocked his head to the side.

He took another step forward and slowly reached for the thin stick she held tightly between her hands. He tugged it gently away from her. “I think you’re going to be okay.” He said. She nodded and released the pointer. Derek poked the end of it with his index finger and Ms. Blake smiled. “Obviously you’ve never taught high school.” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and Derek glanced back at her, smug. “In twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible and I have no idea what I’m going to say.”

“Well, why don’t you start by telling them it’s an allegory for McCarthyism?” Keeva stared at the back of her cousin’s head. Ms. Blake looked terrified. “Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I don’t say anything because I won’t.” Keeva rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk. She stepped around Derek and smiled up at Ms. Blake. “He’s not going to kill you.”

She walked around the stunned teacher and stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Derek. He smiled and handed Ms. Blake the pointer back. She smiled at him and watched him leave. “Who are you?” She asked before he crossed the threshold. “Derek.” She smiled. “Jennifer.” He glanced over at Keeva who rolled her eyes and stalked down the hallway.

...

Keeva jogged over to Scott and Stiles before cross country practice started. “Someone else is missing?” Scott looked down at her and nodded. “Yeah, he was picking up his dog from Deaton’s office and I found his dog and his car in the parking lot.” She nodded and watched as the alpha twins made their way across the yard. They stopped and stared at Isaac before coach blew his whistle. She watched as he suddenly stood and raced after them.

She followed closely behind Stiles as she watched Scott with her eyes. Isaac quickly disappeared among the masses and soon Scott with him. She shook her head and looked up when Stiles nudged her. “What’s going on?” She focused her hearing and concentrated.

“The twins have Isaac. They’re going to break his arm. Oh, nope, never mind. Scott broke the one called Ethan’s jaw.” She laughed and Stiles gaped at her. “They’re getting ready to fight.” She was suddenly cut off by a loud, high pitched scream. She ran faster and stopped when she came across the source of the scream.

He was standing with his back against the tree. Blood covered the front of his body and there was a deep purple bruise around his neck. Keeva could make out a small wound at the back of his head. Tethered to a tree by his dog’s leash was who she assumed was the guy who disappeared from the vet’s office.

What felt like seconds later and the sheriff was there. He demanded that the scene be taped off and everyone cleared of the area. Stiles pulled him aside and showed him the similarities between the other bodies. Coach called for everyone to get back to school and not to disturb the officers. Then a girl came around the corner screaming his name. Keeva cringed and walked with Stiles, Isaac, and Scott back to school.

She glanced at the dumbstruck twins on their way past. “Did you see the way the twins looked at him?” Isaac asked. Stiles looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?” Isaac shook his head. She didn’t know why Stiles tried. Isaac wouldn’t ever like the twins. They were partially responsible for Erica’s death and he would never forgive them of that. “No, they knew.” Stiles stared at Isaac like he was an idiot. “The kid was strangled with a garrote, okay? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?”

Isaac grew defensive. “Oh, you think it’s a coincidence that they turn up and people start dying?” Keeva put a hand on each boy’s chest. “No, but I still don’t think it’s them.” Scott glanced from one boy to the other. “Scott?” He looked at Isaac when his name was called. Keeva almost burst out laughing if the situation wasn’t so serious. Both boys were vying for Scott’s opinion to be theirs. It was the worst case of who’s is bigger she’d ever seen.

Scott looked from one to the other, grappling for anything to say. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know yet.” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “You don’t know yet.” He repeated. Scott shook his head and wiped his hands together, clearing them of imaginary dirt. “Well, he’s got a point.” He being Isaac. Stiles uncrossed his arms and looked deeply offended that Scott hadn’t sided with him. “Seriously dude, human sacrifices?”

Stiles gasped and gestured to his face. “Scott, your eyes literally turn into yellow glow sticks, hair sprouts from your cheeks and will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you it would magically heal and you’re telling me that you’re having trouble grasping human sacrifices?” Keeva choked on her laughter and cleared her throat. Scott looked desperately at her but she shook her head. This was all you, buddy.

He looked at Isaac. “That’s a good point too.” Isaac shook his head. “I don’t care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl who saved me and I’m going to kill them too.” Keeva watched him walk away before glancing back over her shoulder at the twins who were still staring dumbstruck at the body against the tree.

...

Keeva flinched when she heard the music blaring from inside Derek’s loft. She pushed the door open and saw Cora doing pull ups with Derek standing behind her. She made her way over to the radio as Cora began push-ups. Derek glanced over at her. “You going to help me go after them?” Cora said. Derek sighed and uncrossed his arms. He took a step towards her and kicked her hand out from under her.

Keeva situated herself on the couch across the room at the same time that Cora burst up and hit Derek. He easily blocked the blows and wrapped his hands around her wrists. Cora grunted and pushed against his hold. “Come on! Fight back!” Derek pushed her away and stared hard at her. Keeva crossed her legs and watched the siblings. “I came back for this? I can’t believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you!” She turned her back on her brother and wiped her hands on her leggings.

“All those rumors I heard, a powerful new alpha, one of the Hales, building a pack!” She turned viciously around to face him. “Do you know how long I waited around to hear something like that? Do you know how it felt to know that you were alive?” Keeva looked down at her hands. She felt like she was intruding on something private and maybe she was, but this was her family too. She had a right to know what was going on. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

Keeva’s head shot up when the alarm started going off. “What’s that?” Cora asked, noticing Keeva for the first time. She gave her a forced smile before turning her eyes back to the door. “Trouble,” Derek said.

The door slid open and Ennis crouched in the doorway. Cora roared at him before racing towards him. “Cora, wait!” Keeva shouted but her cousin paid her no heed. Ennis easily grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground, pinning her down. He looked up at Derek. “Ready for a rematch?” Derek made to move towards him but Kali decided to make an appearance and she smiled at Derek, fangs and all. Keeva glanced over at him and he shook his head.

She jumped off the top step and swiped at him with her claws. Derek dodged back and managed to duck a well-placed kick. Kali spun and struck out again but Derek caught her leg and tossed her into the air. She spun three times before landing in a crouch in front of the door. She glanced up and ripped the pull up bar from the wall.

She twirled it expertly in her hand and swung it like a baseball bat, hitting Derek in the jaw. He arched back and she struck him again across his back. He landed face first and she quickly swung the bar around before stabbing downward and impaling him on it. Derek roared and Keeva raced forward. She didn’t get far before Kali backhanded her and she landed, hard, across the room.

She moved to get up but Kalie pointed a threatening claw at her before slowly shaking her head. “I wouldn’t even think about, little wolf.” Keeva narrowed her eyes and looked painfully at Derek as he took gasping breaths through the bar embedded in his chest. Kali twisted and he gasped.

Keeva looked up when she heard a light tapping enter the room. Deucalion was slowly making his way down the stairs. “Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting.” Keeva watched as he entered the room and stopped just beside her. He looked down at her and Keeva felt a chill run up her spine. It was unnerving when I blind man seemed to be able to look directly into your eyes. He smiled and turned his head back up to face the room. “So, let’s chat?”

...

“They’re here for a reason. Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay?” Stiles looked over at Scott as he whispered in hushed tones to Isaac. Isaac looked determined with a little bit of anger mixed in. He had his eyes set on the back of the head of the person in front of him and his knee was bouncing up and down. “Isaac?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t know how Scott put up with the guy. He was too impulsive and he didn’t listen to reason. The alphas were not killing people. It just wasn’t their style. “Danny?” Stiles looked up at Mr. Harris at the same time as the Hawaiian boy. “What do we know about momentum?”

Stiles glanced to the empty seat to his right. Keeva had been there that morning and talked about how she was going to stop by Derek’s half way through the day but that was over an hour ago and she should’ve been back by now. “Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?” He looked up. Mr. Harris swept his arm towards the door and Isaac stood speed walking out of the classroom. Scott stood rapidly. “I have to go to the bathroom too.” Mr. Harris held up his hand, holding Scott off. “One at a time.” Isaac shut the door and Stiles glanced over at his best friend who looked extremely apprehensive.

Stiles got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I really have to go like medical emergency.” Mr. Harris took a deep, condescending breath. “Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to leak out of every orifice I would still respond one at a time.” Stiles grimaced and the mental image that formed in his brain caused him to swallow down his gag reflex. “Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like for me to come up with something more vivid?”

Scott shook his head and sat down. “No, nope that’s pretty good.” The entire class looked towards the door when they heard a loud bang echo throughout the hall. Mr. Harris walked towards the door, pushing it open and stepping into the hall. The class followed.

In the middle of the hall, staring dumbfounded down at Ethan stood Isaac. Ethan had blood dripping down the right side of his face and a bruise blossoming across his temple. Danny knelt next to him. “Are you okay?” Ethan looked up at Isaac. “Are you alright? What’s going on?” Mr. Harris demanded. “I’m fine. He just came at me.” Mr. Harris turned to Isaac. Stiles’ eyes flicked towards the end of the hall and he saw someone disappear behind the wall. Scott stared at Isaac. “Isaac, what the hell did you do?” Mr. Harris asked.

...

“Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle but…”

“This is me being gentle.”

The she-wolf’s hands were saturated in Derek’s blood. The pole squelched as it moved minutely in his chest. Derek was splayed on all fours in front of Deucalion who was sitting just to Keeva’s left. She dared not move for fear of something worse than Derek’s fate.

“Let her go.” Derek gasped. Deucalion waved his fingers towards Ennis and the mountain of a man released Cora who twisted and stood, racing to Derek. He shook his head and she froze just a few feet from him. “See? We’re not unreasonable.” Deucalion said. Derek glanced at Keeva and then at Deucalion. “What do you want? You want to kill me?” the alpha of the alphas smiled at him. “You really think I’m that boring? Don’t throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I’m a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I’m here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have.”

He removed his sunglasses and turned his head down to face Derek, his eyes glowing a bright, deep red. Kali pushed roughly on the pole embedded in Derek’s chest and he coughed up thick clumps of blood. Keeva gasped and moved forward but Deucalian brought an arm down in front of her, stopping her movement. “You’re killing him!” Cora shouted. Kali straightened and pointed to Cora. “Not yet, little sister, but I could. Who knows if it’s five minutes or five hours before it’s too late to take this thing out.”

Cora covered her mouth with her hands as Kali turned back to Derek, twisting the pole. Derek coughed and gasped, his breath coming ragged and wetly. “But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point.” Deucalion rubbed his hand together and stared down at Derek. “Now you see the only problem with being in an alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I’m more about discovering a new talent like you.” Derek gasped and looked up as best he could. “Not interested.”

Deucalion sighed. “You haven’t even heard my pitch.” Derek gasped roughly and took several deep breaths before responding. “You want me to kill my own pack?” Keeva’s eyes snapped up to Deucalion. “No, I want you to kill one of them. You do that and I won’t have to ask you to kill the others. You’ll do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did, Kali did. Tell him what it’s like Kali to kill one of your own.” The brunette smirked sharply down at Derek, gripping the pole tighter and twisted just so. “Hmmm, liberating.”

Deucalion glanced down at Keeva in passing like he was assessing her. She didn’t even warrant much of his time. “Listen to her, Derek. You really want to stay beholden to a bunch of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability?” Cora and Keeva shared a look before both turning back to stare at Derek. Blood dripped down from his lips. “And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling that one of them is getting himself into trouble right now.” Keeva blinked and wracked her brain with names of who could possibly be getting themselves into trouble.

.

The bell above the door chimed as Stiles pulled stepped into the veterinary clinic. Dr. Deaton came out from the back and smiled at him. “You’re out of school early.” Stiles nodded and glanced around the office. “Yeah, free period actually. I was just headed home to see my dad. I guess you’ve heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It’s his job to figure it out.” Deaton narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I gathered as much from the ‘sheriff’ title.” Stiles nodded. “Yeah. It gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he’s missing half the information and we all know he’s missing half the story so I started thinking and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information.”

Deaton nodded slowly and Stiles continued. “Someone who always seems to know what’s going on around here.” He brought his eyes up to Deaton’s. “You.”

...

Keeva could see blood slowly drip down the pole in Derek’s chest. “See, the reason I’m always invested in new talent is simple. We all a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed that I wasn’t fit for my role anymore.” Deucalion gripped his cane in both hands and pulled it apart, folding down into a smaller piece. “He tried to take it from me.”

Keeva swallowed thickly and looked over at Cora. “Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn’t know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I’d ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one.” The cane clicked as it snapped down into smaller pieces. The sound echoed throughout the room along with Derek’s quiet gasps and the occasional squelch of the pole in his chest.

“In fact, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and created a stronger individual whole.” He flung the dislocated cane down, snapping it back into its longer form. He knelt down in front of Derek and gripped his hair by its roots, pulling his head up so their faces were level. Derek grunted. Deucalion rested his open palm on Derek’s face and felt the contours of his face. He laughed lightly and dropped Derek’s head. “You’re right, Kali. He looks like his mother.”

Cora dropped her eyes and Keeva sighed. Deucalion stood and stepped in front of the window. “You’ll get to know me, Derek, like she did.” Derek turned his head towards the alpha. “I know you. I know what you are.” Keeva watched as blood dripped steadily from his mouth to the quickly expanding puddle on the floor. “You’re a fanatic.”

Deucalion turned. “Know me? You’ve never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas.” A clap of thunder disturbed the quiet and Keeva jumped. It wasn’t even supposed to rain today. “I am the apex of apex predators.” Deucalion's voice began garbled and disjointed. It was rough and low. “I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!”

The lenses of his sunglasses spider webbed and his voice boomed through the room and Keeva’s ears began to ring. Cora cowered against the back pillar and Keeva covered her ears with her hands. Kali pulled the pole from Derek’s chest and he arched back, pitching forward into the pool of blood below him. Deucalion removed his sunglasses and sighed. “I hate it when that happens.”

Kali tossed the pole beside Derek and offered Deucalian her arm. They three alphas walked towards the door and left the loft. Cora rushed to Derek and Keeva pushed off her knees, ignoring the blood that soaked into her dress.

...

“All these symbols and things, triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash. All of it’s from the Celtic druids and anyone that’s ever looked up human sacrifices before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the Lindo man? 2000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Three fold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was?”

Deaton reached for a jar in front of him and twisted the cap. He pulled out a single sprig of a plant. “Mistletoe.” He said. Stiles blinked and licked his lips. “I’m just telling you everything you already know, aren’t I?” Deaton blinked and looked down at the plant in his hand before placing it back in the jar. He didn’t look at Stiles. “Then why aren’t you telling us?”

“Maybe because when you’ve spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away, denying it, lying about it, it becomes a pretty powerful habit.” Stiles looked away, placated. “Alright so this guy, is he a druid?” Deaton shook his head. “No, it’s someone copying the practices of a people who should’ve known better. Do you know what the word druid means in Gaelic?”

Stiles wracked his brain and shook his head. “Wise oak,” Deaton spoke slowly as if to make sure his point got across. “The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren’t serial killers.”

Stiles pressed his lips together. “Yeah, well this one is.” He brought his hand to his back pocket when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and swiped his thumb across the screen. “Hey, I can’t talk right now.” His face fell. “Wait, what? Okay, are you sure he’s missing?” Stiles hung up quickly and looked up at Deaton. “Do you mind heading up to the school with me?”

...

Deaton held the phone up close to his ear. “Do you mind if we get a copy of this?” Lydia took it back and nodded. “Hey doc, you know any help would be, uh, helpful.” Stiles rummaged through the drawers of the music teachers desk as Lydia copied the file and sent a copy to Deaton’s phone.

“Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…” Stiles cut him off. “Wait, warriors could that also be like a soldier?” Deaton met Stiles’ eyes and nodded. “Absolutely.” Stiles held up a wedding photo of the teacher in his dress blues. He set it on the desk and closed the drawers. “Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd.” Deaton leaned forward. “That’s got to be it. That’s the pattern. Where’s Boyd?”

Stiles dug in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out and beginning to dial. “He’s probably home by now. I’m going to try to get him on the phone.” Lydia cocked her head as Stiles walked away. Deaton glanced over at her. “Lydia, is something wrong?” She looked up at him. “No, I just…I just thought of somebody else with a military connection.” Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear. “Who?”

She looked over at him. “Mr. Harris.” Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around, pushing the doors open. All three headed towards Mr. Harris’ room. When they opened the door, he was gone. Deaton stepped up to the desk and examined the plaque placed in front. Stiles made his way around to the back of it and rummaged through the drawers. “This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day.” Stiles leaned down. “Yeah well,” He held up Mr. Harris bag. “Not without this.”

Lydia sighed and stepped up next to him, helping him search for anything that could help them. Stiles cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, holding up a test to see it better. “What?” Deaton asked. Stiles looked at him and turned the test to face him. “This test is graded R.” Lydia came closer and looked at all the tests. “This one’s an H.”

Deaton stepped up closer to Stiles’ left and looked at all the tests. He arranged them into a certain order and sighed heavily when he was finished. “Stiles, you remember I told that druid was the Gaelic word for wise oak?” Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Yeah.”

“If a druid when down the wrong path the wise oak was said to sometimes become a dark oak.” Stiles glanced down at the tests in front of Deaton. “There was a Gaelic word for that as well. Darach.”

...

Keeva was washing Derek’s blood off her hands when Stiles came home. He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked her up and down. She was standing at the counter in only her underwear, her dress in a pile behind her. Blood was smeared on her shins and her knees and her hands. It was dug underneath her fingernails and around her cuticles. He gasped and came towards her, looking her over for any wounds.

“It’s not mine.” She said as he tilted her head to the right, examining her neck. He looked down at her and turned her head to the left. She sighed and continued to wash the blood off her skin. “Will you shower with me?” He looked met her eyes and nodded silently.

She stepped back and turned towards the shower, turning the water on to their preference. She heard Stiles strip behind her before stepping in and around her. She unhooked her bra and slipped out of her panties before following him.

It didn’t take long for the water to turn pink with the blood on her body. She tilted her face up to the spray and closed her eyes. She felt Stiles step up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back and let him nuzzle her neck. “Mr. Harris is missing.” She opened her eyes. “How do you know?” He sighed and she felt him shrug.

“Whatever is doing this is called a Darach. A druid who’s turned down the wrong path and started killing people. Healers, philosophers, virgins, warriors, the whole lot of them. Three of each are sacrificed for their own individual power.” He shrugged again. “I don’t know but Kyle was in ROTC and Mr. Harris was in the military and our music teacher was in the air force…” She turned in his arms. “Our music teacher is dead?”

He licked his lips. “Well, he’s missing so…” She nodded and ran her hands over his chest. Stiles pulled her to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I don’t know what to do.” She huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. “You and me both.”


	5. It's Thunder and It's Lightening

“Thank you so much, Melissa. You’re a life saver.” Keeva placed the diaper bag on the entry table and smiled as Melissa McCall cooed and nuzzled her baby. He giggled and clapped his chubby little hands together. Melissa looked up at her. “It’s not a problem at all. I’m off this weekend and I’d love nothing more than to watch this beautiful little boy so that his mommy and daddy can have a few nights off.”

She gave the baby an Eskimo kiss before tickling his belly. Keeva laughed and turned her head to the front door when she heard the horn honk. She looked at Jamie who was thoroughly engrossed in the chain around Melissa’s neck to even notice that his mother was getting ready to leave. Melissa smiled at her. “He’ll be fine. Go. Have a good time. He’ll be here when you get back.” Keeva smiled and nodded before picking up her bag and heading towards Allison’s car.

She slipped in the backseat and leaned forward so her head was between the two girls’ shoulders. Allison pulled away from the house and began to follow the bus route. “I don’t understand why you’re not on the bus with the rest of cross country team.” Keeva looked over at Lydia and shrugged. “Technically, I’m not going to the meet. Coach told me I didn’t need to go what with me being a new mom and he didn’t want to discriminate. He just wanted me to know that he wanted me to feel like I was spending time with my son.” She rolled her eyes. “Those were his words, not mine.” Lydia snorted and leaned her head against the window. “I can’t believe we’re going to this stupid cross country meet.”

Keeva rolled her eyes. “Well, this stupid cross country meet is where pretty much all the werewolves are going to be at once so, safety in numbers.” Allison laughed tightly and shook her head. Keeva looked over at her. “What?” The brunette pressed her lips together. “Nothing.” Keeva narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Something was going on.

...

They’d been on the road for almost an hour and Allison was starting to irritate Keeva. “Am I getting too close? I’m getting too close aren’t I?” Lydia looked out the windshield. “That depends. Are you following the bus or are you planning on mounting it at some point?” Allison bit her bottom lip. “Yeah, I should probably back off.”

Keeva, during this interesting exchange, was engaged in a furious texting exchange with her boyfriend. Stiles was being very avoidy about what happened to Derek last night with the alphas. Keeva hadn’t heard from either him or Cora or Peter and it was starting to piss her off.

“That also depends. Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you’re currently stalking?” Keeva looked up and locked her phone, slipping it into her purse. “Well, after what happened I’m not letting him out of my sight.” Keeva leaned forward and braced her elbows on the backs of the seats. “And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door.” Lydia looked over at her, confused. “For what?”

Keeva looked over at Allison who was taking way too long to answer. She narrowed her eyes. Allison cleared her throat and straightened in her seat. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Lydia and Keeva exchanged glances before settling back in their seats. They both knew she was lying but neither one was going to be the first to say something to her.

...

“McCall not you too!” Stiles looked up when Finstock accused Scott of being car sick. Scott straightened and shook his head. “No, coach, I’m good!” Stiles glanced down and noticed that Scott’s gray t-shirt was stained crimson. “Scott, you’re bleeding again. And don’t tell me that it’s just taking longer to heal because I’m pretty sure still bleeding means not healing like at all.” Stiles glanced up at the front of the bus where Ethan was next to Danny.

The alpha’s head was turned to the left, his ear pointed in their direction. “He’s listening,” Scott said. Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Is he going to do something?” Scott slowly shook his head. He was sluggish and pale. “Not in front of this many people.” His speech was starting to slur but Stiles decided to ignore it for the time being. “What about the two ticking time bombs sitting in front of him?” He motioned to Isaac and Boyd a few rows ahead of them. Scott shook his head. “No, they won’t. Not here.” Stiles nodded and watched Boyd turn his head to face Ethan. An accusing scowl adorned his dark features.

“Well, what if they do? Are you going to stop them?” Stiles looked at Scott and sighed. He was sweating bullets and his face was white as a sheet. “If I have to.”

...

“So is that whole not let them out of your sight thing literal or more as a general rule?” Keeva looked up from her crossword puzzle and Allison turned to stare at Lydia. “Why?” Allison asked. Lydia pursed her lips. “’Cause you’re running on fumes.” Allison leaned forward and groaned. Keeva caught a look at her gas gage and grimaced. She was on empty. “I’m pretty sure that bus gets a lot more mileage than this Toyota.” Lydia quipped. Allison sneered. “What if we stop?”

Lydia shrugged. “Is it really that big of a deal? So we lose them. We know where they’re headed.” Allison looked at her side mirror. “You didn’t see what happened,” Allison said. Lydia didn’t look up from her book. “I know who started it.” She whispered. Allison blinked and Keeva’s hand froze against her puzzle. “Is that what Aidan told you?” She said in an accusing tone.

Lydia froze and looked up, staring at Keeva in the rearview mirror. The red head didn’t look up from her book. “Aidan? Wait a second.” Lydia glanced from Keeva to Allison. “Is that why you invited me on the whole little road trip thing?” Neither girl answered her. “Oh, my gosh. You’re keeping an eye on them.” She turned in her seat to look at the crown of Keeva’s head. “And me.” Allison didn’t take her eyes off the road.

“So there’s nothing going on between you two?” Keeva asked. Lydia arched an eyebrow. “I am appalled by the insinuation,” Allison smirked and made eye contact with Keeva who was wearing an identical look on intrigue. “Nothing?” Lydia looked away and set her shoulders. “Nothing.”

Allison slammed on the breaks and Keeva grunted. “What the fuck?”

...

Scott groaned as the torn flesh of his side was pulled sharply as the bus stepped on its breaks. Stiles glanced at him. “There’s a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead.” Stiles arched an eyebrow. “How do you know that?” Scott looked at him and nodded his head towards Isaac. “Isaac just said it.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Scott slowly stood. “Whoa, Scott? Where are you going?” Stiles asked. “Boyd. He’s going to do something.” Stiles nodded. “Okay, well how do you know that?” Scott pushed against Stiles’ arm that was blocking his exit from the bus seat. “Look at his hands.” Stiles did as he was told and groaned. Boyd had fully fledged werewolf claws gutting out of his nail beds and they were digging into the seat in front of him. “This is just fantastic,” Stiles whispered.

Scott tightly gripped the backs of the seats as he slowly shuffled up from the back of the bus towards Boyd. He stumbled along the walkway and clamped his hand tightly over Boyd’s keeping the boy seated. “Let go.” Boyd snarled. Isaac’s eyes flew from one to the other. Scott crouched down to Boyd’s level, ignoring the strain it put on his abdomen. “You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I’ll let go.”

Boyd looked from Ethan and back to Scott. “What are you going to do? Kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you going to do after that?” Boyd stared hard at Scott and drew his face just a little bit closer. “I don’t care.” Scott scoffed and shook his head. Boyd jerked against Scott’s hand but Isaac was there, his arm wrapped around Boyd’s keeping him pressed against the seat. “I do,” Scott said. “Whoa, whoa, you’re still hurt,” Isaac said.

Boyd looked down at Scott’s torso and saw the blood seeping through his shirt. He forgot about what he was going to do in favor of wondering about the wound. “I’m fine,” Scott said. Boyd looked up at him. “Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn’t have to end with someone else dying.” Scott said. Boyd nodded and looked away. Isaac watched as Scott struggled to the back of the bus.

“Crisis averted?” Stiles asked. Scott shuffled back into his seat by the window. Scott grunted confirmation. He was too tired to form actual words. “’Kay good cause we’ve got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone like every five minutes like he’s waiting for something. Like a message or signal of some kind. I don’t know. Something evil though, I can tell.” He pointed to Scott. “I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that.”

He crossed his arms across the back of the seat in front of him and rested his chin on his hands. “I don’t like him sitting with Danny,” Scott said. Stiles nodded and kept his eyes zeroed in on the back of Ethan’s head. “Yeah, neither do I.” He looked over at Scott. Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’m going to see what he’s waiting for.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to ask.”

Stiles typed a message on his phone before sending it to Danny. They watched as Danny looked down before over at them. Stiles smiled goofily and waved. Danny shook his head. Stiles huffed and sent another message. Danny didn’t even look up this time. He just responded with one word. No. Stiles sent another message and Danny turned in his seat. Stiles shrugged and Danny shook his head.

Stiles awed at what Danny sent him back. “Aw, Danny has a crush.” He smiled up at Scott who blinked at him. Stiles’ smile slipped off his face and he nodded. “Right, bad guy.” He typed a response back and watched Danny shake his head. Stiles groaned and furiously pressed buttons on his phone. Scott could hear the little pings of Danny’s alert going off rapidly. Suddenly they stopped. Ethan looked back at them and they ducked.

“Well, that wasn’t very subtle,” Stiles whispered. Scott groaned and slowly straightened up again. Stiles looked down when his alert went off. “Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.” Stiles read off. Scott narrowed his eyes. “Ennis?” Stiles splayed his hands. “Okay so does that mean…” Scott nodded. “He’s not dead.” Stiles looked up at the back of Ethan’s head. “Not yet.”

“Jared,” They looked up when coach addressed the resident vomiter of the cross country team. “I’m warning you. I’m a sympathetic vomiter. If you throw up, I will throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting.” Jared gagged and looked out the window. “Please don’t talk about throwing up. It’s not good.”

Coach sighed. “I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared.” Jared shook his head violently. “That’s not good. Not good.” Coach stood up straight. “The rest of you, don’t think we’re going to miss this meet just because of a slight traffic jam, I minor tornado warning, Jared. We’re going to make this thing. Nothing is going to stop us.

“Stilinski put your hand down.” Stiles shrugged. “You know there’s like a food exit about half a mile up. I don’t know if we stop then maybe traffic…”

“We’re not going to stop.” Finstock shook his head. Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Okay, but if we stopped…”

“Stilinski!” Coach brought his whistle up to his lips and blew hard. “Shut it! Seriously, it’s a little bus. Stop asking me questions.” He turned around and Stiles sagged in his seat, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “I hate him.” Scott leaned his head against the window. “Did you call Deaton?” Stiles glanced over at his friend. “I keep getting his voicemail.” Stiles shook his head. “Alright, that’s it. I’m calling the girls.”

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed his recent contacts, pulling up Keeva’s number. “How are they going to help? They’re back in Beacon Hills.” Scott asked. “They’re not.” Stiles looked out the back window. “They’ve been following us for hours.” Scott looked out the window but he couldn’t see anything. “Pathetic.”

...

Keeva jumped when her phone rang. “Hey, Stiles,” Allison and Lydia turned to face her. “We’re just about to walk into a movie so…”

“I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker.” She snapped her mouth shut and pressed the speaker button. She gave the girls a sheepish look. “Okay, look Scott’s still hurt.” Allison drew her eyebrows together. “What do you mean still? He’s not healing?”

“No. He’s not healing. I actually think he’s getting worse. The blood’s turning like a black color.” Lydia drew her eyebrows together. “What’s wrong with him?” Keeva rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong with him? I don’t…Do I have a Ph.D. in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?”

Allison sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest. “We need to get him off the bus,” Keeva said. “And take him where? A hospital?” Allison looked over at her best friend. “If he’s dying, yes.” Lydia closed her mouth and glanced back at Keeva who nodded grimly. “Stiles, there’s a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over.” Allison said. Stiles scoffed long and deep. “Yeah, I’ve been trying.”

Allison shook her head. “Well, reason with him.” Keeva laughed and shook her head. “Reason? Have you met this guy?” He whispered. Keeva snorted and Allison glared at her. “Just try something.” Keeva heard Stiles sigh before he hung up.

...

“Coach, it’s five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We’ve been on this thing for three hours and…” Coach cut him off with a sharp breath to his whistle. Stiles gaped at him. “It’s sixty miles to the next rest stop after…” Another blow. Stiles took a deep breath and started again.

“Being cooped up for hours is not good…”

Whistle.

“You know our bladders aren’t exactly…”

Whistle.

“Coach…”

Whistle.

“This is…”

Whistle.

“Can you ju…”

Whistle.

“Please…”

Whistle. Whistle.

“Stop…”

Whistle. Whistle.

“Let me talk!”

Whistle. The coach laughed.

“Every time you…”

He whistled again and it was long and drawn out. “Get back to your seat, Stilinski!”

“Okay!” Stiles turned back around stalked back to his seat. “Jared,” Stiles stopped. “Keep your eyes on the horizon.” Stiles waited for the coach to turn back around and he turned menacingly to Jared. He sat down beside the sweating boy. “Hey, Jared.” He looked over at Stiles and raised his eyebrows. “How’re you doing?” Stiles smirked and it stretched his whole face. He looked maniacal.

Keeva watched as student’s burst from the bus. Jared was covered in vomit. She grimaced and stepped out of the car. Allison turned off the car and rushed to find Scott and Stiles. Stiles was slowly supporting Scott off the bus when Allison found them a few feet from the bus. She slipped her arm around his left side and helped Stiles carry his weight.

Keeva followed behind as they eased him into the bathroom and down against the wall. Stiles lifted the left side of his t-shirt and Keeva covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, my God.” She whispered. The wound was black, the same color as the blood seeping from it. His veins pushed up against his skin. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Lydia asked. Keeva glanced over at her. She hadn’t even realized that she had followed them. “Sorry.” Scott attempted sarcasm.

“Give us a second okay,” Allison said. She stood up from her crouched position in front of him. The four of them stepped a few feet away. “How could this be happening? I’ve seen him heal from worse than this.” Allison whispered. Keeva glanced over at Scott. His eyes were closed and his breaths were coming fast and sharp. “Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?” Stiles asked. Lydia shook her head. “What if it’s too late? What if they can’t help?”

Stiles looked at Scott. “We have to do something.” Lydia swallowed thickly. “You know, it could be psychological.” Keeva looked at Lydia and shook her head. “What do you mean?” Stiles swallowed and shook his head. “You mean like psychosomatic?” Lydia shook her head. “Symatiphormic.” Stiles narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

“A physical illness from a psychogenic cause.” Keeva nodded and looked over at Scott. He hadn’t moved. “So you think it’s all in his head?” Stiles asked. Lydia nodded. “Yes, it’s all in his head.” Lydia moved to go back to Scott. “Because of Derek.” Keeva jerked her head towards Stiles.

He snapped his mouth shut and glanced at her. “What’s wrong with Derek?” Stiles avoided her gaze and licked his lips. “He’s not letting himself heal because…Because Derek died.” Keeva raised her eyebrows. “Died?” Stiles nodded. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “I will not talk about this right now. I can’t. I cannot. I will not think about this.” Stiles shook his head.

“So what do we do?” Allison asked. Lydia froze and then rummaged quickly in her bag, pulling out a small sewing kit. She looked up at Allison and exchanged glances with Keeva and Stiles. “Stitch him up.” Allison sighed heavily and looked over at Scott. “I’m serious. Maybe all he needs to do is believe it’s healing.” Stiles nodded and looked between all three girls. “I’ll do it.” Allison offered.

Stiles glanced at Keeva and Lydia nodded. “Let’s go,” Allison ordered. They set themselves in motion. Keeva started pulling Scott’s shirt above his head and Lydia tore an abundance of paper towels from the dispenser. Allison took a lighter from her purse and took it to the needle. She looked down at Scott. “He’s going to need a new shirt. Where’s his bag?”

Stiles stood and glanced at Keeva and Lydia. “I’m going to get it. I hate needles anyway.” Stiles took Keeva’s hand and dragged her from the room, leaving Lydia alone with Allison. When they reached the outdoors, she pulled her hand roughly away from his and stalked past him. “What the fuck, Stiles?” She rounded on him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered.

Stiles swallowed thickly. “I didn’t tell you because I don’t entirely believe that he’s dead.” She snapped her eyes up to him. He nodded and pursed his lips. “Yeah, so that’s what I think. I’m not saying he’s not dead. I’m just saying that I don’t believe it.” She swallowed thickly and licked her lips. She looked over when coach blew his whistle. “Let’s go! Back on the bus!” Lydia raced out of the bathroom and shook her head.

“We have to keep that bus from leaving.” Stiles gaped. “How are we supposed to do that?” She shrugged and shook her head. They looked over sharply when they heard a commotion. Lydia made her way to the bathroom and Stiles and Keeva raced towards the noise. They couldn’t get a good view but it sounded like someone was getting beat up.

“Shit!” Keeva whispered. She pushed on Stiles’ shoulder. “Help me up.” Stiles crouched and Keeva swung her legs over his shoulders. He slowly stood and she hooked her ankles behind his back. She gasped and tightened her hands in his hair. “Ow, ow. What?” She shook her head. “Stiles!” She gasped sharply when he turned around. “What’s going on?” She felt her boyfriend shrug and Scott looked up at her.

“Isaac… Ethan…” She trailed off. Scott pushed through the crowd and stopped at what he saw. Isaac had his left hand wrapped around the front of Ethan’s shirt as he punched him over and over again. Ethan’s lip and nose were bleeding and it smeared the whole right side of his face. “Isaac!” As soon as Scott shouted his name, the beta wolf froze and looked over at Scott. He gave him a small smile before releasing the alpha.

It was quiet for a long time. “Okay, everyone back on the bus,” Finstock said, shocked. Stiles crouched and helped Keeva off his shoulders, making their way back onto the bus. Lydia took a seat in front of Keeva and Stiles. Allison sat beside Scott. “So it’s the sacrifices. Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he’s like a dark druid.”

Lydia nodded. “Or actually is a dark druid.” Stiles nodded. Keeva folded her hands across the seat in front of her. “A Darach.” Keeva sighed. “You know, in some ancient cultures they sacrifice people in preparation for battle.” Stiles swallowed and looked at Lydia who stared at Keeva wide eyed.

“So we have alpha werewolves against a dark druid.” Lydia nodded. “Yeah.” Keeva sighed and turned her head to face Stiles. He smiled sadly at her and rested his hand on her knee. He looked out the window.


	6. Alibi

“I’ve seen worse.” Keeva looked over at Scott and made a face. The bus had only just pulled up in front of the motel and she already had a weird feeling about it. The Glen Capri motel was situated at an exit far down the highway with little to no other venues nearby. There might have been a gas station a few miles back and maybe a burger joint a few miles up but other than that, they were literally in the middle of nowhere. Bum fuck Egypt was saying that flashed like a neon sign behind her eyes.

“Where have you seen worse?” Stiles responded. Coach blew his whistle and pointed to the right side of the motel. “Listen up. The meets been pushed until tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves.” Keeva raised her eyebrows and hoisted her back higher up on her shoulder.

“You’ll be pairing up. Choose wisely.” He fanned out the keys in his hand. Stiles and Scott moved with the crowd. Stiles took a key and laced his fingers with Keeva’s. “Stilinski, separate rooms! I’ll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!” Keeva sighed. “Coach, we already have a baby.” He stared at her. “Just pretend like you’re staying with Argent and Martin so I don’t have the school board coming down on my head.” She rolled her eyes and unlaced her hand with Stiles’ veering over to be closer to Allison and Lydia. “Thank you very much!”

“I don’t like this place,” Lydia whispered. Keeva looked over at her. Allison glanced up at the towering motel. “I don’t think the people who own this place like this place.” Allison tried to play it off like she was kidding. Lydia shook her head, her face set in a mask of foreboding. “It’s just for a night,” Keeva whispered. Lydia nodded slowly and unsurely. “A lot can happen in one night.”

Keeva hooked her arm through Lydia’s and they followed Allison towards the motel. She had to practically drag Lydia, she was so stiff. They made their way up the stone steps. Keeva counted 17 steps on their way up. She sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at Lydia. A feeling of dread trailed down her spine and sank low in her stomach. She turned her head around to glance in both directions. Her classmates had dispersed throughout the rooms and were no longer in her sight. She licked her lips and shook her head, clearing the sound of her heartbeat out of her ears.

Allison had already reached the door and was arranging her things on the far side of the room. Lydia stood, with her back to the window and surveyed the room. She was still superstitious. Keeva took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her bag. “I’m going to go find Stiles and Scott.” She always felt safer with her boyfriend. He made her feel protected.

She quickly exited the room and made her way down the long path between places. She followed the sound of his heart, a noise she could pick out of a full room and turned into the door. Both he and Scott had collapsed backward on the bed with their faces turned up to the ceiling. “Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically I guess. I had Derek on there twice.”

She drew her eyebrows together and set her back down by the door. She wanted it to be nearby in case she had to make a quick getaway. From what, she didn’t know. She leaned back against the convector heater and listened to the boy's talk. “So, who’s number one. Harris?”

“Just cause he’s missing doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Scott drew his eyebrows together and turned his head to look at his best friend. “So, if he’s not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices.” It sounded weak.

Stiles blinked and looked at Scott. “Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head.” Scott sighed. “Well, what if it’s somebody else from school? Like, remember Matt? We didn’t know that he was killing people.” Keeva winced. Even she remembered Stiles calling that one from the start.

Stiles sharply turned his head and sat up. “’S’cuse me? I’m sorry, what?” He pushed himself off the bed. “I…yes we did. I called that from day one actually.” Keeva pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a snort. Scott scoffed lightly. “Yeah, but we never really seriously thought it was Matt.” Stiles shook his head. “I was serious. I was quiet serious actually. Deadly serious, no one listened to me.” Keeva hummed and he turned his head to give her a scathing look. Scott ignored his friend’s tangent. “Who’re the other three?”

“Derek’s sister Cora.” Keeva arched an eyebrow. “No one knows anything about her and she’s Derek’s sister.” She sat up. “Hey, I know her.” Stiles rounded on her and gave her a questioning once over. “When was the last time you had a full on conversation with the girl? No, I’m sorry, when was the last time you saw this girl?” Keeva opened her mouth to retort but found herself coming up blank. Stiles nodded in confirmation. “That’s what I thought.”

Keeva sat down heavily against the convector and folded her arms over her chest. Stiles turned back to Scott. “Next,” He pointed at him. “Your boss.” That got a firm reaction out of the werewolf. He sat up on the bed and drew his eyebrows together. “My boss?” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, your boss. I don’t really like the whole Obi Wan thing he’s got going on, you know? Freaks me out.” Scott knotted his fingers together on his knees and tapped his thumbs together. He stared blankly at Stiles.

“Oh, my God have you still not seen Star Wars?” Keeva called out. Stiles blinked at his best friend before gaping. “I swear if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie.” Stiles shook his head violently. “It just makes me crazy,” Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes. “What was the last one?” Stiles looked back at Keeva who shrugged her shoulders. “Lydia.” Keeva licked her lips and looked away. Stiles sat down heavily on the bed and Scott stared at him, confused. “She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea, so…” Stiles trailed off.

Scott looked straight ahead and seemed to roll all the options around in his head. As if on a timer, both boys sighed and leaned back flat on the beds. Keeva rubbed her hands down the tops of her thighs and grabbed her bag off the floor, venturing towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower.” Stiles watched her close the door before he turned his head back to the ceiling.

...

Stiles sighed as his made his way down the stairs. He rounded the corner and pulled a wrinkled dollar out of his pocket. His steps stuttered for a brief moment when he saw Boyd staring blankly at the glass of the vending machine. “Yo.” He watched as Boyd punched in the three digit code and smiled. “Hey, that’s the same thing I was going to get.” Boyd didn’t look at him.

The peanut butter crackers were slowly pushed forward but the got jammed right at the front. Stiles made a face of disappointment. “Oh, you know what, hang on. I got a patented method for this. Don’t worry.” He stuffed the dollar in his back pocket and brought both of his hands up to the top of the machine. Before he even flexed his arms, Boyd punched straight through the glass, shattering it and sending pieces flying across the concrete.

Stiles pulled his hands away slowly and watched Boyd mechanically take the crackers, pulling the metal spring with it, and walk away. Stiles glanced from his back to the vending machine and back before taking a careful step through the glass. He reached in a pulled out the crackers and a package of Reese’s peanut butter cups and some Doritos. He held the snacks to his chest before making his way up the stairs. Scott was gone when he entered the room.

He heard the shower running and smiled.

...

Keeva ran her hands her face and through her hair. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the hot water wash over her shoulders and down her back. She sighed when she felt someone step in behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and smooth lips kissed the back of her neck. She dropped her head forward and stroked the skin of his forearms.

“What’s going on, Keeva? You’ve been wired since we got here.” She lifted her head and turned in his arms. He locked her fingers together and rested his hands on the small of her back. She rested her arms on his shoulders and curled the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers. “I just got a really bad feeling the moment we got off the bus.” She shrugged and pressed her forehead to his collarbone. “I don’t know.”

He brought his hand up to her hair and trailed it down her back. She tightened her arms around him and he felt her shiver. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly rocked their bodies side to side. “Everything’s going to be okay.” He whispered against her temple. He felt her nod and run her hands through his hair and across his shoulders.

He hummed low in his throat and stroked the bones of her hips with his thumbs. She trailed the tips of her fingers down his back and pulled away from him, meeting his eyes. “Something bad’s going to happen.” She whispered. He released a long breath through his nose and tipped her chin up, raising her face closer to his. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.” He responded just as quietly.

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips meet hers. She sighed when she felt the tip of his tongue skin the inside of her upper lip. She moaned and lifted her right leg up to hook around his hip. He brought his hand down to cup the back of her calf. She felt him harden against the inside of her thigh and she rocked her hips, smirking when she heard his moan against her lips.

His right hand came around to her chest and cupped her breast in his palm. She sighed against his gentle caress and pushed her body harder against his. He took a few shuffled steps back until her back hit the wall. She gasped when she felt the contrasting cold tile against her back compared to the heat coming off of his chest. He drew her leg up higher on his waist and rocked against her.

She drew a hand up into his hair and pulled lightly on the wet strands. He moved his lips away from hers and across her jaw bone towards her ear and down the side of her neck. She felt him angle his hips towards her entrance. She drew her eyebrows together when she heard a low beeping in the other room. She gasped when he sheathed himself slowly inside of her. “Stiles.” He moaned against her neck and rocked slowly against her. She closed her eyes and felt them cross behind her lids. She tightened her grip in his hair when she heard something beep again.

“Stiles wait.” He stopping moving but kept his head buried in her neck. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the shower curtain. It came again. She turned her face towards him. “Did you hear that?” Stiles blinked languidly before angling his head towards the bedroom. He sighed and carefully pulled out of her. She gasped and stood still as he placed her leg back down on the ground. He looked down at her face and leaned over her, turning the water off. “Reality calls.”

They carefully stepped out of the shower and towel dried themselves off. Stiles wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the room. He stopped when he saw Scott peering stiffly out of the window with his phone to his ear. “Hey, Scott, you okay?” The other boy turned away from the window and stared, wide eyed at a half-naked Stiles as if he was staring through him. Stiles sighed when his phone beeped again and Scott turned back to the window.

Stiles finally answered the text just as Keeva came out of the bathroom. He drew his eyebrows together and handed her the piece of technology so he could get dressed. Keeva narrowed her eyes at the screen before looking up at Scott. Stiles quickly joined her and took the phone back from her hands. “Hey, Scott, we’ll be right back, okay, buddy? Don’t go anywhere.” He took her hand and quickly led her from the room.

Scott didn’t appear to hear him and he didn’t react when they left the room. He continued to stare out the window. They quickly made their way down the stone path and entered Allison and Lydia’s room. Lydia was standing by the window, peering out of the curtain as if on watch. Allison was pacing. Both girls looked up when they entered.

“What’s so urgent that you needed us right now?” Allison looked at Lydia before beginning. “Earlier, I was in the shower and Scott came in and started saying…very strange things. I haven’t seen Scott act like that since the full moon.” Stiles nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I know, he was definitely a little off with me too. It actually was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine.”

“See,” All eyes turned to Lydia. “It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us.” She stalked over to the bed side table and pulled out a Bible. Keeva raised her hand. “Okay, just hold on, alright? What if it’s not just the motel?” Keeva looked over at Allison. “The number in the office?”

Lydia looked over at Allison. “It started at 198 but then the next time we saw it, it went up by three.” Keeva nodded and glanced up at Stiles. “Like three sacrifices?” His eyes widened slightly and he snapped his head up to Allison and Lydia. “What if this time it’s three werewolves?” Allison flicked her eyes between her friends. “Scott, Isaac and Boyd.” Stiles nodded and met the eyes of every girl present before speaking again. “Maybe we were meant to come here.” Lydia snapped her fingers. “Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?” Stiles looked over at her and drew his eyebrows together. “Wait hold on.”

Stiles took the Bible from Lydia’s hand and opened it, several pieces yellowed newspaper clippings scattered out across the bedspread. “What is that?” Allison asked. The girls crowded around and leaned against his shoulders, each trying to catch a better look at the papers. “28 Year Old Man Hangs Himself at the Infamous Glen Capri.” He read.

He knelt next to the bed and rearranged all the articles. The girls followed him. “Look at these two.” Lydia pointed out two individual articles. “They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room.” Keeva carefully stood on shaky legs, her crushing feeling of foreboding suddenly rushing back. “So, if every room has a Bible?” Allison asked. Lydia nodded. “There could be articles in all the rooms.”

The other three stood and stared down at the bed. The articles gazed back at them mockingly. “That’s a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow; this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred.” Stiles rambled sarcastically. Keeva elbowed his ribs. Lydia, her eyes droopy and sad, looked over at Allison. “What if the room next door as one about the couple?” Stiles looked over at her and then behind him at the door. He took great bounding steps across the room before throwing it open.

They quickly followed him and found themselves in the other room. Stiles turned the knob but to no avail. He glanced down at it. “That was not locked before,” Lydia said, surprised. Allison shook her head. “Forget it; we need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here.” They turned to track down the three wolves when they heard the distinct whirring of a saw. Stiles sharply turned his head to the door and stared, wide eyed at the girls. “I’m not the only one that heard that, am I?” Lydia asked. “It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on.” Stiles came around them. “Handsaw?” He asked in sheer astonishment.

He knelt on one knee and swiftly and surely began to pick the lock. It wasn’t seconds after they heard the saw that they had the door open and came upon the disturbing scene. Ethan was standing in the single beam of light with the handsaw held dangerously close to his stomach. “Hey, no Ethan! Don’t!” Stiles ran into the room and gripped the saw tightly in both hands.

They struggled with the machinery and Keeva glanced around for any way to help. She reached down and pulled the cord from the wall. Ethan threw Stiles to the ground and he landed dangerously close to the saw just before it stopped spinning. Allison ran to him and tore him away from the offending object. Ethan flung his claws out and dragged them across his torso. He screamed and Allison and Stiles stood and each took an arm.

They tore his arms away from his chest and Ethan was thrown to the ground. Keeva winced when she heard his flesh sizzle against the heat of the construction lamp. He cradled his arm to his chest and, for the first time, looked on all of them with clarity. Lydia stood just over him and looked like she wanted to help him up but she refrained.

The alpha stumbled to his feet and stared sharply from one to the other. “What just happened?” He barked. None of them answered him and he ran from the room. “Ethan!” Stiles followed and they left the room in a hurry.

“Ethan, wait! What’s going on?” Ethan shook his head. “I don’t know.” Stiles sighed and scurried down the stairs after him, the girls following closely behind. “Ethan,” The alpha cut him off. “Didn’t you hear what I just said! I don’t know how I got there or what I was doing.” They reached the landing and turned the corner to his and Danny’s room. “You could be a little bit more helpful, alright? We did just save your life.” Stiles called. Ethan turned to the group and took a deep breath. “And you probably shouldn’t have.” He said cryptically before hurrying back to his room.

Keeva came up behind Stiles and sighed. “What now?” She asked. Allison stood on the third step from the bottom and sighed. “I’ll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place.” Allison ventured back up the stairs and the other three exchanged glances. Stiles glanced up at Lydia and she sighed. “What?” He shrugged. “Why are you looking at me like that? Stiles!”

He closed his eyes and licked his lips, looking out into the distance. “Alright, Lydia, I didn’t want to say anything but this, everything we’re going through, we’ve kind of been through something like this before.” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. Keeva took a deep breath and looked away, willing this conversation to hurry along. “What do you mean? When?” Stiles sighed again and shifted his weight. “Your birthday party. The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane.” Lydia shifted her eyes before it seemed to dawn on her.

She shook her head and shoved past him. He looked down at Keeva and she shook her head. The followed her. “Lydia, I’m sorry.” Keeva shushed him. “He didn’t mean that you’re trying to kill people. He just…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Stiles picked up her slack. “I just meant that maybe, maybe you’re somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves.” Lydia slowed and turned her head to look at him, incredulous.

Stiles shook himself. “Which now that I say that out loud it just sounds really terrible.” Lydia stopped. “Stiles?” Keeva glanced at her boyfriend. “Do hear that?” Keeva looked down and pulled her eyebrows together. They watched as Lydia knelt in front of the grate. She pulled her hair back with one hand and bent closer to the grate. “Lydia, what do you hear?” Keeva asked.

“A baby crying. I hear…I hear water running. Oh, my God.” Lydia started to cry. “She’s drowning the baby.” Lydia stood and looked out across the parking lot, tears streaming down her face. “Someone’s drowning.”

Keeva and Stiles shared sharp looks. “Boyd and Isaac.” They burst into action, running across the lot and up the stairs. They pounded on the door and weren’t surprised when no one answered. Stiles turned the knob and was slightly astounded to find the door unlocked but didn’t linger on that thought. They raced into the room and saw Boyd’s feet hanging over the bottom half of the tub, his upper half submerged. Stiles pushed his sleeves up his arms and fell to his knees beside the tub.

He reached in and pulled at the drain. “He’s blocked it with something. I can’t get to it.” Lydia pushed her hair back behind her ear and turned to Keeva. “What do we do?” Keeva slapped the top of the safe pinning Boyd to the bottom of the tub. “Help me.” Stiles slid over to them and wrapped his arms around the safe while Lydia and Keeva tugged at the bottom of it. It didn’t budge. “Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?” Stiles shook his head, his face turning red. “You think I know that?” Stiles jerked to his feet and shook his head. “It’s too heavy.” Keeva gasped and dropped back away from the safe.

Stiles cried out and Keeva jerked around to face him. He’d burned his arm on the heater in the wall. “Wait a sec, the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater.” Keeve said. Lydia looked down at Boyd. “What?” Stiles shook his head. “It’s heat, heat, fire. Heat does it alright. We need something that’ll…”

“He’s underwater!” Lydia shouted as if that weren’t already obvious. “Yeah, I’m aware of that,” Stiles shouted. Keeva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the water soaking into her jeans. She opened her eyes. “The bus.” Both looked at her quizzically. “On the bus, they’ll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxygenizers. They can burn underwater.”

“Are you serious?” Keeva nodded jerkily. “Yes! Go!” Stiles slipped out of the door and down the stairs. Keeva took a deep breath and gazed down at Boyd, hoping to God that they could save him. “Wait, where’s Isaac?” Lydia asked. Keeva glanced back into the bedroom and stood. “Isaac!” Lydia followed her into the room and glanced around. There were only so many places he could be. “Where is he?” Lydia screeched.

Keeva held up her hand and cocked her head to the side. “Wait, listen.” Lydia stopped moving and turned to face the bed. A rapid, harsh breathing was coming from under the bed. “What is that?” She whispered. Lydia and Keeva locked eyes and slowly lowered themselves to their knees.

Keeva slowly reached for the comforter and lifted it over her head. Isaac looked up sharply and gasped, rearing back farther beneath the bed. She gasped and stood sharply, her back hitting Stiles’ chest. He turned her to face him and held the flares in front of him. “What do I do?” Keeva opened her mouth to speak but Lydia beat her to the punch. “The cap it’s like a match. The caps a match.” Stiles popped the cap off the flare and struck it several times at the end. It wouldn’t light. “Why isn’t it lighting?” Stiles gritted out through clenched teeth. Keeva followed him into the bathroom. “I don’t know!” It lit with a massive whoosh and Stiles held it away from his face.

Stiles knelt at the side of the tub and stuck his whole arm in the water. With a great roar and the crash of the safe, Boyd leaped from the water and sent it splashing over the edge. He quickly shifted back into his human form before hanging his head between his shoulders, exhausted. Keeva took the second flare and easily set it ablaze. She ventured back into the bedroom and knelt on the floor, lifting the blanket. “Hey, Isaac,” The terrified wolf looked up. “Got something for you.” Keeva stuck the flame beneath the bed and into his face.

He cried out and pushed himself out from the under the bed, still curled on the floor but lucid. Keeva stood and faced Stiles and Lydia. “Now we just need to find Allison and Scott so we can get the hell out of here.” Her boyfriend nodded and they left the room, leaving the wolves to fend for themselves.

Right as they stepped across the threshold of the room, Allison practically barreled into Keeva. They girls equally steadied each other before Allison spoke. “I can’t find Scott anywhere.” The group turned down the steps and into the parking lot. “It’s happening to him to isn’t it?” Stiles asked. “It has to be. Isn’t there another flare on the bus?” Lydia asked. Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go get it.”

They stopped short at the scene that greeted them. Soaked to the bone in an unidentifiable liquid with a glowing flare gripped tightly in his hand was Scott. His head was cast down and he was standing still as stone. “Scott?” Allison asked. They slowly made their way around him until they were face to face. He didn’t register their appearance. “Scott?” She asked again.

Keeva gasped and brought the back of her hand to her nose. The scent of gasoline permeated the air. She saw a red jug discarded to the side. Scott was soaked in gasoline. “There’s no hope.” His voice was scratchy and low. Like he’d been crying. “What do you mean, Scott? There’s always hope.” Allison said. “Not for me. Not for Derek.” Keeva blinked back tears at the reminder that her cousin was more likely than not dead. She shook her head. “Derek wasn’t your fault. You know Derek wasn’t your fault.” She said. Her throat felt tight.

Scott shook his head. “Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt.” Allison shook her head. “People keep getting killed.” He sounded broken and resigned. Stiles licked his lips and took a careful step forward. Keeva reached out from him but he gently shook her off. “Scott, listen to me. This isn’t you. Alright, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay, now…”

“What if it isn’t? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?” Keeva brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. Stiles took another step closer. “It all started that night. The night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that?” Stiles nodded slowly, his shoulders shaking as he took a deep breath. “You and me.” Scott continued. “We were nothing. We weren’t popular, we weren’t good a lacrosse. We weren’t important. We were no one.” Scott’s voice shook and he was trembling.

Keeva choked on her breath. Lydia took a step closer to her as if to draw in her strength. “Maybe I should just be no one again.” Scott looked up and met Stiles' eyes. “No one at all.” He twisted his hand around so that the flare was higher from the ground, more securely over the pool of gasoline. Stiles took a step forward. “Scott, just listen to me, okay?” Keeva’s eyes flashed to his back.

“You’re not no one. You’re someone, okay? Scott,” Stiles shook his head and a single tear dropped down from his cheek. “You’re my best friend. And I need you.” Stiles was taking careful steps towards Scott, getting closer and closer to the gas. “Scott, you’re my brother. Alright so…” He glanced down and took a deep breath before stepping into the puddle extending out from Scott. Keeva sucked in a sharp breath and felt Allison take her hand.

“If you’re going to do this I think you’re just going to have to take me with you then.” Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare and met Scott’s eyes. He tugged carefully on the stick until it was in his hands and only in his hands. He nodded and quickly tossed it behind him. Keeva watched its descent a few feet away from them. She blinked. It rolled back towards the gasoline.

She screamed. “No!” She and Lydia raced towards the boys and Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott and all five of them fell heavily to the concrete. Keeva pressed her face in between Stiles shoulder blades and let herself cry.

...

“I don’t want to know. I really don’t want to know. But in case you missed the announcement, the meets canceled. We’re headed home. Pack it in.” Keeva blearily opened her eyes and lifted her head off of Stiles' shoulder. The bus began to steadily fill with people. “Pack it in!” Coach yelled. She sat up straight and adjusted her tank top.

She jerked slightly when she watched Ethan sit next to Scott. “I don’t know what happened last night.” He turned to face Scott. “But I’m pretty sure you saved my life.” Keeva narrowed her eyes. Scott? Scott wasn’t even in the room when Ethan tried to eviscerate himself. “Sorry, I saved your life. Not that it matters. Just a minor detail.” Stiles interjected.

Ethan rolled his eyes. “I’m going to give you something. We’re pretty sure Derek’s still alive.” Keeva leaned forward against the seat. “What?” She was ignored. “But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack,”

“And he kills his own.” Scott finished quietly. Ethan continued as if he was never interrupted. “Or Kali goes after him and we kill him.” Keeva shifted but Stiles gripped her knee and shook his head. “That’s the way it works.” Ethan moved to stand. “You know your little code of ethics there is barbaric. Just FYI.” Ethan ventured to the back of the bus and Stiles trailed off, leaning forward in his seat.

“Coach can I see your whistle for a second.” Lydia stood and took the whistle from around his neck. Keeva pulled her eyebrows together and watched as she brought it to her lips. She wrapped her hand around the slot and blew. Her eyes widened when she pulled her hand away. She showed it to the group. “Wolfsbane.” Stiles exchanged glances with Keeva before looking back at Lydia. “So, every time coach blew his whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd…”

“And Ethan.” Lydia finished lamely. “We all inhaled it.” Allison sat up. “You were all poisoned by it.” Keeva licked her lips. “So that’s how the Darach got into their heads.” She said. Stiles made a face and snatched the whistle from Lydia. He balled it up into his fist and leaned over Keeva. She sat back and watched him pulled the window down and toss the whistle outside.

“Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!” Stiles blinked innocently when coach stormed towards him as the bus started moving. Finstock sighed roughly and stalked back to the front of the bus. Keeva smirked and rested her head on the back of her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may have noticed Keeva’s reaction when she counted 17 stairs and started freaking out a little. That’s because I wanted to create some type of supernatural reaction from not just Lydia but from her as well. In Spanish culture, it is believed that Friday the 17 could be a bad omen instead of Friday the 13. The reason for this is because the Roman numeral XVII can be rearranged to form the word VIXI which translates from Latin to “my life is over” so…17 steps. I thought it was cool so I hope some of you did too.


	7. Holding on and Letting Go

“Did you know that Kansas City, Missouri is the home to the largest maker of boxed chocolates in the world? Russell Stover still hand dips more than 25 million pieces of chocolate each year.” Stiles blinked and rested his book on his chest, turning his head to glance at Keeva. She was sitting on the floor beside him with her laptop open in her lap and a random website pulled up on her screen. Jamie was babbling incessantly beside him on the bed.

“Why are you looking that up?” He asked. She shrugged and changed screens. “Well, in my search for online information about the Darach, I got bored and started watching that one movie with Leslie Mann and Brendan Frasier and I started thinking about that other movie she did with that actor from Missouri but I couldn’t think of his name so I looked him up. It was Paul Rudd, by the way. And then I clicked on Kansas City on his Wikipedia page because I know next to nothing about the city.” Stiles shoved both hands underneath his head, his mouth agape and his eyebrows drawn together at her train of thought.

“Did you know that in the ‘70’s, the Kansas City mob had this huge gang war over something called The River Quay, which isn’t even there anymore, and they blew up three buildings? A lot of gangsters died, apparently.” Stiles nodded. “Anyway, when I typed in Kansas City into Google, one of the first articles that popped up was ’22 Fun Facts About KC’ and I found lots of interesting things.” Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over the side of the bed, his head rested beside her shoulder. “Your train of thought really is astounding.” Stiles glanced at his nightstand when his phone began to vibrate.

Before he could grab it, Keeva snatched the piece of technology off the stand. Stiles sighed and flopped onto his back. “Hello?” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and looked at Stiles. He sat up on his elbows and blinked. “What do you mean?”

She got to her feet and furrowed her eyebrows. “I mean, yeah but…” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t take that tone with me, Scott McCall. I’ll send him over.” She hit the red button before Scott had time to stutter out a response and tossed the phone on the bed. She lay down on her stomach and tickled Jamie’s belly. Stiles blinked at her. “Are you supposed to tell me something?” She looked up at him. “Scott wants you to meet him at the hospital?” Stiles jerked up onto his knees with wild eyes. “Why? What happened? What’s going on?”

Keeva raised her hand and pressed it flat against his chest. “Whoa, slow down, tiger! He says that some doctor is missing. He’s with Ethan.” Stiles deflated and stepped off the bed to slip his shoes on. “I’ll see you later.” She snorted and made faces at Jamie.

...

“No, dad, they’re trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings. Okay, two doctors, both gone.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest while his dad mulled over his response. “So, whose car is this?” He asked. Melissa spoke up. “Dr. Hilliard. The on call doctor, the ER attending is the one that never made it in.” The sheriff nodded and Stiles rubbed his thumb and index finger together. The sheriff turned to Melissa. “Let me just focus on getting your story first.” He turned to Scott and Stiles. “Boys, give us a second?” They nodded and took a few steps away from their parents.

“So, how’s that ass chewing you received from Keeva go?” Scott gave Stiles a withering look and Stiles smirked. “Can we be serious, please?” Scott pleaded. Stiles, smirk still plastered on his face, nodded. “So, these are definitely sacrifices, right?” Scott asked. Stiles looked at the empty car behind his dad. “Yeah, it’s one Deaton mentioned. Healers.” Scott shook his head and licked his lips. “What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That’s not a coincidence and if he hadn’t been with Ethan he probably would’ve died and Danny’s not a healer.” Stiles nodded along with Scott’s logic.

Stiles drew his eyebrows together and cocked his head when he noticed his dad on the phone. Scott looked over his shoulder and back at Stiles. “Can you hear that?” Stiles asked. Scott looked at the sheriff and focused his hearing. His eyes wide and his mouth gaping, he looked back at Stiles. “They found a body.” Stiles’ eyebrows rose.

...

Keeva jumped when Ms. Blake slammed a book on her desk. Stiles looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders. “Good morning. As you all know Mr. Harris is still missing, I mean sick. Anyway, I am filling in while we all hope and pray for another more qualified substitute to take my place.” Stiles looked over his shoulder at Scott who shrugged. “Okay, so let’s get started shall we.”

Stiles discreetly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to tap away. Keeva rolled her eyes and kept an eye out for Ms. Blake. “My dad said that the ER attending wasn’t strangled but he did die from asphyxiation they just don’t know how.” Keeva turned her eyes him. “Is that what you texted Scott?” Stiles nodded once. She flipped her pen between her fingers. “So the other doctor could still be alive?” She asked. Stiles glanced up towards the front of the room and watched Ms. Blake’s back for several seconds. “I don’t know but there’s got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital at least. Any one of them could be next.”

She nodded and took a deep breath before releasing it in a heavy sigh. She turned her head when she heard Scott’s phone go off. He scrambled to answer it before ducking down and pressing it to his ear. The conversation was over in less than a minute and Scott looked petrified by whatever had been said. She nudged Stiles and he followed her gaze to his best friend. His eyebrows furrowed together. Scott exchanged looks with both Keeva and Stiles before shaking his head and resting it between his hands.

The class seemed to drag on before the bell finally rang and Scott raced from the room. Keeva bolted after him while Stiles followed at a slower pace and dialed buttons on his phone. “Scott! Where are you going?” He turned and shook his head. “Deaton called. He was taken.” Keeva’s eyes widened and she scoffed, picking up her pace to keep up with Scott’s long stride. “He called you before he was taken!” She screeched. Scott nodded and pushed the north entrance doors open.

“Where are you going?” Stiles called. Scott straddled his bike and pulled his helmet on. “I have to go get him.” Keeva shook her head and wrapped her hands around the handlebars. “Scott, he’s probably already gone.” Scott shook his head and began to walk the bike backward. “He told me to find him.” Keeva gaped and released his bike just as he started the engine. She watched him speed away.

Stiles came up beside her and sighed. “I called my Dad.” She looked up at him. He was still watching the spot where Scott had disappeared. “He’ll beat him there.” She nodded and gazed into the distance.

...

Stiles turned his head away from Keeva when he heard his dad slapped Scott’s shoulder. “We’re going to do everything you can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school.” The sheriff walked away and Scott looked at the couple standing next to him before nodding his head towards the back room.

Stiles glanced at his dad before resting his hand on Keeva’s back and leading her to the back room. Scott opened the door and they quietly slipped inside. He crossed his arms over his chest and met Stiles’ eyes. “We have to tell him.” Keeva’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and she gaped up at Stiles. He blinked and opened his mouth to respond to his best friend.

“You mean like tell him, tell him? Or do you mean telling him something else that isn’t telling him what I think you want to tell him?” Scott nodded. “The first one.” Stiles shook his head and gaped. “Remember how your mom reacted? She couldn’t look you in the eye for like a week.” Scott nodded. “And she got over it.”

Stiles looked out the window of the door and stared at the back of his father’s head. Keeva locked her fingers with his and waited for him to answer. “And it actually made us closer.” Scott was trying to be comforting. Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and rocked back on his heels. “I don’t know, dude. I mean look at him, he’s completely overwhelmed as it is.” Keeva looked at the sheriff and watched as he ran his hand over his tired face. “He’s overwhelmed because he has no clue what’s happening.”

Keeva could see both sides. On Scott’s side, telling the sheriff might benefit him. He would finally know what’s going on in Beacon Hills. On Stiles’ side, telling the sheriff could double his chances of getting hurt. It was six of one and half a dozen of the other. “He’s got people dying in his town, a town he’s supposed to protect. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s going to find out sooner or later.” Stiles shook his head and tightened his hold on Keeva.

“Is now really the right time?” Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. “What if not telling him now gets somebody else killed?” Keeva stared hard at Scott and was ready to punch him in the throat. “What if telling him gets him killed?” Stiles deadpanned. Scott closed his mouth and just stared at Stiles. “Okay, look I get that Deaton’s been like a father to you. I get that but this is…” Stiles trailed off and stared out the window. “Scott, this is my actual father. I can’t…” He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. “I can’t lose both of my parents, alright? Not both of them.” Scott licked his lips and nodded.

“You’re right,” Scott said. Stiles sighed heavily and licked his lips, his eyes glassy. “No, I’m not. I’m not right.” He met Scott’s eyes and nodded once. “I’ll tell him.” Keeva sighed. “I’ll help you,” Scott said. Stiles sighed and tightened his grip on Keeva’s hand as Scott made his way to the door and twisted the knob. They pushed it open and the sight before them stopped them in their tracks.

Mrs. Morell was talking to the sheriff. “Please, whatever you need, however, I can help finding my brother.” Stiles looked over at Scott and drew his eyebrows together. Scott shrugged and looked back towards Morell. “Could you excuse us for a minute? Thank you.” The sheriff and his deputy walked around the desk and into the lobby. Morell made her way towards them with purpose. “Listen to me very carefully, all of you. No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him.”

Stiles’ shoulders sagged in relief and Scott shook his head. “You don’t have to ask us for help.” She cocked her head to the side. “Actually, I’m trying to help you because if you’re going to find my brother then you’re going to need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and drew his eyebrows together. It dawned on Keeva first and she smacked Stiles’ shoulder. “Lydia.”

...

“Where are we even supposed to find her in this mess?” Someone had pulled the fire alarm and students were milling around the building looking for the closest exit. Stiles shrugged, frustrated, as he pulled her along through the bodies. He stopped suddenly and switched his route. “What? Did you see her?” He shook his head. “No, but I saw Aiden come out of the boys’ locker room.” Keeva nodded. “Good place to look.”

Stiles maneuvered them around to the side entrance of the locker room and they scurried inside. They turned the corner and saw Cora with her hand wrapped around Lydia’s wrist. As much as she loved her cousin, she hadn’t seen her in several years and knew more about Lydia than Cora so it was safe to say that Keeva trusted Lydia slightly more than Cora. It kind of pissed her off to see Cora manhandling her friends.

“Let go.” Lydia pulled against Cora’s hold but the wolf didn’t budge. “I said…”

“Let go.” Both girls turned to Stiles who sighed. “She said let go.” Cora scoffed and pushed Lydia away from her. The girl stumbled and quickly made her way towards Keeva. She smiled at her and looked over at Cora. “Well, I guess I know whose side you’re on, cousin.” Keeva sneered. “There aren’t any sides, Cora. You’ve been gone a long time. A lot’s changed.” Cora narrowed her eyes and made to move towards her but Stiles stepped in front of her. “I need Lydia for something. Now, you can either play nice and come along or run back to Derek and tell him his message has been received.”

Cora sneered and flicked her eyes between all three before rolling them and waving them forward. Stiles nodded his appreciation and dragged Keeva and Lydia out of the locker room. They easily made their way down the nearly empty hall and snuck inside the chemistry lab. Stiles situated them at a table before leaving again.

Keeva sat next to Lydia and the other girl smiled at her. Stiles came back in less than two minutes with a thin rectangular box tucked underneath his arm. Keeva drew her eyebrows together and watched him removed the contents of the box. “An Ouija board?” Lydia asked. Stiles arranged the board in front of the three girls. “Also called a spirit board and it’s worth a shot.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “A shot in the dark.” She said skeptically.

Stiles scoffed. “Would you just try it please, okay? Let’s not forget who this is for? Scott’s boss who’s also saved our collective asses on more than one occasion.” Cora stared at the board. “So, do we all do this?” She gestured to the board. Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

All four placed the tips of their fingers on the planchette. “Everybody ready?” Stiles asked. Keeva nodded, Lydia smacked her lips together, “Yeah.” And Cora rolled her eyes. “Yes.” Stiles stared down at the board. “Where’s Dr. Deaton?” For several seconds, they waited with bated breath. Stiles glanced up at Lydia who stared at him. “What?” Stiles flicked his eyes to the board and then back to Lydia. “Are you going to answer it?” Lydia looked over at Keeva and shook her head. “Oh, I don’t know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit world.”

Keeva scoffed and removed her hands from the planchette. “Well, do you know any spirits?” Cora asked. Lydia shook her head and narrowed her eyes, pointing from Cora to Stiles. “Is she for real?” Stiles scoffed and looked up at Keeva. Keeva placed her hands on top of Lydia’s and the strawberry blonde met her eyes. “Lydia, we just need you to concentrate on Deaton and see if you can…” She searched her mind for the proper word. “Discern his location? Or something of the fact?”

Lydia took a deep breath and shrugged. “I guess I can try.” Keeva glared at Cora when the other girl snorted and rolled her eyes. Stiles dug around in his pocket for a few minutes and pulled out a set of keys. “Alright, these are Deaton’s keys to the clinic. Close your eyes, I’m going to put them in your hand and then we’re just going to try and see if you can feel out for his location. It’s called psychometry.” Lydia pursed her lips and pointed at him. “I’m not a psychic.”

Stiles blinked in sheer bewilderment and shook his head. “Lydia, you’re something! Lydia put out your hand…” She closed her eyes and placed her open palm out towards him. Stiles carefully placed the keys in her hand and she jerked. “What?” Keeva sat up straighter and peered into Lydia’s face. She opened her eyes and looked at Stiles. “They’re cold.” He snorted and sagged against the desk, his right eye twitching. “Lydia, concentrate please. We’re trying to save lives here. For the love of God.” He finished lamely. Keeva covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smiled and Cora cleared her throat to mask her laughter.

Lydia’s face changed and all three leaned forward slightly. “What is it? What do you see?” Keeva asked. Lydia opened her eyes and her face deflated. “Nothing.” Cora sighed and Keeva looked up at a disappointed Stiles. He shrugged and shook his head. “Okay, okay. Here we go.” Stiles grabbed a pencil and handed it to Lydia. “Automatic writing.” He stated. Keeva raised her eyebrows. This was a new one. “Automatic writing?” Lydia repeated. Stiles nodded once and she sighed, taking the pencil from him.

Lydia made a few short lines on the page and then quickly diverted to longer ones. “Lydia what are you doing? What the hell is that?” Stiles asked. Keeva peered down at the paper and quickly appreciated Lydia’s artwork. “A tree.” The girl said. “A…” Stiles looked up at Cora who just shook her head. “Lydia, you’re supposed to be writing words, supposed to be writing sentences like something like a location or something that could tell us where he is.” Lydia shrugged. “Well, maybe you should have said that.”

Cora interrupted. “Isn’t she supposed to be some kind of genius?” She asked. Lydia looked up. “Genius yes, psychic…no.” Stiles rested his forearms on the table and hung his head. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially sense it’s obvious you should be talking to Danny.” Stiles’ head shot up like a bullet and he stared wide eyed at Lydia. “Wait, what? Why Danny?”

“Because last night he was a target,” They turned their eyes to Scott. His right hand was bloody and he had it pressed to his shoulder. “But he wasn’t a sacrifice.” Keeva pulled her eyebrows together and stared at Lydia.

Keeva shrieked when the bell rang and all four quickly piled out of the classroom. “Isn’t Danny still in the hospital?” Stiles nodded. “That’s where we’re going right now.” He answered. “We’ll meet you there,” Scott said. Cora looked at him and back at Stiles. “Why?” He asked. Scott spun around and held his phone up to Stiles' eyes. “We found something? What does that mean?” Scott shrugged and turned back around.

...

Keeva peered out at either end of the hallway before slipping into the hospital room behind Stiles. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Stiles scoffed and grasped her hand. “We need answers.” She sneered at his back. “There’s something wrong with your morals.” He peered behind his shoulder at her. “Why? Because I come visit an ailing friend in the hospital?” Keeva scoffed and shook her head. “No, because you use that as an excuse to interrogate a friend about what he was doing last night.” Stiles stopped and opened his mouth to retort before shaking his head. Keeva smirked and they stopped beside Danny’s bed.

“Danny? You awake?” Stiles shook his shoulder and waited for a reaction. “Danny?” He tapped his fingers against Danny’s cheek and Keeva tugged on his arm. He did it again only harder. The third time he did it, he used the backs of his fingers and Danny took in a loud lungful of breath, shocking Stiles into rearing back like a scared cat. Keeva covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Stiles looked down and saw Danny’s laptop bag. He quickly knelt and unzipped the case. “What are you doing?” He peered over the side of the bed glanced at Keeva. She shrugged and took a single step towards Danny. “I’m not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream…that you’re having.” Stiles nodded for self-assurance and went back to digging through the bag. “Why are you going through my stuff?” Keeva giggled inaudibly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles straightened and licked his lips. “Right, but only in the dream, remember? The dream. Dreaming.” Stiles singsonged at the end. Keeva chortled and Stiles snapped his head around to face her. She was bent at the waist and clutching her stomach, her mouth covered with her hands. He sneered at her and she shook her head. “Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?” Stiles snapped his head up. “I don’t know that, Danny. It’s your dream. Take responsibility for it. Now, shut up and go back to sleep.”

Keeva turned away and fanned her face with her hands; tears were streaming down her face. Stiles pulled out what looked like a manuscript from the confines of Danny’s bag and stared at it. “Oh, Danny-boy, you actually might’ve found something here.” He stood up and snapped at Keeva. She turned around and shook her head. He nodded to the door and she stepped out.

As soon as they were in the hall, Stiles called Scott. “Hey. Yeah, no but we found something.” Stiles looked at Keeva, confused. “Okay? Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris’s physics class and I think it actually means something.”

They were outside at this point and walked toward Stiles’ jeep. “Something on tulerid currents.” Stiles stopped at the driver’s side door and unlocked the car, stepping in but not starting the car.

...

They’d set up shop in the vet’s clinic, all of Danny’s paper’s spread out on the metal surgical table. “What does this kid’s homework have to do with finding Deaton?” Stiles looked up at Cora. “It’s not just homework, okay? It’s a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth; they can even be affected by lunar phases, alright. Look at this,” Stiles flipped two pages into Danny’s proposal and they all leaned in to read it.

“I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.” Lydia read. Scott locked eyes with Keeva. “Harris wasn’t just a sacrifice. He knew something.” Stiles nodded and pulled up another set of papers. “Check this out. Allison’s dad wasn’t the only one with a map, alright.” He unfolded the map of Beacon Hills and set it over on top of the other documents scattered across the table. “Danny had one too.” Keeva examined the map and noted all the lines drawn on the paper.

“Danny marked all the tulerid currents. Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn’t believe how much energy flowing through this earth is around this town.” Scott looked up suddenly. “Stiles, look, they match.” Stiles looked at the photo copies of Argent’s map and the paper copy of Danny’s. They matched. “There are three places alright.” Scott leaned over the map and took out a pencil. “Where they’re kidnapped,” He circled on connecting marker. “And the place where their body was found.” He circled another point.

“That’s right on a tulerid current.” Lydia pointed to the spot Scott just marked. “Maybe where they’re sacrificed is somewhere in between.” Stiles looked over at Keeva. He took the pencil from Scott. “You said there are six more bodies to be found. Deaton’s one of them. They’ve got to be somewhere in between right?” Stiles made to mark a spot in the middle of the map but Cora dropped her hand on top of his. “Stop.” Stiles froze and looked up at her.

She met his eyes and drug his hand over the map towards the Beacon Hills First National Bank symbol. It rested right on a current intersection. She looked up at Scott. “He’s in the vault. He’s in the same vault.”

Scott and Stiles scrambled to collect all the papers and Cora suddenly looked down. The boys made to leave. “Guys, hold on.” Scott turned. “Lydia, we don’t have time.”

“It’s Boyd,” Cora said. She looked shaken. “The plan didn’t work. They cut the power.” Stiles and Keeva met eyes and her heart suddenly felt like it was ready to burst out of her chest. “It’s just like he said.” She snapped her head around to face Scott but he was quickly moving on. “Go, I can save Deaton myself.” Stiles shook his head. “Scott, what about us?” Scott licked his lips and shook his head. “Cora can’t get there fast enough without you. Go, we can save both of them.”

Scott rushed out the door and Stiles looked at the three girls behind him. “Alright, let’s go.” They raced out the back door and quickly piled into the jeep, speeding off towards the loft.

...

Stiles rushed through the door of the electrical room and stared at all the switches. “Okay, what do we do?” Cora looked at Keeva and nodded. “We pull them.” She said. Keeva looked at Stiles. “All of them.” They pulled them all and stepped back. Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a text to Isaac. They shared a look and bolted for the stairs.

...

The room was quiet when they reached the threshold. Isaac and Ms. Blake sat still as stone against the heavy metal door. The only sound you could hear was the soft drift of the water against the walls. Keeva’s breath caught in her throat when she saw her cousin.

He was kneeling on the floor, soaking wet, with blood dripping down his forearms. Boyd, strong, solid, Boyd was lying prone in the water a few feet away, blood on his chest. Keeva knew what happened.

Cora pushed past her and it pushed her in motion. They, along with Stiles, descended the stairs and went to the werewolf. Cora knelt beside Boyd and took his head in her lap, burying her face in his chest. Keeva stared at the top Derek’s head and didn’t have to see his face to know that tears were just barely concealed by the water soaking his skin. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling his head against her shoulder. Stiles rested a shaky hand on his back.

The world was quiet.


	8. Without You

_It was dark and he was running. His lungs were on fire and he could hear the distant sounds of pounding feet behind him. They were close. Too close._

_He leaped over fallen trees and scrambled through sharp bushes. He didn’t even see the other body until he ran smack into him._

_The other wolf froze in front of him and scanned his frame. They were both out of breath. “You’re a Hale.” It wasn’t a question more of an obvious statement._

_He gasped when an arrow was suddenly protruding from the wolf’s neck. He dropped like a sack of stones and he could see the hunter preparing to fire another shot. He heard it whistle through the air and was ready for the impact but he wasn’t prepared for the hand that suddenly caught the sharp weapon._

_Peter, with his fangs out and dripping, stared hard at his sweating face. He dropped the arrow and pulled him away from the hunters. They didn’t look back to see what happened to the other wolf._

_They found the storm cellar and hid beneath the shadows and waited._

...

“That’s what we’re taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal. They were gone for two days.” Keeva looked up at Cora’s back from her position on Derek’s couch. He’d been gone for just over 24 hours since Boyd’s death and Stiles was getting anxious. He shook his head and continued his pacing by the door. Peter was hidden away somewhere upstairs and Jamie lay happily talking to his toes in front of her.

“Okay, so is two days standard then or are we thinking Derek’s on some extended getaway?” Stiles stared at Cora who Keeve knew was rolling her eyes. “Why do you care?” Cora turned and faced Stiles. Keeva looked at her cousin and then to her boyfriend. He looked frustrated. “Why do I care? Let’s see, uh, because over the last few weeks my best friend’s tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I’ve known since I was three WAS ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by alphas, I…You want me to keep going? Cause I can, alright? For like an hour.” Sarcasm lined the edges of his voice and Keeva rolled her neck.

“You think Derek can do anything about that?” Cora shuffled across the room and stopped just short of the table standing between her and Stiles. Keeva sighed and stood, picking Jamie up off the couch and resting him on her hip. “Well, since he’s the one everyone seems to be after it’s more like he should do something about it, yeah.”

Cora shook her head and braced her palms against the table, examining its reflective surface. “I don’t know. There’s something different about him, now. He wasn’t like this when I knew him.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together and glanced down at Keeva who shrugged and shook her head. She knew just as much about what Cora was talking about as he did. She looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Peter stopped halfway down and cocked his head to the side. “A lot like Scott, actually.”

Keeva’s face melted into a mask of irritation. She knew Peter didn’t mean it as a compliment. “A lot like most teenagers. Unbearable romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really to only other teenagers.” Stiles sighed and rested his hands on his hips. “So, what happened? What changed him?”

Keeva’s head shot up when a sudden memory came to mind. Rather the memory of an individual long ago forgotten. “Paige.” Cora looked over at her with wide, nostalgic eyes. Peter nodded grimly. Stiles’ eyes shot up into his head. “You’re telling me some girl broke his little heart? That’s why he is the way he is?”

“Do you remember Derek before he was an alpha? He had blue eyes.” The three teenagers nodded. Jamie babbled away, twirling Keeva’s hair around his fingers. “Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?” Stiles shook his head. “I just always thought it was a genetic thing.” Peter and Cora both shook their heads. “If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes.”

...

_She started the metronome and closed her eyes. The cello was steady beneath her hand and she could already hear the music. She closed her eyes and held her breath. The strings hummed as she began to play._

_The music swelled around her and filled her with a familiar sense of calm. She embraced it and let it surround her. It overtook her senses and the world fell away._

_The unwelcome sound of a basketball and its players cracked her bubble and she opened her eyes, huffing in irritation. She licked her lips and straightened her shoulders, determined to tune them out._

_She closed her eyes and started over. An obnoxiously loud holler broke her reverie again and she opened her eyes, fire blazing in them. She gently placed her bow on the edge of the stand and rested her cello against the chair before venturing out into the hallway to see who was causing the ruckus._

_A group of boys were standing in the middle of the hall playing a friendly game of keep away. “Hey, do you guys mind? I’m trying to practice.” He turned around and her breath caught in her throat._

_She ignored the way his eyes made her feel and tried to remain irritated. It wasn’t every day that Derek Hale looked at you. Especially her._

_Even though they were in the same class, she and Derek didn’t run in the same circles. He was the object of many girls’ fantasies but he remained elusive. He was handsome and popular and athletic but for some reason, he didn’t date._

_The boys oohed and nudged each other around. “How do you know we’re not trying to practice too?” He asked. She rolled her eyes. “Well, you see, I was practicing in the music room and I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym.” She narrowed her eyes but he just smiled and spun the ball between his hands._

_“Well, I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you’ve got a basketball.” His friends oohed again and laughed. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. He dribbled the ball a few times between his legs and came to stand in front of her. He smelled divine. “See?” He held his hands up in surrender._

_She shook her head and turned to walk away. “Wait,” She stopped but didn’t turn around. “Hold on. If you can get the ball from me, maybe I’ll stop.” It took her a few seconds to consider her offer before she turned around. He smiled at her. A wolfish smile that showed all his teeth. “Come on, it’ll be easy.”_

_She was never good at basketball and she just knew she would embarrass herself but she felt the need to prove something to him. What she wanted to prove, she never knew._

_He began to slowly dribble the ball in front of him, never breaking eye contact. She lunged for it but he quickly changed hands. She stared at him and her eyes hardened. The boys laughed and she tried again to no avail._

_He glided past her and around before stopping just a few feet away from her. He dribbled expertly between his legs and she rolled her eyes. Her quiet practice wasn’t worth further embarrassment._

_She left him standing in the hallway and went back to her cello. She set her shoulders and started to play when she heard him. “Sorry about that.” He was standing enticingly against the doorjamb, his basketball between his hands. “Whatever.” She shook her head and turned back to her music._

_“Hey, what’s your name?” He entered the room and stopped right next to her. “I’m trying to practice if you didn’t notice.” He nodded and set his basketball down on an empty chair. “Okay, I’ll just leave you alone then.”_

_She flipped the page of music. “After you tell me your name.” She huffed and forced her smiled at bay. “Alright, I’ll tell you my name.” She looked over at him before glancing around the music room. “If you can play one instrument in this room.”_

_Derek looked around the room at the array of instruments. “One?” She nodded once. “Just one.” He arched an eyebrow. “Any of them?” She cocked her head to the side and watched him begin to peruse the options._

_It took a few minutes but he found one and hid it well from her. He walked confidently back towards her and smiled, producing a triangle from behind him and tapping it once. She rolled her eyes at his cleverness._

_She looked down and shook her head. “My name’s Paige. Now please go so I can practice.” He smirked and opened his mouth. “My name’s…”_

_“I know who you are.”_

_His eyebrows rocketed upwards before a corner of his mouth quirked up. He turned and left her to her music, her name ringing through his mind like a bell._

...

“Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?” Stiles scratched at his temple and licked his lips in confusion. Keeva was pacing the length of the window, rocking Jamie to get him to go to sleep. The sound of the rain usually helped him settle.

Stiles looked up at Peter confused. “How old were you?” Peter arched one perfect eyebrow and smiled slightly. Stiles narrowed his eyes in thought. “How old are you, now?” Peter sighed. “Not as young as we could’ve been but not as old as you might think.” Keeva raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She couldn’t even work that out in her head and she was related to Peter. Stiles scoffed. “That was frustratingly vague. How old are you?” He asked Cora. She shook her head like it was obvious. “I’m 17.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s an answer.” He looked at Peter like he was a toddler who didn’t understand. “That’s how we answer people.” Cora rolled her eyes. “Well, 17 how you’d measure in years.” Stiles just shook his head and sighed. “Alright, I’m just going to drop it.” He stopped and turned his head to face Keeva. “Wait, are you 17?” She stared at him like a deer in the headlights. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He scoffed. “Well, because apparently, no one is really their appropriate age.” Keeva shook her head. “To sooth your doubts, yes, I’m really 17.”

Stiles turned to Peter. “What happened with Derek and the cello girl?” Peter grunted. “What do you think happened?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders, waiting for an answer. “That’s why I’m asking you.” Peter huffed and closed his eyes.

“They’re teenagers. One minute it’s I hate you, don’t talk to me and the next it’s frantic groping in any dark corner they can manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes.” Keeva chuckled at Peter’s colorful description.

“They’re favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills. That’s when Derek first saw Deucalion and Ennis and Kali.” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

...

_It was dusty and broken down when they got inside but Derek’s lips quickly distracted her from their location. His hands were warm on the small of her back and she could feel his smile against her lips._

_A thought that had been plaguing her for a while popped into her head and she pulled away. Derek opened his eyes and watched her face. She wasn’t looking at him. “What?’_

_She sighed and met his eyes. “Why do you like me?” He shook his head and a small, confused smile graced his lips. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She took a deep breath. “Why do you like me?” She repeated. He shifted his weight and licked his lips. “Why do you think I like you?”_

_She shrugged and pressed her lips hard together. “Honestly, I thought at first you liked me because I didn’t like you.” Derek nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “So, now you’re worried that since I know you like me that I’m going to stop liking you.” She shook her head. “Not worried. Just wondering when.”_

_Derek huffed and met her eyes, a smile present on his face. “What if I never stop liking you?” He pulled her close and was about to press his lips to hers when something caught his attention. He jerked his head up and to the side and listened. “What? Did you hear something?”_

_He turned and flicked his eyes over the structure. “What’s wrong?” Paige’s voice was panicked almost. “Something happened here.” He sounded far away even to his own ears. “What do you mean?” She shifted uncomfortably. “I caught a scent. It’s blood.” She drew her eyebrows together._

_He whirled around and took several deep breaths. “Now I definitely heard something.” Paige shook her head. “Derek, I don’t hear anything.” He looked down at her, his face set and emotionless. “We have to go, now.” They raised from the distillery shortly before the packs came._

...

“Our mark for Vendetta.” Peter drew the spiral in the condensation of the window. Jamie was sleeping on Derek’s bed and Keeva had perched herself on the edge of the table beside Stiles. He had his elbows on the table and his hand clasped in front of him. “Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to like a whole new level, don’t you?”

Peter glanced at them over his shoulder. “It’s not just revenge.” Keeva chastised gently. Stiles looked up at her. This was the first time that she’d ever talked about anything remotely werewolf. Outside of general understanding, she’d never spoken about the inner workings of a pack. “Losing pack isn’t like losing family. It’s like you lose a limb.” Cora nodded in affirmation.

Peter stared out the window, his eyes far away. “They wouldn’t even let Ennis see the body.” He turned to look at the teenagers and nodded at Stiles. “Your dad was a deputy at the time.” Stiles sat up straighter in his chair and Peter continued. “Ennis demanded the body of his beta but your dad was adamant that he couldn’t see the body no matter how close they were.”

Cora shook her head. “I don’t get it. What does this have to do with Derek?” Peter sighed. “Everything. It’s never just a single moment. It’s a confluence of events.” Peter walked deeper into the room away from the window. “Personally, I looked at Ennis’ circumstances and saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different, he saw an opportunity.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together and glanced up at Keeva. “Opportunity? To do what?” Peter looked at Stiles and then at Keeva before meeting Stiles’ caramel eyes with his cerulean ones. “To always be with her.”

Keeva smiled and rested her hand on Stiles’ forearm. Peter shook his head. “He had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind.” Stiles sighed. “What?” Peter blinked. “Her finding out.”

“I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about the more convinced he became. You know teenagers; I bet he even blames me. He’s probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea.” Keeva shook her head and spun around to face her uncle. “What was your idea?” Peter looked up at her. “To turn her. To find an alpha who would bite her and turn her.”

Stiles and Cora both shot their heads up and stared at Peter wide eyed.

“I don’t know what it is with you teenagers and your willingness to roam around the school at night. Nothing good ever happens at night.” Keeva raised an eyebrow and Peter rolled his eyes. “That’s where she was when it happened.” Stiles looked down at the table and licked his lips.

A feeling of foreboding had set in over the room and Keeva shifted uncomfortably. “I was carefully hidden behind the stairs when it all happened. She called out for Derek when Ennis appeared in full wolf form. She ran but he was an alpha wolf and she was a human teenager.”

Peter shook his head and dropped it between his shoulders. “She never stood a chance.” Keeva dropped her eyes and blinked back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. “Why would you choose him?” Cora asked, accusingly.

Peter didn’t falter under her hard stare. “Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia and back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her.” Peter rested his head back against the pillar he was leaning against. He pursed his lips.

“Derek was waiting in the locker room. I could taste his nerves in the back of my throat and I was on the other side of the school. I could hear her crying and I knew he could too.” Stiles blinked when a thought dawned on him. “He doesn’t remember it was Ennis, does he?”

“If he does he keeps it to himself.” Peter shot back quickly. He was ready for the story to end. “So then what happened? Did he turn her?” Stiles asked. There was an edge to his voice that startled Keeva. It was sharp and accusatory. Peter looked away almost like he was ashamed. “Almost.”

“Derek couldn’t stand to listen to her screams anymore so he went and found them. He came at Ennis. A 15-year-old boy against a giant. I watched him land hard against the wall as she tried to crawl away.” Peter shook his head. “There was no reason for him to fight. She’d already been bitten.”

Cora blinked when Peter didn’t continue. “So, did she turn?” It took a few more seconds before he answered her. He glanced over at her and nodded. “She should have. Most of the time the bite takes.” Keeva closed her eyes and looked at her lap. “Most of the time.”

Stiles swallowed thickly and licked his lips, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “When you offered it to me you said if it doesn’t kill you.” He trailed off and Peter nodded, his eyes, once again, far away. “If…” He was quiet.

...

_The light filtered in from the stairs and he heard clamoring. He looked up and saw Peter crouched in the middle of the stairs, his eyes baffled and confused. “What’s happening to her?”_

...

“He knew the answer though.”

...

_Her blood was quickly soaking into his jeans and it covered his hands and arms. She was trembling against him and her hair was soaked with sweat. He could smell the stench of death on her long before it took hold. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to her temple._

...

Peter looked back towards the rain splattered window. “It didn’t matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren’t made for this.” Keeva heard Stiles release a shaky breath as he shook his head. It really wasn’t fair.

“She fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive.” Keeva sighed and shook her head, a picture of them becoming clearer and clearer in her head the more Peter spoke.

...

_He knotted his bloody fingers with hers and drew the pain from her into himself. He gasped and arched his neck back, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. She cried out and he looked down at her. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. She tiredly met his eyes and shook her head. “I knew.”_

_He drew his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?” She took several deep, painful breaths before speaking. “Right after I told you my name. I think I knew. I’ve seen things in this town before. Things that no one really could explain.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and listened to her voice, afraid that he wouldn’t hear it again and knowing that it was true. “Then there’s the way that you talk.” He closed his eyes as he realized his slip of the tongue._

_“How you’d say things like how you’d catch a scent.” Her breath was coming in quick spurts. “And I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear.” He looked down at her and met her brilliant brown eyes one last time. “I knew.” He took a deep breath. “And you still liked me?” He asked._

_She smiled heartbreakingly up at him. “I loved you.” He sighed. She clenched her eyes shut when a wave of agony swept over her. He pulled her close and tightened his fingers, drawing the pain out. He rocked her back and forth._

_He gasped and arched his neck back as the pain overwhelmed him. He couldn’t do it anymore. He let go and watched the pain leech back into her skin. He kissed her forehead. “I’m going to die, aren’t I?” He nodded slowly and she released a gut wrenching sob. He held her close and she shook her head against his chest._

_“I can’t. I can’t, Derek. I can’t take it anymore, I can’t.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and rocked her back and forth. “Please.” He looked down at her and she nodded slowly. “Please.” He licked his lips and sat her up, pressing her front to his right arm. She wrapped her arms around him and cried against his shoulder._

_He pressed his face against her back and rested his hand just behind her heart. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair._

_He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes shifting to a bright yellow. He roared and plunged his claws deep into her flesh, stopping her heart quickly. He cried out when she fell limp against his chest. He held her against him._

...

Cora shook her head and looked away, standing. Peter cleared his throat. “I remember taking her body from his arms. To the woods to a place where I knew it would be found. Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks.” Cora shook her head and looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes but never falling. “What about Derek?’

Peter sat heavily on the steps of the loft by the door. “Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well. A bit of your soul, darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow,” Peter looked up at the teenagers, standing in front of him. “to a cold, steel blue,” His eyes flashed. “Like mine.”

Peter took a deep breath and, without preamble, stood and walked back up the stairs, disappearing from view. Stiles licked his lips and shook his head, rubbing his palms together. “What?” Cora asked. Keeva looked down at him and watched him. Stiles shook his head. “Nothing.” Cora scoffed and shook her head, her hands rising to her hips. “What’s with this look that makes me want to punch you?”

Stiles jerked back and his eyes widened. “Oh, my God, you are so Derek’s sister. I forgot.” Cora rolled her eyes. “What is with the look?” Stiles shook his head and met Keeva’s eyes. She shrugged and turned around, going to check on Jamie. Stiles looked at Cora who nudged his elbow. “I just don’t believe him.” She drew her eyebrows together.

“In Ms. Blake’s class, we’re reading Heart of Darkness and it’s in first person, right, narrated by Marlow. The thing is, is he’s an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed just because of his perspective.” Cora nodded in understanding. “Well, then we heard the story from Peter’s perspective.”

Stiles nodded in affirmation. “Right and I don’t think we got the whole story.” Cora shook her head. “So what? Are you just going to ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with…and then killed?” Stiles took a deep breath and, glancing over at Keeva and Jamie, nodded. “If I have to, yes.”

He stood and swiped his hands down his jeans before walked over to Derek’s bad and sitting beside Keeva who’d laid flat on her side next to the baby. “It’s not fair.” She whispered. Stiles nodded and smoothed his hand down her back. “Nothing’s fair.” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I didn’t really want to include flashbacks but reading it without them made little sense. I included the basic ones I think but I didn’t want to include all of them. Just the big ones with Derek and Paige. I think it turned out pretty well. This chapter may not be as long as the others but I think it’s okay.


	9. For Blue Skies

Keeva rocked Jamie gently in her arms while her heart raced a hundred miles a minute. Stiles had left a few hours ago to head to the school because Lydia had a “feeling”. Lydia’s feelings were nothing to make light of these days and she hadn’t hesitated to tell him to go when Scott called. All this waiting, though, it was killing her.

Holding Jamie, that made her feel better. She looked down at the face of her sleeping child and smiled. She just prayed that things didn’t get so complicated that she had to find a better way to protect him.

She looked up when she heard the floor creak. Stiles was framed in the doorway and he looked tired. “What are you still doing up?” He asked. He entered the room and walked towards them, smiling down at Jamie before taking him from her arms. She watched father cradle son for a few minutes before answering him. “He started crying about an hour after you left and I just couldn’t bring myself to leave him.”

Stiles nodded and smiled down at his son. He gently placed him in his crib before smoothing the blanket over his back and turning to Keeva. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her from the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

He led them into his room and pushed her to sit on the end of his bed before he began to speak. He steepled his hands in front of his mouth and she could see him gathering his thoughts. “You found a body.” She said for him. His eyes flashed up to hers and he nodded. She sighed and brushed a hand over her hair. “Who?” He sighed and sat beside her. “One of my dad’s deputies. They killed Tara.” She nodded and licked her lips, examining her toes. “Shit.” He nodded his agreement.

...

“What exactly are we doing?” She whisper yelled into his ear. Stiles glared at her over his shoulder as they watched his dad converse with a two official looking men outside of the office. She rolled her eyes and attempted to cross her arms over her chest but he had one of her hands locked with his and she couldn’t budge. She huffed and looked away, trying to look as distant and irritated with this situation as she felt.

She jerked around when Stiles started to move away quickly but froze when his dad called out to him. “Hey, back it up.” Stiles dropped his backpack from behind his head and turned them both to face the sheriff. Stilinski narrowed his eyes at Keeva and she shrugged like it was a good excuse for Stiles’ behavior.

“I know what you’re thinking. I know you’ve got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes.” Stiles gaped. “Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed actually.” Keeva put a tender hand on his arm, a signal that he was revealing too much. The sheriff nodded in faux understanding. “I’ve got half the state including the FBI coming in on this. They’re not getting away with killing one of our own.” Stiles looked away out of respect and swallowed thickly. “Dad, they killed Tara. How many times has she helped me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?”

The sheriff sighed mournfully and she could see the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “Just get to class, okay? Both of you.” He nodded at Keeva and she smiled tightly, pulling against Stiles to get him moving. “Let’s go.” She whispered.

He sighed and tugged his bag higher up on his back. “This sucks.” She laughed humorlessly and nodded. “Let’s go to English.” He snorted and shook his head as the bell rang. Ms. Blake gave them both disapproving looks as they took their seats after the bell but they ignored her.

“Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes are all tools a writer uses to tell their story.” Keeva stared blankly at her empty notebook page as Ms. Blake perused up her aisle. Stiles was in front of her and Lydia behind. “Lydia,” Keeva glanced over her shoulder and noticed Lydia drawing the same tree. “I didn’t realize you had so many hidden talents.” Lydia smiled falsely up at Ms. Blake. “You and every guy I’ve ever dated.”

She snorted and turned back to face the back of Stiles’ head. “That was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture.” Ms. Blake chose that moment to give Keeva, Scott, and Stiles the same look. Reminding them that they were all present for Derek’s unfortunate tragedy several nights before. “They’re phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying jump the gun is only meaningful if you know about the starting gun at the beginning of a race. Or a phrase like seeing the whole board.”

Stiles nodded. “In chess.” He mumbled to himself. Ms. Blake heard him and picked up on it. “That’s right, Stiles, do you play.” He looked up and shook his head, tapping his pen on the edge of his desk. “No, my father does.” Ms. Blake smiled at him and turned back towards the front of the classroom. “Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?”

Scott turned in his desk and faced Stiles. “I think I can get to Ethan. I’m pretty sure I can make him talk.” Keeva flicked her eyes to Scott’s face and listened to their conversation. “What do you want to do that for?” Stiles asked. Scott glanced around the room quickly. “The druids are emissary’s right? What if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?”

Stiles sat forward. “First of all, I cannot believe we have gotten to the point where a sentence like ‘What if the Darach was actually an emissary to the alphas?’ actually, makes sense to me. Second of all, we’re going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan.” She snorted and looked away when Scott glared at her.

“What’s that?” Scott asked. Stiles looked at him like it was a really stupid question and licked his lips. “Going through Aiden. Ever since he’s been back at school they’ve been together. How’re we going to separate them?” Scott looked away and wracked his brain for the solution. He turned to Stiles and they both sat up straighter in their seats, coming to the same conclusion at the same time. Keeva rolled her eyes when they turned simultaneously to face Lydia. She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. “What now?”

...

“Why are you even talking to me?” They had cornered Ethan at the top of the third-floor landing and he wasn’t exactly thrilled to see them. “I helped kill your friend what makes you think I kill another one.” Stiles cocked his head to the side. “Is he looking at me?” He asked. Keeva rolled her eyes. “Are you threatening me?”

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the alpha. “You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking…” Scott pushed him away from Ethan before he could finish his threat. “Whoa, Stiles. Okay, we get it.”

Stiles pressed his back against the wall and Keeva linked her fingers with his. “Tough guy.” She whispered. He cracked a smile and focused his attention back on Scott and Ethan. “We’re talking to you because I know that you didn’t want to kill Boyd and that if something like that happened now you wouldn’t do it again.”

Keeva could see tears in Ethan’s eyes as he shook his head. “You don’t know what we owe them. Especially Deucalion. We weren’t like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren’t alphas.” Scott drew his eyebrows together. “What were you?” Ethan gritted his teeth and trudged forward. “Omegas.” Stiles’ eyebrows quirked up just enough to notice but not enough to garner attention.

“In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoats. The last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack.” Stiles interrupted him. “So, you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack.” Keeva nudged him and Ethan glared. “Something like that.” He clenched out through gritted teeth. “So what happened?” Scott asked. Ethan stretched his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

“They were killers. I mean people talked about us as monsters but they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our alpha was the worst of them.” Stiles shook his head. “Why didn’t you guys just fight back? Form Voltron wolf, kick everyone else’s asses?”

“We couldn’t!” Ethan yelled. “We didn’t know how to control it back then.” Scott nodded as he began to understand where the story went. “Deucalion taught you.” He stated. Ethan nodded. “Then we fought, we took down the whole pack.” He snarled. Keeva drew her eyebrows together at the savagery she could hear in his tone. “One by one and by the time we got to our alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart, literally.” Scott swallowed. “What about your emissary?” Ethan looked away and shook his head. “They’re all dead? All of them? Even Kali’s and Ennis’?” Scott asked. Ethan looked up. “All except Deucalion's.”

Stiles scrunched up his face. “You mean Morell?” Suddenly, Ethan cried out and brought a hand to his chest. Scott stared at him. “What? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Ethan shook his head and looked up. “My brother.”

...

They burst into the boys’ locker room and found Aiden, his eyes red and his fangs dripping, with a weight above his head ready to drop on a prone Cora’s head. Lydia was huddled over the she-wolf’s form as Aiden snarled.

Scott and Ethan each took an arm while Stiles and Keeva knelt beside Cora and Lydia. “Aiden! You can’t do this!” Ethan shouted. Aiden turned his eyes to his brother. “She came at me!” He shouted back. Ethan shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can’t touch him or her.”

Aiden changed back and stared at Cora before turning his eyes up to Lydia, betrayal clear across his eyes. Ethan sighed and led his brother from the room and Cora rolled to her back and took several steadying breaths. “Hey, I think she’s pretty hurt,” Stiles said.

Keeva gently touched a hand to Cora’s knee and the other wolf slowly sat up. Stiles and Lydia helped her stand while Scott took a towel from the rack and wetted a corner with warm water. Cora bracketed her hands on the sink and carefully cleared the blood from her head wound. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Scott asked.

Lydia shook her head. “She doesn’t look okay.” Cora scoffed and turned to face them. “I’ll heal.” She took a step back and stumbled. Stiles reached out to steady her but she flinched away from his touch. “I said I’m fine.” Stiles scoffed. “Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?” She whirled around and glared at all of them.

“I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything.” Scott swallowed thickly. “We’re trying.” She shook her head, unswayed. “And you’re failing. You’re just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. All you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies.”

Stiles examined the toes of his shoes and Scott’s eyes never strayed from Cora. “She’s definitely a Hale,” Stiles said. Keeva scoffed and went to follow her cousin.

She caught up to her at the end of the hallway. “You’ve found yourself a great group of friends, Kee.” Keeva shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “That wasn’t fair.” Cora snorted and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. At least I’m taking action.”

“So are they! They’re doing the best they can. They didn’t grow up with a manual on how this works. They’re flying blind. At least you were born into this life. You had no right to do that.” Cora narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “You weren’t like this when we were kids. What happened to you?”

Keeva snorted. “I could ask you the same thing.” She stormed past her cousin and entered the locker room, leaving Cora dizzy and confused in the hallway.

...

Keeva sat with her arms crossed furiously over her chest as Stiles drove them towards Derek’s loft, Cora slumped in the back seat, when Allison called. “So you know how the Darach has killed virgins, warriors, and healers?” Stiles glanced over Keeva and nodded. “Yeah.” Allison took a deep breath and continued in rapid succession. “Philosophers are also on the list.”

Stiles screwed up his face and shook his head. “Philosophers?” Keeva cleared her throat and sat forward slightly, temporarily forgetting about her disagreement with Cora and focusing her attention on her best friend. “And guardians which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right?” Allison declared.

Cora shook her head and leaned forward, sticking her head between the seats. “Stiles? You have to tell your dad. You have to tell him whatever you can to get him to believe. You have to tell your dad, okay? Warn him!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He jabbed angrily at the red button on his phone and ignored Keeva’s pointed look. “What are you going to do?” Cora asked.

Stiles glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. “Tell him the truth.” He looked at Keeva. “And I’m going to need your help.”

...

The sheriff stood apprehensively in the corner of Stiles’ room by his desk. Keeva sat on the edge of the bed with her hands folded in her lap and her lips pressed together in a tight line. Cora sat beside her. Stiles paced in front of his door alternating between pressing his hand to his forehead and wringing them together while he sighed and muttered to himself. The sheriff glanced from Stiles to Keeva and back again.

“Yes, okay.” Stiles faced his dad and stared at his open palm before sighing and pacing again. “Stiles.”

“Dad, no, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to figure out how to start here.” Keeva didn’t envy his position.

The sheriff took a deep breath. “Hey, I don’t have this kind of time.” Stiles took a shaky breath and Keeva exchanged a guarded look with Cora. “For the last year, you had all these cases that you couldn’t figure out right? All the murders involving Kate Argent and Matt killing all the people who drowned him.” Stiles made a disbelieving face and shook his head, his knuckles white as he locked and unlocked his fingers together.

“All these murders right now, it’s like you’ve been playing a losing game.” Keeva flinched at the terminology and the sheriff wasn’t amused. “Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son.”

Keeva could see the sweat beading Stiles’ forehead as he tried and failed to explain this accurately to his father. He brought his fists to his forehead and sighed deeply. Stiles moved quickly across the room suddenly and removed his chess board from his dresser. “That’s just it dad. The reason you’ve been losing the game is because you haven’t been able to see the whole board.”

Stiles opened his chess board and removed the individual pieces hurriedly, knocking papers and pens off his desk in his haste. “I need to show you the whole board.”

...

“Scott and Derek are werewolves.” Skepticism seemed to leak out of every orifice the sheriff possessed. Both he and Stiles were seated around the chess board, certain pieces labeled for the individual they represented.

Keeva and Cora lounged lazily against the bed. It had been over an hour since Stiles began explaining himself.

“Yes.” The sheriff nodded. “And Kate Argent was a werewolf.” Keeva snorted but was studiously ignored. “Hunter.” Stiles corrected. “Purple’s hunter.” Cora flicked her gaze between father and son. “Along with Allison and her father.” She supplied. The sheriff nodded once, dubious. “And my friend Deaton,” He pointed to the pawn labeled blue. “The veterinarian is a kanima.” Stiles shook his head, exasperated.

“No, no, no. He’s a druid. We think.” Stiles glanced towards Keeva who nodded absently. “So who’s the kanima?” Stilinski asked. Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Jackson.” The sheriff raised his eyebrows. “No, Jackson’s a werewolf.”

“Jackson was the kanima first then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf, now he’s in London.” Keeva chuckled internally at that coincidence. An American Werewolf in London.

“Who’s the Darach?”

“It’s Darach.”

The sheriff’s eyes flashed at Stiles’ correction. “We don’t know yet,” Keeva said. Stiles nodded once. “We don’t know yet.” He echoed quietly. The sheriff, face still etched with doubt, stared between all three teenagers. “But he was killed by werewolves.”

“Slashed up and left for dead.”

“We think.”

Stiles nodded. The sheriff sat back slowly and released a deep sigh. He stared at the board for several seconds. “Why was Jackson the kanima?”

“Because sometimes the shape that you take reflects the person that you are.” Stiles licked his lips. “And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?” Keeva puffed out her cheeks and glanced quickly to Stiles who gaped in speechlessness. “That would be more of an expression. Like the one you’re currently wearing.” Stilinski nodded and pushed himself from the chair.

Stiles surged to his feet and cut his father off in the middle of the room. “Dad, dad, I can prove it. She’s one of them.” Cora’s eyes flashed up to his face and Keeva opened her mouth to protest. “Stiles, that’s enough.” The sheriff pointed a threatening figure in Stiles’ face and made to walk around him.

He was standing in the hallway when Stiles spoke up again. “Dad, can you please just hold on.” Keeva stood and licked her lips, staring down at Keeva. Stiles turned to face them. “You ready?” Cora stood and looked at the sheriff. “Just watch this.” Keeva gasped when Cora collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

The sheriff rushed back into the room and crouched beside her. He looked up at Keeva. “Call an ambulance.”

...

Keeva paced outside of Cora’s hospital room, the sheriff and Stiles a few paces away. “What did you see that night at the bank when Scott saved Deaton?” The sheriff shook his head, still doubtful after everything that has gone on in this town. “Nothing.” Stiles shook his head, exasperated. “Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash.” The sheriff held up a hand and effectively silenced his son. “I don’t know what I saw.”

“You saw something you can’t explain.” The sheriff sighed and sharply turned, facing his son. “Stiles, I have seen a lot of things that I can’t explain in this town. That doesn’t make them supernatural and it doesn’t make them real.” Stiles hung his head and allowed his father to verbally tear him down.

Keeva closed her eyes and turned her head, attempting not to listen. “They just found another body. That’s real and that’s the lead I’m following.” He turned to leave the hospital but Stiles persisted. “Dad another teacher’s going to die if you don’t start listening to me.”

The sheriff whipped around so fast Keeva jumped out of her skin. When he spoke, she was truly frightened. She’d never heard him speak like that, especially to Stiles. “I am listening! I have been listening!”

Stiles’ eyes were wide and glassy as it finally dawned on him why his father was walking away. The sheriff stared, ashamed, at the gaping faces that watched him. “You just don’t believe.” Stiles choked out. The sheriff sighed and shook his head, turning his back and heading towards the exit. “Mom would’ve believed me.”

Keeva watched the sheriff freeze and his back straighten before he continued his path out of the hospital. Stiles turned to face Keeva and rolled his eyes at her pitying look. “Don’t do that.” He said. She scoffed and shook her head. “That was a low blow.” Stiles leaned against the opposite wall and picked at the dried skin on his palm. “I know.”

Keeva examined him and shook her head. “At least you still have your dad. Mine’s been dead for almost three years now.” Stiles’ head shot up and he watched his girlfriend. In the years that he’d known her, she never once spoke of her parents. He never asked and she didn’t provide. He just always figured it was too painful.

She smiled sadly at him. “I know you were young when your mom died but you had yours a few years longer than I had mine. Mine died in the Hale fire.” She nodded at Stiles’ crestfallen expression. “You never knew that I know. I didn’t want to tell you.” She shrugged. “I don’t really remember her. I was young. Five or six.” She shrugged again. “I have the most memories of my Dad.”

“I wish I could fight with my dad like that.” Stiles turned watery eyes to her. “Because even though we’re fighting, at least he’s still here.” She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around herself, sniffing. “I don’t have anybody, Stiles. Derek isn’t around enough for me to talk to and Cora’s not staying long. Peter’s never been good at being anything other than Peter so…” She trailed off and let him stew.

He looked up at her and she knew her message had been received. They both jerked when his phone rang. He read the name and met her eyes, nodding. She reached out her hand and they made their way to the parking lot.

...

The concert had started by the time they got there. Stiles poked his head around the door and easily shoved through a small group of people to stand next to Scott. He nodded a greeting and they turned their eyes to the stage, watching. Waiting.

Keeva glanced around and drew her eyebrows together, noticing the absence of one important person. “Where’s Lydia?” She whispered. Stiles looked up and quickly scanned the entire auditorium. Scott matched his pace and they turned to each other when they came up blank. Both bolted for the doors and left Keeva with Isaac at her back and Allison to her left. She licked her lips and pretended that her heart wasn’t about to beat out of her chest.

Keeva sucked in a sharp breath when the rhythm of the music suddenly changed. She glanced around and saw that everyone else did too. The hair on the back of her neck stood to attention and the people around her started to whisper. She flicked her gaze to Allison and saw that she was in the same distress.

Keeva gasped sharply when a high pitched wail assaulted her ears. Allison grew alarmed and glanced around. Isaac and Aiden and Ethan all held their hands to their ears. Keeva cringed and met Allison’s startled gaze. “Keeva?” She shook her head. “Lydia.”

A sharp twang was heard throughout the audience and the music suddenly stopped when the pianist fell off her bench and collapsed to the stage, blood leaking out of the jagged wound on her neck from the broken piano wire. Allison when running and chaos erupted.

People screamed and ran for the doors as Allison and her father headed towards the stage. Keeva turned towards the double doors behind and went in search of Lydia. She ran down the halls and blindly searched for a sound she no longer heard. She jumped when Scott’s roar echoed throughout the hall.

She broke into a sprint and screeched when she collided with Stiles’ back. He was pressed against the door to a classroom, attempting to open it. “It’s stuck. There’s a desk. It’s stuck.” His words left his mouth in a jumble and she would’ve had a harder time understanding him if didn’t know him as well. They combined their weight and pressed against the door.

Stiles cringed when they both heard his dad cry out. She gaped at him. “Your dad’s in there.” He didn’t bother nodding and pressed against the door again. Stiles scrambled against the door and she felt it give against their weight. Enough space was made that they could slip through and she climbed over the desk just as the sound of breaking glass reverberated throughout the room.

Scott got shakily to his feet and Stiles froze in front of the broken window. “Dad?” He called out, superfluously. Keeva stopped beside and felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes.


	10. All of the Stars

Keeva flinched as thunder ripped the air apart and lightning split the night sky making it day for a few short seconds. The wind howled against the windows and the hospital was in chaos. Nurses and doctors flurried throughout the halls and voices were raised against the noise outside. Patients were being transferred to a hospital across town due to the ferocity of the storm and the understaffed workers of Beacon Hills Memorial.

Ambulances and nurses scurried around outside placing patients in emergency vehicles and making sure that their medication was in the proper hands. Mrs. McCall stood in the front entrance of the hospital, giving directions. Everyone jumped when a tree branch punched through a waiting room window, spewing glass across the tile floor and showering families and nurses alike with glass.

Keeva turned her back and paced around the corner, entering Cora’s room and licking her lips nervously. Peter was dabbing at her sweaty forehead with a warm washcloth. He glanced over his shoulder when she entered. “Power’s out in three neighboring towns and Hill Valley’s under a flood watch.” She informed him. He scoffed and shook his head.

He stood up straight and looked at the open double doors of Cora’s room. “Anyone want to tell me when they’re getting my niece out of here?” Melissa entered the room, her eyes focused on the clipboard in front of her. “Sorry, nobody knew…” She trailed off when her eyes landed on Peter he sank into the shadows, hiding his face.

Melissa’s eyes grew wide and Keeva could hear her heartbeat quicken. “You’re supposed to be dead.” She whispered. Keeva rolled her eyes. Peter shrugged noncommittally. “I get that a lot actually.” Keeva snorted and stepped up to Cora’s bed just as she snapped her eyes opened and leaned over the bed. Black vomit sprayed across the floor and Keeva could see mistletoe scattered throughout the egregious waste that Cora had purged. She glanced up to Peter and they shared a worried look.

...

“Derek! Derek, where are you?” Stiles flicked his eyes up to Scott’s when they heard Jennifer Blake enter Derek’s loft. Luckily, they’d beaten her to him and had time to explain what was going on before she got to him.

After Lydia had been strangled, the group had gone their separate ways. Keeva headed to the hospital to check on Cora and Scott and Stiles made their way to Derek’s loft while Allison and Isaac and Argent headed back to the apartment to try and gather more vivid detail of who Jennifer Blake really was.

“Right here,” Derek responded. “Oh, thank God.” She said. They heard her heels click along the cement floor as she made her way towards Derek. Stiles straightened and took a deep breath, preparing to appear around the corner. He fingered his father’s bent police badge in his pocket.

“Something happened at the recital, at the school. I need to tell you everything before you hear it before you hear it from them.”

“From who?”

“Scott, Stiles. They’re going to tell you things. Things you can’t believe. You have to trust me okay? You trust me.”

“What is it?”

“Promise you’ll listen to me?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Promise.”

It was silent for several seconds. Stiles took a deep breath and turned his head to face the archway. He couldn’t see anything. A flash of lightning lit up the room. “They’re already here aren’t they?” Scott nudged him and they walked around the corner.

She had her back to them when they entered but she quickly turned around when she heard them coming. “So, they told you it was me? That I’m the one taking people?” She turned to Derek like he would save her life. Stiles scoffed internally at her audacity. “We told him you’re the one killing people.”

Jennifer sneered and nodded. “Oh, that’s right. Committing human sacrifices while cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense.” She laughed. Stiles drew his eyebrows together and felt tears burn the backs of his eyes. “Where’s my dad?” His voice cracked and he didn’t even bother to wipe away the single tear that trailed down his cheek.

“How should I know?” She almost looked sad. Almost. She turned to Derek and his face was unreadable. “Derek, please tell me you don’t believe this?” Derek took a deep breath and flicked his eyes up to Scott and Stiles. Scott looked angry. No, he looked beyond angry. He was livid and seemed truly insulted that Jennifer would try to deny he was telling the truth. Stiles looked devastated like his entire world was being torn apart around him and he could do nothing to stop it.

He looked back at Jennifer. “Do you know what happened to Stiles’ father?” Jennifer shook her head. “No.”

“Ask her why she almost killed Lydia?” Scott ground out through clenched teeth. She whirled on them, suddenly angry. “Lydia Martin? I don’t know anything about that.” Derek felt an intense anger suddenly well up inside of him. “What do you know?”

“I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story.” She turned to Scott and Stiles, her face full of sadness and guilt that insulted Stiles to his very core. How dare she look at him like that, knowing that she was responsible for his dad’s disappearance? “And one they can’t prove, by the way.”

Scott held up a jar of mistletoe powder that he’d gotten from Deaton. “What if we can?” Her face suddenly and she finally looked a little bit frightened. “What is that?” Scott stepped forward and began to unscrew the cap. Derek took a few steps back from Jennifer. “My boss said it’s a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it,” He tugged the cap away from the jar. “And it can be used against you.”

Jennifer started to breathe heavily. “Mistletoe?” She ground out. Scott tossed the contents of the jar at Jennifer and she held up her hands in surrender. As the fine powder surrounded her, she whirled away, her features rapidly changing from that of a beautiful young woman to those of a disfigured, unrecognizable monster.

Derek stared wide eyed at the creature before him, no longer recognizing the woman he thought he knew. Stiles sighed in triumph, their message finally getting across. Scott stared in astonishment, seeing, for the first time, the true face of the monster that killed twelve people.

When she was back in her outside form, Jennifer glanced at Derek before trying to escape the apartment. Derek wrapped a hand around her neck and began to lift her off her feet. “Derek! Derek wait! You need me!” She gasped. “What are you?” He growled. “The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!” Derek glanced at Stiles and nodded. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Keeva.

...

She jumped when her phone rang. She pulled it out, watching in rapt attention as nurses bundled Cora into her regular clothes and onto a stretcher. “What?” She whispered. She heard muffled shuffling before her cousin addressed. “What’s wrong with Cora?” Keeva glanced at Peter before handing him the phone. He narrowed his eyes and pressed the device to his ear. He listened for a few minutes before responding.

“It’s not good. She’s in and out of consciousness, she’s vomiting up black blood along with another alarming substance.”

“Mistletoe.” Peter looked over at Keeva, confused. “How did you know that? Derek? Derek!” He cursed and tossed the device to Keeva.

...

“Derek? Derek, what are you doing?” Scott demanded. Stiles watched in muted fascination as Derek tightened his grip on Jennifer. “Her life, it’s in my hands.” Jennifer wheezed. Derek lifted her completely off the floor and Stiles finally took action. “Stop, Derek, stop.” Jennifer glanced at him and smirked.

“Stilinski, you’ll never find him.” Stiles’ face fell and Derek looked over at him. “Derek. Derek!” He unceremoniously dropped her to the hard ground. Thunder clapped throughout the room. “That’s right. You need me. All of you.”

...

“I don’t know something feels wrong about this,” Stiles said. He was going as fast as he felt comfortable in the storm as they followed Derek to the hospital. “We proved it to Derek but she still had this look like it didn’t matter. Like it was all still going according to plan.” Scott looked out the window and nodded. “You saw it, didn’t you?” Stiles asked. He looked over at his best friend. His face was shrouded in shadows so he couldn’t make out his look.

They pulled up to the hospital and as soon as they stepped out of the car, they were soaked through with rain. Stiles clutched his bat tightly in his hand. Scott looked at him skeptically. “What’s that?” He yelled. Stiles shrugged. “You’ve got claws, I got a bat.” They raced up the hospital steps and entered the quiet lobby.

Derek drug Jennifer through the halls and all four walked with purpose to Cora’s room. “Scott, Scott!” Melissa called her sons name. He turned and waited for her to speak. “What are you doing? The hospital’s evacuating.” Scott took a deep breath. “We’re here for Cora.” She drew her eyebrows together. “All of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?”

Stiles looked down at the aforementioned weapon and back at Melissa. “Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here.” She blinked and glanced quickly at all the faces in front of her before nodding. “The building needs to be completely evacuated in thirty minutes. There are two ambulances on the way. One’s ten minutes out the other is twenty minutes out. Cora needs to be on one of those. They’ll be picking up in the basement garage.”

Scott nodded and memorized the details. “Got it.” She nodded and watched the four of them head down the hall towards the elevators. Derek shoved Jennifer inside before pushing the button for Cora’s floor. She gasped and put her hands on her knees, winded. “You don’t have to keep me on a leash, Derek, I’m going to help.”

She drew her eyebrows together and glanced at Scott. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a firm scowl was directed at her. She shook her head and turned to face Stiles who had his baseball bat raised, ready to attack. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, huffing when Derek pulled her from the elevator.

They stopped, frozen by the empty room that once held Cora. Scott glanced down at the floor and saw a trail of black blood. “Derek.” They turned to stare at the closed double doors in front of them. They heard a mild scuffle before two bodies were thrown through the doors. Keeva landed with her head at Scott’s feet and Peter landed on his back between Derek’s.

Scott quickly helped Keeva up while Derek stared, dumbfounded, down at Peter. “We’ve got a problem.” The oldest Hale declared. He lifted his head and stared at the double doors. “A big problem.”

The combined form of the twins roared at the group and they all took a collective deep breath. Derek quickly wolfed out and roared back at the twins. He ran at them and engaged in a not so evenly matched hand to hand fight. He was quickly taken down but Scott was there, ready to defend. He ran at the twins and bounced off the wall, attacking them head on.

Stiles glanced down the hall and saw Cora, lying prone behind the fighting pair. He took Keeva’s hand and crouched down beside Peter. “Help me.” The three managed to bypass the twins and Scott and hover around Cora, helping her up off the floor and around the corner. “Ethan, Aiden, stop!” Scott wheezed. Keeva turned to the sound and watched.

The twins shook their head. “All we want is her.” Their voice was deep and terrifyingly distorted. When she turned to face Jennifer, she watched her disappear into the elevator. She gasped and pushed at Stiles’ back, moving around the corner and away from the fight.

They pushed through a set of double doors and kept going. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Derek ordered. Stiles stilled and turned around, listening to the twins’ swift approach. “Stiles!” Keeva shouted as he stood beside the door. Scott wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from following.

When the twins stepped through the door, Stiles swung his bat as hard as he could across the back of their head. It shattered into sawdust and the twins turned their enraged eyes to Stiles. He trembled and pressed back against the tiled wall, stumbling back towards Derek and Scott and pushing Keeva out the double doors and around the corner.

She pushed him hard against the wall. “What the fuck, Stilinski?” He hushed her and pulled her to him, pressed her face against his neck. She gripped the front of his shirt until her knuckles were white. He felt her tremble but quickly pushed his concern aside in favor of keeping them safe. “We have to move.” They pushed off the wall and found Peter with Cora in another double doored room.

She looked up when the power went and the backup generators kicked on. Scott and Derek pushed through the door and Derek held the doors to make sure they didn’t make noise when they closed. “Where’s the big guy?” Peter asked as he carefully arranged Cora’s head on the table. “He’s not far behind,” Derek informed.

Keeva stepped up to Cora’s side and tenderly brushed her hair back from her forehead. “What about Ms. Blake?” Stiles asked. Keeva looked up and watched Scott shake his head. Stiles’ eyes grew wide. “What does that mean?” He asked, exasperated. “She’s gone? Scott, are you kidding me!” He shouted. Keeva went to him and wrapped a tight arm around his waist, quieting him.

“Quiet!” Derek hissed. Stiles rounded on him. “Quiet! Me be quiet! Are you telling me what to do now when your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend, the second one you’ve dated, by the way,” Keeva elbowed him in the ribs but he either couldn’t feel it or chose to ignore her. “has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed.” Keeva tightened her arm around his waist and wrapped her other arm around his neck, splaying her hand across the side of his face. “Stiles.” She whispered.

He glanced at his best friend and stared at him, accusing. “They’re still out there,” Scott said. He nodded. “And they want her, right?” Stiles turned to Derek. “Which means now we don’t have her either. So now my dad and Cora are both dead.”

“Not yet,” Scott whispered. For some reason, that didn’t make Stiles feel any better. He sagged and Keeva felt him relax slightly in her arms. Scott turned to face Peter who was hovered over Cora. “Is she really dying?” he asked. Peter sighed. “She’s definitely not getting any better.” Scott looked over his shoulder at the other three occupants of the room. “There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her.”

They all turned when the doors were pushed open. Keeva felt her heart leap out of her chest for a split second. “You can’t.” Ms. Blake stated. “Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I’ll help you but only when I’m out of here and safe. Only then.”

Keeva couldn’t believe she would demand something of them like that but they had no choice. The only way to save everyone was to help her, no matter how much their morals demanded them not to.

Derek suddenly stormed towards her but Scott held him back. “She was trying to get out!”

“I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can’t blame me for that!” She threw back. Derek was blowing out steam as he stared at her. “If you want to show you’re one of the good guys, then heal her.” Stiles tossed out. Jennifer smiled at them like she had a secret. Well, she did but that was beside the point. “Not until I’m safe.” Peter glared.

“I’d like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let’s torture her.” As much as she didn’t want to, Keeva agreed with her uncle. “Works for me.” Derek pushed Scott’s arm away from his chest but everyone froze when the intercom crackled. “Um, can I have your attention?” Keeva gasped when Melissa’s voice filled the room. Scott looked, terrified, up at the speaker. “Mr. Deucalian, excuse me, just Deucalion. Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes.”

The speaker cut off and Scott looked away. Keeva closed her eyes and buried her face in Stiles’ neck. He tightened his arm around her waist. “He’s not going to hurt her.” Jennifer provided. Derek snapped his gaze to her and pointed threateningly at her. “Shut up.”

“He won’t!” She demanded. She turned her eyes to Scott and licked her lips. “Scott, you know why. Tell them it’s true.” Derek swallowed thickly and looked at Scott. “What does she mean?” Scott glanced over at Stiles and Keeva huddled together across the room before turning his eyes to Derek. Jennifer scoffed. “You’re not the only one he wants in his pack.” Derek flicked his eyes to Scott’s and Scott sighed.

“Deucalion doesn’t just want an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his pack.” Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded absentmindedly. “A true alpha.” Keeva straightened and Stiles felt her arms tighten around him. “What’s that?” He asked. Derek stared hard at Jennifer and licked his lips. “The kind that doesn’t have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott.” Peter declared, jealousy underlining the current of his voice.

Scott glared at Peter and shook his head imperceptibly. “It doesn’t matter.” He turned to face Jennifer. “We still need to get her out of here.” Stiles pulled away from Keeva and moved towards his friend. “Scott your mom.”

“My mom,” his voice trembled. “Said there’s one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don’t think we’ve been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage and get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here.” Peter shook his head. “The twins aren’t going to let us just walk out.” Scott sighed heavily. “I’ll distract them.”

“You mean fight them,” Derek stated. Scott cocked his head to the side and flicked his eyes to Jennifer and back. “I’ll do whatever I have to do.” He said. Derek nodded. “I’ll help you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere without you, Derek.” Jennifer said. Peter stared hard at Jennifer and took a deep breath. “I’ll do it.” Derek and Scott turned their head to stare, doubtful, at Peter. “But I’d prefer to go out there with some kind of advantage.” Keeva turned to Peter and blinked. “What kind of advantage?” She whispered. Peter gazed at her and licked his lips, cracking his neck. “You mean like a weapon?” Stiles asked.

Peter turned to Jennifer. “Something better than a baseball bat.” He said. They were all in motion at once. They rifled through drawers and emergency carts, looking for anything that could give Peter an advantage. “Hey, what about these?” Stiles held up paddles. Derek and Peter both turned to him. “You know how to use those?” Derek asked. Stiles stared at the paddles and shook his head. “No.”

“Put them down,” Derek said. Stiles returned the paddles to their rightful place. They continued to search. “Epinephrine?” Scot asked as he took the plastic case off of the needle. “No, that’ll only make him stronger.” They all froze and turned to face Scott. “How strong?”

...

Peter stepped through the double doors, his eyes wide and the empty syringe protruding from his chest. He turned wide eyes to the needle before pulling it out. He and Scott turned to face the twins. “Alright boys, let’s rumble.” He roared and they rushed the twins.

Stiles poked his head out the door and jerked his head to the side, indicating for Derek to lead Cora and Jennifer out of the room and around the corner. Keeva tugged on Stiles’ hand and followed her cousin around the corner. They took the elevator to the basement and followed the signs to the garage. “It’s still here,” Stiles said as they rushed the ambulance, its lights coloring the walls red and blue.

Stiles pulled the doors open and helped Derek pull Cora inside, stretching her out on the stretcher. “Derek, over here!” Jennifer called. Derek peeked his head around the side of the ambulance and disappeared around the vehicle. Stiles gaped and looked down at Cora, searching her person, making sure she was okay. Keeva peered around the interior of the ambulance.

“Julia.” Keeva snapped her head to the door of the ambulance when Kali’s voice rang out throughout the garage. Stiles peered up at her and quickly pulled the doors of the ambulance closed. Keeva watched as Derek and Jennifer raced for the doors. She flinched when she heard Kali roar. She lowered herself from her perch between the two front seats and sat close to Stiles. They exchanged a quick look before turning their eyes to Cora.

Stiles examined the doors and pulled, making sure they were locked. “Okay, okay, we’re okay. We’re okay.” Stiles turned to face Cora and stopped. “Why do you look like you’re not breathing?” Keeva snapped her head to the front. She leaned her head over Cora and held her ear over her mouth. “Because she’s not breathing.” Stiles gaped and stared at her.

“Okay, okay, we can do this.” Stiles pushed up his sleeves and Keeva pushed Cora’s head back gently. “Tilt the head.” Stiles placed his fingers on Cora’s chin. “Fingers on the chin clear the throat.” He opened Cora’s mouth and looked down the back of her throat. “Great. Nothing, I see nothing.” He took a deep breath and looked once at Keeva who stared back at him with terrified eyes.

“Alright so just pinch the nose and blow.” Stiles bent forward and started CPR. Keeva trembled. He pressed his ear to her chest and looked back at her face. “Aren’t you supposed to like, press on her chest?” Keeva asked, her voice shaking. Stiles shrugged and did mouth to mouth again. “Come on, Cora.” He pressed his ear to her chest again. “Come on, Cora. Breath.” He did CPR twice more before she took a deep breath.

Stiles sighed audibly and leaned back against the wall, Keeva wrapping her arms around his and pressing her face to his shoulder. “Oh, my God.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of Cora’s breathing, hoping to God she didn’t stop again anytime soon. “You know I used to be the one with the plan,” Stiles said. Keeva lifted her head and looked up at him. His eyes were unfocused and far away. “At least a plan B. Now I’m thinking she was right. We are pretty much useless. Maybe all we do is show up and find the bodies.”

She felt his chest tighten and his throat work furiously as he tried to calm down. She saw tears gather at the corners of his eyes and his brow furrow. “I don’t want to find my father’s body.” He whispered. She pressed her forehead to his temple and tightened her arms around him. “We’ll figure this out.” She whispered.

They looked over when the low rumble of a growl echoed throughout the garage. Stiles peered forward and saw the shadow of the twins pass by the wall. He slowly sank back against the side of the ambulance, taking Keeva with him, as they watched the twins pass the ambulance.

Stiles looked over at her and then quietly pressed his ear to the wall behind them. He looked over at the door and began to reach for the handle when two faces appeared in the window. Scott tugged frantically on the handle. “Stiles, open the door!” Stiles pushed on the lock and Scott deposited Peter inside the ambulance. “Where’d Derek and Jennifer?”

Scott gasped for breath and Keeva arranged Peter on the bench across from them. “I have to go back for them and my mom,” Scott said. Stiles nodded. “Okay, two problems. Kali’s got the keys to this thing and we just saw the twins like thirty seconds ago.”

Scott looked over his shoulder when they heard something crash behind them. He turned back to Stiles. “Stay here.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Scott was already gone.

...

Stiles looked down at his phone when it vibrated in his hand. Peter snapped his eyes open and glanced at Keeva. Stiles looked up. “They have a plan.” He pocketed his phone. “Help me get her up.” He wrapped an arm around Cora’s waist and hoisted her up off the gurney.

No sooner had they gotten her in the air Isaac was swinging the car around to the back of the ambulance. Keeva pushed the doors open and watched them load her in the backseat. “Let’s go!” Isaac called. Stiles reached for the ambulance door and stopped suddenly. “Stiles, let’s go!” Isaac called.

He snapped his gaze to Keeva and she drew her eyebrows together. She pushed the car door closed and took a step towards him. “Keeva,” Peter warned. She licked her lips and looked back at her uncle before turning to her mate. He was staring, fixated on something on the door of the ambulance. He looked over his shoulder before back at the car. He took off in the opposite direction. “Stiles!” Isaac yelled. Keeva’s eyes widened and she took off after him, ignoring the cries of Isaac and her uncle.

They rounded the corner to the first floor and saw Scott disappear up the stairs. “Scott, wait!” Stiles shouted. Keeva gasped when she noticed Derek, prone and unmoving on the floor of the elevator. She dropped to her knees beside him and cradled his head in her lap. She looked up tears in her eyes, just in time to see Stiles disappear after Scott. “Stiles!” She croaked.

She sobbed and stroked Derek’s hair. “What’s happening to us?” She whispered. Derek didn’t respond.

...

Stiles burst onto the roof to see Scott approaching Deucalion. “Scott.” His best friend stopped moving and turned 180 degrees to face his friend. Their faces mirrored each other. Their eyes were full of sorrow and their foreheads were wrinkled in fear. “Scott, don’t do this. Don’t go with him.” Stiles croaked.    

“I don’t know what else to do.” Scott choked. His eyes were swollen with unshed tears. “Scott, there’s got to be something else.” Stiles shook his head, tears clouding his vision and changing the timbre of his voice. “We always have a plan B.”

Scott shook his head and turned to face his friend fully. “Not this time.” He turned back to Deucalion and Stiles’ shoulders sagged in defeat. “Scott.” Scott turned around but continued to walk backward. “I’m going to find your dad. I promise.” The determination was barely heard in his voice. He just sounded broken and tired.

Scott turned away, for good, and left the roof with Deucalion. “Scott.” Stiles attempted one last time. He watched his best friend disappear into the mist with the demon wolf while their world fell to shambles around them.


	11. Sigh No More

_What’s a soul mate? It’s like a best friend, but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you’ll always love them. Nothing can ever change that._

_Dawson Leery_

_"Dawson’s Creek”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Keeva looked up when she heard quick footsteps headed towards her. Stiles stared down at her, his face surprisingly vacant. She sniffed and cleared her throat. “Where’s Scott?” Her voice was hoarse from crying. He shook his head and knelt beside her. She sobbed once and let him take Derek’s head from her lap. She gasped sharply when Stiles delivered one solid punch to Derek’s face.

“What was that for?” She sobbed. He shook his head and did it again. “Pain will trigger the shift.” She shook her head and flinched when he punched him a third time. “Derek!” He shouted. Before he could bring the final hit down, Derek’s hand shot up and wrapped solidly around his forearm. “Where is she?” He croaked. Keeva laughed wetly and knelt by his head, running her fingers through his hair. “Scott left with Deucalion, alright, so we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now. We gotta get you the hell out of here.”

Stiles pulled Derek up while Keeva pushed at his shoulders from behind. “Whoa,” Derek togged on Stiles’ wrist and they stopped. “What about Cora?” Stiles glanced at Keeva. “Peter’s taking care of it. We gotta go.” They pulled him up and rushed him out of the elevator.

They towed him out to his car and he stopped at the driver side door. “Keeva,” She shook her head and linked her fingers with Stiles. “I’m staying.” Derek nodded once and stepped into his car. Stiles looked down at her just as the first cop car showed up.

Stiles looked up and nodded once to Deputy Allens. The deputy gave him a sympathetic look before clapping him on the shoulder and nodding to the hospital. “Let’s get you two inside.” Stiles nodded and gently led Keeva inside. “Deputy,” He turned to face Keeva. “I need to make a phone call to our nanny.” He nodded. “I’ll make sure we get a hold of her.” She nodded her appreciation as they were led to a set of chairs in the waiting room.

Stiles plopped down and linked their hands on top of the arm rests. Keeva tucked her feet under her and rested her head on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles glanced up when two warm cups of coffee were nudged in his direction. He smiled his thanks and handed one to Keeva just as Deputy Allens came around the corner with a cell phone. “Miss Keeva, your nanny.” She smiled and stood up, disappearing around the corner just as someone shoved through the double doors to the hospital.

Stiles looked up and sighed heavily. “Oh, just perfect.” The figure made a beeline for Stiles and stopped in front of him, his hands on his hips and a condescending look on his face. “A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker.” Stiles bounced his right knee up and down in rapid succession. “Think you could answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?”

Stiles pursed his lips and bobbed his head from side to side. “If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid.” The man smiled and Keeva popped up around the corner. She was looking at the screen of her phone and didn’t notice the man in front of Stiles. “Megan says that Jamie’s fine and not to worry. I told her we’d be home as soon as we could. Oh, hi.” She eyed the man in the gray suit skeptically before bringing her hand down to rest on Stiles’ shoulder.

The man stared at her before returning his gaze to Stiles. “Who’s this?” Keeva arched an eyebrow and popped her hip out, resting her hand on it. “I’m Keeva Hale. Who’re you?” She responded in kind. Stiles smirked and never looked away from the man. “I’m Agent McCall.” Her face fell and her eyes widened. She looked down at Stiles and he shrugged.

Agent McCall blinked and directed his eyes back to Stiles. “Where’s your dad and why has no one been able to contact him?” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in hours.”

“Is he drinking again?” Keeva stiffened and straightened her spine but didn’t say anything. Stiles swallowed thickly. “What do you mean again? He never had to stop.”

“But he had to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?”

“Alright, how about this, next time I see him, I’ll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We’ll do the alphabet. Start with F ends with U.” Keeva bit her bottom lip and eyed the agent, her smile failing to conceal itself. The Agent smiled stiffly in response.

“How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?” Keeva shifted and leaned back against the wall. Stiles licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, debating what truths to give out. “I don’t know what happened here. I was stuck in the elevators the whole time.” The Agent looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it when he asked his next question. “You aren’t the one who put the name on the doors, are you?”

Keeva raised her head from its position against the wall and Stiles looked up, astonishment clear on his face for the first time. “What name?” McCall glanced from Stiles to Keeva and back again. “Argent. Does that mean anything to you?” Stiles glanced back at Keeva quickly. She shook her head and met McCall’s eyes, challenging him. He narrowed his and looked at Stiles who shook his head. “No.” He said.

The Agent eyed Keeva dangerously but she didn’t falter. “I’ll pretend like I didn’t see you two share a look. In the meantime,” He turned his attention directly to Keeva. “Who are you and what were you doing when this happened?” Her eyes flashed and she shifted her weight. “We were here to visit my cousin; she was on the way to being evacuated so we were on our way out when the power went out. We were stuck in the elevator the whole time so no, I didn’t write the name on the doors. I don’t know why Argent was written on the doors and I don’t know what it means. My name is Keeva Hale and I’m Stiles’ girlfriend.”

She left it off there and tightened her grip on Stiles’ shoulder, signaling their leave. Stiles stood and stared hard at Agent McCall. “If you don’t mind, McCall, we have a son that we need to go attend to so I’ll let you get back to your job.” Stiles turned and left McCall, slightly dumbfounded, behind him as they left the hospital.

...

The first few minutes on the drive to Allison’s was scary silent. Keeva glanced over at him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that Scott’s dad was an FBI Agent?” Stiles gaped at her. “It hasn’t exactly come up in conversation. What did you want me to do? Spew it out randomly. ‘Hey, look how clear the sky is today? Did you know that Scott’s dad is an FBI Agent?’ In what world does that make sense?”

Keeva rolled her eyes as they pulled up to Allison’s apartment complex. Stiles sighed and exited the vehicle. Allison and Argent met them on the ground floor. “Did you know that your last name is written on the elevator doors of the hospital?” Allison gasped and snapped her eyes to her dad who didn’t seem all that surprised.

“You knew?” She asked as they started up to the elevator. “She hasn’t taken guardians yet.” Argent said as he pressed the button to their floor. “So that automatically includes you?” Allison asked. Argent sighed. “It’s not hard to figure out, Allison. Parents are a form of guardians.” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, like on hospital forms they’ll ask for the signature of a parent or guardian. That’s how I figured it out.”

Keeva stared at the back of his head. That’s what he was staring at in the ambulance. Argent left the elevator and stuck a key in his door. “The word is guardian, Allison. You know more than anyone that that’s a role that I haven’t exactly lived up to lately.” He switched on the lights to his office and stood behind his desk. “But she took Scott’s mother and Stiles’ father. That’s not a coincidence.”

“Yeah, and you should also consider that someone put your name in large block letters on the elevator doors…” Stiles trailed off as Argent shot him a look that could kill. Stiles collapsed into one of the chairs that sat in front of Argent’s desk. “That kind of felt like a warning to me.” He finished.

Allison sighed. “I think it might be Morell. She knows a lot more than she lets on and she might even be trying to help us.” Keeva shared a look with Allison and raised her eyebrows, dubious. “Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away.” She said. She looked down when Stiles took her hand.

“Don’t give up hope.” Stiles looked up and saw Argent watching him. “He could already be dead.” Argent shook his head. “I don’t think so. There’s something about Jennifer’s tactics. It’s like she’s still positioning, still moving pieces into place.” Allison nodded her agreement. “And you’re one of them.” He shook his head and pulled his map over the top of the desk. “Then let’s not sit around and wait for her next move.

“Everything she’s done has been on a tulerid current so, Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere in those tulerid currents, right?” Allison nodded. Argent looked down at Stiles who wasn’t paying attention. “Stiles, if we’re going to find them we need your help.” Stiles shook his head and knotted his fingers together. “You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the other, huh? No offense but what’s the difference between you and them?”

They all watched as Chris loaded his pistol and cocked it sharply. “I’m carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg, a few slashes to the face. But personally, I’d like to see how she’d hold up with half her skull blown off.” He set his gun on the desk and met the eyes of every teenager in his office. He attempted to ignore the fact that they were in fact teenagers. Two of which had a child. “We’ve got one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We’ve got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing that we don’t have is time. Which is why I need both of you.”

Stiles looked up and licked his lips. “Where do we start?” Argent smiled and pointed to the map. “The place where the sacrifice has been committed is different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current so, there’s the school, the animal clinic, the bank.”

Keeva narrowed her eyes. “She wouldn’t use the same place twice, would she?” She asked. Argent met her eyes. “Only if she didn’t see it the first time.” He stabbed his finger on the animal clinic. “Scott’s boss.” Allison said. “Deaton. He was the only failure, that could mean something.” Stiles straightened. “That’s just one place so far. We’re going to need a lot more help.” He said.

Allison turned to him. “What about Lydia?” She suggested. Her dad drew his eyebrows together and stared at her. “Lydia? What can she do?” Stiles licked his lips. “She’s got sort of this talent. She somehow ended up finding some of the bodies without actually looking for them.” Argent narrowed his eyes and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips. “What is she? Psychic?” He asked. Stiles shrugged. “She’s something.”

...

Stiles and Keeva were headed back to the house to get ready for school. That was the only thing for them to do. Megan had been with Jamie all night and Keeva needed to hold her son before she faced the day at school. “What are we going to do, Stiles?” He glanced over at her and took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” He said. Keeva sighed and straightened when they pulled into the driveway.

They quietly entered the house and ignored the emptiness of it. Keeva ascended the stairs and found Megan already awake rocking Jamie in her arms. Keeva felt the first real smile break across her face for the first time in what felt like days. She gently took Jamie from Megan and felt him nuzzle into her neck. She rocked him gently and smiled at Megan. “Thank you for being here.” Megan shook her head. “It wasn’t a problem.”

Keeva nodded and turned to head to Stiles’ room. Stiles was already changed for the day and stood up from his sitting position on the bed to take Jamie from her. He held him to his chest and cooed quietly in his ear while Keeva went to get dressed.

When she was finished they sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed and just were. Keeva brushed the backs of her fingers over Jamie’s hair and felt tears spring into her eyes. “I feel like a terrible mother.” She whispered. Stiles looked over at her. “You’re a wonderful mother.” She shook her head. “But I’m never here. Megan’s always with him and I’m not around when all the bad stuff goes down.” She choked.

Stiles turned his body to face her. “It’s because you’re protecting him from the bad stuff.” She nodded and looked away, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. “I know.” Stiles sighed and carefully stood, bringing Jamie back to Megan. He whimpered when the nanny took him from Stiles’ arms. “We’ll call if anything comes up.” Stiles said. Megan smiled sadly and swayed from side to side. “Just be careful.” She said.

Keeva nodded and quickly pulled Stiles from the room so she wouldn’t feel worse than she already did. Stiles pulled her to a stop on the front step. “What?” She asked. He licked his lips and shook his head. “Lydia doesn’t know.” Keeva wracked her brain but came up blank. “Know what?” Stiles sighed. “About Scott.” Keeva gaped and exhaled loudly.

...

“I don’t believe it. Scott can’t really be with them.” Stiles had braced his hands on the back of the chair in Lydia’s living room. Keeva was sitting in the chair across from Lydia who strongly doubted Scott’s involvement with the alphas. “You didn’t see his face though.” Stiles said. Lydia swallowed loudly and shook her head. “Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I’m some human Geiger counter for death but I don’t know how to turn it on and off yet.”

Keeva licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder at Stiles. His eyes were sad and uncertain. “All I know is that she tried to kill me because of the…” Lydia trailed off and she looked as if she just discovered some buried treasure. Keeva sat taller in her chair and Stiles’ eyes widened. “Because of what?” He asked. She didn’t respond and opened her mouth like she was going to but no words came out. “Hey, Lydia. What?” Keeva asked.

Lydia met Keeva’s eyes and pursed her lips before responding. “When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that’s not why she tried to kill me?” Stiles shook his head, clueless and unable to follow Lydia’s train of thought. “Then why did she?” He asked. Lydia shook her head, her face set in a mask of determination. “That’s what we need to find out.”

...

It was difficult to focus on the school day when the world as they knew it was disappearing around them. The three of them skipped down the stairs to the first floor of the school. “Aiden isn’t texting me back.” Lydia said in passing. Keeva licked her lips and cursed internally. She stopped when Stiles’ phone vibrated.

He swiped at the screen and she could hear his breath catch and his heart rate increase. “Oh, God, what now?” Lydia asked. Stiles shook his head. “It’s from Isaac.” Keeva shared a look with Lydia before they both turned to look up at Stiles’ face. Warring emotions flashed across his face but the most dominant feature was panic.

“Jennifer took Allison’s father.” He looked up and met Keeva’s eyes. “She’s got a three of them.” He looked frantic as he stared at the faces passing him, his breath coming quickly and his eyes wild. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” Keeva asked her hands on his face. “I think I’m having a panic attack.” He wheezed.

Lydia took his elbow and hurried pulled him and Keeva down the hall towards seclusion. “Come on.” She whispered. They turned a corner and Lydia pushed through the boys’ locker room. “Okay, come on.” Keeva tossed hers and Stiles’ bags across the room and pushed him to the floor, his back against one of the lockers. Lydia crouched behind her and licked her lips. “Just try and think about something else.” Keeva supplied, frantic.

Stiles gasped sharply and brought his hand to his chest. “Anything else.” Lydia said. “Like what?” Stiles wheezed. “Happy things, good things, friends, family.” Lydia tossed out. Both Stiles and Keeva gave her incredulous looks and she winced. “I mean, not family.” Keeva turned back to Stiles and cupped his face in her hands. “Stiles, look at me.” He met her eyes and she could see the tears gathering in the corners. “Look at me.” She whispered.

She searched his eyes before pressing her lips to his. It was a simple closed mouth kiss with no movement. She held herself there for several seconds before pulling away slowly. Stiles’ eyes were still closed when she opened hers. He was staring at her like he’d never seen her before. He wasn’t breathing heavily anymore and his breaths were even and deep. His voice was shaking when he spoke. “How’d you do that?” She licked her lips and took a deep breath. “I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack so…” She felt Lydia shift at her back. “When I kissed you, you held your breath.” Stiles nodded, dumbfounded. “I did?”

Keeva smiled at his soft question. “Yeah, you did.” She whispered. He nodded and his bottom lip trembled delicately. “Thanks.” She smiled and stroked the side of his face. “That was really smart.” Keeva laughed lightly and he shifted his weight so he was sitting comfortably on the ground. “I just read it somewhere and if I was really smart I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor.”

Stiles froze and Keeva stopped. They both turned to Lydia who was gaping at them. “Morell.” He said. They all got to their feet and grabbed their bags, flying from the locker room and towards the guidance counselor’s office. They burst through the door and found it empty. “Are you here for Ms. Morell?” Lydia asked. Keeva looked over and saw a pretty black girl occupying the seat in front of the desk. Almost empty. “No, I thought this was gym class.”

“Sweetheart, we are not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?” Keeva asked. She shook her head. “If I did I wouldn’t be waiting here for 20 minutes so how about you there head back out the door and wait your turn?” Stiles put a hand on Keeva’s shoulder and took a single step towards the girl. “You’re Danyelle. You’re Heathers best friend.” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up and she took the girl in with a new light. “I was Heather’s best friend.” She said as she sat back in her chair.

“We’ve been working on that issue three times a week,” Danyelle said. Lydia drew her eyebrows together. “Hold on. Did you say Ms. Morell was twenty minutes late?” Danyelle nodded. “And I don’t know why either. She’s always on time.” Lydia stared down at Keeva. “I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late.” Stiles blinked and looked at the vacant chair where their guidance counselor should’ve been sitting. “Then she’s not late. She’s missing.”

“What if we’re not the only ones who think she knows something?” Keeva asked. Stiles stepped around to her desk and knelt in front of her desk drawers. “Then I want to know what she knows.” Keeva opened her mouth to protest but Danyelle beat her to it. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find her.” Stiles rummaged through the desk none too quietly. “Those files are private.” Danyelle put extra emphasis on the word private. “Yeah, she’s kind of right.” Stiles stuck a manila folder in front of Lydia without glancing up. “That one’s yours.” She took it without question. “Let me see.”

Lydia placed the folder, open, on the desk and flipped over some loose papers. Keeva peered over her left shoulder while Danyelle peered over her right. Stiles looked up and drew his eyebrows together. “Wait, Lydia, that’s your drawing.” She looked down and shrugged. “Yeah, I know. It’s a tree.”

“Yeah, it’s good too.” Danyelle complimented. Lydia stared at the side of her head. “Thank you.” Stiles stood, exasperated. “No, but that’s the same one though.” He stepped up behind Keeva and opened Lydia’s backpack. “Same as what?” She asked. He stared at her. “Same one I always see you drawing in class.”

“It’s a tree.” Lydia didn’t understand. “I like drawing trees.” Stiles shook his head. “No, but it’s the exact same one though.” He pulled out a random notebook and opened it up to the first page. The same drawing stared back at all four of them. He flipped a page and it was the same. He continuously flipped the pages and Danyelle’s eyes widened. She picked up her bag. “You can have my session. You have bigger issues.” No one noticed her leave.

“What is this?” Lydia asked. Her voice was weak and wavering. Stiles stopped on one page and slowly turned the book upside down. Keeva’s eyes widened and put a hand over her mouth. Stiles took a deep breath. “I know where they are.” He said.

Keeva pushed at his shoulder and they quickly put everything back the way it was. “It’s the Nemeton, it has to be. That’s where she’s keeping them.” They pulled open the door to the office. “Stilinski.” Stiles looked up and cursed. He turned to Lydia. “Go to Derek. He and Peter have been there before so they’ll know where it is. Tell them it’s the root cellar, alright? They’ll know.” He and Keeva watched as Lydia disappeared around the corner. They turned in time to see Agent McCall standing at Stiles’ back.

“Did you know your dad’s car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?” Stiles dropped his hand to his side and felt Keeva link her fingers with his. “No. What does that mean?” McCall looked down at the small notebook in his hand. “It means he’s officially missing.” He looked around at the crowded hallway and jerked his head to an empty classroom. “Let’s talk in here.”

He held the door open for them and didn’t miss the look of disdain that flashed across Keeva’s face. Stiles hauled himself up onto a student’s desk while McCall leaned against the teachers. Keeva stood beside stiles and linked her arm through his. “Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?” Stiles’ eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “If I did, why would I not tell you?”

“If it meant helping your dad why wouldn’t you?”

“So you’re asking me to tell you what I wouldn’t not tell you?”

“First I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?” Stiles sighed and Keeva licked her lips, looking down at the desk and watching as she used her thumb to wipe away pencil marks across the desk face. “Well, I don’t know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don’t know it.”

McCall looked unamused. “Are you doing this on purpose?” He asked. “I don’t know anything, okay? Can we just go?” Keeva looked up. McCall looked down at his notebook and licked his lips. “Where are your other friends?” Keeva shifted her eyes to Stiles and held her breath. He inhaled slowly. “You mean Scott?” He asked the dreaded question but McCall didn’t even flinch. “I mean Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I’ve been told your whole little clique didn’t show up at school today.”

“I don’t have a clique,” Stiles said. He was doing his best to avoid answering the questions but he was starting to fail miserably. “Stiles come on.” McCall could tell, too. “There’s been a pretty disturbing amount a violent activity in this county within the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don’t know what’s going on here but it’s serious.” Stiles wasn’t looking at him and instead had focused his attention on the window. He looked distant and far away.

“Hey,” McCall noticed. Stiles turned his head to face him. “Your dad is missing.” Stiles held his gaze for several seconds before looking down at the floor between his feet. “Alright, fine. I don’t want you going home alone.” He spared Keeva a single glance. “You have someone you can stay with?” This question was directed at both of them. “They’re with me.” They all looked over when Deaton appeared in the doorway.

...

“It has to be on a tulerid current or maybe even at the access of two or where they all intersect. I just know it’s where Derek took Paige to die.” Keeva wrapped her arms around her raised knees. They were all huddled in Deaton’s back room trying to discover the location of the Nemeton. “My dad and Gerard were there once but Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn’t remember where it was. My dad obviously isn’t here to tell us now.” She finished quietly. “Yeah, mine either.” Stiles provided lamely.

Deaton pressed his knuckles to his lips and examined the five faces of the teenagers staring back at him. “Then how do we find this place?” Isaac asked, irritated and fed up with Jennifer Blake and her human sacrifices. “There might be a way.” Deaton provided. He met the eyes of them all. “But it’s dangerous. We’re going to need Scott.”

Stiles stood up and glanced at Keeva. He rattled his keys in his hand and nodded to Deaton. “Let’s go.” They left quickly and the room was eerily silent after their departure. Keeva shook her head and left the room, the overwhelming silence crushing her already fragile nerves. She situated herself in the waiting room and rested her head in her hands.

They were utterly and completely lost. Deaton had yet to explain the plan to them and they were already short on time. Who knew how long it would take to find Scott. The alphas could be anywhere and Deucalion was hard to find when you knew where he was but they had no idea.

She looked up and saw Scott saunter through the door. He nodded once at her. She looked at the clock on the wall and discovered that it had been almost a half an hour since Stiles left with Deaton.

She pushed herself to her feet and followed them into the back room, waiting for Deaton’s plan. “Essentially, you three, Allison, Stiles and Scott, will be surrogate sacrifices for your parents.” Keeva’s heart leaped in her chest and she turned her head away. “We die for them?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded once and found Keeva’s hand with his own. “I can bring you back but it’s dangerous.” She attempted to blink the tears from her eyes. “If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for only a few seconds but there’s something else you need to think about.

“This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You’ll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn’t had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural. The kind of things that a family like the Argent’s can a fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here like a beacon.”

The room was silent for several seconds. “It doesn’t sound any worse than anything we’ve already seen,” Stiles said. Keeva closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his hand. “You’d be surprised at what you have yet to see,” Deaton said.

“Is that it?” Scott asked. Keeva could feel the room shift when Deaton shook his head. “No, it’ll also have an effect on the three of you. You won’t be able to see it but you’ll feel it. Every day, for the rest of your lives. It’ll be a kind of darkness around your heart and permanent like a scar.”

“Like a tattoo,” Scott whispered. Keeva shook her head and pulled Stiles from the room. She didn’t look back at the sad and confused faces behind them. She pulled Stiles into the adjoining room and pressed her back against the door. He framed her body with his hands rested on the door on either side of her head. He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Everything’ll be okay.” He whispered.

She shook her head and clutched the fabric of his t-shirt in her hands. “You don’t know that.” She said. Her voice cracked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly pressed his lips to hers. “Everything’ll be okay. I promise.” She nodded and let him lead her back to the other room.

Three large metal tubs had been set up in the center of the room, side by side, and filled with water, ice and mistletoe. “Alright, what did you bring?” All three were told to bring something of value that their parents held dear. Stiles held up his dad’s badge. “I brought my dad’s badge.” His voice shook. “Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand. I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn’t look great.” Keeva wrapped her arms around him from behind. “It doesn’t have to look good if it has meaning.” Deaton said.

Isaac drew his eyebrows together. “Is that an actual silver bullet?” He asked. Allison nodded. “My dad made it as kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code.” Deaton smiled and looked at Scott. “Scott?”

He looked up. “My dad gave my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked.” Keeva buried her face in Sitles’ back and tightened her arms around him. Deaton nodded. “Okay, the three of you will get in. One of us will hold you down until you’re essentially…well, dead.” Keeva shuddered and Stiles sighed.

“But it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether.” Stiles unwrapped Keeva’s arms from him and turned to face her. He bent down and slowly began to unlace his shoes. Keeva clenched her eyes and shook her head. “Allison you’ll be with Isaac and I’ll hold down Scott,” Deaton said.

Keeva opened her eyes and glanced at Lydia who seemed somewhat relieved that she was unable to participate in this particular journey. Once everyone was ready, they took their places at the end of the tub. Stiles looked over his shoulder and Keeva stood on her toes and placed one last kiss on his lips. He smiled sadly and turned back to the water. He carefully stepped in and gasped at the cold temperature. He winced and felt his bones quack.

He glanced over at Scott and licked his suddenly dry lips. “By the way,” Scott looked over at him. “If I don’t make it back and you do you should probably know something. Your dad’s in town.” Scott gaped for a split second before turning his eyes back to the front. Keeva glanced at Deaton when he nodded and she licked her lips, taking a single step forward.

She placed her hands on Stiles’ shoulders and pushed him below the water. She heard him take a deep breath before he was fully submerged and then he was under. The cold stung her hands and soon they were numb. She looked over at Deaton and he nodded. She closed her eyes.


	12. Swim Until You Can't See Land

Keeva sat with her back pressed to the headboard. Jamie was nestled against her chest, his pacifier secure in his mouth and his little hand flexing around her finger. The late afternoon rays of sunshine were poking through the window as she rocked slowly from side to side.

It had been almost 16 hours since Stiles had gone under and Deaton had sent her home almost ten hours ago. They had been pacing around the back room for hours and Keeva could hardly hear herself think through the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. Deaton had cornered her and told her she needed to go home and be with her son. “Jamie needs you just as much as Stiles does. Go take care of your son, Keeva.” He had Lydia drive her home and assure her that they would call if anything changed.

That had been almost six hours ago and she had yet to receive a phone call. She watched her son sleep and idly wondered if Stiles would be back to see him wake up. She felt her chin tremble and pushed those thoughts from her mind. In some distant part of her mind, she felt herself start to hum a song she heard on the radio a few days before. She had been listening to it non-stop for the past couple of days and she hummed it now to her baby.

She brushed her thumb over Jamie’s knuckles and licked her bottom lip. She blinked when a low vibrating interrupted her train of thought. She glanced slowly to her right and saw her phone lighting up. She gently slipped her finger out of Jamie’s grip and slid her finger across the screen before bringing it to her ear. “Hello?” She whispered.

She heard Lydia start talking and her eyebrows drew together. She glanced up to the door frame and felt her face fall. Stiles, soaking wet and exhausted, engulfed the frame. She hung up the phone before Lydia could finish talking. Stiles smiled tiredly and stepped through the threshold of the room, kneeling on the bed and collapsing on top of the bedspread.

He rested his head on her lap and wrapped his arm around her thighs. She sobbed quietly and rested her forehead on the crown of his head. He brought his hand up and rested it on Jamie’s small feet, counting the toes through his onesie. She dropped kisses to his scalp over and over, basking in his very presence.

He sat like that for several minutes before slowly rising to his knees and cupping her face in his hands. He brushed her hair back from her face and sniffed, blinking the extra tears away. She smiled sadly up at him and he shook his head. “It’s okay. We’re okay.” He said. She nodded and closed her eyes when he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“I have to go.” He whispered against her skin. She clenched her eyes shut and felt him move off the bed. She watched him step into the bathroom and strip off his wet clothes. He was perfect. She looked away and stared down at Jamie, watching him sleep. She felt a sob catch in her throat when Stiles leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

She tugged the blanket down from Jamie’s face when Stiles leaned down and tenderly kissed his little nose. He met Keeva’s eyes and smiled. “Just a little while longer.” He whispered before he disappeared back out his bedroom door.

...

Keeva shot her head up a few hours later, unmoved from her previous position. She had gotten up a few times after Stiles had left to change Jamie but ultimately, she’d sat in their bed the entire six hours that he was gone. It was agonizing waiting for any sort of news. Anything at all telling her whether or not they had made it through the storm that had raged against the window.

She swallowed thickly as she listened to the sound of feet stomping up the steps. She listened and waited with baited breath. She sighed when she saw a heavily exhausted sheriff stick his head in the door. He smiled at her and Jamie. “I think I’ll just go sleep for a few days.” He whispered. She laughed tightly and watched him disappear down the hall.

A few minutes later, Stiles slid through the door and quietly closed it behind him. He smiled down at her before shucking his shoes, plaid, t-shirt and jeans and climbing into bed beside her. She sighed and slid down the bed, rolling to her side and setting Jamie in the bed between them. Stiles smiled tiredly at her and brought his hand up to the side of her face, stroking her temple with his thumb.

“How much sleep have you gotten today?” He asked. She shrugged. “Not much. I maybe dozed for a few minutes here and there.” He nodded and brought his hand down from her face to rest on Jamie’s belly. “The doctor says I might have a concussion so I’m not supposed to fall asleep.” She nodded and laid her hand on top of his. “What happened?” She asked.

He rested his eyes on Jamie. “When we woke up, it had been 16 hours and we only had about four before the full moon came out. We explained where the Nemeton was and then Deaton told us to go change and grab something that carried our parents’ scents so that Scott and Isaac could track them.” He flicked his eyes up to hers. “That’s when I came home earlier.” She nodded and waited for him to continue.

“After I left here, I was driving to the forest when the storm got really bad. I drove off the road and wrecked Roscoe.” Keeva smiled at the name of the jeep. “I didn’t wake up for a long time and when I did it was the lunar eclipse.” He shrugged and ran his thumb over Keeva’s knuckles. “I took my bat from the back seat and eventually found them. They were almost being crushed to death and Isaac was holding up the wall but with the moon, like it was, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“So I stuck my bat up under the wall and we just waited for the storm to pass. Scott called me and we got out there as soon as we could. We all went to the hospital to get checked out and were given pretty much clean bills of health. The doctor and Melissa just told me not to sleep for a few hours and I should be fine.” He shrugged again and rolled his eyes up to hers.

She smiled and leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to his. She lingered for a while and felt him smile against her lips. When she pulled away he swallowed and laid his head down flat on the pillow. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She snorted and curled up beneath the blanket; linking her fingers with his and letting the darkness engulf her.     

...

Keeva slowly peeled her eyes open, the sun peeking in through the window and assaulting her eyes. She lifted her head and glanced at the alarm clock. In searing red numbers, 6:57 was imprinted in her brain. The sun had just come up and they still had more than an hour before school. She carefully rolled over on to her side and froze when her eyes fell on Stiles and Jamie.

Stiles had his back rested against the headboard, his head slightly bowed. Jamie’s tiny left hand was wrapped around the end of Stiles’ index finger, his little mouth puckered out in a delicate “O” shape. Stiles was just staring at the baby, his eyes roaming over his little features and memorizing them.

Keeva took the time to look over Stiles’ frame. A deep purple bruise marred the right half of Stiles’ forehead and a single butterfly strip held his skin closed. His eyes were calm and focused on Jamie. Keeva propped herself up on her elbow. “Did you get any sleep last night?” He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile. “Not really but Melissa told me not.” She nodded and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, stroking her finger across Jamie’s closed fist. The baby slowly stretched his body in Stiles’ arms, pushing his arms over his head and flexing his tiny toes. Keeva smiled when he smacked his lips and snuggled deeper into Stiles’ chest.

“I thought I’d lost you.” She whispered, not looking up when Stiles turned to look at her. They were both silent for several minutes before she looked up and met his eyes. He smiled tightly before looking down at Jamie. “I was terrified that I wouldn’t come back to you.” Keeva hummed softly and counted Jamie’s toes through his onesie. “I didn’t know if I could forgive myself if I left you alone.”

She snorted and rested her chin on his shoulder. “You wouldn’t have to forgive yourself. You wouldn’t be here.” Stiles grunted and ran his thumb over Jamie’s fingers. “If you had died, I would’ve brought you back just to kill you again for leaving this beautiful creature behind.” Stiles smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Jamie’s hand. “I would’ve let you.”

Keeva slowly slid down the bed until her head was rested back on the pillow. “It’s been at least twelve hours; I think you can sleep now.” He looked down at her head against the pillow. “We have school in less than two hours.” She shrugged and patted the space beside her. “We had a rough night. I think we can skip one day of classes.” Stiles smiled and gently placed Jamie in the space beside Keeva before lowering himself to the bed.

He rested his head on his bent arm and pulled the sheet over their bodies. Keeva turned on her side and switched off the alarm. She rested her hand gently on Jamie’s belly, closing her eyes. “Sleep well, baby.” Stiles smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. “I love you, Keeva Hale.” He watched her smile and hum low in her throat. “I love you, Stiles Stilinski.” He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.   

...

“I don’t honestly know if he’s coming back. Part of me hopes so but another part hopes that maybe he’ll be okay somewhere else. My dad doesn’t look like he’s going to be leaving for a while but just because he’s staying doesn’t mean he’s welcome. Stiles and I both feel it every day just like you said we would and it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class because when I feel it, it’s like I’m looking into the heart of an immense darkness.”

“So what do you do instead?”

“I look for my friends.”

“And what about Ms. Blake?”

“I don’t know. When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn’t very long but if anyone has seen this episode recently, you’ll know that Stiles wasn’t in it very often. He was in the first few minutes, crashed his car in the middle and then came in when they were almost crushed so it’s kind of hard to write Stiles and Keeva when there’s hardly any Stiles.


	13. When the Darkness Comes

_3 weeks later_

Keeva snapped her eyes open when she felt a sharp pain split her right side. She reared back to avoid a flying elbow. She forced herself to keep her hands away from her ears and instead pushed herself into a sitting position. She got up on her knees behind her screaming boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her face against his tense neck and tucked her knees up against his sides, his body thrashing uncontrollably.

“Stiles, it’s okay! Stiles, baby!” He screamed and arched back, knocking his head against her collarbone and jolting her back against the headboard. Keeva lost her balance and landed on her backside, her feet coming up beside Stiles’ knees. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles, locking him against her. “Baby, please, it’s okay. You’re awake.” She whispered in his ear.

She ran her left hand through his hair and rested her right palm against his chest, over his heart. He had stopped screaming but his body was still shaking. She could feel his tears against her cheek and she tightened her grip on his body. They rocked back and forth. She glanced at the door when she heard the baby monitor crackle. She could hear the sheriff speaking quietly to Jamie as he tried to get him to calm down. Stiles’ screams must’ve woken him.

She licked her lips and kissed the space behind Stiles’ ear, humming softly in his ear. “It’s okay, you’re awake now. You’re okay.” She whispered. Stiles whimpered and cleared his scratchy throat, bringing his hands up to rest on her knees. His fingers stroked the skin on the inside of her knees and he took a deep breath. His hands were shaking.

She felt him shift his weight and she released him. He turned around to face her, her knees framing his shoulders. His eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, tears still leaking out of the corners. Dark circles lined the skin under his eyes. She watched his throat move as he swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He croaked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

He wrapped his arms around her back and crushed her to his chest, burying his face in her neck. She looked up when she saw the door open. The sheriff peeked his head in, his eyes sad. She smiled tragically at him and he nodded his appreciation before quietly closing the door in his wake. Keeva closed her eyes when she felt Stiles move his hands beneath her sleep shirt.

He peppered kisses across the smooth skin of her neck and shoulder. She turned her head to him and cupped his face in her hands. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, his trembling hands covering hers against his face. “What? What do you need?” She whispered against his mouth. A corner of his mouth popped up shakily and she smoothed it out with her thumb. “I can’t tell what’s real anymore.” His voice cracked. She nodded.

He opened his eyes searched her face. “Tell me.” She pleaded with him. He met her eyes. “I need you to love me.” She nodded. “I do.” She pulled him to her and held him, her arms around his neck. “So much.” He moved his hands back beneath her shirt and pulled it swiftly up and over her head. She gasped and stared at him. He stared back, unwavering.

“I need you.” She rested her forehead against his and brought her legs up and around him. Stiles latched his lips onto her pulse point and traced his hands down the planes of her back into her panties, cupping her backside in his hands. She gasped and her eyes fluttered shut. Goosebumps lined the skin of her arms and legs and chills raced down her spine.

She gripped the back of his t-shirt and dragged it up his muscled back. He pulled himself away from her only to pull the material over his head. Keeva ran her palms over his chest and nipped gently at his chin. Stiles brought a hand down to her hair and tugged lightly, pulling her mouth to his. She latched on and felt him hook her knee around his hip.

She groaned against his lips when she felt his length through the thin material of his sleep pants. She rocked her hips against him and brought her arms around to his back, clutching onto his shoulders. He moaned and hooked his fingers into the side of her panties, pulling them down. She lifted her hips and watched through half-lidded eyes as he slid down the length of the bed to pull the scrap of fabric off her legs.

He looked up at her and crawled back up the bed, running a firm hand from her ankle, over her knee, across her thigh and over the expanse of her torso to palm a naked breast, before latching his mouth to the other side of her neck. She gasped and arched against him, the hair on his chest creating a tremendous friction against her nipples.

He hovered over her, his whole frame trapping her beneath him on the bed. Her knees framed his hips and her hands trailed a path down his back and across his sides. She tugged softly on the elastic of his pants. She pulled away and met his eyes, sinking her hands into the front of his pants. She took him into her hands and slowly stroked up the thick shaft. She could feel the veins underneath and the pre-come at his tip. He choked and closed his eyes.

She pressed her forehead to his shoulder and watched her hands work him. She felt a rush of heat pool between her legs at the sight of him, hot and heavy and big in her hands. He was a vibrant red against her palms and she could feel him twitch against her fingers. She pulled her hands away and brought them around to his backside, pushing his pants down past his ass. He took the hint and sat up on his knees, sliding the clothing down to his knees before filling the space of her arms again and kicking the rest of the pants off his legs.

She brushed her hands across his face as she felt him line himself up with her entrance. She gasped as he filled her in one smooth stroke. He groaned and pressed his face into her shoulder, one hand gripping the headboard and the other smoothing down the length of her chest. She moaned and arched her neck back as he rocked his hips against her, drawing himself out and then back in. She cried out when he brought his hand down between them and pressed the pads of his fingers against her clit.

He pulled back and met her eyes, rubbing his fingers in circles against her. She stared back and felt her pleasure reach new heights. She clenched her eyes shut when her orgasm washed over her. She buried her face in his shoulder as he slowed his pace. She shivered and pulled her head back to look at him. His head was turned down as he stared between them where he was still buried, unmoving. His shoulders rose high with his deep breaths and sweat beaded his brow. “Stiles.”

He snapped his eyes up to her and brought a hand to her face. She nuzzled his palm. “Turn over.” She looked up at him and he nodded. “Please, turn over.” She sucked in a breath when he pulled himself out of her but she complied and turned over, rising up to her hands and knees. She squeaked when Stiles wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up, flush against his chest. She moaned quietly when he slipped easily back inside and rocked against her.

Her eyes slid shut and she felt his hands trail over her breasts and down her thighs and back up, tweaking her nipples every few trails. She gasped and her eyes flew open when he brought them both down to the bed, her hands barely catching her. She gripped the bedspread in her fists and pressed her forehead to the mattress, his chest pressed hard against her back. She moaned when he hit that special spot inside her. She felt him rest his forehead between her shoulder blades and his breath fanning out across her skin. She shivered and whimpered when he brought his hand around to her front and rubbed her clit again. She cried out and threw her head back, her internal muscles clenching and unclenching around him in rapid succession signaling to him her approaching release.

He pressed closer and, if possible, buried himself deeper inside of her. She sobbed and brought a hand around to his hair, pulling hard on the strands. He grunted and pressed hard on her clitoris before swiping in circles around it. She cried out when her second orgasm crashed over her. He gasped and pumped into her as he reached his peak. She panted heavily and felt her muscles relax against the mattress. She felt him soften inside of her before he carefully pulled out. She twitched and sighed. She felt the tip of his nose trail down her spine and stop at the small of her back.

His hands came up to cup her ribs and he placed a gentle kiss against the small of her back, his torso resting between her legs. He turned his head and rested his cheek on the small of her back, his thumbs fluttering over her ribs. She relaxed her hands and brought a hand down to his, twisting their fingers together. “I love you. So much.” She felt him whisper against her back. She sighed and squeezed his fingers in response.

She felt him move and crawl back up the bed, resting beside her and pulling the sheet over them both. “I love you.” She replied. He smiled and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She brought her arms up to his chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep, praying that another nightmare didn’t wake him again.

...

She watched him warily as they got ready for school the next morning. He was moving gingerly and evenly like he was trying to process everything that had happened. She watched as he held up one of their history books close to his face. He blinked rapidly and she could see the sweat forming on his forehead. “Hey,” He looked up sharply at her. “You alright?”

Instead of answering he looked back down at the book in his hands and he sighed in relief. “You ready for school?” She asked timidly. He shoved the book in his bag and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” She glanced up when the sheriff stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame. “Dad, seriously, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.” Stiles didn’t meet his father’s gaze and instead looked down at the police box in his hands.

“What’s that?” The sheriff glanced down at the box and shrugged. “Just some files from the office.” Stiles pointed down the strip of yellow tape lining the bottom of the box. “It says ‘Sheriff’s station. Do not remove.’” Keeva blinked and moved her eyes from Stiles to his dad. “Well, yeah unless you’re the sheriff.” Stiles nodded, dubious. “Get your butts to school. You’re late.” He said as he disappeared from their door and retreated back down the hall.

Keeva tugged her backpack up her shoulder and took Stiles’ hand. “Megan come already?” He asked. She nodded and tugged him down the stairs. “She picked him up before you woke up.” He drew his eyebrows together. “That seems really early.” She nodded. “I told her about how you’ve been having some trouble recently and she offered to take him today. Give the day care one less kid to worry about and get her fix of baby this week.” She grinned at him but he just hummed his face blank.

She swung their linked hands between them and smiled gently when he pulled her door open for her. She situated herself comfortably in the jeep and watched as he loped around the front and pulled himself into the driver’s side. He stared straight ahead as he started the car and shifted it into gear, setting off on their destination.

The ride to school was a mix of comfortable and uncomfortable silence. Keeva didn’t know what to say to him and Stiles was oddly silent. The look on his face telling her his mind was somewhere else. Stiles parked the jeep next to Scott’s motorcycle and came around to the passenger side door, pulling it open for Keeva. She thanked him and they walked towards the front entrance together.

It wasn’t long before they found Scott, frantically looking over his shoulder. Keeva drew her eyebrows together and Stiles easily stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” Scott looked up, panicked. “You alright?” Scott nodded and slowly began to calm down but his eyes were still wild with fear. “You don’t look alright, Scott,” Stiles said.

“I’m okay,” Scott stated. Keeva closed her eyes at the blatant lie. It was easy for anyone who was paying attention to tell that he was very clearly not fine. “No, you’re not fine. It’s happening to you too isn’t it?” Stiles asked. She didn’t really think he needed an answer. “You’re seeing things aren’t you.” She said. Scott looked down at her, wide eyed. “How did you know?” Instead of answering him, Keeva looked up at Stiles and licked her lips. The circles under his eyes were bordering on a dark purple and he looked almost ill.

She turned abruptly when she heard the sound of heels clicking on the cement. Lydia, quickly followed by Allison, came up behind them. “Because it’s happening to all three of you.” She said. She met everyone’s eyes before jerking her head to the school. “We’re going to be late.” The group quickly matched stride with Lydia as she led the way towards the front doors. “Well, well, look who’s no longer the crazy one.”

Keeva rolled her eyes. “We’re not crazy,” Allison demanded. The tension in her voice was so thick Keeva could have cut it with a chainsaw. Lydia turned sharply on her heel and lifted one perfect eyebrow, her hands clasped together. “Hallucinating, sleep paralysis. Yeah, you guys are fine.” She said, sarcasm dripping from her words like wet paint. Keeva arched an eyebrow and looked, comically, up at the other three. They weren’t as amused.

“We did die and come back to life. It’s got to have some side effects, right?” Scott said. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. “We’ll keep an eye on each other,” Stiles said. He met Lydia’s eyes and shook his head. “Lydia, stop enjoying this so much.” He didn’t wait around for her to answer and pulled Keeva along. Their schedules were near identical with the exception of gym, which he was required to take for cross country, and Art, which she was required to take to graduate.

They carefully took their seats, Keeva behind Stiles, as they waited for their new History teacher to introduce himself. For the last three weeks, a sub had been filling in until they could find an appropriate replacement. “Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Yakamura and I’ll be taking the place of your previous history teacher. My family moved here three weeks ago and by now I’m sure you all know my daughter, Kira.”

Keeva glanced around the classroom, looking for the new student she didn’t know they had. “Or you might not since she’s never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter.” It dawned on Keeva that the pretty little Asian sitting to her right was a new addition and, judging from the generous blush gracing her cheeks, she was probably the Kira that Mr. Yakamura was talking about.

Based off of the loud head banging on the desk the echoed throughout the classroom, Keeva’s suspicions were confirmed. She tried to hide her smile but failed miserably as she turned back to face the chalkboard.

...

“Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal,” Scott said as he stood by Stiles’ locker. Keeva turned her head. Her locker was directly across from Stiles’. “Try not to forget that we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures.” Stiles pulled on his combination lock but nothing happened. Keeva licked her lips and turned to face the inside of her locker, grabbing her English book and returning her history book. “I think there’s a pretty good chance that nothings ever going back to normal.” He pulled again and still nothing happened.

Keeva shut her locker and turned to face her boyfriend and his best friend. Stiles looked like he was ready to crawl out of his skin and Scott was staring at something down the hall. Keeva turned her head and saw Kira talking to her father. They were too far away for her to hear but it looked like they were having some sort of argument. She turned back to Scott and gasped. “Scott, your eyes.” Stiles looked up and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

“What’s wrong with them?” She gaped and stepped in front of him. “They’re starting to glow.” He put his hand against his forehead like he was shielding his eyes from the sun. “Scott, stop it. Stop.” Stiles demanded but the alpha shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t control it.”

“Alright, just keep your head down. Head down.” Stiles wrapped his hands around the back of Scott’s head and pushed it down to his chest while Keeva swiftly led them to an empty classroom. She noticed Kira watching them, confused. She pulled the door closed and pushed Stiles against the wall as Scott pulled off his jacket and threw his backpack across the room. He was starting to growl.

He shoved desks aside and his fangs protruded over his bottom and upper lips. He growled and Keeva watched as he clenched his hands into fists letting his claws grow right through his palms. Blood flowed down his wrists in thick rivulets and Keeva flinched at the sound of squelching flesh. Scott changed back and fell to his knees, his hands shaking.

Stiles crouched down in front of him with Keeva close to his back. “Pain makes you human.” Scott croaked his voice just as shaky as his hands. Sweat covered his body and his eyes were suddenly very tired. “Scott, this isn’t just in our heads. This is real. Things are getting bad for me too.” Keeva knelt behind him and rested a hand on his lower back.

“Not just nightmares. I’m having dreams where I literally have to scream myself awake.” He conspicuously glanced over his shoulder at Keeva and they shared a knowing look, a blush quickly spreading down Keeva’s neck. “And sometimes I’m not even sure I’m ever actually waking up.” Scott drew his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?” His voice was lethargic and as thick as molasses.

Stiles shook his head and hung it tiredly between his shoulders. “You know how you can if you’re dreaming? You can’t read in your dreams.” He lifted his head and shook it. “More and more for the last few days, I’ve been having trouble reading. It’s like I can’t see the words I can’t put the letters in order.” Scott stared, dumbfounded, at his best friend. “Like even now?”

Stiles looked up at the board and his eyes grew weary slightly frantic. Keeva felt him tense beneath her hand. “I can’t read a thing.” He slowly pushed himself to his feet and licked his cracked lips. Keeva slid her arm around his waist and absently felt him wrap his around her back, his fingers flexing unconsciously around her hip.

...

“You know the last time we bought one of these to a grave it was stolen the next day. One hundred bucks, down the drain.” Keeva mechanically drew her legs up underneath her as Stiles set the flower arrangement on his dad’s desk. He brought his hands up to his hips and examined the plants. “Hey, dad,” Keeva straightened and craned her neck, attempting to see the sheriff behind his mahogany desk. “What are…what are you doing down there?” Stiles asked. She saw the sheriff peek his head up above the top of the desk for a few seconds before disappearing again. “Working.” Was his response.

“And hey, if somebody wants flowers that badly they can have them. It’s the gesture…” He trailed off and she heard him shuffle papers around on the floor. Stiles drew his eyebrows together and stepped around the side of the desk noticing, for the first time, all the boxes labeled with the same yellow tape from the morning before. “Hey, Dad, what is all this?”

“I’ve been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective if you know what I mean.” Stiles flipped a page of a single open file and began to read. “Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across the highway.”

“Kanima pile.” The sheriff declared happily. Stiles closed the file and tossed it down onto the pile that his dad pointed to before crouching to his level. “Dad, you’re not going back through any of your old cases and seeing if they have anything to do with the supernatural, are you?” The sheriff sighed. “I admit that the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing.”

Stiles wiped a tense hand over his mouth and nodded slowly. “There are at least 100 cases where I can look at the details and ask myself if I knew then what I know now…” Stiles cut him off.

“Right, but are you sure you want to go down that path?” Keeva sat stiffly in the tense silence for what felt like minutes. “Do I have a choice?” The sheriff asked. She sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. “There’s one case in particular that I can’t get out of my head.” The sheriff pushed himself to his feet and rummaged through the mess of papers on his desk before picking up a brown file and opening it up to the first page. “Eight years ago, when I was elected sheriff of the county, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident but as best we could tell, the body of his nine-year-old daughter had been dragged from the wreckage by coyotes.”

He handed the folder to Stiles who timidly looked down at the eight-year-old picture of a little nine-year-old girl. “You mean dragged and eaten.” He looked up at his dad who had a grim look on his face. “We didn’t find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. The two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes.”

Stiles and Keeva took a collective deep breath. “So you’re thinking bites and claw marks. Probably a werewolf attack.” Stiles stated. It was pretty obvious where the sheriff’s train of thought had led him. “Maybe.”

“But coyotes, they say scavenge, right? So couldn’t they have just left the bites and slashes?” The sheriff shrugged and nodded. “Absolutely but guess what night the accident occurred on?” The sheriff pointed to something on the file and Stiles looked down, licking his lips. “The night of a full moon.” Keeva brought her head up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles closed the file and looked around at all the boxes noticing not just the “Do Not Remove” stickers but also another stick below that. “Hey, dad, where are all these going?” The sheriff took a deep breath and drew his eyebrows together. “Yeah, uh, we probably need to talk about that.” Special Agent McCall was printed on the second sticker. Keeva felt her breath hitch and she dropped her head back down to the back of the couch.

...

Stiles really freaked Keeva out the next day when they were in Econ. “Stilinski, are you paying attention?” She looked over at Stiles and felt her heart rate kick up. He was staring blankly ahead of him, his mouth slightly open and his hand working furiously on his note book. She looked down and saw that he was writing WAKE UP over and over again in different patterns on his paper.

She looked back up at him and waved her hand in front of his face. She flinched when Coach blew his whistle in one long strand. Stiles jerked and blinked. “Yeah, coach?” He asked. “Stilinski, I asked if you were paying attention?” Stiles blinked and twirled his pen between his fingers. “I am now.” Finstock shook his head and turned back to the board.

Stiles smiled stiffly at her. “I’m alright. I just fell asleep.” She shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. “You weren’t asleep.” She whispered. He looked down at his paper and quickly slapped his hand over the words. He looked up and met her eyes, frightened. They both jumped when the bell rang and they were the last to pick up their bags.

She linked her fingers with his and pulled him down the hall. “Let’s just go eat lunch and we’ll figure this out, okay?” She looked back when he didn’t respond and he nodded when he caught her gaze. They entered the cafeteria and saw Scott and Allison headed outside. They grabbed their food without really looking at what they were eating and followed their friends. They easily found the other four and placed themselves around the table.

“Okay, so what happens to a person who comes out of a near death experience and is seeing things?” Scott started. Keeva snorted and pushed her food around her plate. “And is having trouble telling what’s real and not,” Stiles added. Allison was picking at her bottom lip and Lydia was pursuing hers. Isaac was staring at the table top like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. “And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives.” Allison threw out.

“They’re all locked up because they’re insane,” Isaac said. Keeva shot her head up and shook her head at him. He shrugged and didn’t look the least bit sorry. Stiles laughed humorlessly. “Can you at least pretend to be helpful, please?” He demanded. Isaac snorted and lifted an eyebrow.

“For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me,” Isaac said. Stiles leaned forward and began to retort. “Are we still milking that?” He said. Isaac nodded. “Yeah, we are still milking that.” They all looked up when the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

“Hi, sorry, I couldn’t help but over hearing what you guys were talking about and I think I actually might know what you’re talking about?” All six of them exchanged similar looks of worry when Kira nervously addressed them. “There’s a Tibetan word for it called Bardo it literally means an in between state. The state between life and death.” Lydia was the first to recover.

“And what do we call you?”

“Kira.” Everyone looked at Scott, confusion written all over their faces. “She’s in our history class.” He explained. Again, Lydia was the first to recover. “So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?” Kira shrugged and carefully sat in the empty space beside Keeva. “Either I guess. Everything you guys are saying, all of that happens in Bardo. There are different stages where you can have hallucinations. Some you see and some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities.”

“Wrathful deities. What are those?” Isaac asked. “Like demons,” Kira explained, her face showing the opposite of everyone else’s who reflected fear and heightened worry. “Demons. Why not?” Stiles said. “Hold on, if there are different progressive states then what’s the last one?” Allison asked, her eyes revealing nothing.

Kira shrugged and blinked happily at the other girl. “Death, you die.”

...

“Sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you,” Deaton said. Scott and Stiles and Keeva had driven over there after school to explain their recent understanding of what could possibly be happening to them. “Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?” Deaton looked back at Stiles. “Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?”

Keeva cocked her head to the side. “You know sign language?” She asked. “I know a little.” He looked at Stiles and smiled kindly. “Let me give it a shot.” Stiles took a deep breath and cleared his throat, bringing his hands up in front of him and copying the movements from his dream as best he could.

“That’s it?” Deaton asked. Stiles nodded. “When is a door not a door?” Deaton said.  Stiles gaped. “When is a door not a door?” He was utterly shocked and drew a complete blank. “When it’s ajar,” Scott answered. Stiles blinked. “You’re kidding me. A riddle.” Keeva snorted and covered it up by coughing. “My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle.” Deaton shook his head. “Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds.”

“So what does that mean? A door is still open?” Scott asked. Keeva was getting a headache and wasn’t sure if she could finish listening to this conversation. “Ajar,” Deaton whispered. Stiles took a deep breath. “A door into our minds.” He didn’t sound convinced. Deaton cocked his head to the side. “I did tell you it would be dangerous.”

“So what do we do about it?” Scott asked. Deaton drew his eyebrows together and sucked in a breath through his teeth. “That’s difficult to answer.”

“What a minute. I know that look. That’s the ‘we know exactly what’s wrong with you but we don’t know how to fix it’ look.” Stiles said. “The one thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind isn’t good.” Deaton kept his expression cool and blank, staring around at all three teenagers. “You each need to close that door.” He reiterated. “And you need to do it as soon as possible.”

...

Keeva was drifting in and out of sleep when she heard the bedroom door open. Stiles had been lying on his back, relaxed but wide awake. “What’s going on?” He sat. “You and me, we’re going to find a body.” Keeva moaned and wrapped her hand around Stiles’ wrist. “Be careful.” She mumbled. She heard both boys chuckle before she felt Stiles shift out of the bed.

The next time she opened her eyes it was morning and Stiles was seated on the edge of the bed, immobile. She sat up and ran a hand gently down his back. He straightened and sighed. “It was a werewolf that killed the Tate family.” He said. She raised her eyebrows and kept her mouth closed. He sighed again. “It was Malia.” She sat up straight and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Malia?” He nodded. “She’s a werecoyote.”


	14. Give Me Your Eyes

Allison, Stiles, Scott, and Keeva were crowded around a corner of their History classroom with a map of the forest visible on the iPad between them. “Here’s where we found the den. Right in the middle of the hiking trails.” Stiles pointed to the blue dot in the middle of the screen. Allison nodded. “That could narrow it down coyotes travel on fixed trails but,” She looked up at Scott. “I think you’re right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don’t like wolves and they’re really smart. If they don’t want to be heard they walk on their toes.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow and glanced at Keeva. “Coyotes tiptoe?” Allison pursed her lips and nodded. “They tiptoe.” He grinned and nodded in appreciation. They looked up when the bell rang and Allison pulled her bag close. “I’ve got to go. Text me the location.” She called over her shoulder as she dashed from the room.

The rest of them took their seats and pulled their books out of their bags. Keeva arranged notebook in front of her and tried to ignore the awkward conversation taking place between Scott and Kira. “Alright everyone, let’s get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There’s a passage in our reading that I’d like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?”

Keeva jerked her head up when Mr. Yakamura called on Stiles who lazily picked up his head and licked his lips. “Uh, maybe someone else could…” He trailed off and twisted his pen between his fingers. “Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles nodded stiffly and eased himself out of his chair. He stepped up in front of the podium and Keeva sat up higher in her chair.

She watched him duck his head to get a closer look at the book and she saw his fingers tighten around the edge of the podium. She watched as sweat began to line his forehead and his shoulders began to tremble. She slowly stood and licked her lips. “Stiles, are you okay?” He looked up and his eyes were distant and unfocused. His whole frame was trembling. “Stiles,” She walked forward and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Mr. Yakamura was standing and watching Stiles with worry and fear. “I should take him to the nurse.” She said. She didn’t wait for him to nod and quickly pulled Stiles from the room, distantly hearing Scott follow them.

She blindly led them down the hall and into the boys’ locker room. Stiles stumbled in and slammed against the lockers. “Stiles,” She called. He whirled around and braced his hands on the sink behind him, staring at his reflection in the mirror. “This is a dream. This is just a dream, it’s not real.” He said. Keeva shook her head and looked at Scott who nudged her. “Is this a panic attack?” He asked. She shook her head and shrugged, confused.

“No, it’s not, this is real, you’re here. I’m here.” She said. “How do you tell if you’re awake or dreaming?” Scott asked. Keeva came up behind Stiles and met his eyes in the mirror. “In dreams, you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams.” Stiles gasped. Keeva looked up at Scott and he nodded, holding his fist up in the mirror.

“How many do I have? Hey, look at me. Come on Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me.” Stiles turned and swallowed thickly, staring at Scott’s hands. “One.” Keeva started. Stiles gasped and leaned against the sink. “Two.” He croaked. She nodded and slapped the back of her hand against Scott’s chest. “Keep going.” She said.

“Three, four.”

“Five.” She counted off.

“Six, seven.”

“Eight.” Scott sounded off, his hands starting to shake. “Nine, ten.” Stiles finished. He stared through unfocused eyes up at his best friend and gasped loudly. “Ten,” Keeva whispered. Stiles sighed and fell, boneless, against the wall by the sink, sinking down to the floor and resting his elbows on his knees. “What the hell is happening to me?” He cried.

Keeva knelt between his legs and Scott crouched behind her. “We’ll figure it out.” She whispered. Scott nodded his agreement. “You’re going to be okay.” He added. “Am I?” He turned accusing eyes to Scott. “Are you? Scott, you can’t transform and Allison’s seeing her dead aunt and I’m straight up losing my mind.”

He clenched his eyes together and shook his head, hanging it between his shoulders. Keeva shared a look with Scott before turning back to Stiles. She ran her fingers through his hair and he raised his head, wringing his hands together.     

“I’m losing my mind. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, and I can’t tell what’s real anymore. I don’t know whether I’m awake or asleep.” He met her eyes and tears filled hers at the amount of pain and anguish reflected there. “Are you real? Is Jamie real? Is this real? Am I real? I can’t tell anymore. Help me.” Keeva swallowed around the lump in her throat. She pressed closer to him until her knees touched the backs of his thighs. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped his tears away with her thumbs, pressing her forehead against his.

After a few minutes, Keeva took his right hand and pressed it high on her chest against her heart. “Do you feel that? That’s me. Stiles, I’m right here with you. I’m real” He nodded and swallowed thickly, burying his face in her neck. She glanced behind her at Scott who gave her a sad smile.

...

Keeva was leaning against the wall by the entrance to the boys’ locker room with Scott crouched in front of her and Stiles standing beside here. They were all watching Kira talk to her dad across the room. She had come looking for them when they didn’t come back to History and evidently ran into Malia Tate in the hallway. Considering that Malia was currently prancing around Beacon Hills donning her coyote form, the fact that she was in the school was a little disturbing.

“Dad, seriously, I’m okay,” Kira said. Mr. Yakamura wasn’t buying it. “Why weren’t you at lunch like everyone else?” He asked. Keeva made eye contact with Kira before she turned to her father. “They left their bags. I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends, or so I’ve heard.” Keeva sighed and met Scott’s eyes. He shrugged guiltily and looked up when Stiles said his name.

“I think I know what she was looking for.” Scott stood up and they both watched as Stiles pulled Malia’s sister’s baby doll from his torn backpack. Scott sighed and Keeva gave Stiles a disappointed look. “You took the doll from the car.” She scolded. Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, I thought you could use it you know for like her scent.”

“Where did you get this?” They whipped their heads around at the sharp and accusing voice. The doll was ripped from Stiles’ hands by Malia’s dad. “Where did you find this?” He demanded. Scott stepped half in front of Stiles but Mr. Tate turned his attention away from them and to the doll. “This was my daughters.” The sheriff stepped in front of Scott and pressed his hand to Mr. Tate’s chest, pressing him back half a step. “I don’t know if you heard about this on a police scanner or what but you can’t be here.”

He made to escort Mr. Tate out of the room but he stopped and Mr. Tate met his eyes. The sheriff carefully pushed back the fold of his coat and saw a gun holstered to his left hip. “I have a permit.” Mr. Tate attempted to salvage the situation but the sheriff shook his head and held up a hand. “California schools are gun free zones permit or no permit. You need to leave Mr. Tate. Now.”

A deputy was there quickly to escort Mr. Tate out of the room but he jerked away. “You find that animal. You find that thing.” He swallowed thickly before leaving the room. Anger was thick in the air and Keeva got a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. She looked up at Scott and he had the same look on his face.

...

After school, they grabbed Isaac and headed down to the vet’s office to retrieve tranquilizers to subdue Malia. “Zylazeen. It’s a tranquilizer for horses. For a were-coyote expected to work within seconds.” He placed three vials of the liquid on the metal table between them. “I only have three so whoever’s shooting needs to be a damn good shot.” Scott had a wicked grin on his face. “Allison’s a perfect shot.” Isaac shook his head. “She used to be.”

“She can do it.”

“If we manage to find the thing.”

“Okay, what is the point of him?” Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Isaac before Keeva pushed his arm down. “Seriously, what is his purpose aside from the persistent negativity and scarf? What’s up with the scarf anyway? It’s 65 degrees out.” Isaac licked his bottom lip and rocked back on his heels. Keeva pressed her hand flat against Stiles’ chest and shot him a death glare. He shrugged unapologetically.

“Look, maybe I’m asking the question here no one wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn’t been a girl for eight years?” Isaac asked. Keeva didn’t meet anyone’s eyes and Scott stared at the table like it held all the answers to his problems. “I can do it,” Scott whispered. Stiles tilted his head like a puppy. “You can?” He asked.

“Remember that night that Peter trapped us in the school?” Stiles glanced down at Keeva, who blushed, before nodding. “In the gym, he was able to make me turn just by using his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery.”

“This is a were-coyote, Scott. Who knows if it’ll even work if you can find someone who’ll teach you?” Deaton said. “That’s why you called Derek first,” Keeva said. Her cousin had been MIA for the last three weeks ever since he took Cora back to South America. Peter was also conveniently absent. “I can try it on my own.” Scott glanced at Keeva who didn’t look like she had that much faith in him but didn’t say anything.

“Right now I’m too scared to change into even just a werewolf.” Stiles nodded and wiped his hand over his mouth. “We need a real alpha.” Scott gave Stiles a scathing look and Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean an alpha who can do alpha things. An alpha who can get it going, you know. Get it…”

“Up?” Isaac provided. Keeva cleared her throat to disguise her laugh and Stiles twitched, nodding. “I’m an alpha with performance issues.” Scott deadpanned. “Is there anyone else besides Derek who can help?” Deaton asked, successfully returning the conversation back to the topic of importance. “I wouldn’t trust Peter,” Isaac said.

“Maybe the twins?” Keeva said but Deaton shook his head. “They’re not alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it broke that part of them.” Stiles nodded. “Right but what if they know how to do it?” He asked. Scott shook his head and licked his lips. “Nobody’s seen them for weeks.” He said. Stiles shook his head and pursed his lips, standing to his full height. “Actually, that’s not entirely true.” Scott glanced at him and drew his eyebrows together.

...

Lydia pushed Derek’s loft door open and stepped inside. Stiles and Keeva quickly followed behind her and Scott stood in the doorway. “They said they’d meet us here,” Lydia said, confused. Keeva whipped around when Scott grunted. Ethan and Aiden flanked him on both sides and easily took turns hitting him. Ethan pushed him down the stairs before sharing a look with his brother. Aiden arieled off the steps and punched Scott. Ethan tugged Scott’s arms behind his head and let Aiden slam his fists into Scott’s abdomen.

Stiles quickly pushed Lydia and Keeva to the side as Ethan tossed Scott to the ground giving access for Aiden to kick Scott in the head. He grunted. “I thought you guys were going to teach me to roar.” He groaned. “We are. You do it by giving in.” Ethan yelled.

“Giving in and letting go. That’s how Deucalion taught us control.” Aiden said, crouching down and dragged Scott up by the cotton of his shirt. Stiles nodded. “That’s funny. You know I actually tried something like this but we used a heart monitor and lacrosse balls but you’re right. Beating the crap out of him probably works a lot better.” Keeva punched Stiles’ arm and he shrugged.

“That’s actually the plan? You kick my ass?” Scott cried, appalled. “You’re afraid to turn. We’re going to make you.” Ethan said. “You turn and then you kick our asses,” Aiden said, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth. “And then you roar.” To make his point, Ethan opened his massive jaws and roared, his eyes flashing an electric blue.

“You don’t think you can let go of this?” Ethan came up behind Scott and pushed him into Aiden who pushed back. “You think you’re going to hurt us?” Aiden called out shoving him again into Ethan. “Give it your all. We can heal.” Ethan quipped as he gave Scott a vicious right hook to the kidneys. “Come on, McCall. You’re an alpha. You want to roar like one, you’ve got to give in full throttle, you’ve got to be the monster, become the beast, become everything you’re afraid of.” Aiden said.

Scott swung at him but he easily blocked it before delivering a left hook, sending Scott to the floor. “That’s what gives you power, gives you strength.” Scott tried again but Aiden was there with both fists slammed into his back, sending him to the floor again.

Stiles winced. “Giving in to it doesn’t make you the bad guy,” Aiden yelled. “So long as you can control it,” Ethan added. “Sometimes control’s a little overrated.” Aiden kicked Scott’s ribs and Keeva flinched when she heard something crack. Aiden stepped back and leaned with his brother against the table. “Come on, Scott. Fight back.” Stiles whispered.

“What if I can’t control it?” Scott ground out through clenched teeth, blood dripping down his chin. He held one arm protectively around his ribs. “What if I can’t turn back?”

Aiden’s eyes flashed. “Then it takes over. You become Malia, you get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal or worse.”

“You turn into Peter.” Aiden didn’t pull any punches when he delivered that line. Scott glared and shakily got to his feet before he charged. Aiden easily flipped him onto the table before straddling his waist and delivering brutal hits to his face in rapid succession. Ethan came forward and wrapped his hands around his brother's forearm. “What? I thought we were helping him?” Aiden snarled. “You help too much,” Ethan said.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Keeva’s shoulders and pressed her face into his neck, shielding her from the brutal attack. The three of them took a few steps forward and looked down at Scott. He had blood covering his chin and neck and his eyes were unfocused. He turned his head to face them and spit a few teeth across the room. Keeva flinched and looked away.

...

They all met the next morning at the entrance to the clearing. Isaac was with Allison and Lydia had ridden with Stiles and Keeva. They all stepped out of their respective vehicles and shared the same looks of apprehension. They were all strangely silent and couldn’t seem to look at each other. “Does anyone else think we’re doing more harm than good?” Lydia said. Scott took a deep breath. “We’re trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter.” He said.

“Actually, we’re trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who’s actually his daughter who we don’t know how to change back from a coyote to his daughter,” Isaac said. Keeva narrowed her eyes at his astute talent of stating the obvious in a much too cynical fashion. “And again with the not helping,” Stiles said. Isaac nodded irritation clear throughout his entire figure.

Scott ignored his friends in exchange for turning to Allison. “Did you bring it?” She kept her expression carefully blank as she opened her trunk and pulled out her rifle. Keeva took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever they were about to encounter. She jerked sharply when they heard three shots ring out across the field.

Scott quickly threw his leg over his bike and took off. Isaac followed almost immediately. “Wait, wait!” Stiles called but they paid him no mind. He took out his phone and dialed his dad. He didn’t even get a word in before his dad was talking. He drew his eyebrows together and turned to stare at Lydia and Keeva. “It took the doll again? What the hell is it with this doll?”

He closed his mouth and listened idly to his father, his face quickly changing from that of confusion to astonishment. “It’s the doll.” Keeva looked at Lydia who shook her head. He hung up and went to them. “I took a picture of the doll, here.” He pulled up his pictures and Lydia and Keeva tried to follow his train of thought. “Wait, that’s Malia.” Lydia pointed to the older girl on the right in the blue. “Yeah, we found the blue jacket and scarf in the cave.”

“Stiles,” He looked at Keeva. “She’s not holding the doll.” He blinked and zoomed in on the picture. “That’s her younger sister.” He gaped up at the two girls. “I know what she’s doing.” He said. Lydia shook her head. “What?” He looked back at the picture on his phone. “I know where she’s going.” He locked his phone and linked hands with Keeva. “Come on.” He tugged her along behind him and Lydia quickly followed, trusting Stiles’ rapid movement.

Keeva stopped short and pulled on Stiles’ hand when she heard someone scream. “Wait, did you hear that?” Stiles, breathing heavily, shook his head. She looked up at him. “Isaac’s hurt.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together before swearing. “My dad said that Tate put out traps to catch Malia.” Keeva gasped. “Bear traps?” He nodded grimly and jerked his head behind him. “Come on. I’ve got to call Scott.”

He pulled out his phone and tugged Keeva along. “Scott, you’ve got to call me back. The doll wasn’t Malia’s it was her sisters. She’s bringing it to her sister it’s like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay and we stole the flowers.” He didn’t notice when Keeva released his hand and tensed, staring down at her foot. Lydia stopped and drew her eyebrows together before following Keeva’s eyes. “Oh, my God.” She jerked her head up.

“That’s all she’s trying to do, okay? Bring the doll back to the grave to the car wreck. That’s where she’s headed, the car wreck.”

“Stiles.” He looked up when Lydia called his name, her voice shaking. “Yeah.” He followed her eyes down Keeva’s leg and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw her standing on a bear trap. He flicked his eyes up to Keeva’s and quickly knelt at her ankle. Lydia stood off the side and held Keeva’s hand, her eyes watching the back of Stiles’ head. “Lydia,” Keeva whispered. Lydia shook her head. “He’ll figure it out.” Keeva slowly turned her head to face her friend, her eyes watery. Lydia smiled shakily and nodded.

“Keeva, don’t move.” Lydia licked her lips. “Look for a warning label.” She said. Stiles glanced up at her. “A warning label?” He asked. “Instructions on how to disarm it.” She blinked her tears away and looked at Keeva who hadn’t said anything beyond her name. “Why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Because animals can’t read.”

Keeva snapped her eyes to Lydia and Stiles blinked before turning his attention back to the trap. He carefully brushed leaves and dirt aside before noticing a sticker on the side of the trap. “We got a problem.” He said as he stared at the mix matched words. “I can’t read either.” Keeva swallowed thickly and tightened her hold on Lydia’s hand.

“Stiles,” He looked up at his girlfriend who was trembling slightly. “You don’t need instructions. When was the last time you used instructions? You don’t need them because you are too smart.” She said. She felt him shift more debris around. “Okay, here we go. Ready?” He looked up at her and she took a deep, shaky breath.

“Here we go.” He sharply turned the dial and stood, pulling her away right before the trap closed. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead to his temple. He was sweating profusely and she could feel his arms shaking. Lydia came around to them and ran a comforting hand over Keeva’s forearm. They looked up sharply when they heard a roar echo throughout the woods. “That’s what I’m talking about,” Stiles said. Keeva and Lydia exchanging matching smirks. Scott was back.

...

Keeva opened her eyes to the darkness of their room. The sheriff had taken Malia home and Stiles discovered that he could read again. Allison’s hand was steady and they were all there was Scott came back. Things seemed to be finally getting back to normal.

She blinked and sighed, turning her head to the side and drawing her eyebrows together when she saw Stiles sitting stiffly on the edge of his bed. She slowly pushed herself to sit up and drew her elbows up to her knees. “Stiles, what are you doing?” He turned his head to face her and smiled lightly. “Nothing. Go back to bed.” She opened her mouth to speak but Stiles just slithered under the sheet beside her and pulled her to his chest.

She shook it off and traced her fingers over the lines of his chest, closing her eyes and willing herself back to sleep. 


	15. Iris

“I thought Scott was supposed to be here?” Keeva whisper yelled as they peered around a corner of the locker room. Stiles was waving the flashlight around like it was a light saber and he gave her a look before gesturing to his phone. “Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do.” She rolled her eyes. “We do this for coach. Whatever, okay, you know he needs this. He lives for this stuff, you know. He loves it.”

Keeva sighed and carefully pushed open the office where Finstock made game plans. “12:15 actually which means it is officially Mischief Night slash day and by perfectly awesome coincidence it also happens to be coaches birthday so if you are not down here in five seconds I will destroy you and I mean five, four, three, two…” Stiles turned around and jerked, falling to the floor.

Keeva whirled around and laughed. Scott was standing above Stiles and his eyes had just shifted back to brown. “One.” Scott laughed. “I hate you,” Stiles said as he pulled himself up from the ground. “Can we just get this done so I can go home, please?” Keeva said as she walked into the office.

Stiles sighed and followed her. “We better not get in trouble for this. I have no problem blaming it all on you Stilinski. Just because you’re the father of my child doesn’t mean I have a problem throwing you under the bus.” Stiles snorted and pulled a drill out of his bag. “Whatever you say, Keeva.”

...

Keeva stiffened when they pulled up to school the next morning. Scott was standing in the parking lot talking to Ethan and Aiden. “You’re back in school?” He asked. She glanced quickly at Stiles before stepping out of the car and following him towards Scott. “No, just to talk,” Ethan said. “Oh, that’s kind of a change of pace for you guys seeing as how you’re usually hurting, maiming, killing.” Keeva lightly punched Stiles’ arm and he looked down at her.

“You need a pack. We need an alpha.” Aiden said completely ignoring Stiles. “Yeah, absolutely not. That’s hilarious though.” Stiles continued. The twins still ignored him in favor of watching Scott. “You came to us for help, we helped.” At least Aiden still ignored him. Ethan at least had the decency to answer him. “You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That’s not helping. In my opinion that’s actually counterproductive.” Keeva rolled her eyes at Stiles’ inability to stop talking.

“Why would I say yes?” She looked up at Scott and squinted against the sun. “We’d add strength; we’d make you more powerful. There’s no reason to say no.” Aiden said. Keeva kept her face blank but could see where the twins were coming from. She still didn’t like the idea though. “I can think of one.” She leaned forward when Isaac spoke up. “The two of you holding Derek’s claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don’t know why we’re not impaling them right now.”

Aiden lifted his head and a mouth full of fangs greeted them. Isaac took a step forward right up in his face. “Want to try?” Aiden said. His voice was distorted and rough. Scott wrapped his hand around Isaac’s wrist and held him back. “I’m sorry but they don’t trust you.” Scott made sure to meet both of their eyes. “And neither do I.” Scott took a deep breath before easily slipping by the twins. Stiles and Keeva and Isaac soon followed.

When they pushed open the doors, a toilet roll flew at them and nailed Stiles in the face. “Hey, that’s my face.” He yelled before turning to Scott. Keeva just barely managed to dodge another one. “Dude, good decision. Good alpha decision.” He clapped Scott on the shoulder as they dodged people scampering through the hallways. “I hope so.” Scott sighed.

“No, you know so,” Stiles said. Keeva stopped next to Stiles and leaned against the locker next to him. She drew her eyebrows together when she saw Scott staring at something behind her. She turned and saw Kira putting books in her locker. “What are you staring at?” Stiles asked. “Me?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded and smiled. “You? You looking at her?” He nodded inconspicuously to Kira. “Who her?” Keeva didn’t know if Scott was being purposely obtuse or if she really didn’t know what Stiles was talking about.

“Kira her. Do you like her?” Stiles stared hard at his best friend and waited patiently for an answer. “No, I mean, yeah. She’s okay. She’s new.” Keeva smiled adorably at Scott’s stutter. Stiles didn’t miss a beat. “So, ask her out.” He said. Scott’s eyes widened and he watched Kira retreat down the hall. “Now?” He sounded all panicky. “Yes, now.”

They turned away from the lockers and headed down the hall to their first class. “Right now?” Scott asked. Keeva laughed and shook her head. “Yes, right now. Scott, I don’t think you get it yet. You’re an alpha, okay. You are the apex predator. Everyone wants you, okay. You’re like the hot girl that everyone wants.” Keeva snorted and looked amusedly up at Isaac when he appeared beside her. “The hot girl?” Scott asked. Isaac’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he looked around at all three of them. “The hottest girl,” Stiles smirked and lightly punched Scott’s shoulder before leading Keeva down the hall.

“What?” Isaac asked, softly. He was a little confused. Scott looked up at him, wide eyed and not entirely sure he understood the conversation that just took place. “I’m the hot girl.” Isaac nodded and grinned. “Yes, you are,” Scott smirked and adjusted the straps of his backpack before walking to his class.

The bell rang right before they sat down and Keeva pulled her notebook from her bag. Right after she clicked her pen she heard a loud crash come from Finstock’s office. “Son of a bitch!” He shouted. She laughed and gave Stiles and incredulous look. He pursed his lips to suppress his smile and snapped his head up when coach slammed through the door. “Mischief Night, Devil’s night, I don’t care what you call it. You little punks are evil. You think it’s funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man’s house is supposed to be his castle.” He slapped his hand against Scott’s desk. “Mine’s a freakin’ omelet.”

He looked at his desk and snatched the card from the gift. “This. We’re not doing this again.” He pushed the present off the desk before stomping on it. Keeva flinched when it smashed. Coach crouched and took a deep breath before picking up the front piece of a broken mug that said #1 Coach. He unfolded the card. “Happy Birthday from Greenburg.” Keeva snorted and buried her head in her arms.

...

Keeva and Stiles were hand in hand when they saw the sheriff stalking down the hall. He saw them and nodded his head, signaling they follow him. “I need you both to stay calm when I tell you this.” He waited for them to nod before he continued, never once slowing his pace down the hall. “William Barrow escaped police custody this morning and we believe he’s headed here.” Stiles gaped. “Wait, wait, the William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted nearby?”

The sheriff turned and flicked his eyes from Keeva to Stiles and stepped closer, lowering his voice. “Spotted a little closer than nearby, actually.” Keeva’s eyebrows rose comically high and she opened her mouth to speak. “What’s really going on?” The sheriff met her eyes and jerked his head to the wall. They all stepped over and huddled closer together. “The police report said that Barrow put the bomb on the bus because the kids had glowing eyes.” Keeva’s mouth dropped open and Stiles cursed under his breath. “We have to tell Scott.” He said. The sheriff nodded and let them leave.

They easily found Allison, Lydia and Isaac huddled near an empty classroom. “Hey, we know what Barrow wants.” Isaac nodded for Stiles to continue. Stiles glanced down the hall and jerked his head towards the stairs. They made their way to the basement. “Barrow’s going after kids with glowing eyes.” Isaac raised his eyebrows. “Wait, Barrow’s going after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?”

“Yeah and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. They said that when they opened him up they found a tumor full of lie flies which in any other circumstance would actually be all kinds of awesome.” Stiles said. Keeva jerked against his arm and he glared at her. “Did you say flies?” Lydia asked. She’s stopped a few feet behind them and Allison turned to look at her. “Lydia?”

The strawberry blonde closed her eyes and sighed. “All day I’ve been hearing this sound it’s like this buzzing.” Keeva dropped Stiles’ hand and approached her friend. “Like the sound of flies?” She asked. Lydia nodded and smacked her lips together. “Exactly like the sound of flies.” Keeva looked over her shoulder and shared a worried look with Stiles. “We need to find Scott.” Stiles held out his hand for Keeva and she took it without question. “Come on.”

The five of them split off into different halls looking for the alpha. Stiles and Keeva found him almost immediately standing outside of the history classroom. “Dude, there you are. What are you doing?” Stiles asked. Lydia came up almost instantly. “The police are leaving. Why are they leaving?” She asked. Scott snapped his head from one friend to another. “Police?” He asked.

“They must have cleared the building which means he’s not here.” Lydia sighed and Scott shook his head, pointing his hand to the ground. “Who? What are you guys talking about?” Lydia shook her head. “He has to be here. That sound, the buzzing I’ve been hearing, it’s getting louder.” Keeva sighed and stepped closer to Lydia. “How loud?” She whispered her breath sharp and fast. Lydia turned shiny and panicked eyes to her. “Overwhelming.” She whispered.

Keeva glanced up at Stiles and he nodded like he read her mind. “Okay, we’re going to go find my dad. You guys,” Stiles gestured to Lydia and Scott. “Just, I don’t know, do something.” Scott scoffed but Stiles didn’t wait for him to speak.

They left the building and saw the sheriff just before he left the property. “Dad,” He turned and licked his lips. “There’s a witness who said that Barrow was down by the train tracks.” Stiles swallowed thickly. “Stilinski!” McCall called. The sheriff turned to follow but Stiles called. “Wait, Dad, please.” The sheriff turned back to him. “Lydia said that he’s still here.”

“Did she see him?” He asked, frantic. Stiles shook his head. “Not exactly, no. Not at all actually but she has a feeling. A supernatural feeling.” The sheriff sagged and looked around quickly. The sheriff turned his head and saw Lydia leaning against a pillar, running a finger over the chipped paint. She looked as far away from supernatural as one could look, but that wasn’t saying a lot. She looked up and saw him staring. She waved and he waved back. He turned back to his son. “I’m not saying don’t believe you but right now I’m going with eye witness over banshee. We’re leaving a few deputies here. The school’s on lockdown until three o’clock. Nobody comes in, nobody goes out.”

The sheriff turned sharply and jogged over the other deputies. “Leaving me here. That is not… That’s the worst.” Stiles called. He was ignored. He cursed low under his breath and looked down at Keeva who shrugged pathetically. He growled low in his throat and jerked his head back to the school.

...

They were upstairs; at least Keeva, Stiles, and Lydia were upstairs. Allison had left through a window to go home and look for an explanation in the bestiary as to why Barrow was possibly stalking them and the wolves were exploring the rest of the school with their sense of smell. The three of them were perusing the art room. “Scott and Isaac are in the basement right?” Lydia asked. Stiles looked back at her as he ran the tips of his fingers over some dry paintings.

“Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is meet in the middle in the boiler room.” Stiles said as he crouched down and flicked through the shelves of sketch books. Keeva froze by the wall and glanced over her shoulder at the pair. Lydia met her eyes. “All of the wolves?” Keeva asked. Stiles stood up and nodded, not catching on. “All of the wolves with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room.” Lydia pointed out.

Stiles stood up straighter and met her eyes. “Oh, my God. And engineer could use the whole boiler room to blow up the school.” Lydia nodded. “We have to get them out of there,” Keeva said. Stiles shook his head. “We have to get everyone out.” Keeva pushed her hands against his chest. “How are we going to do that?” She asked.

Stiles looked around and pressed his lips into a tight line before snapping his fingers. “I have an idea.” He pulled them into the hall and peered down either end making sure it was clear. He quirked his eyebrow and smiled before pulling the fire alarm. People flooded the hall in less than ten seconds and Keeva smiled at her boyfriend’s train of thought. She turned to face him and froze. She cleared her throat and Stiles turned to his right and jerked back when Finstock was glaring at him.

...

Finstock pulled Stiles from the school by his ear with Keeva and Lydia following closely behind. “Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing. Doing it when there’s a mass murderer spotted nearby is insane.” Finstock released Stiles and Keeva pursed her lips, standing quietly behind Stiles with Lydia beside her. “If I were four years younger, I’d punch you.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together and opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. “What? Coach, that doesn’t make sense?” Keeva threw out. He stared at her and shrugged. “It makes sense to me.” He walked past them and back into the school.

Keeva took his hand and led them over to the other side of the quad where the wolves were standing. “We didn’t find anything,” Aiden said. “Not even a scent,” Scott added. “It’s three o’clock so schools over. If there was a bomb wouldn’t it have gone off by now?” Stiles said. Keeva swallowed thickly and glanced around the space. “Does that mean everybody’s safe?” Ethan asked. Keeva shook her head and looked at him. “I don’t know.” She glanced at Lydia who shook her head. “I just don’t know.”

...

Keeva was lounging on their bed while Stiles placed the red yarn on his cork board. “What do the different colored strings mean?” Stiles had never really explained to her the way he did things like this. He turned to look at her. “Oh, they’re just different parts of the investigation. Green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue’s just pretty.” She smiled and picked up the red ball of yarn in her hands. “What does red mean?” She saw his back stiffen. “Unsolved.” She drew her eyebrows together. “You only have red on the board.”

He turned sharply to face her. “Yes, I’m aware thank you.” She pressed her lips together and kicked her legs back and forth. “Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?” She asked timidly. “Yep, every day this week.” Keeva sniffed and twirled the loose string around her finger. “But it’s okay we were on to something.”

She stared at his back and felt tears well up into her eyes. “Even though we couldn’t find any proof of Barrow being there?” She whispered. Stiles turned at the tone of her voice and sighed when he saw the look on her face. He dropped the sharpie in his hand onto his desk and went to her, kneeling in front of her. “Hey,” She didn’t look up at him and continued to twirl the string around her fingers. “I got you in trouble.” She said.

“Okay.” He reached for her hands and gently pulled the string off of her fingers. “Barrow was there, alright? Lydia knew it and you felt it, okay? And if you wanted to, I’d go back to that school and search all night just to prove it.” She looked up and met his eyes as he tossed the yarn from her fingers away. He smiled at her and she shifted her weight on her elbows so she could kiss him.

When she pulled away, he had a calculating look on his face. “What?” He looked around and spotted the sharpie on his desk. He stood and took it, pulling the cap off and carefully sniffing the marker end. He met her eyes. “We have to go to the school.” She shook her head and sat up. “One of us needs to stay with Jamie.” He licked his lips and closed his eyes. “I’ll call Lydia.” She said. He nodded and watched her pick up her phone. The conversation was short and ended in less than five minutes. “She’ll meet you there.” He looked up at her and looked pained. She shrugged and went to him, kissing him again. “Be careful.” He nodded and smoothed his hand over hair before disappearing out the door.

...

She was sitting with her back to the head board when she saw the lights flicker. She had Jamie swaddled in her arms and sleeping comfortably against her chest. She licked her lips and carefully placed Jamie on the bed beside her. When the lights went out completely, she stood and went to the window. She looked out across the street and saw all the lights within a ten-mile radius were out.

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced over at the bed where Jamie lay and hoped to God that Stiles wasn’t involved in what caused the blackout. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and chills race down her spine. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she knew that things were about to change. Whether or not that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.


	16. Read All About It

Keeva sighed as she leaned against the bookcase next to the sheriff’s desk. Kira, Stiles, Lydia, and Scott all sat across from the sheriff’s desk and Agent McCall was leaning against the desk. Jamie was nestled comfortably in Keeva’s arms, his thumb in his mouth and his toes curling and uncurling against her ribs.

“So, when did you get there?” McCall asked. “At the same time,” Stiles answered. Keeva quietly cleared her throat to disguise her laughter the sheriff stretched his arms over his head to keep himself from laughing. “At the same time as who?” McCall wasn’t as amused. “At the same time as me,” Scott said, pointing to himself. “By coincidence?”

“What do you mean coincidence?” Stiles drawled. He drew his eyebrows together and pulled at a loose string on the pillow in his lap. “That’s what I’m asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time, was that coincidence?” Keeva shook her head and ducked it low to her chest, watching Jamie’s face and running her thumb over his tiny knuckles. “Are you asking me?” Scott asked. Stiles shook his head. “I think he’s asking me.”

“I think he’s asking both of you.” Lydia provided. Keeva’s stomach quivered at her attempts to hold off her laughter. “Let me answer the questions,” McCall said. Stiles drew his eyebrows together and Scott gaped stupidly. McCall cleared his throat. “Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear.” He flipped open his notebook and riffled through the pages. Jamie twitched in Keeva’s arms and she calmed rocked him. “Barrow was hiding in the chemistry class at school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her. Which blacked out the entire town.”

Lydia nodded convincingly and Stiles lifted his head. “Sounds about right.” McCall narrowed his eyes. “How’d you know he'd take her to a power station?” Stiles scratched the side of his head and Keeva rolled her eyes. “Well, he was an electrical engineer so where else would he take her?” He said. “That’s one hell of a deduction there Stiles,” McCall said completely unconvinced. “Yeah, well, what can I say? I take after my pops. He’s in law enforcement.” Stiles pointed to his dad and winked causing the sheriff to snort rather hideously before coughing.

McCall glanced over his shoulder at the sheriff. “Stiles just answer the man.” He said after waving off McCall’s faux concern. “We made a good guess,” Stiles said, shrugging. “What were the two of you doing?” McCall asked Scott and Kira.

“Eating sushi.”

“Eating pizza.”

Both answered at the same time. Keeva closed her eyes and shook her head. They exchanged glances before answering again, this time with the opposite choice. “Eating sushi and pizza.” They finally answered together. McCall licked his lips and his face hardened. “You believe this?” He asked the sheriff. “To be honest, I haven’t believed a word Stiles says since he learned how to speak.” Stiles nodded once and smirked at McCall, winking in Keeva’s direction. “But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it.”

“Kira? Is that how you remember it?” McCall asked. She opened her mouth and looked at the faces of the other people her age in the room. They all leaned forward and looked at her expectantly including Keeva. “Yes.” McCall blinked and looked down at the ground, disappointment radiating off of him like steam. “Can I get my phone back now?” She asked.

He looked up and sighed. “Sorry but no.” He stood and that seemed to signal the end of the conversation. The rest of them gathered their things and followed him out the door. Stiles gently lifted Jamie from Keeva’s arms and cradled him against his shoulder. “Kira, a deputy’s going to take you home but we need you to fill out some paperwork first.”

McCall closed the door to the sheriff’s office and called Scott’s name. Keeva looked up at Stiles but he shook his head. They moved off to the side where they could still hear the conversation but were less likely to be seen. “I don’t know why you guys are lying or why Stilinski’s content to listen to this crap but try and remember something. If even half of this story about Barrow is true then not only did someone help set him loose but he’s a pawn in their little game. A mass murderer is bad enough. A mass murderer being controlled by someone far worse.”

Keeva exchanged a worried look with Stiles. He nodded and lifted his head to continue listening. “Yeah, I get it,” Scott said. “Alright, go home. It’s a school night.” McCall said. Scott nodded and turned the corner glancing up at Stiles and Keeva when he spotted them. They quickly followed him out of the police station and went their separate ways. Not a word was spoken between them.

...

“Class starts in five minutes.” Keeva flinched when Coach yelled through the blow horn right by her ear. The lights were still out all over town but school wasn’t canceled. “Just because there’s no power, don’t expect there to be no school.” She closed her locker and leaned against it just as Stiles came up behind her. “That was a triple negative,” Stiles called. “Very impressive coach.” Keeva scoffed when Finstock responded.

Stiles smiled and opened his locker, stepping back when a random set of keys spilled out. “Where did you come from?” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and examined the keys. She flicked her eyes up when Scott came through the door and stared past her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kira who was turning away. Scott began to jog down the hall but Keeva quickly stepped in his path. “What? I need to talk to her.” He protested and tried to step around her.

She shook her head and stepped with him, pressing her palm against his chest. “You need to remember that someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her.” He rolled his eyes. “Which is why I need to talk to her.” Stiles scoffed and stepped up beside him. “Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she’s just another psychotic monster that’s going to start murdering everybody I vote against any and all interaction.” Keeva nodded her agreement and Stiles smiled goofily at her. 

“What if she’s like me?” Scott asked. Stiles sagged. “That girl walked through 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. She’s not like you.” Keeva raised her eyebrows and nodded again. Scott sighed and left them in the hall. Stiles closed his locker before looking down at the mysterious keys in his fist. He pulled his eyebrows together and smiled tensely down at Keeva.

...

Keeva sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she kicked her boots up on the dashboard of the jeep. She looked over when she heard Stiles suck in a sharp breath. “What?” She asked. He raised his eyebrows and flicked his eyes over her legs once. She rolled her eyes and put her feet back down on the floorboards. She straightened when she heard Scott’s motorcycle.

Stiles leaned halfway out his window when they stopped by his jeep. “This one will get you into all the perimeter doors,” He handed Scott the first card. “This one will get you into the evidence room and this one will get you into my father’s office.” Scott drew his eyebrows together. “You didn’t steal these did you?” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up and she stared hard at Scott. Stiles shook his head. “No. I cloned them using an RFID emulator.” Keeva smiled and sunk low in her seat, resting her hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Is that worse than stealing?” Scott asked. “Smarter,” Stiles answered.

Scott nodded an approving grin on his face. “Scott, can I ask you something?” Kira asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, looking over at Keeva. “He told me there are nudie pictures on her phone.” Keeva snorted and shook her head. “Doubtful.” Stiles nodded and glanced over when Scott and Kira came back. “Okay, so, almost everybody’s out dealing with the blackout but there’s always somebody at the front desk. Dispatch, usually a night shifter or two so you guys are going to use the service door entrance by the dumpster.” Stiles pointed out the window in the direction of the door. “Nobody uses. Now, I’ll text you if anybody comes out but Scott,” He waited for his friend to look over before continuing. “If you get caught I can’t help you.”

Scott nodded in understanding. “My dad’s under investigation for impeachment cause of your dad so if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead.” Keeva snorted at the blatant lie but didn’t say anything. “I got it. Thanks, seriously dude.” Scott said. Stiles nodded. “I’d have asked my dad, you know, but…” He trailed off and Scott nodded. Stiles sniffed and cleared his throat. “Alright just hurry up.”

Keeva watched them disappear through the side entrance and looked over at Stiles. “We both know that you would never leave them here alone.” Stiles nodded but didn’t look over at her. “So does Scott but it makes me feel better saying it.” She smiled and lifted her hand, smoothing his hair back. He closed his eyes and sighed. “That feels fantastic.” She smiled and continued stroking his hair.

“Are you okay? You’ve seemed kind of on edge lately.” Stiles shook his head and opened his eyes. “I’m fine. I just, I don’t know. It’s nothing.” She nodded, knowing deep down that it wasn’t nothing but not pushing him. He would tell her eventually. Stiles sighed and slowly began to twirl the keys from his locker in his fingers. Keeva took her hand back and watched him. “Where did you get those?” She asked. Stiles stopped spinning them and looked at them, his face set in deep concentration.

He didn’t have time to answer her before headlight illuminated them. “Oh, hell,” Stiles said. He quickly dug out his phone and texted Scott, bouncing his knee up and down in anticipation. “Come on, Scott.” He said. Keeva cursed when she saw McCall disappear inside the service entrance. “I’m so going to regret this.” Keeva watched as Stiles stepped out of the car and ran towards the service door. She shook her head and followed him.

They pushed through the doors and Stiles raced to step in front of McCall. “Oh, thank God you are here.” Keeva stepped up beside him and peered casually into the office. She couldn’t see anything. “What do you want, Stiles?” McCall asked. “I was just…I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. I was thinking this. I was thinking that Barrow received the information on who to kill at the school. Right, you know that, the person who gave him that information might be someone…at the…school.”

Keeva cringed at his weak attempt to stall and glanced into the office again, seeing Scott’s head peer through the window. She turned back to McCall and he gave Stiles and withering look. “You’re right.” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up. So did Stiles’. “I am?” He asked. McCall nodded. “We started looking for links between Barrow, faculty, and students last night.”

“So you already know that stuff. You already thought of that.” Keeva sighed. “Your dad did. His one useful suggestion.” Keeva stiffened and felt Stiles do the same. “Hey, you know this attitude that you have towards my dad? You can dress it up to all this professional disapproval that you want but I know the real reason you don’t like him.” Keeva slowly raised her head to stare at Stiles.

She’d never heard him speak like this before. To anyone. His tone was sharp and dangerous. His posture was stiff and his frame tight. He almost felt like a different person. “Is that so?” McCall said. He didn’t seem to notice the same differences. “Yeah because he knows something that you don’t want him to know.” McCall scoffed and made to move around Stiles but he stepped in front of him. His voice was low when next he spoke. “And guess what? I know it too.”

McCall took a single step back and Keeva could tell that he was finally uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and blinked. “Go home, Stiles. There’s a curfew.” Stiles slowly stepped back and allowed the agent to pass him. Stiles was still for a few seconds before taking Keeva’s hand and leading her out of the station.

When they were back at the jeep, Keeva dropped his hand and stared at him. He shrugged. “What?” She shook her head. “You were a different person in there.” He shook his head and scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. “I know you, Stiles. And that was not you. What are you doing?” He stood up and stepped in front of her, invading her space. “That…man in there is trying to take my father’s job away from him and you expect me to stand by and let it happen?” He shook his head and leaned back against the jeep. “I expect you to do it smartly. Not calling him out on bullshit that you don’t even understand.” She yelled.

He made to respond but they could hear Kira and Scott running towards them. Stiles gave her a scathing look and stood up straight. “We did it. All the pic’s deleted.” Scott grinned. “That was awesome,” Kira said, smiling. Stiles smiled snarkily and nodded. “I mean terrifying but completely awesome. God, I’ve never done anything like that before. Have you?” Stiles stopped and shared a look with Scott who didn’t say anything. Keeva scoffed and glared at the back of Stiles’ head.

“I guess I should take you home.” Scott looked down at Kira who nodded, a little dejected. They got on Scott’s bike and he handed her the helmet. “Hey, you wouldn’t want to go to a party, would you?”

...

Keeva gaped when Stiles pushed the door to Derek’s loft open. She shook her head at the sight of all the writhing bodies. “Derek can never know about this.” She didn’t have to look to see Stiles nod in affirmation. They stepped deeper into the room and she noticed Stiles finger the mysterious key in his hand. “It just showed up on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad but he didn’t know anything about it.” He answered her unspoken question.

“It’s just a key right?” Scott asked behind her. “Yeah but it’s not mine and I don’t know how it got there or what it’s for,” Stiles said as they shuffled through the throng of people. Keeva tightened her grip on his hand as they pushed through the moving and heaving bodies. “Do you want to leave and try to figure it out?” Scott asked. Keeva shook her head and bit her lip, debating on the decisions running through her mind.

Did she want to stay at the party and let loose before they returned to reality? Or did she want to leave and let this feeling of uncertainty and fear continue to build inside her chest? It wasn’t a hard choice when she put a lot of thought into it. She pushed forward and stood on her toes, bringing her hand up to Stiles’ face and turning him to face her. His eyebrows skyrocketed when she pressed her lips to his.

It wasn’t a long kiss. Just the firm press of lips together for a few seconds before she pulled away. Stiles stared at her wide eyed before turning to a grinning Scott. “No, not right now.” He answered Scott’s question. Keeva smirked and tugged on his wrist, pulling him deeper into the crowd and into the shadows.

Stiles smiled down at her when she drew them towards a pillar, leaning against it and pulling him down to her level. She felt him smile into their kiss and he molded his front to her chest, pressing her tightly against the cold stone behind her. She took a deep breath through her nose and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. The strands were like silk between her fingers and she tugged lightly on them when he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth.

She gasped when he hoisted her leg up around his hip, pressing his erection between her legs. She moaned against his lips and he rocked his hips against hers. She turned her head to the side to regain her breath and he moved his lips down the side of her neck. She trailed her fingers down his back and gripped his hips, pulling him closer to her.

He nipped at the edge of her jaw with his teeth before scattering open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. She arched against him and felt his hand trail down her arm and across her stomach, dipping beneath the waistband of her skirt and through the neatly trimmed curls at the apex of her legs.

She bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into his hips, grounding herself to his frame. He turned his head and trailed his lips down the other side of her neck while dipping his fingers into her heat. She whimpered and curled her leg higher around his hip. She drew her eyebrows together when she felt something sharp dig into her thigh. She brought her hand up and tapped his arm. “Wait.” He pulled back and let her fumble in his front pocket.

She drew her eyebrows together when she saw the green glow coming off of the mysterious key on his key ring. He gently took it from her and carefully dropped her leg from around his waist. She straightened but didn’t remove herself from his personal space. “What is that?” He whispered. She looked up at him and took the key from his grasp. “Phosphorous.” He blinked and met her eyes shaking his head. “What is that?”

“It’s a chemical. It’s in anything that’s luminescence. Your teeth, fingernails, laundry detergent.” He unwrapped her fingers from the key and took it back from her, running the pad of his thumb over the glowing portion. “It reacts to UV light. That’s why it glows.” He nodded and met her eyes before shifting his feet and pressed more firmly against her.

“Why would I have phosphorous on my key?” He asked. Keeva licked her lips and slowly shook her head. “Have you been handling any chemicals?” He drew his eyebrows together and ducked his head, thinking. She knew the moment he figured it out because the realization in his eyes matched her own.

He pulled away sharply and wrapped his hand around his keys. “I have to go.” She nodded, not even trying to talk him out of it. He looked at her and kissed her once before pushing quickly through the crowd. She watched him go and suddenly felt a chill trail down her spine. She rolled her neck and wrapped her arms around herself, turning and heading towards the bathroom.

She easily maneuvered through the bodies and found the bathroom empty. When she switched on the lights, she cursed internally when they didn’t flick on. She pushed the thought aside and entered anyway, shutting the door behind her. She braced her hands on either side of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Something was happening to Stiles and it wasn’t good. His keys glowed which meant that he handled chemicals recently. That could be perceived very badly if certain people got ahold of that information. She took a deep breath and dropped her head to her chest.

She looked up slowly and drew her eyebrows together when she felt a deep roar reverberate throughout the entire room. She straightened and turned to leave but was stopped by a dark, masked figure with glowing green eyes blocking the door. She took a step back and felt a bone deep cold seep into her lungs. She turned around sharply and was greeted by four more surrounding her on all sides.

She didn’t even have time to scream before they were on her and taking her head in their hands, looking right through her into her very soul. It didn’t take long for everything to go black and Keeva was blissfully unaware.

...

She gasped when she came to. Her shoulders were wrapped in something thick and warm and there was a body at her back. Strong arms were wrapped tightly around her form and she could feel a thick heat coming at her in waves. She glanced around and saw a space heater on her left and Derek and Allison crouched in front of her. She tilted her head back and saw Isaac staring down at her in worry.

“What happened?” She whispered. Isaac licked his lips but Derek answered her. “You were attacked by…things in black.” He said. She nodded and slowly sat up. Isaac loosened his arms around her but didn’t completely release her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to recall what happened. “I was in the bathroom. Stiles had just left to go follow a lead and I heard you roar.” She looked up at Derek who nodded.

“When I went to leave they were there and I didn’t have time to even breathe before they attacked.” Derek took a deep breath and looked at the other two teenagers with him. “Where’s Stiles?” He asked. Keeva looked up at him and almost answered but stopped herself before she did. She didn’t want to answer him. It could mean something terrible for Stiles if she did. So she lied. “I don’t know”

...

Stiles slowly pushed open the door to the chemistry classroom before quietly closing it behind him. He glanced around before turning to the locked chemical closet. He slowly and shakily pulled out his keys and stuck the glowing one in the lock. When it clicked and swung open, Stiles’ breath caught in his throat.

Agent McCall’s words began to echo in his head. Someone had let Barrow into the school and left a message for him on the blackboard.

He turned to said blackboard and stared at the numbers still written there. He slowly made his way towards them and nervously wiped his hands down the backs of his jeans. He was sweating and shaking in some nameless emotion. Fear, anxiety, confusion. He couldn’t name it.

He pressed his lips together tightly when he was close enough to touch the board. He slowly picked up a piece of chalk and mimicked the numbers on the board, writing his version next to the ones already there.

He felt the backs of his eyes burn and his throat clench when his numbers matched. He let Barrow into the school. He told Barrow to kill Kira.


	17. Skin

When Keeva woke up the next morning, Stiles’ side of the bed was cold and unmarked. He hadn’t slept with her that night. She sat up slowly and stretched, carefully running the pads of her fingers of the mark behind her ear. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed the covers off her legs. She turned to face the window and squinted against the early morning light.

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and took stock of her surroundings. The house was silent. The sheriff had dropped Jamie off at Megan’s on his way to the station and she had assumed Stiles arrived home sometime after she’d fallen asleep. That was clearly not the case.

She opened her eyes and swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. She numbly got dressed, pulling on whatever she found throughout the room. A pair of jeans shorts with a white tank top and black combat boots. One of Stiles’ flannels finished off the ensemble and she quickly grabbed her bag, not worried about what books she didn’t have.

She stopped in the driveway and stared at her nearly unused Impala in the front of the garage. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d driven herself to school. She sighed deeply and rolled her shoulders, bringing herself together and pulling her keys from the depths of her bag. She manually unlocked the car and felt herself relax at the massive roar of the engine.

One minute she was in the driveway and the next she saw the front entrance to the school through her windshield. She was completely and utterly unfocused on the ride over and that bothered her greatly. She huffed and pushed herself from the car, ignoring the stunned look of the freshman who she blocked from leaving as she opened her door.

She easily maneuvered through the throng of bodies and felt her eyes narrow when she saw Scott closing his locker with Aiden and Ethan framing either side of him. The twins remained standing there while Scott headed off down the hall. She pushed forward to catch up to him and barely managed to catch his shirt tail.

He jerked to a stop and turned to face her, his eyes wide. “Keeva,” He started. She held up a hand and glared at him. “Where. Is. Stiles.” She gritted out. He sighed and looked discreetly over his shoulder. Keeva followed his eyes but saw no one in his line of sight. She brought her eyes back to him and waited. He sighed again and shrugged. “I’m supposed to talk to him about what happened last night.” She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side.

“He didn’t come home last night.” Scott blinked, processing that piece of information. “He didn’t?” He asked. She shook her head and shifted her weight back on her heels, crossing her arms over her chest. Scott took a deep breath and licked his lips. “I’ll talk to him.” She wrapped her hand around his wrist when he made to turn from her. “I’m coming with you.” She felt a wave of anger roll through her frame when he shook his head. “I’m his girlfriend, Scott. The mother of his son. I have a right to know why he’s not coming home at night.”

Scott closed his eyes and licked his lips. “I know, Keeva, but he doesn’t want to worry you right now and neither do I.” He opened his eyes and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. “As soon as I figure out what’s bothering him, I’ll make sure he talks to you.” She wasn’t happy with his reasoning but she kept her mouth shut and watched him retreat down the hall, turning right and disappearing from view.

...

Keeva sat uncomfortably in her Chemistry class, her pen bouncing loudly up and down to a beat only she could hear. She ignored the blonde in front of her who sneered when her pen bounced once against the back of her seat. Keeva swallowed thickly and flicked her eyes lazily over the windows. She sat up straighter when she saw Stiles move quickly through the parked cars and towards his jeep.

Keeva grabbed her bag and gathered her things, distantly hearing their new chemistry teacher protest but choosing to ignore her. She raced down the hall and into the parking lot, watching Stiles’ taillights disappear around the corner. She cursed audibly and easily found her car, pulled the unlocked door open and violently throwing her things into the passenger seat, the contents of her bag scattering across the seat and floorboard.

She gunned her engine and barely winced when her tires screeched brutally against the blacktop. She stopped abruptly at the entrance to the parking lot and barely caught of glimpse of Stiles’ jeep two stop lights down. She turned left and peeled down the road, keeping a large enough distance that he couldn’t see her.

They weren’t driving very long before he turned right and parked in one of the first open spots he saw. She stopped at the stop sign and felt her heart disappear into the pit of her stomach and her throat close. They were at Beacon Hills General and Stiles had just disappeared into the Emergency Room.

She jerked when someone honked loudly behind her. She pulled away from the stop sign and parked in the McDonald’s right next to the hospital. She locked her doors and swallowed thickly, tension taking hold of every part of her as she stared up at the hospital.

She carefully made her way across the street and jogged casually across the parking lot, nodding politely to the young nurse who was taking a smoke break a few feet away from the entrance to the ER. Talk about irony.

She looked around and spotted Melissa McCall quietly closing a door and looking worriedly behind her. Keeva approached her and called her name. Melissa turned and deflated in either relief or resignation, Keeva was sure. She quickened her pace and stopped directly in front of Mrs. McCall. “What’s wrong with Stiles?” She asked quietly.

Melissa looked carefully back at the door and placed a hand on Keeva’s back and led her down the hall to the waiting room. “I gave him a sedative. He hasn’t slept at all this week and is experiencing some anxiety.” Melissa sat her down in one of the chairs and smiled kindly at her. “He’ll be okay. He just needs some sleep.” Keeva wanted so badly to believe her but some part of her just couldn’t take her words at face value.

Keeva nodded and pressed her lips together, adjusting her position in the chair and watching warily as Melissa stood. “I have to go check on some things. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” Keeva blinked and watched as Melissa turned away and disappeared down the hall.

...

Keeva lifted her head from her palm and blinked. The sun had set and the hospital was quiet. She must have dozed off while she waited for Stiles’ to wake up. She straightened and pulled her phone from her back pocket, clicking the home button. Her eyebrows rose and she hummed. It was ten after nine which meant that the sun had set over an hour ago.

She stood and slipped her phone back into her pocket, walking around the corner and into the hall. She froze and took a step back into the waiting room as two paramedics raced past her with Agent McCall bleeding on a stretcher. Melissa was behind him and Scott followed suit.

Scott spotted her and said something to his mother before stepping in front of her. “Where’s Stiles?” Keeva didn’t say anything before turning on her heel and leading him down the hall to Stiles’ room.

She stopped when he wasn’t in his bed. “He was here. He was just here.” Scott sighed. “When was the last time you saw him?” She looked up and over her shoulder at him. “A few hours ago.” Scott turned his head to the side and gazed down the hall before taking her hand and leading her back the way they’d come before turning the opposite way.

Scott stopped at the doors to an empty operating room and carefully pushed them open, peering inside the dark room. Stiles was standing silently and still in the middle of the cold room. Keeva removed her hand from Scott’s and stepped towards him. “Stiles,” He turned his head to face her and smiled. “Are you okay?” Scott asked him. Stiles met his best friend’s eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” He answered.

He turned to fully face them and walked towards them, taking Keeva’s hand and pushing his hand against the door. Keeva tugged gently on his hand and he stopped but didn’t turn to look at her. She glanced over her shoulder and did a single sweep of the room, a deep and intense sense of foreboding taking over her frame, enveloping her in dread.

The room was dark and cold like any other unoccupied room of the hospital. Keeva’s eyes trailed to the floor and her eyes passed over a twitching yellow light on the tile of the floor. She felt Stiles’ hand tighten around hers and she turned her head to face him. Scott was looking at her intently but Stiles was still facing away from her. “Keeva.”

The way her name rolled off his tongue felt wrong. It sent chills down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Stiles hadn’t moved from his position in the doorway and his back was stiff and straight. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, mentally shaking herself. When she opened her eyes she looked at Scott and gave him a shaky but reassuring smile. He nodded once and led the two of them from the room.

No matter what Keeva told herself, no matter how much or how long she reassured herself that there was nothing wrong with him, she couldn’t manage to convince herself that Stiles was acting strange and disturbing and it frightened her on a level she’d never been on before.

He frightened her in a way that no one else could because he had the power to break her completely like no one else could. He held her heart in his hands and anything he said could destroy her completely.

She had to tread carefully.

She let Stiles lead her from the room and out of the hospital. They had to drive home separately and she arrived before him. She knew that the sheriff was inside not only because he said that he could pick up Jamie for her but also due to the fact that his cruiser was parked in the street.

Keeva took a deep breath and pulled herself from the car, leaving her bag in the passenger seat and telling herself that she was going to skip the rest of the week. It was Thursday night so it was technically only Friday she would be missing.

She looked towards the street when Stiles pulled up behind her. She stood up straight from leaning against the Impala and watched him warily as he stepped down from the jeep and headed towards her. His gait was normal in its scattered movement and his face is smooth and blank.

He smiled tiredly at her and nodded once. “Okay?” She stared at him, examining his face and finding nothing of worry or concern embedded there. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and tentatively held out her hand to him, leading him into the house. He brought her hand up to his mouth and tenderly kissed her knuckles, following her inside.

Even after he’d gotten seven hours of sleep, he felt overwhelmingly exhausted and just wanted to collapse into his bed and succumb to sleep. He let her lead him inside and barely registered when she pushed him onto the bed. He didn’t even feel her shift him around to maneuver his pajamas onto his frame before he was out cold.

Keeva looked down at his slumbering face and took a deep breath. Her feeling of foreboding still lingered and she knew it wasn’t going to get any better. If anything, it was going to get worse.


	18. Losing Your Memory

She shot up like a bullet, a scream caught in her throat and her eyes wild. She looked around the room and felt her hands shaking as she drew them through her hair. She swallowed thickly and pressed her hands to her chest, feeling her heart racing faster than was safe. She could hear her blood roaring in her ears and sweat covered her back and chest. She turned to her left and realized what woke her. Stiles wasn’t in bed and it looked like he hadn’t been there for a while.

She scrambled from the bed and nearly tripped over her boots at the foot of the bed from where they’d been tossed the night before. She pressed her palms to the wall by the door and flicked the light on, searing her eyes with the brightness.

She frantically stared around the room, a gut instinct telling her that something was terribly wrong. Her mate was in danger and she needed to find him. His phone was gone but his wallet was not. She dropped to her knees beside the desk, giving herself rug burn as a result. Her trembling hands flew over the desk looking for anything that could help her find him.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when her eyes roamed vacantly over his cork board. She froze and felt her stomach drop and the tears freeze in her eyes. She slowly turned her head back to the bed and felt her eyes widen before new tears blurred her vision.

In the middle of the bed, jammed between where she and Stiles split the bed, was a pair of tailor’s shears sticking out from the mattress. Red yarn was tied meticulously across the finger holes of the scissors and pinned to different pictures lining the walls. The red string that had crossed over her section of the bed was ripped out of the wall and scattered across the mattress from where she had bolted upright.

She didn’t even notice them. She glanced down at herself. Clad only in her underwear and one of Stiles’ baseball shirts, she saw random red welts across her legs and forearms. The places that the string and slid across as she scrambled out of the bed. She didn’t even remember feeling the burn of the yarn across her skin.

She shot her head up when the door opened. Lydia and Aiden burst into the room and stopped short at the sight of her. She was still kneeling beside Stiles’ desk and her legs and arms were scattered with welts. Dried tear tracks streaked her face and neck and her eyes were red and swollen.

She hiccupped and swallowed thickly before meeting Lydia’s eyes. “Where’s Stiles?” She whispered. Lydia sunk to the ground beside her and wrapped her in a hug, letting her rest her head against her chest. Aiden stepped deeper into the room and examined the walls and the string. Lydia gently picked Keeva up off the floor and helped her to sit on the edge of the bed. She met Aiden’s eyes before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a still sleeping Jamie.

Keeva straightened and held her arms out for her son, cradling him against her chest and letting his gentle breathing calm her still racing heart. She didn’t look up when the door burst open again. “What are you doing here? Did you get a call too?” Scott asked. Lydia turned to face him and he noticed Keeva for the first time.

She heard Isaac swear but didn’t look up from Jamie’s face. “I heard it.” Lydia said. Before anyone could ask, Aiden cut in. “Don’t ask. It gets more confusing when you ask.” Lydia shook her head and turned back to the center of the room. “Not as confusing as this.” Without looking at them, Keeva knew they were examining the red string encompassing the entire room. She carefully rocked back and forth, ignoring them.

She felt Scott come up and kneel beside her. “Keeva,” She didn’t acknowledge him and kept stroking her finger of Jamie’s cheek. “Keeva?” He put a gentle hand on her folded knee and she whimpered. “He uses red for unsolved cases.” She whispered. Scott looked up at the other three occupants of the room. Aiden shrugged and kept his eyes on the pictures on the wall. “Maybe he thinks he’s part of an unsolved case.”

“Or is an unsolved case,” Isaac said. Scott jumped slightly when Keeva looked up at Isaac. “Is he still out there?” Isaac didn’t meet her eyes so Keeva turned to Scott. “You don’t know where he is?” She whimpered. Scott took a deep breath and stood, facing the others. “He said he’s in an industrial basement somewhere.”

“We came here to get a better scent,” Isaac explained. Lydia stepped up beside Keeva and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What did he say?” She asked. “Something’s wrong with his leg. It’s bleeding.” Keeva flinched and hunched over, shielding Jamie. “And he’s freezing.” Isaac provided.

Aiden looked over. “Tonight’s the coldest night of the year. It’s going to drop into the twenties.” He glanced down at the shaking form of Keeva when he heard her moan lightly. “What did his dad say?” Lydia redirected the conversation. Keeva looked up when it was too quiet. Scott and Isaac had looks of guilt on their faces and she knew exactly what that meant.

“Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn’t call his dad?” Lydia was almost yelling. Scott shook his head, suddenly ashamed of this fact. “He made me promise not to.” Lydia sighed heavily and pulled out her phone. “We could find him by scent.” Scott tried to explain. “If he was sleepwalking he couldn’t have gotten far, right?”

“You guys didn’t notice his jeep gone did you?” Aiden said. “You promised not to call his dad. I didn’t.” Lydia said. Keeva could hear her pushing buttons but she kept her face down and focused on Jamie. She felt like she was in a dream. Like at any minute she was going to wake up and Stiles was going to be smiling at her from across the pillow and they would get ready for school.

Nothing felt real.

“You guys realize she only gets these feelings when someone’s about to die, right?” Her head shot up when she heard Aiden speak. She met Scott’s eyes and whatever he saw in them shattered his resolve and broke his will. “You don’t have to call his dad. It’s five minutes to the station.”

Keeva looked back down and ran the pads of her fingers over Jamie’s forehead. She didn’t notice Scott and Isaac leave or Lydia and Aiden stay. She just sat in her own world, holding her baby and what little semblance of herself remained. She didn’t notice it when she started humming quietly.

Aiden looked down at her and then up at Lydia. Lydia sighed softly and knelt in front of Keeva. “Keeva, honey,” She blinked in surprise when Keeva lifted her head and met her eyes. “I knew something was wrong.” Lydia tilted her head and leaned forward slightly, confused. “Last night, when he was at the hospital, we found him in a room, alone.” She shook her head slowly. “He wasn’t…he wasn’t Stiles.”

Lydia drew her eyebrows together and licked her lips, leaning forward slightly. “What do you mean?” She asked quietly. Keeva looked down at Jamie and kept rocking. “He was different, still, quiet.” She shook her head. “He wasn’t Stiles.” Her voice was surprisingly strong for someone who’d been crying. “We have to find him, Lydia. We have to save him.”

...

Keeva opened her eyes and found herself sleeping on the sheriff’s couch in his office. She shot up and looked around. Someone had dressed her in jeans and boots before placing her in her current position. The room was dark and she was alone.

Her heart started to race when she couldn’t hear Jamie. She stumbled off the couch, her legs wobbly from their folded position beneath her and she cursed softly when she rammed her hip into the corner of the sheriff’s desk.

She looked up when the door opened. Agent McCall smiled calmly at her when he noticed her standing. He switched on the lights and rested his good hand against his hip. Keeva remembered hearing Scott tell Stiles that one of the Oni, the name for the faceless black entities that had attacked them all recently, had stabbed his father through the shoulder the night before.

“Where’s my son?” She asked. Agent McCall gestured for her to sit, which she did hesitantly before he spoke. “Jamie’s safe. Your father gave me the name of the woman who often babysits for you and I called her and explained the situation. She’s sitting at your home with Jamie.” Keeva looked around and swallowed noisily. “How did I get here?”

McCall adjusted his position against the wall and cleared his throat. “You fell asleep before Megan arrived and Aiden and Lydia brought you here where Lydia…dressed you and Aiden laid you to sleep.” She nodded absently and cleared her throat. “What’s going on?” She asked timidly.

McCall blinked and took a step towards the desk, riffling through some papers before looking over at her. “The sheriff is with Scott and Lydia searching through industrial basements.” He looked away and back to the paper in front of him. She opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off when McCall left the room in a hurry.

She stood to follow him as he approached Deputy Parrish. “Is this exactly what was said between Scott and Stiles? The exact transcript? ‘Something smells. God, it’s awful. My eyes are burning.’” Keeva came up behind him and sunk her hands in her back pockets, turning when she heard Melissa ask for Agent McCall.

He moved past her and stopped in front of Melissa. “What are you doing here?” She glanced behind him and gave Keeva a sympathetic smile before answering. “My shift ended so I thought I’d see if I could help.” McCall glanced at the desk clerk before leading Melissa out the door. Keeva drew her eyebrows together and quickly followed.

Before McCall could recommend against it, she settled into the back seat and waited for him to start the car. He waited for Melissa to enter before starting the car. “What’s going on?” she asked him. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned right. “I know where Stiles is.”

...

“You mean he’s been asleep the whole time?” Keeva asked. McCall had explained that he didn’t think Stiles made that call to Scott while awake. He was under the impression that Stiles had never woken up and was making phone calls while he was sleeping. “People who sleep walk do crazy things. One guy goes down to the kitchen and cooks an entire meal, another guy’s mowing his lawn naked.”

Melissa snorted. “Does any of that matter?” McCall looked over his shoulder at Keeva, debating something before deciding that it didn’t matter what she heard. “Remember that town house apartment we lived in? There was that one night…I came home drunk…” Melissa glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Oh, one night?”

Keeva looked away and tried to tune out the conversation happening in front of her but it was the only source of sound in the car so it was hard to ignore. “Let me finish. So I’m drunk, passed out in bed, I get up to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, I hear you yell, ‘What the hell are you doing?’”

“Because you were in the closet peeing into the laundry basket.” McCall nodded, his point made. “Yeah. I thought I was in the bathroom.” Melissa scoffed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “No, you were drunk off your ass.” McCall nodded. “I was convinced it was the bathroom.” Melissa nodded and Keeva looked up, meeting McCall’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “So how do we know Stiles isn’t just convinced he’s in some kind of basement and isn’t actually there?”

Melissa didn’t say anything and instead turned to face the front. “I think when he called Scott he was still asleep. He’s still asleep right now.” Melissa shook her head, confused. “Then where is he?” McCall met Keeva’s eyes again in the mirror and took a deep breath. “I’ve got an idea about that too.”

...

They got to the cave where Malia had been staying for the last eight years and Keeva had to hold her hand over her nose, the smell was so strong. “What is that?” She asked, shivering. McCall nodded and traipsed down the hill. “After we found Malia, we sprayed down here to keep the coyotes away. That’s how I figured out where Stiles was. When they sprayed, the smell was so bad, my eyes were watering.”

Keeva stopped and took a deep breath, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. “He’s down there.” She said, racing past McCall and Melissa to the mouth of the cave. She peered in and could barely make out the outline of a trembling figure huddled on the ground of the cave.

“I see him.” She said. McCall came up behind her and carefully reached inside, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ ankle and pulling. Almost instantly he started screaming, thrashing around to try to loosen McCall’s hold on him. Keeva leaped over McCall’s crouched frame and knelt beside Melissa.

Stiles’ screams intensified as McCall hoisted him up under his arms and dragged him the rest of the way out of the cave. Keeva wrapped her arms around his violently shaking form and whispered nonsensical things in his ear. He slowly started to calm and he sat up, looking over his shoulder at her in bewilderment. He relaxed and rested his forehead against her temple, taking deep, even breaths.

McCall stared at Melissa before reaching for his cell phone, dialing the sheriff’s number and then an ambulance.

...

Keeva watched her fingers silently card through Stiles’ hair. Jamie was asleep on his chest and Stiles had an arm draped over his back, securing him to his chest. Megan had dropped him off earlier that morning after Jamie woke up. She brought him straight to the hospital and told Keeva to call if she needed anything else.

Keeva thanked her profusely and told her she wouldn’t hesitate if she needed her. That was seven hours ago and Stiles hadn’t woken yet. He’d been asleep almost as soon as they got him checked in. School had started five hours ago but the sheriff called both of them out of school for a family emergency.

She had slept on and off for four hours but once she woke up around six, she didn’t even try to go back to sleep. She was too worried about Stiles and what the doctor would say when he visited them once Stiles woke up. She absently registered the hushed voices of the sheriff and Melissa conversing outside the door. She wasn’t listening but still heard small sections of the conversation.

“…symptoms…”

“I…mean. I’ve…writing…two weeks.”

“I…need…tests.”

She turned her head to the door and met the sheriff’s eyes. He smiled sadly and nodded once. Melissa turned and gave her a weak smile before silently leading the sheriff down the hall.

Keeva turned back to Stiles and examined his face. He was pale. Paler than usual, anyway, and dark circles lined his eyes like a bruise. His lips were dry and chapped and the hand she was gripping was cold as ice.

She blinked away tears and looked at Jamie nestled comfortably in his father’s arms. “I don’t like it when you cry especially when I’m the cause.” She looked up and smiled wetly as Stiles blinked blearily at her. He smiled back and rubbed his hand gently over Jamie’s back. “How long have I been asleep?”

Keeva straightened and cleared her throat. “About eight hours.” He nodded and took a deep breath, glancing down at his son. “What happened?” Keeva met his caramel eyes and licked her lips. “They’re not really sure. They think you sleepwalked to the coyote den and called Scott before Agent McCall and Melissa and I found you. They brought you here and then you slept.” She shrugged noncommittally and looked away, playing with the fingers of his right hand. “I called Scott while I was asleep?”

She nodded. “Apparently it happens.” He arched his eyebrows and took a deep breath, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. “What now?” She shrugged again. “I think they’re going to run some tests later.” He licked his lips. “You scared me to death.” She whispered.

He didn’t look over but she could see him nod. “I woke up and you were gone and some deep part of my brain told me that you were in serious trouble but I…” She trailed off and shook her head. “I didn’t know what to do.” She whispered lamely. She felt him tighten his fingers around hers and she dipped her head, pressing her forehead to the back of his hand. He didn’t say anything when he felt hot tears hit the back of his hand.             

...

“I’m not sure if I know how to pronounce this or if it’s just a misspelling.” The sheriff gave the doctor a blank look. “Just call him Stiles.” The doctor nodded. “Stiles, just to warn you, you’re going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It’s due to pulses of electricity going through the metal coils inside the machine. If you want we can get you some earplugs or headphones.”

Scott, Keeva, Melissa, the sheriff and the doctor all stood in the MRI room preparing for Stiles’ third round of tests. Jamie was curled around Keeva’s shoulder, running his tiny hands across her neck and shoulders, his pacifier secure between his lips.

Scott stood close to Stiles for emotional support, cracking his knuckles against his palms and staring at the floor. Melissa was trying to comfort the sheriff but he was standing stiffly beside the doctor.

Stiles shook his head. “No, no I don’t need anything.” The sheriff rested his palm flat on the bed of the MRI machine and leaned close to Stiles. “Hey, we’re just on the other side of that window, okay?” Stiles nodded and the sheriff gave him a forced smiled that didn’t reach his eyes before following Melissa and the doctor to the observation room behind the window.

That just left Scott and Keeva.

Stiles looked up at Scott and licked his lips. “You know what they’re looking for, right?” Keeva closed her eyes and held herself straight. Stiles had told her shortly after they started dating what had happened to his mother. He didn’t go into much detail but he told her how she died and how old he was. She knew very little else about the disease that killed Claudia Stilinski.

Scott nodded absently and stared at the floor. “It’s called frontal temporal dementia.” Scott looked over with sad eyes. “Areas of your brain start to shrink. It’s what my mother had.” Scott nodded slowly and looked away. Keeva felt her bottom lip tremble as she slowly rocked Jamie.

“It’s the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there’s no cure.” She swallowed thickly and looked away, willing herself to hold her tears at bay. Scott wiped distractedly at his cheek. “Stiles if you have it we’ll do something.” Keeva swiveled her eyes to Scott and watched as he straightened his spine and looked at his best friend. “I’ll do something.” Neither she nor Stiles had to ask what that meant. They knew the implications and were willing to accept that possibility.

Scott drew forward and pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles buried his face in Scott’s shoulder and she watched his shoulders shake. Scott didn’t let go and his didn’t flinch as he felt his best friend cry against him. He glanced over at Keeva and she gave him a shaky smile.   

Keeva watched sorrowfully as Scott hesitantly released Stiles and left the room. Jamie’s head was buried in her neck and she could feel his little fingers combing through her hair. She knew that he was frightened of all the machines around them. She took a step closer to Stiles until her hips were nestled between his knees. He met her eyes and gave her a shaky smile, bringing his hand up to rest on Jamie’s back. The baby lifted his head and turned in his mother’s arms, reaching out for his father. Stiles took the baby and he quickly nuzzled his father’s neck, bringing his arms down between his tiny body and Stiles’ chest.

Keeva felt her face pinch up tight and tears press against the back of her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath and straightened her spine. She needed to be strong for her son. She brought one hand up to rest on Stiles’ face and the other trailed down the arm cradling Jamie against his chest. Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, accepting whatever was awaiting him. Keeva pushed forward and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and breathing him in. Stiles brought his free hand up to tangle in her hair.

Through the two way window, the sheriff willed his tears not to fall. He felt Melissa place what was meant to be a comforting hand on his back but it felt more like a heavy weight ready to crush him. He couldn’t lose his son too. Not the same way. The scene before him was heartbreaking. Watching his son hold his family right before they discovered either good or bad news. He didn’t know if he could take it. He heard the doctor sigh sadly next to him.

Keeva opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, looking down at Jamie asleep in Stiles’ arms. Stiles smoothed her hair behind her ear and down her back. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before carefully slipping her hands around Jamie, pulling him gently from Stiles. He groaned and blearily opened his eyes, getting ready to fight her. She quickly settled him against her chest and he easily went back to sleep.

Stiles’ chest jumped with a sob that he held back. His face was wet and tight from his tears and his heart was pounding in his chest. Keeva ran a soothing hand through his hair and across his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He held her hand to his face and clenched his eyes shut. “We’ll figure this out.” She whispered. He opened his eyes and met hers, nodding. His eyes landed on Jamie and he rested his palm on the babies back one last time before Keeva left. She leaned forward and pressed her lips tightly to his.

It was over too soon. He barely got a taste of her before she was gone. He turned his head and watched her walk with purpose towards the door, not looking back. He was glad she didn’t because he wasn’t sure if he could handle it if she did. He knew she was trying to be strong for him but he could easily see the terror and sorrow she was hiding behind her eyes. He swallowed thickly and swung his legs up onto the platform, preparing himself for what was coming.

He laid back and felt the machine come to live below him before he slid back into the machine. “Okay, Stiles. This is going to take about 45 minutes to an hour. Remember, try to not to move even just a little bit.” Keeva sniffed and watched the doctor shuffle around on the desk before he pressed the speaker button again. “You’re going to hear that noise now. It’ll be a loud clanging kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil.”

Keeva flinched when the noise started and smoothed her hand down Jamie’s back. She kept her eyes solely on Stiles' legs, barely visible but there. She glanced down when she saw the scans appear on the screen. Spaces of Stiles’ brain were orange and she heard the doctor swallow thickly. “See this space here and here?” He pointed to two different parts of Stiles’ brain. “They’re showing signs of atrophy.”

She didn’t need to know the definition of the word to know that it wasn’t a good thing. The sheriff sagged and Melissa rested her hand on his shoulder. “Atrophy.” The sheriff repeated. The doctor nodded sadly and looked up at the man. “I’m sorry.”

Keeva pressed her lips together and blinked back her tears, watching the screen that showed Stiles’ head. She drew her eyebrows together when she saw him twist his head slowly left and then right before arching it back. The lights began to flicker before they went out. They weren’t out for more than five seconds before they came back on. “What was that?” Melissa asked.

Keeva wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy staring at the screen where Stiles had once been. He was gone. “Where’s my son?”


	19. Lightshow

Everything was foggy. She felt like she was moving in slow motion or trying to run underwater. The voices around her sounded muffled and far away. Nothing was right. The only thing that grounded her was Jamie. He was curved against her chest; his head pressed over her heart and his little mouth was opening and closing around an invisible pacifier.

His hands were fisted against her breast and his legs were curled around her ribs and under her arm. She kept stroking the wisps of dark hair at the top of his head to keep herself from collapsing in on herself.

Stiles was gone and had been for several hours. One minute he was getting an MRI and the next he was gone before anyone could see him go. A part of her knew it was something beyond what any of them had seen before. It was something dangerous and evil. Something that could hurt them or worse…kill them.

She lifted her head slowly when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. The sheriff was staring at her with sad eyes. “Let’s get you two home, huh?” She didn’t even have the energy to nod. She let him help her stand before blindly following him out of the hospital and towards his police car.

She hugged Jamie close to her chest as the sheriff adjusted himself into the driver’s seat. She didn’t take her eyes off Jamie as they drove silently to the house. She moved her fingers from the top of his head to his clenched fist, stroking his knuckles and the back of his hand. He stretched his hand out as she did it and squirmed in her arms.

She readjusted him and hummed low in her throat. He settled quickly and she went back to stroking his hand.

Her thoughts were a jumbled knot of chaos, spinning through her mind and leading her down different paths at every turn. She tried to empty her mind of all the terrible thoughts that told her Stiles was gone and he wouldn’t come back. She tried to focus on the baby in her arms and how peaceful he was and how lucky he was to be oblivious to the horror raging around him. Any thought of Jamie led her back to Stiles, though and Stiles led her to her chaos of thoughts.

She blinked when her door was opened. She looked up and realized that they had reached the house and the sheriff was waiting for her to step out of the car. She swallowed thickly and sluggishly moved from the car to the front step and inside. She dragged her feet up the stairs and pushed through Stiles’ door and onto his bed. She settled Jamie beside her and absently kicked off her shoes.

She didn’t hear or see the sheriff stop in the doorway and gaze sadly at the two of them on the bed. She didn’t hear him close the door and she didn’t hear him retreat down the hall, muffling his own sobs.

She didn’t feel like it was much longer before she was nudged awake. “Keeva, I have to go to work.” She felt herself mumble and gentle pressure to her left. She watched numbly as Jamie was lifted from her arms. “Megan’s here to watch him. You just rest, kiddo, alright?” She swallowed thickly and nodded, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep before she was roused again. This time, Megan was the one who woke her. “I’m going to head home, okay, Keeva? You call me if you need anything. Jamie’s sleeping right now. It’ll be okay.” She remembered Megan’s sad smile before she had left the room again.

The third time she woke up, everything had changed.  

Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in bed. Her heart was pounding and something had woken her. She pushed the comforter off her legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She carefully crept across the floor, pushing open the bedroom door and starting down the hall to Jamie’s nursery. She froze when she found the door open three inches from the frame. She always closed the door when she put him to bed.

She gently pressed her fingertips to the wood and pushed it open. Stiles was standing with his back to her, rocking slowly from side to side. Jamie was nestled in the crook of his neck. Keeva’s hands began to shake. Something was wrong with Stiles. He was too quiet and too controlled. Even when he was holding the baby he was walking throughout the entire room, pacing its length hundreds of times telling animated stories to Jamie about Uncle Scott and Uncle Derek. He was too still, too reserved, too silent.

“We made one cute kid, baby.” She closed her eyes when he spoke. He even sounded different. She heard him place the baby back in the crib before walking towards her. She sucked in a sharp breath when his hand caressed the right side of her face. He pushed her hair behind her ear and rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing her none too gently out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, he had her pressed up against the opposite wall. Her hands came up on either side of her head and she met his eyes. They weren’t Stiles’ eyes. They were cold and calculating. She could see the wheels turning in his mind as he stared at her. “What did you do to him?” She asked. She didn’t sound as weak as she thought she would.

He sighed deeply and shrugged slowly. One of his legs slipped between hers, pushing her to her tiptoes. “Oh, he’s fine. A little frustrated with me but he’s fine.” She arched an eyebrow and he smirked. It was sharp and cold. “A little?” He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. “Well, more than a little but semantics.” He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin back and away from him. “What are you doing here?” He smiled and blinked. “Do I need a reason to see my family?” She shook her head and leaned forward, her head coming off the wall, forcing him back. “We’re not your family.” His eyebrows rose. “Oh, right. You’re Stiles’ family but doesn’t that make you my family sort of by default? I mean, I’m his shadow.” He pressed her back again, fitting his hips between her legs, forcing her feet off the ground.

“I’m an extension of him, aren’t I? He’s me, I’m him. We’re one. Us.” He roughly pressed his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip and drawing blood. Keeva gasped and pressed forward, biting back. He snarled and pulled away, licking their blood from his bottom lip. “You’re just a little firecracker, aren’t you? Now I know why he fell in love with you.”

She swallowed thickly and blinked away tears. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. “I really do like you, love. Don’t let my attitude fool you. It’s just an act.” He ran his right hand down her raised arm and across her chest, touching her in all the right places. She arched and turned her head to him, her eyes hard. He smiled and slowly began to undo the buttons of Stiles’ button down that she’d fallen asleep in. “It must really bother you how you’re responding to me. I mean, why wouldn’t you?” He met her eyes and pushed the dress shirt apart, revealing her naked torso to his gaze but he didn’t look.

“I’m everything you ever wanted. I’m Stiles only not. I have access to his mind so I know all the right places to touch,” He cupped her breast in his hand and gently, gentler than she ever thought he could be, touched her. Squeezing just right and running the pads of his fingers lightly over her nipple. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs.

“To tease,” He moved his open palm down her torso, dipping his thumb in her bellybutton before cupping her covered sex in his hand, pressing the heel of his hand hard against her clit. She gasped and brought her arms down and around his shoulders. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He gasped and smiled at her. “I embrace the pain, sweetheart. That won’t faze me.” He slipped his two longest fingers inside and she arched back. He smirked and crooked his fingers, watching her.

“You really are beautiful.” She brought her head up and licked her lips. “Fuck. You.” His smirk only got bigger and he grazed his fingers over her g-spot, hard, and she cried out, tears coming to her eyes. “Oh, that’s the plan, beautiful.” She heard him undo his jeans before he pushed her panties aside.

Before he entered her, she wrapped her hand around his wrist attached to the fingers inside of her and met his eyes. Her free hand yanked hard on the hair at the nape of his neck. He gasped before laughing at her. “What did I say?” She shook her head. “This won’t end well for you.” The smile slid off his face and he suddenly grew very serious. “That’s a dangerous accusation to make to the person with his fingers in you cunt.” As if to prove his point, he jerked sharply and she gasped.

She pulled again and he stilled. “I will find a way to get rid of you. No matter what I have to do and who I have to do it too, I will release you and make sure that you can never do this again.” She dug her nails into the tender flesh of his wrist. “Do you understand?” He pressed his lips into a thin line and slowly pulled his fingers from her. She twitched but never broke eye contact. He smiled slowly and ripped her underwear off her. He blinked slowly once. Twice. “I understand.” He pushed into her without hesitation.

Her back arched sharply off the wall as he pounded into her without any ambivalence. It hurt and he was not concerned with her comfort, only for his completion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into the flesh behind his ear. He grunted and pressed his fingers between them, swiping quick circles over her clit. She sobbed and fell apart in his arms as he continued his hurried pace inside her. She felt him stiffen and freeze before he sagged against her. She stroked her fingers through his hair, almost forgetting that it wasn’t really Stiles.

“I won’t go without a fight. I’ll take him with me.” He sounded so certain that she almost believed him. “Neither will I. I’ll get him, Fox. I won’t let him go.” He slowly raised his head and looked down at her almost quizzically. “You certainly aren’t something I anticipated meeting.” He pulled out of her abruptly and she groaned, her knees failing her, as she collapsed to the hall floor. He did up his jeans before crouching in front of her. She pulled the two sides of the shirt together. “I look forward to seeing you again, wolf.” He slowly rose and left the house. She didn’t move until Scott found her there, alone.

He stopped suddenly at the sight of her, curled up against the wall with her shirt closed together in her fist. His eyes flicked over the ruined scrap of material that used to be her underwear. He could smell Stiles still in the air. He swallowed thickly and prepared himself for the worst. He knelt carefully beside her and touched his fingers to the back of her hand, clenched against her knee. She blinked and turned her head to him.

“Keeva?” She smiled tiredly and looked down at her lap. “The sun hasn’t even come up yet, Scott. What are you doing here?” She whispered. Jamie hadn’t woken at all in the night and she wasn’t ready for him to wake now. Scott licked his lips and adjusted his position. “As of an hour ago, he’s been missing for two days. Everybody’s looking for him, trying to figure out where he’ll go.” He stared at the side of her head, willing her to look at him. She didn’t.

“I thought I’d come here seeing as how this is where his family is.” She laughed without humor. “He’s not there.” Scott blinked. “What do you mean?” She swallowed thickly and rested her head against the wall, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. “I woke up a few hours ago, startled. I felt like something had willed me awake. I don’t know.” She shook her head and stretched her legs out in front of her. Scott could make out bruises on the insides of her thighs.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” Scott shot his gaze up to hers. She’d been watching his face. “He didn’t rape me.” Scott took a deep breath. “What happened?” She looked away again and closed her eyes. “I woke up and started walking to Jamie’s room. The door was open and I never leave the door open. He was there. Holding the baby but it wasn’t him. He was too still, too quiet. On a normal night, Stiles walks the length of the room until Jamie falls asleep but he was just standing there, rocking.

“He told me we made one cute kid and then he put Jamie back in his crib. I hadn’t looked at him yet, my eyes were closed. He brushed my hair away from my face before pushing me out the door. I remember my back was to the wall and he was really close to me. I opened my eyes and looked into his and they weren’t Stiles’. They were cold and mechanical. I asked him what he did to Stiles and he shrugged, telling me Stiles was frustrated with him.” She laughed robotically and pushed her hair back from her face.

“I asked him what he was doing here and he questioned me like I was an idiot. He said, ‘Do I need a reason to see my family?’ I got so angry. I told him we weren’t his family and he said technically we were seeing as how he’s an ‘extension of Stiles’. Like a shadow, he said. We’re his family by default.” She snorted and shook her head. Scott put his back to the wall and rested beside her. She sniffed and cleared her throat to give herself time to compose herself.

“Then he kissed me, hard, drawing blood.” Scott took a deep breath through his nose. He could barely smell it but it was there. The smell of mixed blood. “I bit his tongue until I could taste his blood in my mouth. He grinned at me. It was a malicious grin. Frightening. He said he could tell why Stiles was in love with me. Then he lifted me off the ground with his legs and told me that he really did like me and not to let his attitude fool me.”

She scoffed and gazed into the nursery where she could hear Jamie’s heartbeat, steady and strong. She felt Scott take her hand and squeeze, assuring her. It gave her the courage to continue. “Then he started touching me.” She clenched her eyes shut and felt a few tears escape. “I tried so hard not to react to him at all because I knew it wasn’t Stiles. The whole time I knew but it’s so hard when he knew exactly where to touch me and where to kiss me. He said that too. He said it must really bother me how much I was responding to him. And it did, so much.”

Scott licked his lips and rested the back of his head against the wall. “It’s okay, Keeva.” She shook her head. “I’m not finished yet. Wait until I’m finished.” Scott nodded and looked at her. “When he touched me… you know, I dug my nails into his shoulders to hurt him but he just smiled and told me that he embraces the pain. He told me I was beautiful and I told him to go fuck himself and he laughed and said, ‘That’s the plan.’

“Right before we… I told him that it wouldn’t end well for him. He got really serious after that. Told me that that was a dangerous accusation to make to somebody with their fingers buried inside of me.” Scott blushed and cleared his throat. She paid him no mind. “I told him I would get rid of him no matter what I had to do. He didn’t believe me but I don’t think he’ll believe me even when I actually get rid of him.

“After he…finished, I almost forgot it wasn’t him. He held me so tightly. He told me he wouldn’t go down without a fight and he would take Stiles with him. I told him I wouldn’t either and he looked at me like he’d never seen me before. He said, ‘You certainly aren’t something I anticipated meeting.’ He let me go and said he looked forward to seeing me again and then he left.” She shook her head and cleared her throat, pulling the shirt tighter around her chest.

“I didn’t move until you got here. I didn’t know how.” Scott sighed and squeezed her hand. “Keeva,” She shook her head. “Don’t say it was rape. It wasn’t.” Scott shook his head and turned his body to face her. “Keeva, he took you against a wall across from the nursery where your baby sleeps without your permission. Tell me, how is that not rape?” He tried to say it gently.

She took a deep breath. “Because I wanted it.” Scott’s eyes widened. “I wanted Stiles back and if that was the way I had to have him,” She trailed off and shrugged, ashamed. “You must think pretty lowly of me right now, huh?” Scott shook his head. “No, no I don’t.” She nodded and slowly stood. “I need to get Jamie ready for daycare.”

Scott stood and wrapped his hand tenderly around her elbow, turning her to face him. She still held her shirt closed. “I understand. I don’t think any less of you because of what happened. I’m just afraid that this will have negative effects on you and Stiles as a couple.” Keeva nodded and swallowed thickly. She looked down and saw her ruined underwear. “I know what you mean.” She met his eyes. “I don’t consider it rape so, hopefully when we get him back, he won’t either.” Scott paused for a long moment before nodding and releasing her. “We’re still looking for him, Keeva.” She smiled and watched him turn to leave. “Scott?” He turned his head slightly. “Don’t say anything to anyone. Please?” She waited for him to nod before turning to enter Jamie’s room.

She looked quietly down at him before picking him up and carrying him to their room. Scott followed her and watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her phone off its charger. “What are you doing?” He asked as he situated himself in Stiles’ desk chair. She didn’t look up at him. “I’m calling Megan and asking her to take Jamie for a few days.” Then she met his eyes. “I can’t take care of him properly and Stiles is dangerous.”

Scott sighed softly and looked down at his hands, nodding. “I’ll head to school and call you if anything changes.” She smiled numbly at him as he exited the room. Megan picked up on the fifth ring. “Megan, I need to ask you a favor.”

...

She was still on the edge of the bed a few hours later. Megan had picked up Jamie an hour ago and Scott hadn’t called yet. Keeva assured Megan that she would call her when it was sage for Jamie to come home but until then, Jamie wasn’t safe with her.

She had gotten dressed and ignored the dull ache between her legs. She had slipped into her black skinny jeans and a faded blue tank-top with her black leather jacket on top. Her combat boots finished off her look. She stared straight ahead, waiting for Scott’s phone call.

She jumped when her phone vibrated in her palm. It took a few seconds before she registered who was calling. She swiped her finger across the face of her phone and waited for him to speak. “I know I’ve been gone for a long time and I have no excuse but we need your help. _I_ need your help.” She took a deep breath through her nose. “Where are you?” 

...

She had already been sitting at the practice route for a good ten minutes, attempting to explain to Finstock what was going on by the time Stiles and Scott pulled up. “Stilinski, what…” Stiles cut coach off before he could ask too many questions. “Coach, we think someone set up bear-traps around the practice route.” Finstock stood there for a few seconds debating on which was more important, informing the sheriff that his son had made an appearance or saving his cross-country from a potential bear-trap attack. “Come on.” He sighed.

The three ran behind coach, Keeva at the rear. There was a war raging inside her. Part of her was overjoyed that Stiles was back but a bigger part of her was terrified. She didn’t know if this was really Stiles and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

She examined him from the back. He looked the same. He was just as awkward and gangly as the old him. He was acting the same. Loud and just as straightforward as before. But was he the same?

They came to a sudden stop at the halfway point of the route and Stiles held his hands out, stopping them from moving beyond a tree line in front of them. He looked down and she saw his hands trembling as he picked up one end of a chain. He slowly pulled it front the ground, bracing himself for what he would find on the other end.

He was a little stunned when it was just a length of chain. Keeva jerked when Finstock started clapping in exasperation. “Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain.” Coach took a few steps forward after he ceased his clapping. Stiles looked down and his eyes widened. “Somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Hey, coach!” Scott yelled. An arrow whizzed by and stuck itself firmly in coach’s chest, an inch below his ribs. “Oh, crap.” He fell back and they all swooped down, crouching around him and checking his pulse. Stiles pressed his hands around the wound and Finstock jerked up, screaming. “Get it out of me!” He yelled. Keeva pushed on his shoulder to keep him on the ground and looked up at Stiles.

“Get it out of me! Oh, my God! I’m going to die!” Keeva couldn’t help but roll her eyes at coach’s exclamations. She was fairly certain he wouldn’t die but he was bleeding quite a bit. She distantly heard someone dial 911 as Aiden clasped his hand around Finstock’s. “Coach, you’re not going to die,” Scott said.

Finstock didn’t listen. “I’m going to die!” Aiden pressed down with his free hand on coach’s shoulder. “It’ll hurt less if you stop moving coach.” He said. “Get this thing out of me!” Keeva met Stiles gaze before turning to Scott. Scott understood their unspoken question and wrapped both of his hands around coach’s left. Keeva watched as Scott’s veins turned black and seeped up into his arms. She winced with Scott and turned her head when she heard sirens in the distance.

“The ambulance is here.” She said. Stiles sighed and licked his lips, looking off into the distance where he knew the ambulance would appear. “And my Dad.”

...

Keeva was standing with Scott and Ethan by the jeep, watching Stiles reunite with his father. Ethan and Aiden were digging around through the contents of Stiles’ bag, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. “Scott,” She turned her head when Ethan called Scott back to look at whatever it was he had found. She wasn’t interested and instead stayed where she could see Stiles.

“This is the same wrapping paper we used on coach’s birthday present.”

“Isn’t that William Barrow’s thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present? Where’d it go off?”

Keeva narrowed her eyes as she watched Stiles wipe his bloody hands on a rag his dad handed to him. “On a school bus.” She whipped her head around and met Scott’s eyes, his worry matching her apprehension.

...

The bomb wasn’t on the school bus. It was at the sheriff’s station where Derek and Argent were being held for the possible murder of a Yakuza called Silver Finger. Keeva stood amidst the chaos of the station and watched as EMT’s scrambled around to try to save everyone they could. Derek had glass and wood embedded in his back after protecting Argent and Scott and Stiles were crouched beside an injured deputy who was on the brink of death.

She shook herself and knelt beside Stiles, pressing her hands to a wound on the deputy’s side. “Scott, can you do something? Take his pain?” Stiles asked. Keeva looked up and over at Scott, knowing that this would be the third time today that he took someone’s pain. First Isaac in the hospital then coach in the woods and now the dying deputy.

Scott nodded once and wrapped his hands around the deputy’s wrist, his veins quickly turning black. He winced and gasped as the pain overwhelmed him. Keeva watched as the deputy slowly lifted his head, locking eyes with Scott, before it fell back to the ground and he went limp. She didn’t need to check his pulse to know that he was gone.

She glanced behind her at the sheriff when he started shouting at them to leave. She wrapped her hands around Stiles’ arm and pushed him to stand, guiding him towards the exit with Scott leading the way. Kira appeared at the door. “The Oni, they’re coming.” Scott looked down at Keeva and she nodded. “Stiles,” She looked up at him, waiting for him to respond. “We have to get you out of here,” Scott said.

She pushed him out of the station and they piled into his jeep with Scott at the wheel. “Where are we going?” She asked. Scott gunned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. “Deaton’s office.”

“An animal clinic?” Kira sounded skeptical. “Yeah, the place is lined with Mountain Ash just like my house. It’ll buy us some time.” Stiles shook his head and leaned forward between the seats. “But they can get through it.” He said. It wasn’t asking if they could get through it. He already knew that they would. Scott nodded. “Yeah, eventually.”

“Nobody’s got any better ideas?” Keeva asked. No one answered her and they all shared similar looks of fear. “Alright, animal clinic it is then,” Stiles said. Scott pressed harder on the breaks and they zoomed down the wet highway through the rain towards the clinic.

They slammed to a halt outside the back entrance and Keeva was the first one out. She raced towards the doors and pulled vainly on their metal handles. Stiles rested a hand on her back and pulled with her. Scott turned when three Oni appeared behind them. “Stiles! Get inside!” He tossed his keys to Keeva and she fumbled through the rain to find the one that fit, studiously ignoring the fight taking place behind her.

Scott roared and the Oni charged. Stiles pulled the door open and pushed Keeva inside, keeping his head poked around the corner. “Hey, Kira, get inside! Kira!” She ignored him and tried to help Scott. Keeva pulled on Stiles’ arm but he remained firmly beside the door. Keeva jerked forward when Stiles raced back outside. She watched from the door as Kira and Stiles helped an injured Scott through the door.

It wasn’t until they were in the exam room that Keeva saw the full extent of Scott’s injuries. A katana blade was impaled through his stomach and protruding from his back to the left of his spine. Blood dripped down the back of the blade and stained his jacket red.

They helped him lean against the edge of the table and Scott stared dumbstruck down at the blade. Kira wrapped her hands around the handle of the blade and mentally counted down in her head. Before she could pull it out, Stiles wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it away from the blade. Kira stared stupidly up at Stiles and Keeva flinched when he slammed her head onto the table top, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Stiles rounded on Keeva and smiled menacingly, wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. “Stiles, don’t!” Scott called out. Stiles backed her up against the far wall and molded his body to hers. “You knew, didn’t you? The whole time.” She didn’t speak. He smirked and swooped down, pressing his lips firmly against hers and cutting her lip with his teeth. He pulled away and licked her blood from his bottom lip. “Don’t move.”

She stood, frozen against the wall as Stiles took a deep breath before approaching Scott. Stiles drummed his fingers carefully on the handle of the blade, locking his eyes with Scott. “Okay?” Scott gaped at what used to be his best friend. “Please, don’t.” Stiles wrapped his hand around the handle and grasped Scott’s shoulder with his other. He licked his lips and nodded before viciously twisting the blade. Scott cried out and wrapped his hands around Stiles’ wrist but whatever was inside of him was far stronger than a werewolf because Stiles kept moving.

“Does it hurt?” Keeva pressed her hands over her eyes and clenched her eyes shut, slowly sliding down the wall. Scott didn’t answer. “You really should have done you’re reading, Scott. See a Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, pain.” His eyes flicked over Keeva’s trembling frame before meeting Scott’s pain fogged brown eyes. The realization of what it had done to Keeva that morning settled over him and he grew rigged with rage.

Stiles twisted the blade again. “This morning you took it from Isaac, then you took it from coach and then from a dying deputy. All that pain, you took it all.” Stiles moved his hand from Scott’s shoulder to his face, splaying his fingers wide and straightening Scott’s head to meet his eyes. “Now, give it to me.” Stiles pulled the pain from Scott and looked elated with pleasure as the pain entered his frame.

Scott gasped when Stiles released him. “You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. Mmhmm, nah, ‘cause they’re tricksters. They’ll fool you. They’ll fool everyone.”

“Not everyone.” Keeva snapped her eyes open when she heard Deaton’s voice flood the room. She watched as he took a syringe to Stiles’ neck. Stiles choked and gasped before collapsing to the tile beneath him. Keeva pushed off the wall and knelt beside him, smoothing her hands over his arm and down his back. She turned teary eyes up to Deaton.

Deaton was facing Scott and he swiftly pulled the katana from the alpha’s torso, dropping it onto the table. “What was that? Is that a cure? Is he okay?” Scott demanded. Deaton slowly shook his head and Keeva felt her world collapse again. She sagged against her unconscious boyfriend’s body and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. “The fox is poisoned but it’s not dead.” Deaton turned to Stiles and Keeva and sneered. “Not yet.”              


	20. Somebody to Die For

She took a deep breath in through her nose, her eyes closed tight and her arms wrapped around his neck. His forehead was pressed to hers and his hands rested loosely on her hips. She combed her fingers through his hair with one hand and traced the gently raised pattern on his shoulder blade with the other.

She whimpered softly when she felt him pull away. He swallowed thickly and opened his eyes, raising his head and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and his forehead wrinkled in concern when he saw the tears swimming in them. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He cleared his throat and sniffed, gathering his courage.

She brought her hand around to his face and carefully traced them over his features, memorizing his bone structure and the color of his eyes. He opened his mouth again to speak but words rushed out of her mouth before he could say anything. “You don’t have to do this.” She whispered. He sighed and lowered his head. “Yes, I do.”

She shook her head and tightened her grip in his hair, pulling his head up to look at her. “No. We’ll figure something out. We’ll….we…We’ll figure something out.” She finished lamely. Stiles gave her a melancholy smile, licking his lips and running his hand through her hair one final time. “It’s only 72 hours.” He whispered.

She pressed her lips together tightly and nodded, staring down at their feet. “A lot can happen in 72 hours, Stiles.” He swallowed thickly and shook his head. “I know.” She hummed shakily before pressing her lips tightly to his. It was hard and painful. She needed to feel something other than the crushing pain inside of her chest threatening to tear her apart.

It ended too quickly before Stiles was pushing away from her, turning his back and walking across the front entrance out the open door.

Allison was on her left and Lydia on her right. She could feel Kira behind her. Stiles didn’t turn once on his way to the car. She knew he wouldn’t because if he did he wouldn’t go. He would stay and hurt people. Even though every part of her knew that it was the evil part of him that caused damage, she needed to protect her child. If sending him away protected Jamie, then she would send him away no matter how much it hurt her heart.

She could hear her blood pumping in her ears and her vision began to blur. She was starting to see spots dance in front of her eyes where the car used to be. She didn’t even know they’d left. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kira’s eyes were wide and worried. Her mouth was moving but Keeva heard no words. “What?” She felt more than heard herself ask.

She whipped around sharply when a set of hands were placed gently on her shoulders. Lydia carefully pushed her down to a sitting position against the wall while Allison crouched in front of her. Keeva’s teeth chattered and the world was shaking. No, not the world. She was. She was trembling so violently that her teeth knocked painfully together.

She ran her shaking hands through her hair and suddenly felt her head slam against something hard. Her chest felt tight and she couldn’t catch her breath. She looked around wildly and clutched at her chest.

Kira dropped to her knees in front of her and held her hands out. “Keeva! Calm down! You’re okay!” The small Asian girl looked frantically over her shoulder at the other girls. Lydia calmly pushed Allison aside and knelt in front of Keeva. She placed her hands against Keeva’s cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. “Keeva, take a deep breath. Just like that.”

Keeva shook her head frantically from side to side and clenched her eyes shut. In some distant part of her mind, she thought that this was how Stiles must’ve felt whenever he had panic attacks. She knew that’s what was happening to her. A deep pain had rooted itself in her chest and her stomach rolled violently.

Lydia took one of her hands and pressed it to Keeva’s chest and took one of Keeva’s hands and placed it against her own. “Match my breathing. Can you feel me? Match it, Keeva.” The trembling girl stared hard at Lydia and closed her mouth, breathing quickly through her nose. The first few breaths were shaky and shallow but she quickly grasped the rhythm.

She closed her eyes and sagged her shoulders as soon as she’d gained control of herself. She felt hot tears trail down her cheeks. “I can’t do this.” She whispered, brokenly. Allison crouched between the other two girls and nudged Keeva’s knee until she opened her eyes. “You don’t have a choice.” Keeva nodded and looked at one of her best friends.

“Your baby, your son, needs you. He needs you now more than ever. Stiles is gone and until we find a way to save him, he won’t be around. Jamie needs you.” Keeva licked her lips and took a deep breath before slowly rising to her feet. Allison held out a hand and helped her to her feet. Keeva clenched her eyes shut and prayed for guidance in this crazy world.

...

“Okay, I know there’s the whole 72-hour thing but I really need to use the phone,” Stiles said frantically as he followed the fast paced nurse down the hall. “The accident you saw is being taken care of.” Her response was monotonous. Stiles’ eyebrows flew into his hairline. “You’re seriously referring to that as an accident?”

She pushed open the door she’d just unlocked and stepped to the side, allowing him to enter. “The incident.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at her condescending tone. “Slightly better, still need to use the phone.” She turned to face him as he framed the doorway. “Just five minutes?” She pulled on the door handle and Stiles braced his weight against it. “Three minutes. A three-minute call.”

She rested her weight on her left side and cocked an eyebrow. “Would you like to go to sleep, Stiles? Or would you like to be introduced to our five point restraint system?” Stiles pursed his lips and turned to look over his shoulder when a voice spoke from behind him. “I would go with sleep.”

The person he was sharing the room with was strapped down to the bed. Both of his wrists were strapped along with his ankles and a thick strap across his chest. Stiles turned back to the nurse just as she pulled the door closed. “Hey! Wait!” He pressed his hands to the door before banging his fist half-heartedly against the wood. “I’m Oliver.” Stiles lifted his head and turned to face his roommate.

The boy was on the heavier side with dark circles under his eyes and wild hair. He was pale and the moon reflected off of his face making him appear sickly. “Stiles.” He walked to his bed and sat on the edge. “There was a suicide, huh.” Oliver was stating a fact rather than asking. Stiles nodded mutely. “Is it Monday? There’s a much higher suicide rate on Monday’s.”

Stiles drew his eyebrows together and licked his lips. “Okay, then.” He stood again and stepped up to the door. “Hey, can someone…can someone please just let me out of here? Someone? Anyone?” The building was eerily silent for a mental hospital. “I heard it, by the way.” Stiles looked over his shoulder at his restrained roommate. “It happened in the stairwell, right?”

Stiles sat back on his bed and stared at Oliver. “Yeah, how’d you know that?” Oliver smiled to himself, triumphant. “I heard the echo.” Stiles pressed the palms of his hands together and slid them between his knees. “What do you mean?” Oliver turned his head to face Stiles. “It’s this place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes, eventually. That’s why they call it echo house.”

Stiles remained silent and slowly turned his head to stare out the window, watching the trees bend in the wind and watching the leaves fly across the ground. He licked his lips and thought of Keeva and Jamie. Jamie was staying with Megan until they figured out a way to fix him. If they figured out a way to fix him. He took a deep breath and blinked, his eyes heavy. He couldn’t fall asleep.

He pictured Keeva again, her red hair blowing in the wind outside. Her face glowing in the moonlight and the leaves rustling under her boots. He could see her smile like it was a spotlight, shining on him. A smile came to his face as he thought of her nursing Jamie before school. Motherhood was good for her. She was so beautiful.

He didn’t move when he heard Oliver turn his head. “Have you been awake all night?” Stiles turned his head to face him. “Yeah, I can’t sleep without my pillow.” Oliver blinked and then started coughing, violently. “You okay?” Oliver nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I swallowed a bug the other day. You ever do that? I keep coughing like it’s still in my throat.”

Stiles grimaced and licked his lips. “That’s disgusting, Oliver. You don’t have any idea when they unlock the doors, do you?” Oliver lifted his head when the sound of the locks shifting got their attention. “Now.” Stiles sagged and stood, changing into the clothes provided for him.

...

Keeva sat with her back against the head board, her ankles crossed and all the lights off. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and one of Stiles’ flannel shirts. The sheriff had gone to work shortly after dropping Stiles off and hadn’t been home since. She was alone in the house and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

She didn’t look up when her door opened and the light flared on. She blinked several times but didn’t look up. “Keeva, get dressed, come on,” Scott said. She slowly lifted her head and stared at him. Scott, Ethan, Aiden, and Allison had congregated around the foot of the bed and stared at her with mixtures of pity, sadness, sympathy, and frustration. “What?” She whispered. Allison sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come on. We have a plan.”

Keeva shook her head and turned away, rolling to her side and curling her arms around Stiles’ pillow. Scott sighed and shared a look with Allison. “Keeva, it’s going to be okay.” Keeva shook her head. “It’s not going to be okay. Nothing’s going to be okay.” Aiden scoffed. “He’s not dead.”

Allison and Scott whirled around to face him and Ethan backhanded his shoulder. “Aiden.” The beta wolf shook them all off and knelt on the bed, wrapping his hand around Keeva’s arm and pulling her into a sitting position. She yelped and glared hard at him. “It’s not like he’s not coming back. Yes, there’s something evil inside of him lurking just beneath the surface and yes, we might not be able to save him but he’s not dead. We’re trying to help him and if you’d pull yourself out of your grief for more than half a second, you might be able to help him too.”

Everyone held their breath as Keeva took a deep breath in through her nose. She kept her eyes locked with Aiden’s for a good few seconds before clearing her throat. “Can you please let go of my arm?” Aiden waited for a few more seconds before complying, slowly releasing her and moving back to his position beside his brother.

Scott and Allison watched in stunned amazement as Keeva wiped her hands across her cheeks and pushed herself to the edge of the bed, gathering up clothes and locking herself in the bathroom. Scott turned wide eyes to Aiden. “How’d you do that?” Aiden just shrugged. “She just needed someone to pull her out of her grief. Everything I said was true and she knew it. She just needed someone to tell her.”

Allison jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened and a more refreshed looking Keeva stepped out. “What’s going on?” Allison gaped like a fish for several seconds before shaking herself out of it. “My father said all the Kitashi evidence was being moved to lock up by an armored car tonight. Probably within the next few hours.” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up. “We’re going to rob an armored car?” She asked, looking to the twins for clarification. “Well, we’re going to try,” Ethan said.

...

Stiles lifted his head from its bowed position in front of the sink. He straightened when he saw someone, a very female someone, showering behind him. “Uh,” He turned his head away so he couldn’t see her. “Don’t worry, Stiles. You didn’t accidentally walk into the girl’s bathroom.” He cleared his throat. “Thank God. Um, so what are you doing in the boy’s room?”

“Showering.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I can see that. I mean, I didn’t see anything…not that I’d want to see…there was too much steam…” He rambled, trying to gather his thoughts. “Stiles, I don’t care. In the woods, there was no girl’s and boy’s room. And just so you know? They keep the water temperature in the girl’s room too low. It’s much hotter in here. Ever since I turned back to human I just can’t seem to get warm.”

Stiles nodded, following her logic very clearly. “Maybe you just have a low core temp. Maybe you might just be sick or…”

“I used to have a fur coat.”

“Or that. Hey, might be that. Probably that.” Stiles shook his head. He didn’t turn when he heard the water shut off. Malia walked over to him, wrapping the towel around herself as she approached him. “Now you’re staring.” Stiles scoffed. “No, I’m not.” He turned to her when it was clear that she was suitably covered. “Then what are you doing?” Stiles took a deep breath and stared at her. “I was kind of wondering why you punched me.”

Malia lifted one eyebrow and sighed. “Did you think I was going to thank you?” Stiles shrugged. “Maybe. We did kind of save your life.” Malia nodded and pulled her eyebrows together. “You’re right, Stiles. Thank you. Thanks for invading my home, for putting me on the run, for turning me back to human so I can look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much.”

Stiles sighed and licked his lips, unable to fully meet Malia’s eyes. “We were just trying to help.” Malia pursed her lips. “You want to help me? Find a way to change me back.” Stiles pulled his eyebrows together and took a step towards her. “You want to go back? To being a coyote?” Malia stared at him, seeing the realization in his eyes. “What do you know?” Stiles licked his lips. “I might know somebody who can teach you how to change.” Malia nodded frantically. “Okay, what do you want?” Stiles sucked his teeth and met her eyes. “I need to get into the basement. Which means I need to get the keys off that orderly, the big one.”

“Brunsky.” Malia nodded, urging him on. Stiles tilted his head to the side. “You help me, I’ll help you.”

...

“This is a really bad plan,” Keeva said. Lydia had joined them shortly after Keeva had been informed of their plan to rob an armored car. Allison was standing at the window, Aiden was pacing in front of Stiles’ desk which Scott was sitting at and Ethan and Lydia were seated at the edge of the bed, Keeva standing in front of them. “It’s not that bad,” Lydia said. Keeva gave her a withering look. She could hear the hesitation in her voice.

“It’s not that good.” Ethan chimed in. Lydia sighed and Aiden rubbed the bridge of his nose. “None of us knows the route they’re going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad’s GPS trackers on the armored car, then we can follow it.” Allison nodded and turned to face the group. “So that when it gets here,” She pointed to a bridge on the map laid out on Stiles’ desk. “We attack them.” Aiden cut her off.

Lydia turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. “No. Your bikes will be in the middle of the road looking like you guys got into an accident and,” She turned to face Allison. “When the driver gets out to help,”

“We attack him.” Aiden chimed again. “No!” That time Allison and Lydia scolded him. Keeva pressed her lips together, amused. “You will distract him and Scott will break open the back door.” Lydia took a deep breath in and gazed down at the map. “I hope.” Scott provided. Keeva’s mouth dropped open but she wisely chose not to respond judging from the look on Allison’s face. “And you will get Kitashi’s finger.” She said to Ethan. Ethan’s eyes widened slightly. “It’s not his actual finger is it?”

Scott gaped up at Lydia whose eyes widened at the sheer stupidity radiating off of the males in the room. Keeva snorted and did a horrible job of masking it. “We are so out of our league,” Lydia said, more to herself than to anyone else. “Why aren’t we just going to Stilinski for help?” Ethan asked.

Keeva looked away and Scott bowed his head. “Because if he gets caught then it’s the sheriff tampering with federal evidence.” Ethan wilted at the prospect of their success. “Guys, this is going to work.” Allison piped up. Her positivity was overwhelming. “We can do this. We’re losing Stiles, my dad is in jail for murder. We need to do this.” Keeva met Allison’s eyes and smiled sadly when the brunette’s eyes locked on hers.

...

“Scott, we need to go,” Keeva whispered. She was standing at the foot of the stairs while Scott grabbed his motorcycle helmet. They were supposed to meet the rest of the group at the rendezvous point twenty minutes ago. She rolled her eyes. Scott had affectionately named it.

Scott trampled down the stairs with the grace of an elephant and jerked his head towards the door. He had pulled it open and then stopped. Keeva scoffed and peered around his shoulder, freezing when she saw Kira. “What are you doing here?” Scott asked. He stepped aside and let Kira in.

Keeva slipped her hands into her back pockets and waited. “I want to help,” Kira said. Scott looked at Keeva who shrugged. He placed his helmet on the table. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Kira turned to face them. “Because of my mother.” Scott shook his head. “No, I know that’s not your fault.”

Kira nodded and clutched the strap of her bag to her chest like a safety tool. “Yeah but it still feels like it is. And if I can help, shouldn’t I?” Scott glanced over his shoulder at Keeva who jerked her head to the door. They were already late. Scott looked back at Kira. “People who help us usually end up getting hurt. Badly.” Keeva nodded her agreement but nobody was watching her.

She sighed and leaned against the counter. “Okay, but I’ve been practicing.” Kira pulled her bag from her shoulder and set it at her feet, riffling through it. “Practicing what?” Scott asked, watching her. Keeva craned her neck to see. “I’ve been picking this up really fast like crazy fast.”

Keeva gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when Kira drew a katana blade and almost took off Scott’s head. “You sure about that?” Scott asked, wide eyed. Kira smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Watch.” Keeva took a few steps forward to get a better view of what Kira was doing.

She twisted her wrist in rapid motion before spinning with the blade above her head. She twirled it again around her arm before standing in a defensive crouch and twisting the blade quickly through the air. Scott and Keeva both stared wide eyed. “Okay, you’re coming.” Scott breathed. Keeva nodded emphatically. “Let’s go.” She said.

...

Keeva was standing on Allison’s right while Kira flanked her left. Allison looked through the scope of her crossbow before leaning towards Kira. “You’re up.” Kira nodded and stood up, stepping swiftly around Scott and racing towards the armored truck.

Keeva sucked in a breath when Parrish came out of the side door. Kira raced around to the driver’s side and waited. Keeva watched as Parrish drew his gun and looked around, frantic. He came around the back of the truck and lifted his gun. “We have to do something,” Scott said.

Before anyone could move, the doors burst open and someone, massive, grabbed Parrish’s shoulders and knocked his face against the back end of the truck before tossing him to the ground. “Who the hell is that?” Keeva asked. “Kincaid,” Allison said.

Kincaid began to rummage around through the evidence boxes. Keeva stood and circled around the parked police cars they were hiding behind. Scott did the same while Allison moved up the middle. He was either too preoccupied to notice them or he already knew they were there.

He pulled the finger out the evidence bag and held it up the light, inspecting it. “We need that finger,” Scott said. Kincaid turned, an amused expression on his face. “Why should I give it to you?” He said, tossing the empty bag back in the truck, turning to face them. “There’s a briefcase in there with 150,000 in it.” Kincaid held up the finger. “The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million.”

Scott adjusted his stance. “Give me the finger.” Keeva drew her eyebrows together and glanced at Scott. He rolled his eyes and glared at Kincaid. “You know what I mean.” Before anyone could respond, Kira leaped off the roof of the truck and onto Kincaid’s back. He easily grabbed the back of her jacket and tossed her to the side. Keeva snapped her gaze up to him and watched as his canines elongated and his eyes turned blue. “I guess negotiations are over.”

Allison quickly shot an arrow at him. He dodged it and it hit him hard in the shoulder. Scott roared and charged him, easily being flung across the parking lot. Kira swooped up from her position against the wall and ran at him. He batted her away like she was a fly. Keeva snarled and ran low at his legs but he just stepped over her and barely spared her a glance.

He wrapped his hand around the arrow protruding from his shoulder and pulled, tossing it to the side. He looked up as Kira tried to deliver a kick to his chest. He wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off her feet. Keeva tossed her hair over her shoulder and stumbled to her feet, ramming her shoulder into the small of his back.

Kincaid wrapped his arm around her stomach and flung her to the side. Her breath flew out of her in one solid whoosh of air and she saw stars. Kincaid tossed Kira to the side and backhanded Allison when she tried to aim her crossbow at him again. Scott came at him and swiped his claws across his face. Kincaid barely flinched. He did it again to the other side and still, Kincaid didn’t budge. Scott rammed a fist into his abdomen and nothing.

Scott threw his arm up to hit him but Kincaid wrapped his hand around Scott’s wrist. Scott tried to use his other arm but Kincaid did the same to that wrist. Kincaid roared before delivering a sharp head butt. Scott came at him again but Kincaid knocked him to the ground and kicked him.

Scott rolled onto his back, gasping for air. Kincaid crouched down, staring down at Scott. “You have the eyes of an alpha, but where’s the strength?”

“Up here.” Kincaid glanced up and saw Ethan and Aiden standing on a balcony above his head. They simultaneously leaped over the ledge and attacked him.

Keeva pressed her hands to her chest, gasping for air when Lydia raced over and checked for damage. “Are you okay?” Keeva nodded and gripped Lydia’s hand. Together, they pushed her into a sitting position before getting her to her feet. Once she was sure that Keeva was alright, Lydia raced to Allison and helped her stand, wrapped her arms around her and watching the twins fight.

Kincaid couldn’t keep up with both of them. When one was down, the other was at his back. When the other was down the first one came at him. He couldn’t watch all angles and was easily subdued by the twin betas.

Scott rolled to his stomach as Kincaid was shoved to his. “Stop, Ethan, Aiden…” They jumped over the wall and stalked Kincaid. “Stop!” Lydia cried. She stepped forward and stood just outside of Kincaid’s reach. “You want him to come after us?” Aiden asked.

“Scott, we’ve seen guys like this. Trust us, he’s dangerous.” Scott stumbled to his feet just as Keeva made it down the stretch of blacktop, her hands still rubbing at her chest. “So are we.” Scott looked down at Kincaid as he wiped the blood from his chin. “And he looks smart enough to remember that.” Scott reached forward and pulled the finger from Kincaid’s jacket, shaking the scroll from its confines.

Scott made eye contact with Allison and smiled at her. He looked up and over at Ethan and Aiden. “We’re here to save a life, not end one.”

...

Stiles sat on the edge of the tattered couch in the basement, his knee bouncing and his hands shaking. Malia was next to him, stoic. Papers and files were spread out all over the floor at their feet and they didn’t have anything. “Stiles?” He glanced over his shoulder and met Malia’s eyes. “Where’s your girlfriend?” He took a deep breath in and glanced back at his hands, his thumb tracing the lines of his palm.

“She’s back at home, trying to figure out how to save me.” He said. Malia drew her eyebrows together and shifted so her legs were hanging over the edge of the couch. “Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?” Stiles shrugged. “Because I don’t know if they can.” He looked over at her. “Save me.” Malia licked her lips and sighed, glancing down at the pile of papers at her feet. She turned her head and almost instantly gripped Stiles’ forearm in her hand, her nails digging into Stiles’ skin. He winced and followed her gaze.

She stood up and walked around a set of boilers before coming to the self-symbol. She crouched down and tapped one knuckle against the wall, the sound echoing. She glanced up at Stiles, excited. Stiles glanced around frantically, searching for anything that would allow him to break open the wall. He swung several times, effortlessly tearing a human sized hole through the wall.

Once he could successfully see through the wall, he crouched down and waited for the dust to clear. He saw a body, with an old military jacket on a gauze wrapped around his face. “This is him.” Stiles breathed. Malia looked at him, slightly confused. “The nogitsune?” Stiles didn’t say anything and watched as she stuck her hand through the hole and pulled out a photograph from the satchel.

She handed it to Stiles. “Recognize any of them?” Stiles gazed at the picture and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar face. “One of them.” He stood and held the picture closer to his face. “I’ve got to get this to Scott.” Before he could form another thought, a deep, startling current raced through his system, paralyzing him.

He fell to the ground, twitching. He pushed himself shakily to a sitting position and stared, wide eyed at Oliver. “You took Brunsky’s keys. I took his stun gun.” Malia placed her back to the wall and eyed the empty space beside Oliver. He took a step forward and pressed the Taser to her stomach, disabling her. He crouched in front of her, smiling. “I also took his Haldol.” He prepped the syringe before jamming it into Malia’s leg right above her knee. It took seconds for her to be unconscious.

Oliver stood and turned his back. “Like I was saying Stiles, I heard they used to do trepanation here.” Stiles pressed his lips together and tried to form words but to no avail. Oliver picked up a vicious looking drill and turned to face Stiles. “I’m going to let the evil spirits out.”

He placed the drill on the ledge beside him before stalking towards Stiles, grabbing his wrists and dragging him to a worn leather chair. He strapped his arms and legs down before heading towards Malia and doing the same to her. He stepped back in front of Stiles and smiled proudly. “I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restraint system.”

Stiles glanced down and winced, jerked futilely against the straps. “Oliver,” He started. “Stop this.” Oliver began to cough and Stiles winced when it turned wet. When Oliver took his hand away from his mouth, there was blood sitting in the palm of his hand with a dead fly. “Oliver, listen to me. Oliver, please stop.” Oliver glared at Stiles and leaned over him, the drill looming above his temple. Oliver squeezed the trigger and the drill began to turn menacingly. “Oliver! Don’t! Stop!”

“Start with her.” Stiles froze and watched as Oliver stopped the drill and turned to face Malia. He saw the nogitsune sitting behind a boiler and his eyes narrowed. He jerked against the straps again. “You did this?” He whispered. The nogitsune slowly turned his head to face him, his silver teeth gleaming in the light. “You got into his head.”

“Every Dracula needs a Renfield.” Stiles flicked his gaze towards where Oliver was adjusting the straps around Malia’s wrists. “Just let her go.” He said. The nogitsune stood, his height taking up the room. “Let me in.” He hissed. Stiles closed his eyes and yanked hard on the straps around his wrists. “Stiles. Do you want her to leave here alive?”

Stiles grimaced and pulled against his restraints, his wrists chaffing and the skin quickly turning raw. “Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place.” Stiles watched as Oliver jerked the straps holding Malia. “Just let her go, please.” Stiles stared down at his wrists, red and aching. He pulled again, shlepping off another layer of skin. “Let me in.” The nogitsune growled. Stiles cried out and slammed back against the chair. “Let me in, Stiles.”

Oliver smoothed Malia’s hair back from her forehead, the drill silent in his left hand. “Let me in.” Stiles cried out, his eyes to the ceiling. “Just let her go, please!” The drill whirled to life. “Let me in, Stiles!” The nogitsune was urgent now, his voice quickly losing patience. “Let me in. You let me in, I’ll let her live.”

Stiles rested his head back against the chair, tears streaming down his face. “Let me in.” Stiles closed his eyes and let this body relax. His hands went slack and his face fell into peace. The drill whirled steady and Oliver was inches from Malia’s face. “Oliver.” The boy took a step back and stopped the drill, both hands coming up to clasp it.

Stiles was standing, the straps broken at his feet. He rubbed his raw wrists and slowly turned empty eyes to Oliver. He slowly approached the trembling boy, who even in his madness could tell the difference between one Stiles and the other.

Stiles stopped in front of him and eyed the drill. Oliver laughed tightly. In one smooth motion, Stiles took the drill and knocked it against Oliver’s head, rendering him unconscious. He stared down at his body before sighing in resignation. He carried the drill over to the ledge and placed it back with the other tools. “Stiles.” He glanced over his shoulder at a slowly rousing Malia. He smiled and disappeared into shadows.

...

Keeva quietly closed their bedroom door, leaning her back against it. She closed her eyes and recounted what happened after they got the scroll. Deaton said that the scroll appeared to say that the only way to defeat a nogitsune was to change the body of the host. And how do you change the body of the host? Turn Stiles into a werewolf, that’s what. She sighed and shuffled forward, kicking her shoes off and tossing her jacket over the back of the desk chair.

She sat on the edge of the bed and bent over to remove her socks. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you deposited the infant off to the nearest confident.” Keeva shot her head up but he was there, in her face and pressing her back to the bed. His hand came up to cover her mouth and his other arm wrapped around her waist, clasping both of her wrists in his hands behind her back. She was trapped against him.

His eyes trailed over her body, calculating the bruise that marred her sternum and the scrapes on her shoulders. “Someone’s been a bad girl.” She jerked against his hands but he smirked down at her and only tightened his hold. His knee came up to rest on the edge of the bed by her hip, giving him more leverage and exposing more of her body to him.

Power radiated off of him like heat from a furnace.

“What could you have possibly gotten yourself into this time?” He stared down at her, his whiskey eyes empty of any and all emotion. She glared at him, her only defense with his body caging her like it was. He smirked again and blinked slowly. “You’re having all the fun without me.” He lowered his head and buried it in her neck, taking a deep breath and licking a stripe up the column. She shuddered and tried to shrug away from him.

He jerked his head up and stood, bringing her with him. She squeaked when he jerked her against him, both of his hand coming around to hold hers behind her back. His eyes rolled back into his head when he smelled the pain and terror on her. “You smell, delightful, my dear.” He opened his eyes and trailed them across her form, taking her in.

As quickly as he captured her, he released her, practically flinging her down onto the bed. He crossed to the open window he’d crawled from. “I left something for you.” He turned to stare at her as she fumbled around for whatever it was he’d given her. She saw an unfamiliar photograph resting on her pillow and brought it to her eyes. They widened when she recognized someone. She looked up to say something but found that he wasn’t there.

She looked back down at the photograph and shivered, chills racing up her spine.


	21. Say Something

The buzzing of the fly got his attention first. He spotted it on the edge of the desk, sitting there. With his unwavering, he picked up his history book and quickly dropped it on top of the fly. He pressed his fingers down against the book cover and sighed.

“Coming in on a Saturday.” He looked up, startled and a little frightened. Stiles framed the doorway, the shadow blocking his face. “Now that’s dedication.” He stepped into the room and eyed the bookshelf. His face was gaunt and pale, dark circles lined his eyes and his lips were colorless and chapped.

“Where’s she hiding them?” He asked, trailing his fingers slowly over the spines of the books. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mr. Yakamura responded, his tone brisk and to the point. “Her little knives.” Stiles tugged one book off the shelf, examining its title before snapping his wrist and sending it to the floor. He pulled out another one and did the same to it. “The daggers.” He whipped his head around to face Yakamura. “I know what they are.”

He turned back to the shelf and pulled a book from it, turning it in his hands and skimming the cover. “Physical representation of her tails.” He opened it and thumbed through the pages, taking stock of its contents. He rolled his eyes and let the book tumble out of his hands, turning fully to face Yakamura. “However the hell that works.”

He made his way down the aisle, his fingers gently skimming the tops of the desks, tapping a silent rhythm against the wood. “Maybe you’d like to do some reading on it. I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library.” Stiles’ mouth turned up into a malicious smile, humor coloring his words. “No, no I’d like to talk to you. The older the tail, the stronger the oni. Am I right?”

Yakamura was tense, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides and his hands fisted. “I know there’s one left.” Stiles continued. “I know it’s the strongest.” Yakamura took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Stiles sighed, exasperated. “You’ll talk.” Stiles lifted up the history book, the fly zooming out and towards Yakamura. He opened his mouth to retort but the fly disappeared inside his throat and he coughed, clutching at his neck.

Stiles watched him fall to his knees and cough, violently. “They always talk.”

...

“This looks just like me.” Kira flipped the picture over and examined the date on the back. 1943 was written in faded lead. “This has to be my grandmother.” Keeva stood in front of Scott and Kira as they sat at the foot of Scott’s bed. “You remember I told you about Malia. She’s the last one who saw Stiles at Eichen House. This picture,” Scott reached around and lifted the katana blade that Malia dropped off a few days ago. Scott looked over at Kira. “They found it behind a wall with a body. The same backward five the Oni put on us, was on the wall. It sounds like it all goes back to your family.”

Keeva licked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her shoes. She didn’t tell Scott that Stiles gave the picture to her. She told him that she woke up in the morning and it was resting on the pillow beside her.

“Your grandmother, your mom…” Scott was cut off by the sound of Kira’s phone going off. She looked up, startled. “What is it?” Keeva stared at them. “My dad.” 

...

Scott pushed the doors to the school open and raced down the hall, Kira and Keeva close behind him. They came to a skidding stop at the entrance to their history classroom. Mr. Yakamura was on his hands and knees on the floor, choking. Mrs. Yakamura was rubbing his back when she snapped her head up to the door.

“Kira! Did you bring it?” Kira knelt next to her father and handed her mother a small, unlabeled vile. “What is it?” Mrs. Yakamura unscrewed the cap and forced a small amount of its contents into her husband’s mouth. “Greshie.” Kira gasped. “You’re not seriously giving dad magic mushrooms?” Her mother glared and waited.

It didn’t take long for Mr. Yakamura to start coughing violently. He brought a handkerchief to his mouth and coughed into it, pulling it back when he was done. A small stain of black marred the white of the cloth. He stood up and took deep breaths. “Are you okay?” Mrs. Yakamura asked. He nodded slowly, leaning up against the side of his desk.

Keeva took a step forward, her hands shaking and her eyes wet. “Stiles did this?” She asked. Mrs. Yakamura turned and faced her. “He wanted the last Kykin.” She pulled out what looked like a thick charcoal black knife from under her jacket. “I’ve kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared.” Keeva flinched at the accusing tone of her voice. Scott took a half step in front of her.

“Mom, you need to talk to us,” Kira said, changing the subject. “About everything.” Mrs. Yakamura’s face relaxed and she nodded once. Scott carefully pulled the photograph out of his back pocket and handed it to her. Her mouth fell open and startled look of surprise covered her features. “Where did you get this?” Scott opened his mouth to respond but Keeva placed a hand on his shoulder. “Is it grandma?” Kira asked instead.

“No, it’s me.” Keeva’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Kira gaped. “If that’s you, you’d have to be 90 years-old.” Scott deadpanned. Mrs. Yakamura met his eyes. “Closer to 900.” Kira sighed. “Okay, sure, why not.” She turned her eyes to her father. “Dad, how old are you?” He shrugged, still recovering from his choking attack. “Forty-three. But I’ve been told I look mid-thirties.” Kira laughed, humorlessly before meeting her mother’s eyes. She silently handed her the katana.

Mrs. Yakamura took the blade and stepped around to the front of the desk. She pulled the sheath away and turned it upside down, scattering the shattered pieces of the blade across the desk top. “The blade was shattered the last time it was used.” She placed the blade handle and the sheath on the desk. “When was that?” Kira asked.

Mrs. Yakamura looked over and observed all three teenagers. “1943. Against a nogitsune.” Keeva released a breath that seemed to suck the energy from her bones. She leaned against one of the desks behind her and braced her hands on her knees, dropped her head against her chest and collecting her thoughts. “All this has all happened before, hasn’t it?” Scott asked. Mr. Yakamura looked up at his wife. “Yes.” She answered. Her response was clipped and short like Scott had struck a nerve.

“Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” Mr. Yakamura said as if it explained everything. “Where did it come from?” Kira asked. Mrs. Yakamura turned to her daughter. “It was an internment camp during World War II. In Oak Creek not too far from here.” Keeva winced, recognizing the name. Evidently, Scott and Kira did, too. “Hold on. You told Allison and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek.” Scott said to Mr. Yakamura.

“Allison’s family has a certain history of violence. I didn’t know if she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes, but all the records were erased.” Mr. Yakamura turned to his wife who continued for him. “They covered it up.” Her voice held a steady undertone of bitterness and contempt.

Mr. Yakamura pulled the bottom drawer of his desk opened and pulled out a journal with several papers poking out of the sides. “When I was a grad student, my passion project, actually it was more of an obsession, was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek.” He placed a single photograph on top of his history book. “That’s how I met your mother, Kira.”

Kira riffled through the pictures and picked up one of a severely burned soldier in a hospital bed. Kira swallowed thickly and looked up at her mother. “So where did the nogitsune come from?” Mrs. Yakamura narrowed her eyes and stared hard at her daughter. “Isn’t it obvious, yet?” She turned her head to gaze out the window. “It came from me.”

Keeva clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath through her nose. She counted to five in her head before opening her eyes. She glanced over at Mrs. Yakamura. She was bent at the waist, organizing the pieces of the katana like a puzzle. Trying to put them back in order. “Kira, I need your help on this.” Kira stood with her arms crossed over her chest and firm scowl set on her face. “There isn’t much time and this is something that needs to be done in the daylight.”

She stood up straight and stared first at Kira, then Scott and finally Keeva. “Not until you tell us everything.” Mr. Yakamura sighed and looked up at his wife. “Tell them, Noshiko. Tell them what they need to know.” She looked at her husband before resigning herself to her story. “Wolves and foxes tend not to get along.” Her voice was harsh and demanding. Kira glanced up at Scott before looked at Keeva.

She was still sitting on the edge of the desk, her face blank. Scott looked down at Kira before crossing his arms and adjusting his stance. “Not just in fables and stories.” Noshiko continued. “But allies however unlikely should be welcomed.” Mr. Yakamura scolded. It was like the couple was on two different ends of the spectrum. One trying to help and the other trying to hinder. “Especially in times of war.”    

...

“We want to know how to save Stiles!” Kira demanded. Noshiko was getting into detail about the soldier she was in love with in the ‘40’s but it was a little too creepy for Keeva. “I’m trying to tell you,” Noshiko said. “You’re trying to stall,” Scott called her out. She looked up, startled and stood up straighter. Keeva slowly turned her head to face the Asian woman and waited.

“When the sun goes down, the Oni are going to come after him again, aren’t they?” Scott said. Keeva slowly stood and watched Noshiko. “You’re friend’s gone, Scott.” Mr. Yakamura said. Scott shook his head. “I don’t think you know that for sure. You brought the Oni. Can you call them off?” He looked at Noshiko whose face was set into a mask of perseverance. “It’s not his fault.” Kira insisted.

“Stiles may be your best friend, he might be like a brother do you but he is nogitsune now. He is void.” Keeva pushed past Scott and Kira and stepped into Noshiko’s personal space, their noses nearly touching. Noshiko’s eyes widened and she pressed back. Mr. Yakamura stared at Keeva, wide-eyed and mouth gaping. Scott and Kira didn’t move.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully,” Keeva whispered, almost too low for Scott to hear. Keeva licked her lips and stared hard into Noshiko’s eyes, her own swimming in tears. “He is the father to my nearly one-year-old son and I intend for him to be present at his first birthday.” She shifted and, if possible, stepped closer to Noshiko. “I don’t care if you think we cannot save him. We will. Now, tell us what happened to your nogitsune and we’ll see if we can learn from your mistakes. Otherwise, let us go and save him.”

Keeva searched Noshiko’s eyes before nodding and stepped back behind Scott and Kira. Noshiko cleared her throat and smoothed the fabric of her jacket before continuing. “Call them off,” Scott said. Noshiko snapped her eyes to his and angled her head to the right. “When you hear the rest of the story you won’t want me to.”

...

Allison led Derek, the sheriff, and her dad into his office. “This is everything non-lethal I could find.” A line of rope, a few flashlights, tasers, handcuffs and a set of stainless steel chains covered the surface of the desk. Argent nodded. “Take all of it.”

“What’s the plan here?” Stilinski asked. “Our best shot right now is for Derek to try and pick up Stiles’ scent at Eichen House. Especially if you went through something stressful there.” Stilinski pulled his eyebrows together and met Allison’s eyes. “Should all four of us be going to the same place?”

“Where else has Stiles been showing up?” Argent asked. Allison turned her head. “The school, hospital.” Derek cut in. “Okay, hold on. We did this already. He disappeared, we started looking for him. Then walked right into a trap at the hospital.” Argent nodded, noticing the pattern.

“He’s getting us to repeat the same moves.” Allison sighed and shook her head. “So what do we do? Wait for him to come to us?” She gave her dad an incredulous look. “We can’t. Not if the oni find him when the sun goes down.” Stilinski nodded. “Scott’s working on that right now with Keeva and Kira.”

Argent snapped his eyes to Stilinski. “That’s the problem. We’re all trying to outfox the fox.” Derek lowered his head in resignation and Allison sighed heavily. Stilinski took stock off all their faces and licked his lips. “Listen, I’ll understand if anyone wants to back out.” Derek stared at the accumulation of props on the desk and Argent shared a look with Allison.

“I’m not going to be the first wolf to run from a fox,” Derek said, reaching for the stun gun. Argent nodded. “Apparently, I’m carrying a light saber,” Argent said, holding his stun baton out to Allison who smiled. “Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House. Sheriff and I’ll visit the hospital. We all meet in the school.”

...

“Reese and I found ways to see each other. Sometimes at the barracks, sometimes in the bunkers where they parked military vehicles. He was being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks. I was teaching him some French.” Keeva watched as Noshiko’s face displayed a wide array of emotions.

She showed happiness and then sadness. Most of the time she was sad. Keeva didn’t feel sorry for her. “We watched Merrick and Hayes talking with the camp doctor. They were whispering, talking quickly. The doctor pulled out money and started to count it.” Noshiko trailed off and Keeva smelt blood. She glanced down and saw that Noshiko was holding a piece of the blade so tight, that she drew blood.

Mr. Yakamura said her name and she dropped the piece, taking his handkerchief and gripping it in her hand. She pulled it away and turned her open palm to Kira, blemish free. “How did you do that?” She asked. Noshiko smiled. “It’s one of our talents. Something you’ll learn, Kira. You should’ve noticed by now that you never get sick. Ever. You’ll never experience something as simple as a common cold, something as bad as the flu, or something like pneumonia.”

Noshiko looked away and cleared her throat, fiddling with the pieces of the katana. “Pneumonia became an epidemic at Oak Creek. Reese checked his log but we already knew. Dr. Liston was using Merrick and Hayes to sell medicine on the black market.” Keeva sighed sadly and closed her eyes, imagining the anger and desperation coursing through Noshiko’s veins.

“There was a revolt. Merrick and Hayes were driving out of the camp with the doctor and the people swarmed them. They surrounded the car, rocking it back and forth, creating chaos.” Noshiko shook her head, overwhelmed with her memories. “I yelled for them to stop but there was so many sick and so many were dying. I’d never seen anger like that. It was a living, breathing thing. Reese pushed through the crowd to get to the car. He got the door open and Hayes jumped out and disappeared.

“Then Merrick appeared and pulled out his gun. Setomi approached him and he struck her, drawing blood. Then I saw her eyes. Now I knew why Setomi was always trying to stay quiet, why she got migraines once a month. Why she was always at the game of Go. It kept her calm.” Noshiko met Scott’s eyes and his face melted into realization. “She was bitten.” He said.

Keeva licked her lips and took a step back, leaning again against the desk. “Bitten werewolves have a harder time suppressing their anger. One unexpected flare up and they can lose all control.” Noshiko said and Scott nodded. “Someone had lit a Molotov cocktail and Setomi took it from them. She threw it towards the car and it landed at Reese’s feet. I can still hear him screaming.”

Keeva clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away from the conversation. “They set up a firing squad and began shooting at the rioters. The gunfire nearly killed me.” Kira stepped up the edge of the desk and began to help her mother organize the pieces of the katana. “I don’t know how many bullets made their way into my body but I fought every one of them. It left my body so weak, my heartbeat so slow that it appeared as though I was dead.

“But even then, I was still better off than Reese.” Noshiko had tears in her eyes and Keeva could hear her voice shaking. “His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House, echoing through every room, every hallway. He died in agony. The doctor, it seemed, also sold the morphine.”

Noshiko took a shaky breath in through her nose and cleared her throat. Keeva glanced down when her phone vibrated. She quietly pulled it out and swiped across the screen. She didn’t move and her face didn’t change as she read the text message her cousin had sent her. She locked her phone and looked back up at Noshiko.

“Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies both American and Japanese-American. They were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else.” Noshiko’s rage was palpable. Her voice shook with it as she turned to the window and face the setting sun. “They were covering it up. The doctor, Merrick, Hayes and the others. They were going to get away with murder.

“By chance, I guess, Reese’s body had been put next to mine. I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crime but in knew the clock was ticking. I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others. I couldn’t fight back with my body weakened and still healing. I could barely move. I was going to die.”

Keeva took a deep breath and took a single step backward. No one noticed. “With time slipping through my fingers, I knew I was making a terrible decision but I could not die knowing they would get away.” Keeva took another step back but everyone was too ensnared in Noshiko’s story to notice her slow retreat.

Keeva took a deep breath and found herself by the door. She looked at the back of Scott’s head and then Kira’s before turning and running down the hall, hoping she made it to the loft before they realized she was gone.     

...

“If it isn’t my pretty little bed partner.” Keeva pushed the heavy metal door to the loft closed and met her possessed boyfriend’s eyes. His back was to the large window overlooking the alley behind Derek’s loft. She turned to face him fully and slipped her hands into her back pockets. For the moment, they were alone but she knew the others were close behind. “What are you doing?” She asked. His eyebrows rose and his eyes darted around the room before he shrugged in a non-committal way. “My job?” He guessed. He sounded slightly confused with a tinge of superiority.

She shook her head and slowly stepped off the top step, taking careful steps towards him. “No. What are you doing?” She spoke slowly, enunciating each word. He smirked and it changed his whole face. He was challenging her. “What I was created for.” He brought his arms up in a surrendering pose before bringing them back down. “Didn’t you read my job description? Or were you too busy trying to track me down?” She didn’t respond.

She had reached the main floor and was three feet away from him. She could now see what a toll the Nogitsune was taking on Stiles’ body. He was paler than normal, which was saying a lot. The freckles on his face stuck out in stark contrast to his skin tone. His eyes were dull and bloodshot with dark bruises marring the flesh below them. Heavy bags rested harshly against the skin of his cheekbones. His lips were dry and cracked. She met his eyes.

“Why?” She inquired. He tilted his head slightly to the side and narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Didn’t we already go over this?” She swallowed thickly and took a single step towards him, narrowing the space between their bodies. He smiled and dropped his arms, taking a step himself and further shrinking the gap between them. “Why are you doing this?” He huffed in annoyance and tilted his chin up in defiance. “Have you still not figured me out? This is what I do. I’m a spirit of strife and chaos. I cause pain.”

She shook her head. “All those people that you killed, they didn’t deserve to die. They were innocent people.” He shrugged indifferently. “There are always a few casualties in war.” He took a step closer until they were nose to nose. He gently ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. She surprised herself by not flinching. He smiled cruelly down at her.

“I’m guessing you didn’t stay for the explanation as to how I came to exist, did you? A little too preoccupied with keeping the father of your child from certain death.” He slipped his fist under her chin and tilted her head up. “I can dig it. I was called down to exact revenge upon the soldiers that killed little Kira’s mother’s people.” Keeva narrowed her eyes and he could see the gears shifting into place.

“Oak Creek.” She whispered. He smiled and clicked his tongue. “I knew there was a reason for you.” He scanned her frame up and down. “Besides the obvious, I mean.” She scoffed in disgust but he wrapped his arms around her waist before she could step away from him. “Anyway, back to my story, her mother called upon the spirits of her ancestors to send me down to, get this, possess her so she could punish the soldier’s for what they’d done.”

He turned her around so her back was to his front and he rested his hands on her hips, his chin propped on her shoulder. “But, I’m a trickster and I work in… cruel and mysterious ways. I possessed the body of her dead lover and took her revenge through him. But, like I said before, I feed on chaos and pain so I didn’t just stop with the ones responsible, oh no.”

Keeva felt horror wash over her at his joy toward his crimes. “You killed them all.” She whispered. She felt him chuckle as he ran his hands down the outsides of her thighs. “Every last one of them.” He whispered softly in her ear sending shivers down her spine. “Only two people walked out of Echo House that day and do you know what one of them did with me?” He swung her back around and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, forcing her gaze to his. She didn’t answer him. “She buried me, a single little firefly, underneath a huge tree on the borders of the forest and do you happen to know what happened to this tree?” Another, stronger wave of horror swept over Keeva. She felt like she was going to be sick and she could feel the tears pooling behind her eyes.

He smiled cruelly down at her. “I see you figured it out. You see, when your friends sacrificed themselves to save their parents, they awakened my powers. It wasn’t until Kira electrocuted Barrow that I grew strong enough to manifest.” He rested his forehead against hers and she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, tears leaking out. He chuckled and wiped them away with his thumbs. “It’s a cruel twist of fate, isn’t it? You try to do something good to counter act the bad and you end up waking up something worse. Murphy’s Law at its finest.”

Her eyes snapped open and she moved her hands to cup his face. He was startled by the movement and stared at her with wide and angry eyes. “Why him? Why Stiles?” It smiled and nodded. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that. Do you honestly not know the amount of pain he feels?” Keeva took a shaky breath before shaking her head. He shifted his weight and tightened his arm around her waist. “His mother died when he was a child, leaving him with intense feelings of guilt over whether or not he was somehow responsible. Misplaced, I know but human beings are fickle, fickle creatures. His father leaves him alone more often than not giving him feelings of doubt and uncertainty. His best friend is a werewolf throwing everything he’s ever known out the window. And you,”

He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and dropped his chin, meeting her terrified eyes. “You, my dear, hold his heart in your hands. He’s more terrified of you than anything he’s ever encountered because _you_ ,” He tweaked her nose with his index finger. “You can break him with a single word. And don’t even get me started on his insecurities about the baby.” He rolled his eyes. “This is the most pain filled host I’ve ever encountered in my long, long, life. Not to mention, he’s easy on the eyes.”

Keeva licked her lips. “Why are you doing this?” He scoffed and theatrically rolled his neck. He was getting impatient and the questions weren’t helping. “It’s my job! I’m the trickster spirit who feeds on pain and strife and chaos. What else would I do but create chaos? And the best kind of chaos is born between families. All their insecurities and fears work against each other.” He hummed in satisfaction. “It’s a beautiful thing.” Keeva sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. He pulled her closer, pressing his body to hers and rubbing his nose against hers. “Besides, I like this body. I get to have you.” She stiffened against him but was cut off when the door opened. She didn’t turn towards it but felt him look over his shoulder.

“Hey, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited when I wrote this chapter. We’re finally getting to the juicy bits! I love nogitsune Stiles even though he’s evil! Dylan is so great and this just shows how good he really is. Thanks for reading!


	22. And the World Was Gone

Stiles released her and turned around to fully face his father. Keeva turned as well, her body hidden behind Stiles’. She could see the sheriff over his shoulder. Keeva sighed inaudibly when she saw the sheriff pull out handcuffs. “You want to handcuff me?” Stiles asked. “If she didn’t know any better she would have thought that it was really him, not some spirit controlling his body, using him to its advantage.

The sheriff stepped down the stairs and deeper into the room. “If my son is still here, if there’s still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he’ll put these on willingly and he’ll come with me.” The sheriff was directly in front of them, his eyes never straying from Stiles. “Because he knows I’m here to protect him from himself and from others.”

Keeve flicked her eyes up to Stiles’ face as he slowly raised his hands. The sheriff gently wrapped his hands around Stiles’ wrists and snapped the handcuffs in place. He finally glanced at Keeva and nodded once before looking back at Stiles.

Stiles looked up and met the sheriff’s eyes, his own hard and dark. The sheriff took a single step back and narrowed his eyes. “You’re not my son.” Stiles’ neck twitched to the side and he quickly wrenched his wrists apart, snapping the chain of the handcuffs and shattering the wristlets. Keeva winced and glanced at the door when Derek, Allison, and Argent stepped through the threshold.

Stiles laughed low and stepped in front of Keeva, keeping her out of reach of the others. Allison came up on his left and lifted her arm, revealing a stun-gun. Stiles cocked his head to the side and she pulled the trigger.

It didn’t even hit him. He caught the wire in his right fist and wrapped his left hand around it, pulling the crackling wire towards him before snapping his wrist and flinging the weapon across the room. Keeva snapped her head to the left when Derek came up from that side and roared, swinging his arm around to swipe at Stiles.

Her boyfriend blocked the blow like he was swatting at a fly. Stiles snapped his arm down, trapping Derek’s against their bodies before pressing his left hand against his chest and dragging him towards the metal table behind Allison. Stiles slammed his face against the steel before swinging them around again and flinging Derek across the room, his back colliding with the stone pillar beside Keeva. They had made a complete circle around her, never once touching her.

Derek coughed and Keeva turned her head to Argent when she heard him cock his gun. Stiles did the same, turning his body to face the hunter, his head angled to the left. Keeva took a step forward and put her body half in front of Stiles. He smirked at Argent and arched a single eyebrow.

The sheriff raised a hand and held it up to Argent. “Argent, please, listen to me. Don’t do this.” Out of the corner of her eye, Keeva could see Derek rising to his feet, eyeing her form in front of Stiles. Argent didn’t waiver. “Why not? I’ve done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list.” The sheriff pulled out his gun and pulled back, pointing it at Argent’s head.

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up and his lips puckered. “You’re not going to shoot my son.” Argent moved his eyes from the sheriff to Stiles. “You said it yourself, sheriff.” He glanced once at Keeva, his expression blank. “That’s not your son.” Keeva balled her hands into fists and started Argent down. “Put it down.” The sheriff said.

Keeva could see Allison shift her weight, on edge. Derek was tense, preparing for action. “Put it down.” The sheriff repeated. Keeva felt Stiles' chest rattle behind her. “Dad, he’s going to shoot me.” She closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to believe it was Stiles speaking, she knew it wasn’t. No matter how hard that was to accept, she knew he was just playing a trick.

“He’s going to kill me, dad.” The sheriff looked over at his son. “Don’t listen to him,” Argent said, shaking his head. “Put it down,” Stilinski said. “Put it down, now. Do it! Put it down!”

Keeva felt the shift, not just behind her but in the air. He changed. He turned his head to stare at Argent, his chin brushing the crown of Keeva’s head. “Pull the trigger. Come on.” He said. Keeva watched Argent’s face fall, his eyes widening and the hands on his gun tightened. “Listen to me! Put it down!” Stilinski yelled, his voice echoing off the high ceilings.

“Shoot me,” Stiles said, his voice low and calm.

“Dad,” Allison interjected, her voice going unnoticed.

“Shoot me!” Keeva jumped when Stiles screamed, his arms flying out and going wide at his sides.

“Put the gun down!”

“Shoot me!”

“Argent, you put it down! Put it down!”

Keeva turned her head to the side when the sun sank completely into the hills. “Stop it! Stop, this is exactly what he wants!” Keeva turned her head to face Allison. “Not exactly.” His voice croaked, hoarse from screaming. Keeva jumped when he slid his palm down her arm and wrapped his hand around her clenched fist. He wrapped it around her waist before joining the other. He pressed the side of his face to her neck and took a deep breath in.

“I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I’m glad you all have your guns out but you’re not here to kill me.” He turned their bodies to face the window, watching, waiting for the Oni to appear. “You’re here to protect me.” Keeva gasped softly when the Oni melted into existence and whipped their katana’s out. Stiles pulled them back to stand behind Argent and Stilinski just as bullets started flying.

Stiles tightened his arms around her, his nose pressing against the side of her neck and lips pulling back over his teeth. She felt him inhale sharply against her hairline and his hands wandered across her stomach and down the tops of her thighs before resting against her hips. “I’ll be seeing you.” He whispered and then he was gone.

Keeva opened her eyes and watched as chaos whirled around her but she heard none of it. She could only hear the ringing in her ears and the sound of her heavy breathing. She glanced around the room, taking stock of everyone’s position. Allison was fighting an Oni and Argent was shooting at them. Stilinski had his back pressed to Argent’s as he fired shot after shot around him into the shadows. Derek had just leaped up from his position on the floor.

It was like they were all moving in slow motion or under water. Everything was moving so slowly and cathartic. Her heart was beating out of control and tears stung the backs of her eyes.

Keeva jerked when she felt someone come up behind her and rest a soothing hand on her back. She looked over and saw Kira who smiled comfortingly. She glanced into the room and realized that the Oni were gone. Argent was kneeling next to Derek who had a massive, bleeding scratch across his left shoulder blade. Stilinski and Allison were standing behind them, protective.

“What happened?” Scott asked. Allison took a deep breath as Argent and Stilinski lowered their guns, having aimed them at Scott when he entered. “They disappeared. They literally just vanished.” Allison breathed, gasping for air. “So did Stiles,” Keeva said.

They turned to her and their faces filled with pity. She straightened her spine and crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging off Kira’s hand. “Don’t do that.” She said. Allison slowly approached her, resting her hands on her elbows. “Do what?” Allison asked. Keeva stepped out her best friend’s hold and licked her lips, casually tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Do feel sorry for me.”

Allison glanced up at Scott and Derek got to his feet. “Did he say anything to you?” Keeva flicked her eyes over to Argent. He didn’t back down and his eyes looked almost expectant. Like he knew Stiles had said something important to her before he disappeared. Keeva shook her head. “Just, ‘I’ll be seeing you.’” Argent holstered his gun and rested his hand on the sheriff’s shoulder.

He looked up and over at Scott who took a deep breath through his nose. “Sheriff, you head to the station, see if anything suspicious has turned up. Allison, Argent, you two go back to your apartment and go over maps and see if there are any patterns that we missed. Derek, you stay here and get some rest, try to make that wound heal faster. The rest of us will head over to my house and try to regroup.”

Scott rested his hand on Keeva’s shoulder and steered her out of the loft and outside to her car. He stopped her before she could open the door. “Hey,” She turned and looked up at him, her expression blank. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.” She shook her head and looked down at her keys. “I want to believe you. Every single cell in my body yearns to believe you but,” She shook her head and looked up at him.

“You didn’t see him in there. He tossed Derek across the room like he was nothing. He stopped Allison’s stun gun with his hands. His hands, Scott.” She pursed her lips and looked away, staring off into the distance. “I pray that Stiles is still in there, I really do but…I don’t know how we’re supposed to get him back.” Scott looked down at his feet and slid his hands into his back pockets. “We’ll figure this out, Keeva. I promise.” Keeva looked up at him and nodded, unconvinced. “I’ll see you at your house.” Scott watched her slide into her seat and start the engine before she pulled away and disappeared down the street, turning in the direction of his house.

...

Keeva’s eyes flew open when her phone buzzed the next morning. She sat up quickly, ignoring the stiffness in her neck and back. She glanced down at the screen and narrowed her eyes at Lydia’s name. She swiped across the screen and brought the phone to her ear. “Lydia?” Keeva’s eyes widened as she listened to the shaking voice of the other girl.

She slowly rose from her seat on the couch and brushed her hair back from her face, her mouth going wide and her face going pale. Before Lydia finished speaking, Keeva pulled the phone away from her ear. “Scott!” She screamed.

The urgency and fear in her voice was enough to wake the alpha from his dead sleep. She heard him scramble around his room before he rushed down the stairs. “What?” He asked. Keeva took the phone away from her ear and hung up before turning watery eyes to Scott. “They found him.” She whispered.

...

Aiden and Lydia pulled up minutes after Keeva hung up the phone and Scott met them in the driveway. He helped Aiden pull Stiles from the car as Keeva hung back by the door, Melissa’s arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Lydia raced inside behind the boys and the girls watched as Stiles was lowered to the couch.

Deaton and Melissa stepped in front of his unconscious form and Deaton knelt at his feet, examining the open wound across his stomach. “Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital.” Melissa said. Scott turned to his mother and shook his head. Keeva couldn’t tear her eyes away from the gaping abdomen of her boyfriend. Was that bone peeking out? She closed her eyes and turned her head.

“Mom. Remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?” Deaton pulled the split edge of Stiles’ shirt up and stared at the wound. The blood was long dried and the wound wasn’t bleeding. “It doesn’t look like he’s bleeding. I think he might even be healing.” Deaton said. Keeva opened her eyes and stepped away from Kira, standing by the arm of the couch. “You mean healing like we heal,” Aiden said.

Scott looked around. “That’s good right?” Deaton pursed his lips and drew his eyebrows together, shaking his head. “For him yes. Us? I’m not so sure.” He looked over his shoulder at Scott. Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, if we aren’t killing him why aren’t we at least tying him down with really big chains?” Keeva snapped her head around to stare hard at the omega wolf. He shrugged, unapologetically. “I may have something more effective.” Deaton reached down and unclasped his go bag, pulling out a small vile of clear liquid.

Scott shared a look with Aiden and nodded, both stepping forward and pressing their hands against Stiles. Aiden gripped his chin and pulled it open, watching as Deaton took the dropped out of the vial and dripped the liquid into Stiles’ open mouth. His eyes snapped open and he wrapped one hand around Aiden’s wrist and the other around his neck. Keeva jerked forward and wrapped her hands around Stiles’ arm, jerking him back.

Aiden growled and Stiles leaned forward, laughing. Scott pulled on Stiles’ arm and he released. He stared at his hand as it shook before he relaxed back against the couch. He looked at Deaton and smirked. “Kanima venom. Nice touch.” His hand dropped down to his side and he looked up at Keeva, winking once before turning back to Deaton.

Aiden roared and snapped his claws out, stepping towards Stiles. “You know they say that twins get a feeling when the other one’s in pain.” He waited for Aiden to react. “You didn’t lose that talent, too, did you?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow and angled his head to the side. “Oh, I hope not. You’re going to need it.”

Keeva looked up at Aiden. His eyes were wide and his face had gone a deathly pale. He shared a look with Scott. “Alright, I’ll give a little hint. Ethan’s at the school.” She looked back at Stiles, his face full of glee and malicious mischief. Scott jerked his head to the door and Aiden bolted. Stiles dropped his head back against the couch and laughed. “I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins.”

He turned his head and smiled at Scott. “Short tempers, homicidal compulsions, they’re a lot more fun then you bakemono trying to save the world every day.” Stiles glared at the surrounding group, his eyes trailing across Keeva. “Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?” Melissa asked. Keeva faced Deaton and held out her hand for whatever he was pulling out of his bag. “Yes, I do.”

He glanced at Keeva and tore a six-inch long strip of duct tape from the roll and handed it to her. She turned and stared at Stiles before stepping between his knees. He arched a single eyebrow. “Oh, come on, baby. You like…” He didn’t finish before she, roughly, pressed the tape over his lips. He growled once before he started laughing.

She turned away from him and followed the others into the kitchen while Melissa stayed behind to tend to Stiles’ wound. “How much longer do you think we have?” Scott asked. Deaton glanced from Scott to Stiles and back again, shrugging. “I wish I knew. But if we don’t figure out something soon we’re going to need to find a better place to keep him. I think we’re grossly underestimating the danger here. He might be paralyzed but it still feels like he’s got us right in the palm of his hand.”

Keeva swallowed thickly and looked over her shoulder at her paralyzed boyfriend. He was staring at her, his eyes dark and vicious, filled with a nasty type of lust. A lust that screamed ownership and greed. She shivered and turned back to Deaton. “The scroll said to change his body,” Lydia said. Keeva turned her eyes to the other girl. “That’s if I translated it correctly.” Deaton nodded, unsure.

“We’re looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor.” Scott sighed and leaned his elbows against the counter. “And what if he doesn’t want it? He’s never asked to be a werewolf.” Keeva closed her eyes. “What if it saves his life?” Lydia countered. Her voice was unbelieving. “What if it kills him?” Deaton said.

“I’ve never done this before. What if I bite him and accidentally hit an artery or something?” Scott said. Keeva opened her eyes and turned around completely, her back against the counter, to examine her boyfriend. He was staring straight ahead, the circles lining his eyes darker than ever. Melissa was still tending to his wound, finishing the final touches on the gauze around his abdomen. “That venom’s not going to last long. Something needs to be done sooner than later.”

Keeva turned her head to the side. “What about Peter?” She said. She could feel the three people behind her stop. “What about Peter?” Scott’s voice was gentle but firm in its accusation. Peter was the last person he wanted to call but Keeva wasn’t backing down. “I don’t like him just as much as you but…he’s the only person we all know who can pull it off. He’s the only person who can retrieve memories.”

...

Peter slowly paced behind the couch, his eyes never straying from the back of Stiles’ head. “You know how to pick 'em, niece.” Keeva rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t look like he’d survive a slap across the face much less the bite of a werewolf.” He continued before she could respond. Keeva’s eyes narrowed and she shifted her weight threateningly. Peter glanced once at her and stepped in front of Stiles, sitting on the footrest in front of him.

“You don’t think it’ll work,” Scott stated more than asked. Peter stared into Stiles’ eyes like he was trying to read his mind. “This is more a war of the mind than of the body.” Stiles stared back, his eyes amused. “There are better methods for winning this battle,” Peter said, standing.

“What kind of methods?” Deaton asked, stepping up beside Peter. Peter reached for Scott’s wrist and pressed on his tendons, releasing his claws. Stiles’ eyebrows rose and he cocked his head to the side, impressed. “We’re going to get into his head.”

“What does that mean?” Melissa stepped up. Peter glanced at her. “Scott’s going to try to dig through pale and sickly evil Stiles’ mind to unearth pale and sickly real Stiles.” Melissa’s eyebrows were drawn together in confusion and Deaton swallowed thickly. Keeva pressed her lips together and stared at her boyfriend who stared back. “Then guide him back through the depths of his own subconscious but he’s not going to do it alone.” Scott angled his head and stared, confused, at Peter. Keeva flicked her eyes to Lydia, already aware of what the other girl had planned. “What do you mean?” The alpha asked. Peter turned his head to Lydia. “Someone needs to go in with you.”

Scott opened his mouth to protest but Keeva placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. He closed his mouth and nodded once, stepping up and around the back of the couch. Peter held his arm out for Lydia to walk in front of him to take her place beside Stiles. Scott drew out his claws and gently placed each hand at the back of his friends’ necks. “So what do we do if we find him?” Scott asked.

Peter looked up and over at Keeva who took a step forward. “Somehow, you have to guide him out.” She answered. Scott looked up at her. “Try to give him back control of his mind and his body.” Peter continued, adjusting Scott’s hands against the backs of their necks. “Could you elaborate on this somehow?” Lydia asked, her voice shaky. “It’s not feeling very specific at the moment.”

“Improvise.” Peter said. Keeva rolled her eyes and Scott’s face fell. “What if this is just another trick?” Scott said. Peter laughed lightly. “When are you people going to start trusting me?” Keeva narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. “I meant him.” Scott said, looking down at Stiles’ head. Peter nodded once. “Scott, we’re running out of time.” Deaton said. He nodded and licked his lips, shifting his feet and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were blood red.

Keeva heard a slick squishing sound before Lydia gasped and Stiles’ eyes widened. Then they were all still and unmoving. “Now what?” Melissa asked. “Now we wait.” Peter said.

They were only in his head for a few minutes before Lydia started bleeding. “Do you see that? She’s bleeding.” Melissa made a move to step forward but Keeva held her arm out. “That’s not a good idea.” Melissa gaped at her. “She’s bleeding!” Peter knelt in front of Lydia and took his face in her hands. “Lydia? Lydia, can you hear me? Lydia, you are stronger than this. Okay? You need to concentrate. Lydia? Lydia!”

Keeva pressed her hands to ears when Peter’s scream echoed off the walls. What seemed like seconds later, Scott and Lydia were both gasping for air and Stiles slumped back, his head hanging between his shoulders. Keeva went to her knees in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, smoothing her thumbs over his cheeks. “Stiles?” She whispered.

As if his name was a trigger, he jerked forward and pulled the tape from his mouth, sticking his fingers inside and pulling a long white strip of fabric out. Keeva gasped and sat back, watching as the line of gauze continued to fall from his lips. He was gasping and choking, coughing up the wet cloth onto a pile in the middle of the room.

He gasped and coughed when he was finally finished, falling back beside Keeva when a hand sprung out of the gauze. She gasped and watched and slowly an arm and then a head attached to a torso followed close behind. Peter and Scott stepped in front of Lydia, Deaton, and Melissa as the figure came to a standing position. It lurched towards them and Keeva yelped, covering her eyes with her hands and pulling her knees to her chest.

Peter and Scott grabbed him and pushed him back into the chair. “Hold him!” Peter yelled. “I’m trying!” Scott yelled back. The figure struggled against them, grabbing at his face and neck. Keeva stood and pushed against Scott’s shoulder. “Wait.” He looked at her and let her forward. She carefully reached forward and slipped her fingers underneath the gauze covering his face. She whimpered when Stiles’ face appeared. “Stiles?” She whispered.

His eyes watered and stared up at her. “Keeva?” She smiled and dropped to her knees beside the chair, her hands coming up to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. “Scott.” Keeva turned at the sound of the alphas name. The front door was wide open and the other Stiles was gone. So was Lydia. “Where are they?” Scott asked. No one answered. “Where are they?!”

He raced to the door and stepped outside, stopping on his front porch. “Lydia!” Keeva closed her eyes and rested her chin against her chest.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be wondering why I still had Lydia be the link with Scott and Stiles and why she was still taken at the end instead of Keeva. Lydia has powers that Keeva doesn't and I think that her scream is what ultimately released Stiles from his game with the Nogitsune. Besides, I wanted Keeva to be there with the real Stiles for the next chapter.


	23. Fool of Me

Keeva was perched on the edge of Scott’s bed, Stiles palm warm on the inside of her knee. He was lying still on his back as Melissa slowly moved a pen light across his eyes, testing his reaction. She glanced over when Melissa snapped the light off and laid in on the nightstand. Melissa eyed Stiles’ wrist before hesitantly reaching for it. She stopped and clenched her jaw, reaching for it again but still not taking it.

Stiles pursed his lips and raised his hand, holding it out to her. She met his eyes almost pityingly before pressing her fingers against the inside of his wrist and looking at her watch. A few seconds later she released him and looked up at Keeva. “Well, medically you seem okay. You’re definitely a real person.” She tried and failed to smile reassuringly. Keeva winced and stroked her fingers over the back of Stiles’ hand.

Stiles sighed and nodded shakily. “Okay, so I’m real but am I really me?” He asked. Melissa looked over his frame, taking him in but didn’t have time to answer before Scott stepped into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Stiles sat up on his elbows and moved his hand from Keeva’s leg. “Is she here?” He asked. Scott looked away and nodded. “Yeah.” Stiles examined each face in the room. None were happy with his decision. “Guys, we have to do this.”

Keeva stood up and met her boyfriend’s eyes before nodding grudgingly. She took his hand and gently helped him off the bed. Scott hurried to his other side and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and helped Stiles put his arm around his shoulders. Keeva rested her palm against Stiles’ ribs and they maneuvered him out of the room and down the hall. They were slow taking the stairs, moving down one at a time so Stiles could catch his breath each time.

When they turned the corner around the stairs into the living room, Noshiko stood under the entryway to the kitchen. “Do you recognize me?” She asked. Stiles carefully pushed away Scott and Keeva’s hands before meeting Noshiko’s eyes and nodding. Suddenly, Kira pushed through the back door and came up behind her mother. “Stop!” Noshiko held her arm out prevented her daughter from going any further into the room.

Stiles stepped forward and Keeva was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed his limp. “It’s okay. I asked her to come.” He said, reassuring Kira. She stared at him incredulously. “You asked her to stab you with swords,” Kira said. She turned to her mother. “Mom, don’t do this.” Noshiko stared unsympathetically at Stiles. “It’s already done.”

Keeva felt the room grow colder and the saw the light dim. Two oni appeared on either side of Stiles. Before anyone could move, one gripped his arms above the elbows and the other placed a hand on the left side of his neck. Stiles choked and shook, his face growing, if possible, paler than it already was.

Within seconds, the oni removed themselves from him and dissolved into darkness. Stiles collapsed to the hardwood and shivered. “Look behind his ear,” Noshiko said. They all ran to him, Kira dropping down by his head and Scott kneeling by his shoulders. Keeva and Melissa were down by his legs and Keeva rested a hand on his hip. He was freezing and shaking uncontrollably.

Kira bent his ear forward and spotted the kanji symbol found on each of them earlier. “It worked.” Scott breathed. Stiles managed to push himself to a sitting position. “Does that mean I’m me?” He asked, his voice quivering. “More you than the nogitsune.” Stiles blinked and licked his chapped lips. “Can the oni find him?” Noshiko stared at him, her eyes hard and calculating. “Tomorrow. It’s too close to dawn now.” Stiles sighs and shakes his head.

“Can they kill him?” Keeva looks up at his question and Noshiko meets her eyes. “It depends on how strong he is.” Keeva looks over at Scott, pleadingly. “What about Lydia? Why would he take her?” Noshiko blinks and examines the room around her like she’s looking for the answer to her question in its contents. “He would only take her for an advantage.” Keeva looks up sharply at the Asian woman. “You mean her power?” She asks. Noshiko smiles but there is no emotion behind it. It’s simply muscle memory. “The power of a banshee.”

Noshiko took a deep breath and held her hand out to Kira. “We need to go home.” Kira met Scott’s eyes and smiled at him before standing, ignoring her mother’s outstretched hand and leaving the McCall house. Noshiko awkwardly dropped her hand and nodded stiffly at Scott before following her daughter out the door. Scott looked over at Keeva who shook her head once and tended to Stiles, helping him sit up straight and then to stand. Stiles tightly gripped her shoulder, steadying himself. “What do we do now?” Melissa asked from behind Keeva. Stiles met her eyes before glanced behind him at Scott. “I need to talk to my Dad,” Stiles said, looking down at Keeva.

She nodded and made to help him shuffled towards the front door but his grip on her shoulder stilled her movements. “Scott and I are going to go to the station and talk to my Dad.” She looked up and met his eyes, opening her mouth to protest but his hands cupping her face kept her quiet. “We’ll be okay. You need to stay here. Get some rest, call Megan and check on Jamie.” Her breath caught at the mention of her son but she nodded and let him shuffle around her for his shoes and jacket.

Melissa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, soothing her. Stiles shuffled back around to her and pushed her hair back behind her ear. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes when she felt him press his lips against her forehead. She didn’t turn around when they exited the front door and left her alone with Melissa. “Why don’t you go up to Scott’s room and lay down?” She turned to Melissa and nodded.

She trudged up the stairs, suddenly feeling drained and exhausted. She pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her arms over her chest, turning into Scott’s room and sitting on the edge of his bed. She licked her lips and pulled out her phone, checking the time. It was 5:45 am and the sun was going to rise in fifteen minutes, give or take.

She ran a hand over her face and unlocked her phone, scrolling through her contacts before pressing the Voice Call button by Megan’s name. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited. A part of her was hoping that Megan would be awake but a larger part of her knew that she wouldn’t be. Jamie slept through the night and wouldn’t wake up for at least another hour so she was certain that Megan wouldn’t be awake either.

She assumed correctly when her call rolled into voice mail. “Hey, Megan. I was just calling to check on Jamie. Everything’s okay here for the moment. Stiles is with his dad and they’re figuring things out. Don’t call me back. I’ll call you when everything’s settled. Give Jamie my love. Okay. Bye.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, slipping it into her back pocket.

Her hands started to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt her forehead scrunch up and her lips pucker painfully as she attempted to keep herself from crying. She didn’t look up when Melissa came into the room and sat beside. She leaned into the older woman as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Keeva brought a hand to her mouth and attempted to stifle her sob with minimal success. Melissa rubbed her arm and brushed her hair back from her face.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” She whispered. The deep sinking feeling in Keeva’s stomach told her otherwise but she didn’t question the older woman. She turned her face and wept into Melissa’s shoulder.    

...

A few hours later, Keeva woke alone in Scott’s bed, the sun shining through the curtains above her head. She sat up and checked her phone. It was 9:15. She didn’t remember falling asleep but she couldn’t have been out for longer than a couple of hours. She smoothed her hands over her sweater and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing herself to stand and quietly leaving Scott’s room.

She tip-toed down the stairs and stopped at the entrance to the living room. Stiles was passed out on the couch, his arms crossed across his stomach and his face pale. He didn’t look any better than the last time she saw him. If anything, he looked worse. His cheeks were sunken in and dark circles lined his eyes and his lips were absent any color.

She looked up when she heard Scott come around the other corner leading into the kitchen. He smiled stiffly at her and turned his eyes to Stiles. They both were content just to watch him, make sure he was breathing.

Keeva’s eyes widened when Stiles bolted up and gasped for breath, stumbling up from the couch. Scott pushed off from the wall and went to him, grasping his shoulders and steadying him. Keeva bolted forward and helped ease Stiles back onto the couch. “Are you okay?” Scott asked. “What happened? How long was I out?” Stiles asked. Keeva sat down in the chair beside the couch, watching Stiles. “A couple hours,” Scott answered. Stiles shook his head, his breath coming fast. “Where’s my dad?”

Keeva rested her hand on his arm, stroking his skin. He was ice cold. “He’s at Eichen House questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith. I promised him I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.” Scott answered. Stiles nodded. “What about the others?” Keeva glanced up at Scott, curious to the answer. “Allison, Isaac, the twins, they’re all looking for Lydia.” Stiles shook his head. “I just sort of feel like we’re waiting for a ransom call.” Scott nodded, understanding. “We’ll find her.”

Keeva jerked back when Stiles reached around her for his jacket, shoving his arms into it and standing. “You alright?” Scott asked, unperturbed by Stiles motions. “Yeah. I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get warm.” Keeva stood when she heard the shakiness in his voice. “Maybe you should sit down, take it easy.”  Stiles brought his clasped hands up to his mouth and twisted his fingers together. He was shaking. Scott reached out and touched the tips of his fingers to the back of Stiles’ hand. Keeva’s eyes widened when she saw blackness seep from Stiles’ veins into Scott’s hand. Scott pulled back like he’d been burned. “You’re in pain.”

Stiles rolled his eyes up to Scott and shook his head. “It’s not that bad. More like a dull ache.” Keeva could easily tell he was lying. His voice was rough and scratchy. Scott lowered his head to meet Stiles’ eyes and put his hand on his shoulder. “Where?” Stiles shakily raised his head and pursed his lips together. “Sort of everywhere.”

Keeva closed her eyes and forced her tears back. Scott touched the backs of his fingers to Stiles’ hand. “Dude, you’re freezing.” Stiles sat down and clenched his hands tight. Scott sat down on the edge of the table, Keeva sat on the arm of the couch. Stiles brought his hands up to his mouth and tried to rub warmth into his hands. “Tell me the truth. How much does it really hurt?” Scott asked. Keeva bit her bottom lip, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

Stiles rolled his eyes up to Scott’s and released a shaky breath. Scott’s cell phone rang before Stiles could answer. He checked the caller id and sighed. “It’s Kira.” Stiles gestured for him to answer and went back to rubbing the ache out of his hands. Keeva leaned forward and stroked his temple with the backs of her fingers. Stiles shuddered and leaning into her touch.

She looked up when Scott hung up. “Meredith is at the school and people for Eichen House are on their way to get her.” Scott glanced down at them, debating on what to do. Keeva made the decision for him. “We’ll be fine. Go.”  He nodded and looked down at Stiles before returning his gaze to her. She smiled up at him and stood up, reaching her hand out to Stiles. He looked at her and carefully clasped her hand in his larger one. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Keeva wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed her other hand to his ribs. She could feel his muscles jumping beneath his skin. “Can you walk?” She whispered. She felt him nod and they slowly began to walk. With Scott at their back, they sluggishly made their way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She carefully helped Stiles lower himself to the edge of the tub before turning the hot water up all the way and the cold water a fourth of the way.

She straightened and turned to Scott who never took his eyes off of Stiles. She nudged the side of his face with her knuckles and he moved his eyes to her. “I got it.” She whispered. “Go.” He searched her gaze and when he saw the same amount of pain and desperation in her eyes that he was sure reflected his own, he nodded once and took his leave.

She closed the door and turned back to Stiles. The water was halfway up the tub. He gave her a shaky smile and looked at the tile between his feet. His hands were rested on his knees and she could see his elbows shaking with that small effort. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. She swallowed thickly and went to him. He looked up when she stopped between his knees. She smiled down at him and sank to her knees in front of him. He slowly sat up and winced at the sharp pain that shot up his spine.

She tugged at the hem of his green t-shirt and carefully lifted it away from his torso. Stiles grunted softly at the small pain and sank into her touch when she cupped his face in her hands. Keeva pressed her forehead to his and wrapped her hands around his upper arms, gently pulling him to his feet. She brought his face down to her neck and let him rest there while she worked on the button of his jeans. Stiles closed his eyes and wearily sank his face into her neck and shoulder.

Keeva pushed the rough material and his boxers down his legs until they settled at his ankles. She brought her hands around to his hips and tenderly kissed the space behind his ear. “Can you step out?” She felt him nod and he sluggishly lifted his bare feet out of his pants. She stroked the back of his neck and felt him sigh against her skin. “Step in.” She held on to his arms as he stepped into the steaming water and hissed as he submerged his lower half. He gave a violent shiver as the heat worked away his bone deep chill.

Keeva stepped back and quickly rid herself of her own clothes before stepping in behind him. She reached forward and shut off the water before pressing her back to the porcelain tile. Stiles settled his hands on her shins and the back of his head on her shoulder. Keeva snuck her arms underneath his and gently stroked the skin of his chest and stomach. He sighed and for the first time in hours, she felt him relax. His muscles were calm and he was slack against her. She nuzzled his ear and pressed her face against his neck.

“How do you feel?” Stiles slowly opened his eyes and swallowed. He knew how he felt right now wouldn’t last. It was a temporary solution to a bigger problem. He was dying and he knew the only way to stop it was to find a way to stop the Nogitsune but their chances of doing that were slim to none. Keeva didn’t need to know that. “Better. I feel a lot better.” He whispered. She tightened her arms and legs around him and his hands slipped to cup the back of her thighs. “Please, Stiles.” She sounded broken. “Please don’t lie to me.” He took a deep breath and turned his head, pressing his lips to the underside of her jaw. He felt her chest jump beneath him. “Don’t turn me into a liar. I’m begging you.” He whispered against her skin. She lowered her head and pressed her cheek against his. “I love you.” Her voice cracked and she cursed her emotions. This was the last thing they needed right now. Stiles, though. She could always rely on Stiles to never ignore her emotions.

He knotted their fingers together and pressed his lips more firmly against her jaw before he spoke. “I love you. So much.” She only wished Jamie was with them but she couldn’t put her baby in danger and Beacon Hills was the most dangerous place he could be. She clenched her eyes shut and let herself cry.

They sat in the tub until the water was cold. Keeva helped Stiles up and out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and helping him sit on the edge of the tub. She jerked her head around when she heard the bedroom door open. She held her hand out to Stiles indicating that he was to stay there. She wrapped the second towel around herself and gripped the doorknob.

She took a deep breath and yanked the door open. Isaac stood, poised to knock, on the other side. He bit his bottom lip and peered around, smiling tightly at Stiles. “Hey, you should get dressed and come downstairs.” Keeva narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “Isaac, what…” She trailed off when Agent McCall appeared in the bedroom door frame. He glanced at her and looked away, his ears turning pink. “If you three could join me when you’re decent, that’d be lovely.” He disappeared down the hall and Keeva turned her eyes back to Isaac. He nodded and grabbed the doorknob. “I’ll wait out here.” Keeva nodded as he closed the door.

She turned back to Stiles and helped him dry off. “What’s McCall doing here?” He asked quietly. She shook her head and buttoned his jeans. “I don’t know.” He pulled on his t-shirt and slipped his shoes on his feet. When she was satisfied that he was okay sit there, she began putting her own clothes on as quickly as possible. She was still slightly damp from the bath and everything fit a little uncomfortably but she could deal with it. She looked down at Stiles and he nodded once, taking her hand and standing.

She pulled open the bathroom door and nodded at Isaac who stood and led them out of the bedroom. He stopped at the top of the stairs and tugged Stiles’ arm around his shoulders, helping to support his weight as they slowly moved down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Isaac released him and led them around the corner and into the kitchen where Agent McCall was waiting patiently.

Keeva narrowed her eyes at him and eased Stiles down onto one of the barstools beside Isaac. McCall drew his eyebrows together and stared at Stiles. “What’s wrong with you?” Keeva scoffed and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “He hasn’t been feeling well.” She practically snarled. McCall didn’t have time to continue before Scott and Kira and Meredith burst in through the back door.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked, out of breath. “I could ask you the same thing.” McCall shrugged. “Free period. We’re doing a ground study.” Kira answered. She smiled innocently up at McCall. “Who’s she?” McCall nudged his chin towards Meredith. Kira glanced at her before draping an arm across her shoulders. “My best friend, from out of town.” Meredith drew her eyebrows together at Kira’s words but didn’t say anything.

Scott stepped forward. “Dad, I can explain all of this later…” McCall shook his head. “I don’t care that you’re not in school. Your grades are fine. All I want to do is talk.” Scott licked his lips and met Kira’s eyes. She stood and flicked Isaac’s ear. He gasped and looked at her as she jerked her head to the living room. Isaac looked up at Scott who nodded. “Hey, Kira, I think your project stuff is upstairs. Let’s go upstairs.” Keeva said.

Kira smiled widely and pulled Meredith along through the living room, Isaac and Stiles and Keeva close behind. Keeva glanced back at Scott who nodded again before turning his eyes back to his dad. They trampled up the stairs and Kira tried to Meredith to find Lydia while Isaac, Keeva, and Stiles peered around the doorway, trying to eavesdrop. “What’s he saying?” Stiles whispered. 

Isaac drew his eyebrows together and bit his lip. “Scott wants to talk tomorrow but McCall’s being all nostalgic.” Isaac shook his head and dropped his chin to his chest, listening still. “He’s talking about when he left.” Keeva looked up and met Isaac’s eyes. Isaac looked over into the bedroom, making sure Kira was still working with Meredith before he turned his head back to the direction of the stairs. “Now Scott’s talking about all the accidents he’s had in the house. When he broke his collarbone, the glass table.” Stiles chuckled. “Oh, yeah. That was funny.” He looked up at the beta and smothered his laughter.

Isaac suddenly jerked away from the door and Keeva and Stiles scrambled away at a slower pace. Stiles was still on the ground when Scott rounded the corner. Scott stared, confused, as his best friend picked himself up off the floor. Stiles waved stupidly and Scott shook his head and looked up when Meredith spoke.

“French. It’s French.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Kira and Meredith before looking at Isaac. The beta shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, missing the moment. Scott rolled his eyes and stepped around them towards Kira and Meredith. He knelt in front of the banshee girl and met her eyes. “I know where she is.”

...

Keeva sat stiffly in the back of Stiles’ jeep with Isaac on her right. They’d dropped Meredith off at the station of their way to Oak Creek and Kira had gone home to talk to her dad. She couldn’t stop staring at the back of Stiles’ head. She glanced at Isaac who met her eyes.

“You okay?” She looked up when Stiles spoke. He was looking at Scott who was staring blankly out the window. “Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to worry about me.” Isaac sighed and leaned forward. “Alright, I’m going to say it. You look like you’re dying.” Keeva and Scott both jerked around to face him, shocked. Keeva smacked his arm with the back of her hand and he shrugged unapologetically. “You’re pale and thin and you look like you’re getting worse.”

Scott, sighing, turned back around and Keeva leaned back against the seat, fuming. “We’re all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you is it going to look like he’s getting better?” Isaac defended. Stiles licked his lips and sighed, resigned. “What happens if he gets hurt?” Scott asked. Stiles shook his head. “What do you mean? Like what happens if he dies, do I die? I don’t care.”

Keeva jerked up when he said that. She wrapped her hands around his head rest and stared hard at the side of his face. “As long as no one else dies because of me.” Stiles glanced at Keeva, his eyes full of despair and guilt. “I remember everything that I did, Scott.” Keeva jerked her head to look at Scott and the alpha spared her a glance but didn’t say anything. “I remember pushing that sword into you, I remember twisting it.” He looked back at Keeva. “And Keeva…” He trailed off.

“That wasn’t you,” Scott said, sharply. “Yeah but I remember it. You guys have to promise me. You can’t let anybody else get hurt because of me.” Scott glanced back at Isaac who met his eyes unflinchingly. Scott licked his lips and nodded once, turning back to face the front.

They pulled up right as Kira and Allison stepped out of the car. Keeva followed Isaac out on Scott’s side and they all circled up in front of the gates. They hesitantly met each other’s’ eyes, letting everything rest unspoken between them. “We’ve done this before guys. A couple weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?” Keeva swallowed thickly and looked around at the faces of her friends.

She didn’t know what was going to happen tonight. She prayed that everything would be okay and that everyone would be alright but she still had the deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. That gut instinct demanding that she run. That instinct telling her that something dangerous was just beyond the gates.

“That was a total stranger. This is Lydia.” Keeva nodded sharply and tucked her hands into her jacket pockets, staring into the courtyard behind the gates. “I’m here to save my best friend,” Allison said. Scott glanced over at Stiles. “I came to save mine.” Keeva looked up at her boyfriend and gently took his hand in hers. “I just didn’t feel like doing any homework.” Isaac put in, attempting to ease the tension. Keeva looked up at him and gave him a smile. He smirked back at her and led the group through the gates.

“Kira! Turn around and go home!” Noshiko stood in the center of the overgrown courtyard with the oni around her. “I can’t, mom. When I looked at the game I realized who I as actually playing. You.” Keeva didn’t stick around for the whole conversation as she, Stiles and Scott maneuvered around the oni and into the decrepit building in search of Lydia.

They ran down the cluttered halls, stepping over boxes and furniture. Scott stopped in the middle of the hall, twisting his head to the right. “She’s here. This way.” Stiles sighed and Keeva wrapped her arm around his elbow, pulling him along behind Scott.

They sharply turned the corner and raced down a room lined with pipes and dust. Keeva could see fingerprints against the wall and swipes in the dust on the pipes. They stumbled down a set of stairs and came to an iron caged door. Lydia was on the other side of it. “Lydia.” She turned and faced them. “No, no, no, no. Why are you here?” She asked, panicked. Stiles drew his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

Lydia eyed him, frantic. “You weren’t supposed to be here. Didn’t you get my message?” She turned alarmed to Scott. “Lydia, what’s happening?” Scott asked, agitation and confusion dripping off his words. “Who else is here?” She whispered. No one spoke. “Who came with you? Who else is here?” Keeva jumped at Lydia’s tone. “Everyone.” She answered.

Lydia began to shake and jerkily pushed past them and up the stairs. “We have to go. We have to go!” They quickly followed her, Scott leading the way. They were halfway down the hall when Keeva heard Stiles begin to wheeze and slid down the wall. She turned sharply and found him sitting against the wall with Lydia straddled across his knees. His eyes were rolling wildly in their sockets and he was sweating profusely.

Keeva jerked her head around to call to Scott but he was just a speck against the light. She knelt beside Lydia and took Stiles’ hand. Lydia wrapped her hand around her wrist and met her eyes. “Keeva, go.” Keeva turned tear filled eyes to her prone boyfriend. Lydia jerked her around to face her and pointed her chin to the end of the passage. “Keeva! Go! Now!” Keeva nodded and, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ knuckles, stood and raced after Scott.

Keeva careened around the corner and stopped, frozen, at the open chain-link gate. With his back to her and a body in his arms, was Scott. The oni were gone as was the other Stiles. Kira was standing in shock just a few feet from Scott with her arms around her mother. Isaac was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and tears streaming down his face directly to the left of Scott.

The alpha was rocking back and forth, cradling Allison to his chest. Keeva felt her breath catch in her throat and her knees give out. Lydia’s scream reverberated through her skull. She sank to the cold stone floor, her fingers sliding jerkily over the links of the fence.

She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, letting her tears trail down her face and over her neck. She didn’t notice when Chris Argent ran around the corner and stopped at the sight before. She just stared at the gunmetal gray wall in front. They had lost.


	24. Like Real People Do

They had separated. All of them had gone different ways after the oni disappeared. Kira, Noshiko, and Stiles retreated to the Yakimura home to figure out what was going to happen to him and his other self. Mr. Argent helped the rest of them come up with a story before the police arrived. Keeva was amazed that Argent wasn’t crippled with grief and when Scott asked him how he was doing it, his response was simply, “It’s what we do.”

The police pulled up minutes after Argent coordinated the entire plan. He hadn’t even tried to gather them all into a group. He’d barely managed to gather them close to the car after he’d pulled it into the lot before the police got there let alone moving them anywhere else. Isaac was huddled on the ground by the front tire, the wounds on his chest healed to the point that they looked like flesh wounds but still visible beneath his t-shirt. Scott was holding himself up against the iron bars of the gate with his back to the rest of them. Lydia was sitting in a daze in the passenger seat of the car, her legs hanging out the door. Keeva had managed to motivate herself to move close enough to look like she’d been in the car when it’d happened.

Everything was a fog. She didn’t hear the police sirens as the cruisers and ambulances pulled up. The lights were a blur in her peripheral vision as Parrish and Stilinski stepped out of the car. The sheriff first approached Allison’s body. Argent had taken her bow and quiver earlier and placed them in the trunk of his car. The sheriff examined her body, his eyes sad and his face crumpling. He turned back to face the group.

Parrish was on his knees in front of Isaac, attempting to gather a response but none came. When it was clear the boy wasn’t going to respond to his deputy, the man called paramedics over who gently and cautiously began to examine him. Parrish then set his sights on Keeva and tried to get her to stand.

Stilinski moved aside as an EMT came up beside him and knelt beside Allison’s body. Stilinski saw Argent and Scott huddled by the gate and quickly approached them. He took their statements, both on and off the record before escorting Argent to his car and making sure he was following the ambulance that was taking his daughter to the morgue.

That was two hours ago and they had all been escorted to the police station, taking turns providing their statements. Keeva was first and barely noticed when the sheriff gently gripped her elbow and helped her into his office. He was strictly providing guardian supervision while Parrish conducted the interviews.

“Keeva, can you remember anything else?” She blinked and turned her head to face the young deputy. He was so young. _She_ was so young. She didn’t deserve to die. None of them deserved any of this. They weren’t supposed to be dealing with things like this. They were supposed to be worried about what their homework was the day before and what they were supposed to wear to school the next morning. They were supposed to worry about who was dating who and the competition for lacrosse next season. They weren’t supposed to worry about dying.

“Keeva?” Parrish’s soothing voice startled her out of her musings and she shook her head. She could feel a tear trail down her cheek. “It all happened so fast. So fast. I can’t…I’m sorry.” She whispered. Parrish nodded sympathetically and wrote something down in his notebook. He looked up and nodded once to the sheriff. He squeezed her shoulder and stood. “Tell Isaac to come in.” Stilinski was speaking quietly so as not to startle any of them.

Keeva nodded and shakily pushed the door open. “Isaac.” The taller boy jerked his head up to look at her and blinked like a deer caught in the headlights. She smiled as best she could and took his seat on the bench when he stood. She sagged against the wall beside Scott and waited.

It was maybe an hour before the Parrish finished interviewing them all. Argent had arrived ten minutes before to take Isaac home and Scott opted to stay and wait for Lydia when his dad asked to take him home. Lydia’s mom was out of town and wouldn’t be back until the morning.

The three of them just stood outside of the sheriff’s office, unsure what to do next. Scott was antsy, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking over his shoulder every five seconds. “I need to talk to Deaton.” He said. Keeva swallowed thickly and rubbed her arms when goose bumps rose. “Can you take me home?” Scott turned to stare at her.

She met his gaze head on. “I want to change and then I can meet you guys at Deaton’s office.” Scott hesitated for half a second before nodding once and placing a hand on Lydia’s shoulder and leading them out of the station. The entire ride to the Stilinski home was silent and tense. Their breathing was the only sound to fill the cabin of the car. The police had released Lydia’s car from impound and Lydia was too frazzled to drive so she’d given Scott the keys.

The silence stretched throughout the entire ride to the Stilinski home. Keeva didn’t have the energy to thank them as she stepped out of the car. “I’ll call you when we find something,” Scott said quietly. Keeva nodded before turning and heading towards the house.

She felt him before she saw him. The cold, sharp edge of a katana rested against the hollow of her throat the minute she turned to face him. “Your little alpha was so distracted he couldn’t even smell my presence. Now, what does that say about him?” She heard him shift against the couch and stand, coming into the light.

She drew in a deep breath through her nose and examined his features. He was pale, deathly so and the skin around his eyes was a deep, painful purple. His lips were bloodless and cracked. He stopped to close for comfort and lewdly ran his eyes up and down her frame. When his eyes finally settled on hers, the cold metal of the katana left her skin and allowed her to relax on a microscopic level.

“What do you want?” She whispered wearily. The left corner of his mouth quirked up and he took a deep breath. “Many things, actually but for now I just want you…” He trailed his eyes slowly over her frame again. So slowly she could feel it. “To listen.” She flicked her eyes to his face and took careful steps back as he stepped forward.

Soon enough her back hit the closed front door and he was crowding her against the frame. Every line of his body was pressed to every line of hers. She could feel his ribs expand when he breathed her in, his nose buried in the space where her neck and shoulder met. His hands wrapped around her wrists and brought them up above her head, grasping them in one hand tightly.

She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish. He trailed the tip of his nose from her neck over the curve of her jaw and back behind her ear. She shivered unconsciously as his cool breath ghosted over the shell of her ear and across her temple. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes.

He was staring at her intently, his eyes blank but focused. “He’s dying you know.” She tensed and jerked roughly against the hands that held her. She couldn’t move and he didn’t either. He popped an eyebrow up into his hairline and continued to stare at her. “It’s not like it’s a surprise to you. You’ve known he’s been dying since before we even separated. It’s really just a matter of time.”

She clenched her jaw tightly and shifted her legs, jerking her knee up between his legs. She should’ve expected him to see it coming. He easily blocked her knee with his free hand and roughly pushed her leg out and away from them, the outside of her thigh making contact with the wood of the door. She winced at the uncomfortable strain it put on her hamstring.

He pressed forward, nestling himself in the space between her legs and ensuring that she was incapable of attempting that move again. She narrowed her eyes when he leaned forward. “I’ll make you bleed if you try it.” He smirked at her. “I’m counting on it.”

The press of his lips against hers was hard and rough, instantly drawing blood. She whimpered and pressed back, away from him. He wasn’t deterred and pressed forward again, pushing his body harder against hers and pressing the air from her lungs. She was forced to open her mouth when she couldn’t get air and this allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth. She grunted and clamped her mouth closed, trapping his tongue sharply between her teeth.

He wrenched his head back and away, spitting the pool of blood from his mouth onto the floor. His free hand came up sharply and tightly gripped her jaw at the hinges. She knew he would leave a bruise and stars exploded behind her eyes. Tears welled up and she whimpered under the pressure against her jaw.

He licked the remaining blood off his lips and leaned forward until their noses were touching. He didn’t let up on his hold. “He’s dying and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” His eyes were cold and cutting as he searched her face. “You and your friends are going to lose and you’ll have nothing left. I will watch as he dies and then, I will kill your alpha and the banshee and your cousin and that poor little beta and finally I’ll come for you.”

He tilted her head up and unceremoniously licked the column of her throat with the flat of his tongue. She cried out as best as she could against his hold but he jerked her head back around to face him before she could make further noise. “I’m going to take my time with you. I’m going to open you up like a flower and I’m going to take everything you have and then some.” He snarled. His lips were pulled back over his teeth like a wild animal. His gums and canines stained with blood, whose, she didn’t know.

“I’m going to enjoy you until I get bored. And, who knows,” He shrugged lazily. “Maybe I’ll never grow tired of you.” She felt her tears roll down her cheeks as the blood flow returned to her lower jaw when he released her. He pressed a bruising kiss to her forehead before he was gone. Disappeared before her eyes.

She slowly lowered her hands and rubbed the feeling back into her wrists. She jumped when her phone buzzed in the silence. She shakily pulled it out of her back pocket and swiped across the screen to answer. “Scott…” She listened as he told her what was going on. “I’ll meet you there.” She hung up and stumbled up the stairs. She still needed to change.

...

She scurried out of her car and braced herself against the railing as Stiles stumbled out of the Jeep with Lydia at his back. She wrapped her arm around his waist and steadied him with Lydia on the other side. Scott came around the front and Kira stepped out after him, leading them all to the doors of the school.

“Scott, wait,” Stiles said, stopping before they opened the doors. Scott turned around to face his best friend. “I know what you’re all thinking that if this works then it might kill me too. Even if it does…You have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?” Keeva squeezed his side and met Lydia’s sad eyes.

“The plan is to save you.” Keeva looked up at Scott. “That’s the plan I’m going with.” Stiles blinked, dumbfounded. Scott turned back to the door and easily pushed it open. Keeva gaped at the winter landscape that greeted them. Distinct Japanese architecture greeted them upon their entrance into the quad. Snow was falling around them and there was already a deep layer of it on the ground.

They walked until they reached the center of the courtyard and Keeva turned when the doors closed behind them. They were stuck. Stiles took careful steps away and sighed. “Well, this isn’t part of the plan.”

Keeva shivered against the cold. It was a shock to her system, the snow. She lived in California and wasn’t used to something so cold. She snapped her head around when she heard a growl from behind. A creature in a leather aviator jacket and khakis with bandages around his face shuffled fitfully through the snow. “Like I said, Stiles. We’re going to kill all of them. One by one.”

The oni appeared on either side of them, dragging the tips of their swords through the snow. “What the hell is this? Where are we?” Scott asked, stepping closer to Stiles. Lydia and Keeva ducked underneath each of his arms and supported his weight while Kira twirled her katana through the air. “Between life and death.”

Keeva drew her eyebrows together. “Bardot.” She said. Lydia peered at her. The creature raised its and shook it side to side in a negative manner. “But there are no peaceful deities here, Keeva.” Scott turned his eyes to every corner of the courtyard. “You’re dying, Stiles and now everyone you care about is dying, too.” It took a step forward and Stiles leaned towards it.

“What? What do you mean?” If it could smile, it would have. “I’ve captured almost all the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital, the sheriff’s station and now the animal clinic.” Keeva felt him start to tremble against her and she slid her hand up his shoulder, steadying him. “Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?” Keeva and Lydia both tensed beneath Stiles. “No, and I don’t want to.”

The creature lumbered towards them, his teeth glinting in the light. “Where the samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor but that’s not the cut that kills you. The killing stroke is made by his Kaisha-Kunin who beheads the samurai with his own katana.” The creature stretched out its bandaged hand and pointed to Scott. “Scott, Scott is your Kaisha-Kunin.” Scott shook his head and stared determinedly at the creature. “I’m going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles and you’re going to let him.”

Keeva tightened her grip on Stiles and stared hard at the evil being demanding that Stiles kill himself. “Because just like you they’re all going to die. Everyone touched by an oni’s blade. Unless Scott kills you first.” Keeva gasped when the creature stepped directly up into Stiles’ face, inches away. Lydia whimpered and clenched her fingers tightly in his flannel. “Why?” Stiles whispered. “Why are you doing this?”

“To win the game.” The creature snapped its arm up in the air and oni twirled their swords, ready for a fight. Scott wolfed out and Kira got down into a fighting stance. It was two against four, two to one as Kira and Scott fought back to back against the oni. The creature sank back into the shadows and Keeva, Lydia and Stiles scrambled back and down into the snow behind the small bridge behind them.

“This can’t be real.” Lydia gasped, watching as the oni swung undeterred at their friends. “Yeah, tell that to them,” Stiles responded. Keeva’s eyes widened when Scott ducked what could’ve been a killing blow. Kira cried out suddenly and Keeva saw her katana get flung from her grasp. She was cornered with two oni swords pointed at her. Keeva jerked when Stiles scrambled forward from her hold, grasping the katana in his hands and pointing it down against his stomach.

Lydia tugged on Keeva’s arm when she went to take it from him. “Stiles, no!” Scott cried as two oni got a hold of him and held his arms behind his back. “Stiles!” Scott pulled himself from their grasp and took a careful step towards his best friend. “What if it saves you?” He turned to Keeva, his eyes sad. “What if it saves all of you?”

“What if it’s just another trick?”

“No more tricks, Lydia.” The creature purred. Keeva never looked away from Stiles’ frame. His hands shook around the katana. “End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for you what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott. Be his Kaisha-Kunin. Give up the game.”

Stiles was shaking so much that he looked like he was vibrating. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were narrowed as he built of the courage to stab himself. Keeva covered her mouth with her hand and forced herself to stand still and let him figure things out. He stopped and his eyes widened. He glanced over his shoulder at something beyond Keeva’s gaze. “You have no moves left.” The creature cajoled.

Stiles dropped the sword and Keeva and Lydia stepped up to support him. He looked up at the creature. “I do.” He tossed the katana to Kira who caught it easily. “Divine move.” The creature growled and Keeva could feel it vibrate through her bones. “Stop fighting them! It’s an illusion. You have to stop fighting them.”

Keeva glanced around at the oni who lowered their swords in what looked like surprise. “It looks real, it feels real but, Scott, you gotta trust me, it’s an illusion.” Scott gaped around at the scenery like it would shift and change before his eyes. Scott stepped forward, with Kira directly behind him, and walked towards the doors.

The oni lined up on either side like guards and slashed their swords across them. They took turns slicing through Kira and Scott’s skin, crippling them. Scott was in front of the creature and roared, pushing it out of the doors. He stumbled and straightened, standing in the deserted, normal, hallway they should’ve come through initially. He sighed and turned back to face his friends.

“We’re okay.” He smiled and stared down the hall. “We’re…” He was thrown bodily against the lockers and slammed down against the tile floor. Kira swung around and a smirking Stiles stared at her before backhanding her. She fell like a sinking sack of rocks in a pond to the floor. Evil Stiles took a step forward and glared down at her unconscious body. “This was my game.” He turned blank and deadly eyes to the other three. “Think you can beat me at my game?”

Keeva and Lydia stumbled back with a trembling Stiles as the evil him quickly advanced. “Divine move. Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the oni but me? Me? I’m a thousand years old you can’t kill me!”

“But we can change you!” Lydia shouted. Their voices reverberated off the sudden silence that surrounded them. Evil Stiles looked angry and quizzically at Lydia. “What?” He was dangerously calm. “You forgot about the scroll,” Stiles said.

“The Shoshindu scroll.” Keeva elaborates. Evil Stiles blanks and then his face melts with recognition. “Change the host.” It whispers. “You can’t be a fox and a wolf.” Stiles snaps. Evil Stiles looks as if he’s going to advance on them but Scott digs his claws into his shoulder and lifts his arm, biting into the meaty part of his bicep. Stiles jumps back when evil him screams and gapes at the alpha.

Scott lets go and evil Stiles stumbles back. Before he can move further, Kira slams her katana into his back. He chokes and falls to his knees, a fly buzzing quickly out of his mouth. Lydia turned her head and before she lost sight of the bug, Isaac catches it in the Triskele canister and screws the lid on before looking up at the group gathered.

Keeva kept her eyes on evil Stiles. He convulsed and shook for several seconds before he was still. Keeva swallowed thickly when his face cracked like stone and he tumbled forward, bursting into ash and flying away into the wind. She sighed and turned to face her weary boyfriend whose arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. She gasped when she felt him sag against her.

She couldn’t hold his weight and watched as he fell from her grasp and hit the floor. She slipped to her knees and carefully ran her fingers through his hair. Lydia knelt beside her and Scott and Kira and Isaac crouched over him. He wasn’t even out for thirty seconds before he came to and stared at all of them. “Oh, God I fainted didn’t I?” Keeva smirked and Scott nodded goofily, his eyes bright with amusement.

“We’re alive. Are we all alive?” He asked. Keeva looked up and over at Scott who nodded somewhat grimly. “Yeah, we’re all okay.” Lydia turned her head and gazed at the door, her eyebrows drawn in concentration. She stood slowly and turned fully to face the door. Stiles carefully eased himself into a sitting position.

They were surprised when Lydia burst down the hall and through the doors. Isaac was quick to follow and Kira and Scott helped Stiles stand before they followed. When they came out the door, Lydia was wrapped in Isaac’s arms as they gazed down at the bodies down the stairs. Keeva closed her eyes and gripped tighter to Scott. Ethan’s cries were easy to hear even from as far away as they were. Keeva tightened her grip on Stiles and buried her face in his neck, anchoring herself to him. His arms wrapped around her and held her to him.                         

...

Keeva gently rocked Jamie in her arms, the wind carded through her hair softly. Her face felt tight from all the tears she’d shed but her eyes were finally dry. After crying for days and waking up with an aching head because of it, she was utterly and completely out of tears. Part of her was thankful.

They were the only ones at the cemetery. Chris had left before they’d even begun lowering her coffin into the ground. It was tragic. He was the only one left of his entire family. Victoria killed herself the year before after Derek bit her, Kate had died two and a half years ago after Peter sought revenge for the death of his family, Gerard was cooped up in a nursing home slowly being poisoned by the werewolf bite. He was alone on the worst day of his life.

Everyone else had left the cemetery twenty minutes ago but not the pack. Keeva could feel them at her back. Stiles and Scott framed her with Stiles closer to her left and Scott a few paces behind him on her right. Lydia stood directly beside her on the right and Isaac was just behind Scott. Kira stood next to Scott and she could feel Derek hidden in the trees.

She felt Stiles take a step up and place his palm flat on her lower back. “Keeva…” She swallowed thickly and cut him off. “She was my best friend. She was the first person I felt like I could truly talk to.” She readjusted Jamie and held her right hand out to Lydia. The trembling red head linked her fingers tightly with Keeva’s.

She felt Stiles sigh sadly. “I know.” He whispered. She knew some part of him still felt responsible for Allison’s death. Scott and Isaac and Lydia and Chris had reassured him multiple times that he wasn’t responsible. She could never fault him for what had happened.

“She was the first person I told I was pregnant.” She whispered. She felt rather than saw Stiles drop his head to his chest and breathe deeply through his nose. Lydia’s fingers tightened around hers and she could feel her nails digging into the skin on the back of her hand.

She could feel the emotions of the pack surround her. Everyone was in pain today. She took a deep, shaky breath and dropped her eyes down to the casket, now six feet beneath her feet. The diggers had yet to cover her. Isaac said that they waited until everyone left.

She licked her lips and nodded once. “I love you, Al.” She whispered. The wind carried her words across the cemetery and Isaac and Scott tightened their jaws at her words. She tightened her hand around Lydia’s and slowly turned her body away from the grave of their friend. Stiles turned with her and the other boys waited for a few seconds longer before turning away from the girl they both loved.

Keeva swallowed and looked up and over at Stiles. He was watching the rest of the pack disappear out of the cemetery. Scott and Isaac stood side by side Kira walking a few paces ahead and Lydia a few paces behind. “We’re going to be okay.” He said before turning to face her. She smiled and squeezed his hand, nodding. “Yeah, we’ll be okay.” He smiled and faced the entrance to the cemetery, leading her down the hill and towards their pack. Everything would be okay.


End file.
